Midiels Fluch
by May20
Summary: ABGESCHLOSSEN! Ein Fluch auf Faramir bedroht die Adelsgeschlechter Mittelerdes. Jetzt müssen alle zusammenhalten, um das Unglück abzuwenden. Können unsere Helden Faramir noch retten? Wird Legolas zu seinem alten sein finden? Und wie konnte Boromir überleb
1. Default Chapter

So Ihr Leutz! Habe mich mal an eine etwas andere Story herangewagt. Zwar gibt es hier viele Autoren in der selben Sparte, aber ich hoffe doch auch viele Leser! Bin jedenfalls gespannt, ob diese Story ankommt. Hauptsächlich wird sich die Story um Faramir und jemanden drehen, den viele nicht erwarten werden, aber vielleicht liest hier ja auch jemand, der mich kennt und kann es erahnen? So viel sei gesagt: Ich rede nicht von einem dunklen Herrscher oder einem neu erfundenen Helden *zwinkert*. Aber auch die anderen Charaktere werden nicht zu kurz kommen, da es in HdR nur gut aussehende und heldenhafte Figuren gibt. Legolas, Aragorn, Eowyn und Gimli sind natürlich mit von der Partie!!! Wenn sie alle nicht ungefähr gleich große Rollen spielen würden, wäre es kein HdR-Adveture, oder? Hier erst mal ein Vorgeschmack auf das Rätsel, das euch noch erwartet, aber aufgepasst! Die Story spielt nach dem Krieg und nicht wie hier begonnen, davor! Genug Geschwätz! Ihr seid die HdR-Experten und werdet mich schon auf etwaige Fehler aufmerksam machen, oder mir vielleicht sogar Fragen beantworten können! Viel Spaß!  
  
Ups! Noch mal überarbeitet! Aber bald gibt's Fortsetzung!  
  
Midiels Fluch 1  
  
Vor einigen Jahren...  
  
Boromir saß am Fuße Minas Tiriths und starrte gen Westen in den dämmernden Himmel. Ein starker Wind blies durch die Lande Gondors, brachte aber weder Düfte weit entfernter, fremder Gewächse, noch frische Luft. Boromir versuchte tief einzuatmen und sein Brustkorb bäumte sich auf in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch einen Atemzug frischer, kühler Luft zu erhaschen. Der trockene Wind spielte mit seinem langen roten Haar, während seine grauen Augen ziellos über das Land schweiften. Die Böen streiften über die weiße Stadt Gondors hinweg, fingen sich in Bergen und Bäumen und seufzten ein jämmerliches Lied. Sonst war da nichts. Kein Geräusch. Minas Tirith lag so schweigsam und erdrückt vor seinem Berg, dass jeder, der sich in der Stadt befand, gleichsam niedergedrückt und eingezwängt fühlte.  
  
Deshalb war der zwölf Jahre alte Boromir heraus gegangen. Er hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Innerhalb der Stadtmauern war alles noch viel schlimmer, als hier draußen. Man konnte keinen Schritt mehr tun, ohne in kalten Schweiß auszubrechen. Wer auf den Straßen war, der schwieg und wer im Hause war, der versuchte tunlichst, nicht heraus zu kommen.  
  
Boromir warf den Kopf zurück und ließ ihn an der mächtigen zehnten Mauer der Stadt ruhen. Er sah sie hinauf, sah den weißen Stein und den grauen Himmel darüber. Ein grauer Schatten hatte sich über die weiße Stadt gelegt und war Bote des Unheils, welches ihn bald ereilen mochte. Der Junge schloss die Augen und eine einzige Träne floss seine blasse Wange herab.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit weit, weit oben im Thronsaal der Stadt, saß Denethor, still und betrübt, das Kinn in die Rechte gestützt auf dem Stuhl des Statthalters. Vor ihm auf dem Steinernen Boden spielte ein Kind mit rotem Haar so unbekümmert auf einer Flöte, als wäre nichts, rein gar nichts. Die Melodie war wunderschön und leicht, schien in der schwülen Luft dahinzurieseln wie ein Quell kühler Heiterkeit. Ein Funken Melancholie war darin, wie sie in beinahe allen Liedern Gondors zu finden war.  
  
Normalerweise war dieses Spiel Denethor mehr als willkommen und er war stolz darauf, wie behände der kleine Junge doch mit dem Instrument umgehen konnte. Aber heute war es anders. Dieses Lied quälte ihn, bemächtigte sich seiner Gedanken und seines Gemütes, obwohl er sich im Moment nicht erfreuen lassen wollte. Es gab anderes, was seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte.  
  
„Faramir, hör auf und geh spielen!"  
  
Das Flötenspiel hörte auf und der kleine Faramir sah mit großen grauen Augen zu seinem Vater auf.  
  
„Bist du traurig?"  
  
Tränen sammelten sich in Denethors Augen angesichts seines jungen unschuldigen Sohnes, der die Trauer und den Schmerz in dieser Welt noch nicht verstand. Doch bald würde er ihn verstehen...  
  
Der kleine junge stand etwas unbeholfen und tapsig auf, rannte zu seinem dunkelhaarigen Vater und klammerte sich an sein Bein – das einzige, was er erreichen konnte.  
  
„Nicht weinen Ada, es wird alles wieder gut."  
  
Denethors Herz wurde so schwer wie Blei und plötzlich fühlte sich sein Körper wie ein nasser Sack an. Faramir war so schrecklich zart, hatte ein ungeheures Gespür für die Gefühle anderer. Doch zuweilen wusste er nur intuitiv, was diese bedeuteten und konnte noch nicht bewusst darauf reagieren. Wieder einmal wunderte sich Denethor darüber, wie Faramir ihn immer nannte. „Ada". Dieses Wort hatte er wohl von seiner Mutter aufgeschnappt, der er so ähnlich war. Überhaupt, glaubte er dass beide seiner Kinder nach seiner Frau kamen. Boromir vielleicht auch etwas nach ihm, denn er war mehr der kriegerische, kämpferische. Schon seitdem er stehen konnte, spielte der ältere seiner Söhne mit Holzschwertern und schon ehe er sein erstes Jahrzeht vollendet hatte, hielt er sein eigenes echtes Kurzschwert in den kleinen, aber bereits kräftigen Händen. Oft hatte Boromir versucht, seinen kleinen Bruder zum spielen zu überreden, hatte gegen ihn kämpfen wollen, doch Denethor und seine Frau hatten es immer verhindert. Faramir hätte nicht den Hauch einer Chance und selbst wenn Boromir sich schon gut in Zurückhaltung und Vorsicht übte, war er mit einem echten Schwert zu gefährlich für den kleinen.  
  
Manchmal kam es dennoch vor, dass Faramir sich überreden ließ und die beiden in Abwesenheit der Eltern heimlich kämpften. Wenn sie erwischt wurden, weil sie durch das Schreien Faramirs, der sich verletzt hatte, verraten wurden, bekamen beide eine Strafe. Doch einmal... Denethor erinnerte sich ganz genau an diesen Tag. Er hatte die beiden wieder einmal erwischt. Doch nicht durch des Jüngsten Schmerzensschreie.  
  
Er und seine Frau schritten den Gang der Festung entlang, es war gerade Nachmittag gewesen, da vernahmen beide das Klirren von Waffen. Schnell und des Ursprunges gewiss, rannten sie hinaus und sahen die beiden Brüder kämpfen. Boromir, elf jährig, mit seinem Kurzschwert und den fünf Jahre jüngeren Faramir, noch ziemlich unbeholfen und tapsig. Boromir hatte ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er mochte es, zu gewinnen, und sei es auch nur gegen Faramir. Der ältere Bruder hatte den kleineren an die Stallwand gedrängt und Faramir sah sich nun in die Enge getrieben, links und rechts Wände. Boromir wollte gerade losstürzen, seinen Bruder endgültig zu besiegen, da bemerkte der kleine Faramir zur Linken ein Seil, welches an einem Flaschenzug hing und sich am anderen Ende in einem Wagenrad verhäddert hatte. Er zog so fest er konnte daran und hoffte einfach nur, dass sich der Knoten nicht lösen würde. Zu seiner Freude und Boromirs Erschrecken tat er das nicht und das Seil straffte sich, wurde zu einer bitteren Falle für seinen Bruder. Boromir stürzte natürlich und als er anfing zu weinen, rannte Faramir, seinem Bruder zu trösten. Dies war Faramirs erster Sieg über Boromir.  
  
„Ada, was ist denn? Ist es wegen dem großen grauen Mann? Da musst du keine Angst haben, der ist nicht böse... glaub ich."  
  
Denethor kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück und sah seinen noch genauso dünnen Faramir vor sich. Er atmete tief ein und löste die kleinen Arme von seinem Bein, damit er sich vor seinen Sohn knien konnte. Als er hernieder kniete, rauschte sein Gewand leise und der Junge sah ängstlich hinauf in das warme Gesicht seines ihn liebenden Vaters.  
  
„Nein, er ist nicht böse,"sagte Denethor.  
  
Faramirs Augen wurden ängstlich.  
  
„Ist es wegen Mama?"  
  
Denethor seufzte. Er hatte versucht, das Leiden seiner Frau vor den Kindern geheim zu halten. Doch nicht einmal vor dem jüngsten hatte er es geheim halten können. Auch Boromir wusste es, da war er ganz sicher. Der Junge ward den ganzen Tag nicht viel gesehen und vorhin hatte eine Wache dem Stadthalter gemeldet, dass sein Ältester sich aus der Stadt geschlichen hatte. Aber Denethor kannte Boromir gut und wusste, dass er schon sehr vernünftig war. Außerdem verstand er sein Bedürfnis, sich einfach aus dem Staub machen zu wollen. Manchmal bedauerte er, dass er dies nicht konnte...  
  
„Faramir, mein Sohn, hör zu,"begann der Stadthalter und sah seinem Sohn tief in die grauen Augen – wie sehr er doch nach seiner Mutter schlug... „Hör mir zu. Deiner Mutter geht es nicht gut, sie ist krank."  
  
Der Junge schnappte nach Luft.  
  
„Kann ich ihr helfen?"  
  
Denethor streichelte dem kleinen übers struppige rote Haar.  
  
„Du kannst sie nicht gesund machen, das kann nicht einmal der graue Mann."  
  
Faramirs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
„Aber du kannst zu ihr gehen und mit ihr kuscheln. Weck sie nicht, aber sei in ihrer Nähe, ich denke, damit kannst du sie froh machen."  
  
Hoffnung spiegelte sich in des Jungen Augen und Denethor fragte sich, ob er seinem Sohn den Ernst der Situation mitgeteilt hatte. Als Faramir fort war, kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass er es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte und tadelte sich selbst darüber. Doch nun hatte er auch noch andere Sorge. Er musste Boromir kommen lassen. Sein Gefühl gebot ihm Eile.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Faramir rannte die für ihn zu hohen Stufen hinauf und schnaufte als er die letzte geschafft hatte, blieb aber nicht stehen. Er ließ den Gang mit seinen weißen Mamorstatuen hinter sich und erreichte die Gemächer des Stadthalters und seiner Frau. Langsam und leise öffnete der kleine Junge die Tür und spähte hinein.  
  
Doch als er die große graue Gestalt drinnen auf einem Suhl vor dem Bett sitzen sah, zuckte er zurück. Auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser große Mann nicht böse war - denn dann würde sein Vater ihn niemals zu seiner Mutter lassen – hatte er ein kleines bisschen Angst vor ihm.  
  
Doch es war schon zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Der große Mann hatte ihn bemerkt und brummte nun freundlich von drinnen heraus.  
  
„Komm rein, kleiner Mann. Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben."  
  
Faramir schob die Tür ein klein wenig weiter auf. Der große Mann mit dem langen Bart blinzelte ihm freundlich zu. Langsam aber sicher traute sich der Junge in das Schlafzimmer. Er näherte sich vorsichtig und leise dem Bett seiner Mutter. Blass und schlafend lag sie in der mit Blumen bestickten Bettwäsche. Lange stand Faramir schweigend neben dem Mann. Dann drehte er sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Wird Mama sterben?"  
  
Der dunkle Mann fasste sich in den Bart und kraulte sich das Kinn. Dann zog er sich den Jungen auf den Schoß und achtete darauf, dass er ihm ins Gesicht sah.  
  
„Ich denke schon,"meinte er ruhig und bedacht.  
  
Faramir schnappte nach Luft, aber brach nicht in Panik aus. Stattdessen fühlte er sich sicher und behütet im Arm dieses großen alten Mannes, der diese Worte so ruhig und sanft ausgesprochen hatte, als wäre nichts Schlimmes daran.  
  
„Sie geht weg,"seufzte Faramir. „Sie geht weg und ich weiß nicht wohin. Sie stirbt!"  
  
Schrecken stand in des Jungen Gesicht.  
  
„Du weißt nicht wohin?"  
  
Der Mann zog die buschigen Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte den Jungen an. Der wiederum schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Tut Sterben weh?"  
  
Der Alte lachte grollend, aber anscheinend merkte es die Schlafende im Raum nicht.  
  
„Weh? Nein, Faramir. Weißt du, was passiert, wenn man stirbt?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
Der Alte räusperte sich.  
  
„Du lässt los von dieser Welt, ganz langsam und der graue Dunst lichtet sich. Alles wird zu silbernem Glas, so hell, dass du fast nicht mehr hinein sehen kannst, wie die Sonne, weiß du? Und ganz weit hinten, hinter einem silbernen warmen Strand, ein weites grünes Land."  
  
Faramir staunte Löcher in die Luft, sein Unterkiefer klappte weit auf. Seine Augen waren so groß und neugierig, so fasziniert.  
  
„Das ist wahr?"  
  
„Uhum,"bestätigte der Mann und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Der Alte wusste, dass man mit Kindern anders über den Tod reden musste und wenn man es richtig tat, dann würden sie ein besseres Leben haben als so manch einer, der sich andauernd aus Angst vor dem Tod versteckt und sich nicht in die Welt heraus trat. Plötzlich wurden sie gestört und die Türe wurde geöffnet.  
  
„Gandalf! Du bist noch da?"Denethor kam leise herein und hinter ihm folgte Boromir, dessen Blick am Boden zu kleben schien.  
  
Der Junge war abwesend und still, schien nur dem Saum von Denethors Robe nachzulaufen.  
  
„Ja, das bin ich. Ich dachte, ihr könntet eine Stütze brauchen in dieser für euch so düsteren Zeit."  
  
Denethor lächelte hilflos, aber die Dankbarkeit kam bei dem alten Zauberer an. Dann wandte sich der Stadthalter Faramir zu.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du warst auch höflich zu Gandalf."  
  
Faramir schaute den alten Mann fragend an. Dieser lachte tief.  
  
„Das war er. Macht euch keine Sorgen um so etwas. Boromir!"  
  
Gandalf schnappte nach dem älteren Jungen und zog ihn an sich heran. Boromir wehrte sich nicht groß und ließ die Arme schlaff am Körper herab hängen.  
  
„Willst du auf meinen Schoß?"  
  
Aber Boromir schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
  
„Ich bin ein großer Junge."  
  
„Ich bin sicher, dass du das bist."Der Alte streichelte ihm über den Kopf und verwirrte dadurch das glatte rote Haar. „So groß und stark."  
  
Dann setzte er Faramir ab und nahm beide an den Händen, ging an das Bett der Kranken. Gandalf winkte Denethor zu sich und überließ ihm seinen Platz, so dass Denethor die Hände seiner Söhne hielt. Dann ging Gandalf selbst auf die andere Seite des Bettes und strich der jungen schönen Frau über die schweißnasse Stirn. Dabei wischte er einzelne Strähnen ihres roten gelockten Haares hinfort und fühlte den schwachen warmen Atem auf seinem Handrücken. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, bedachte er Denethor mit ernstem Gesicht.  
  
Der Stadthalter drückte fest die Hände seiner Söhne, denn er wusste, was Gandalf sagen würde.  
  
„Denethor, alter Freund."  
  
Gandalf wartete, bis der Mann die Kraft gefunden hatte, ihn anzuschauen. Nach ein paar Sekunden brachte der Stadthalter es übers Herz, den grauen Augen des Zauberers zu begegnen.  
  
„Sie ist so weit."  
  
Eine Träne rann über das Gesicht des Mannes und Boromir zu seiner Rechten senkte den Blick fest auf seine Mutter.  
  
„Ich entlasse sie, meine wunderbare Frau."  
  
Gandalf nickte.  
  
„Das ist das einzig richtige, Denethor. Eure Trauer wird gerechtfertigt sein, aber ihr akzeptiert das unvermeidbare und seid euren Söhnen somit eine bessere Hilfe."  
  
Denethor nickte und sah das blasse zarte Gesicht seiner Frau. Nie wieder würde er ihre wunderschönen grauen Augen sehn, die durch jeden hindurch sehen konnten, den sie erfassten. Nie wieder würde sie Minas Tirith mit ihrem Liebreiz erfüllen, würde ihr Lachen durch die weißen Straßen schallen...  
  
Gandalf ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. In der Ferne flog ein weißer Vogel den Bergen im Norden entgegen. Der Himmel war blutrot. Der erste frische Luftzug des Tages fand seinen Weg in die Gemächer des Stadthalters und erfüllte erleichternd den letzten Atemzug von Boromirs und Faramirs Mutter, wurde kurz darauf wieder ausgehaucht und das letzte Zeichen ihres Lebens verflüchtigte sich. Danach war es wieder so stickig wie zuvor. Stille erfüllte den Raum und machte alles noch bedrückender. Denethor war nicht im Stande, sich zu bewegen. Faramir sah seine tote Mutter an, nicht fähig, zu verstehen, dass alles schon vorbei war.  
  
Als Boromir verstand, dass seine Mutter Tod war, hielt er den Atem an. Der Gedanke war schier unerträglich für ihn und sein Herz schien zu zerspringen. Sie hatte sie alleine gelassen. Faramir, seinen Vater und ihn selbst. Ihr langes rotes Haar, welches sich immer so schön im Wind gewiegt hatte, lag nun wie verdorrte Ranken auf dem Kopfkissen. Nie mehr würde er ihren Duft nach süßen Maiglöckchen riechen. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich los und rannte hinaus aus dem Zimmer, verschwand im Dunkel des Ganges.  
  
Gandalf sah dem Jungen nach. Der alte Zauberer nahm den leeren Platz neben Denethor ein, dessen Wangen nun ganz feucht waren.  
  
„Sie ist gegangen,"flüsterte der Stadthalter.  
  
„Sie war eine wunderbare und starke Frau. Die Leute werden ihr noch lange als weise und mutige Frau gedenken."  
  
Der Mann nickte und streichelte die bereits erkaltende Wange seiner toten Frau.  
  
„Oh, Schönste! Oh, Liebste!"seufzte er und ließ sich auf das Bett nieder, um bei ihr zu sein.  
  
Die Sonne ging unaufhaltsam unter und nahm seine Frau mit in unbekannte Lande. Der Stadthalter saß auf ihrem Sterbebett und spürte, zu verzweifeln an der Trauer, die ihn gerade übermannte, glaubte, dass dieser Schmerz nicht noch grausamer werden konnte. Da vernahmen seine Ohren etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Erschrocken ließ der Stadthalter die Hand seines Sohnes los, bestürzt über das, was gerade geschah...  
  
Faramir - seine Wangen völlig benetzt von Tränen - lachte. 


	2. Zeichen

Joho! Da bin ich ein weiteres Mal. Hehehe... hier gibt's noch nicht viel zu sagen, ihr müsst einfach lesen. Ich werd mal sehen, ob sich die Story lohnt. Also heißt das: Reviewt!!!  
  
@Vicky23: Hiho! Freut mich ja, von dir zu hören! Ja, natürlich hast du Recht mit deiner Vermutung, aber wer schreibt nicht gerne über die Beziehungen im Hause der Truchsen? *lol* Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du den Verlauf der Story und meine Vorhaben nicht erahnen kannst *evilgrin*... viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
@Sara: Uiuiui! Was für eine Review! Welches Lob könnte besser sein? Allerdings muß ich zugeben, dass ich nicht weiß, wie Faramirs Mutter hieß, sonst wäre der Prolog vielleicht etwas persönlicher rüber gekommen? Nun ja... ich werde mich einfach an dich wenden *g*... hoffe, du liest weiter!  
  
Zeichen  
  
Aragorn, König von Gondor, stand an den weißen Baum gelehnt und sah, die leichte Briese genießend, über das weite Land, das sich unter ihm erstreckte. Das schwarze glatte Haar wallte über seine Schultern und dort, wo es nicht von der silbernen Krone beschwert wurde, spielte der Wind damit. Sein Blick haftete stets am Norden oder am Westen, fast nie schaute er nach Osten, dem kargen Land entgegen. Doch manchmal ermahnte er sich, der schrecklichen Zeiten zu gedenken, welche nun ein dreiviertel Jahr zurücklagen, und rief sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass aus all dem Unheil auch Gutes hervorgegangen war.  
  
Nichts bedeutete ihm heute mehr als die Freundschaft zu denen, die er in seiner schwersten Zeit kennen gelernt hatte. Mit Gimli hatte er einen unregelmäßigen, aber anhaltenden Kontakt erhalten und somit eine Brücke zwischen Menschen und Zwergen geschlagen. Hier und da, wenn Gimli „zufälliger Weise im Land war"– wie der Zwerg es sich immer in den Bart murmelte – brachte er atemberaubende Reichtümer und Schätze aus den Zwergenhöhlen mit. Nur eine Kleinigkeit, wie er Aragorn immer versicherte. Der König musste immer noch über den Kurzwüchsigen lachen, denn der Zwerg hatte während des Krieges nichts von seinem Humor eingebüßt, der Legolas einst beinahe zur Verzweiflung gebracht hatte. Zuerst war Legolas mit ihm gekommen, die ungleichen Freunde waren durch das Land gezogen, hatten ihre Abenteuer fortgesetzt. Doch schon nach einiger Zeit blieb Legolas` Besuch aus und Gimli kam nur noch alleine, zuweilen in der Begleitung einiger anderer Zwerge. Aragorn hatte nicht nach Legolas gefragt, denn er wusste, was geschehen war, welchen Verlust Gimli hatte hinnehmen müssen.  
  
Aragorn atmete tief den Westwind ein. Er trug etwas zu ihm, das ihn immer daran glauben ließ, dass Legolas noch in Mittelerde war. Aber Aragorns Verstand sagte ihm, dass Legolas` Herz ihn gen Westen geboten hatte und der anmutige Elb mit dem goldenen Haar nicht mehr da war. Schwermut erfasste Aragorn für einen Augenblick und er schaute aus, ob er nicht das Meer sehen konnte. Ein weit, weit entferntes Glitzern ließ es ihn vermuten. So viele waren für immer gegangen. So viele. Das sanfte Antlitz der Elben würde Mittelerde nie wieder erfüllen, ihre Anmut war für immer verloren und eines Tages würden sie zu Luftgestalten, nichts weiter als Sagen. Aragorn schwor sich, dass seine Nachkommen diese Geschöpfe niemals vergessen würden.  
  
Ein Lichtstrahl brach durch eine dicke Wolke, die Gerade ihre Runde einsam um den Erdkreis zog und die Sonne über Minas Tirith verdunkelte, einen riesigen Schatten warf.  
  
„Deine Rolle in dieser Geschichte ist nun vorbei, alter Freund,"murmelte Aragorn und sah den Sonnenstrahl wieder schwinden.  
  
In früheren gefährlicheren Zeiten hätte er solch ein Schauspiel, als ein Vorzeichen von Gandalfs Ankunft ausgelegt, aber heute deutete er es als ein Kunstwerk der Natur. Auch Gandalf würde nie wieder kehren. Nie wieder. Vielleicht befand er sich noch in Mittelerde, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber Aragorn wusste, was er vorhatte, nun da seine Zeit in Mittelerde vorbei war und das letzte Mal, das sie sich gesehen hatten, hatte der alte Zauberer sich verabschiedet und Mittelerde seinen Händen überlassen. Den Händen des rechtmäßigen Erben des Thrones. Damals hatte der neue König gewusst, dass er nicht wiederkehren würde... und mit ihm jemand weiteres... Frodo. Der Zauberer hatte ihn eingeweiht, dass er den jungen Hobbit mit sich nehmen wollte. Mit nach Westen. Da Aragorn weder von ihm, noch von Sam, Pippin oder Merry etwas gehört hatte, war er über den Stand im Auenland nicht informiert. Doch erst vor kurzem hatte er einen der Dunedain gebeten, sich auf den Weg dort hin zu machen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dies alles würde sich aber bald erledigt haben.  
  
Die Wehmut wurde mit einem Mal zu groß für den König und schnell versuchte er, sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, nicht dem Vergangenen nachzuhängen, sondern der Zukunft entgegen zu sehen. Denn Erfreuliches stand bevor!  
  
Die ganze Stadt war in Unruhe und bei den Vorbereitungen für das große Fest. Seine Frau, Arwen, sein Abendstern, würde bald ein Fest geben, wie es die Menschen noch nicht erlebt hatten. Bald würde sie alle an einer uralten Tradition der Elben teilnehmen lassern. Der Mitsommer stand bevor. Die Elben erbrachten diesem Tag viel Respekt und Arwen wollte um keinen Preis von der Tradition ablassen. Und schon gar nicht, zumal noch etwas bevor stand...  
  
Die Hochzeit Eowyns, Schwester von König Eomer, und Faramirs, Nachfolger des Stadthalters Denethor. Ein kurzer Schauer überlief Aragorn, wenn er an das dachte, was ihm erzählt worden war von der Nacht der Schlacht um Minas Tirith. Er wusste nicht, ob er wünschte, in der Stadt gewesen zu sein, um den Verwirrten aus seinen Wahn zu leiten, oder, ob er froh war, nicht dort gewesen zu sein, diesen Wahn mitzuerleben.  
  
Jedenfalls war Eowyns Trauer um Theoden vorbei und die Zustände in Rohan geregelt. Der Hochzeit zwischen den beiden stand nichts mehr im Wege. Aragorn freute sich darauf, seinen Stadthalter endlich etwas besser kennen zu lernen, denn bisher war kaum Zeit gewesen. Damals im Haus der Heilung war er zu eilig durch seine Pflicht als König und Heerführer gewesen. Nach der letzten Schlacht hatte es den jungen Mann schnellsten weggezogen vom Ort, an dem sein Vater umgekommen war. Er hatte die Einsamkeit gesucht und Aragorn hatte sie ihm nicht verwehren wollen. Nicht nach alledem, was er geopfert hatte für Gondor. Aber allmählich machte es sich bemerkbar, dass der Stadthalter fehlte. Keine Frage, als König konnte Aragorn alles regeln, aber ihm fehlte noch das Verständnis für die offiziellen Sachen, die Papiere! Herr je! Wie er sich mit diesem ganzen Papierkram herumärgerte, ohne durchzublicken, wohin was gehörte!  
  
„Die Hobbits werden mit Gimli anreisen,"eine sanfte warme Stimme hatte sich hinter dem Rücken des Königs erhoben und Aragorn fühlte die Aura seiner Frau, wie sie sich ihm näherte.  
  
Arwen trat an ihn heran und legte ihre schlanken Arme über des Königs Schultern, führte ihre feingliedrigen Finger vor seiner Brust zusammen und küsste seinen Nacken.  
  
Seine Hände wanderten nach oben und streichelten ihre sanfte Haut über den Fingerspitzen, dann den Knöcheln und dann über den Handrücken. Dann drehte er sich in ihrer Umarmung und sah ihr tief in die blauen Augen, während seine Arme ihren Weg um ihre schönen Hüften suchten.  
  
„Das ist schön, ich hoffe, sie werden bald eintreffen."  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst, auch wenn du dich in vortrefflicher Zurückhaltung übst,"säuselte Arwen in sein Ohr.  
  
Er strich ihr das seidene Haar aus dem Gesicht, wobei er ihre weiche Haut berührte.  
  
„Du kennst mich besser, als ich mich selbst!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Eomer ritt stolz mit kleiner Eskorte. Nach dem Krieg war es ruhiger geworden und man konnte ohne ständige Angst die Lande durchqueren. Auf seinem Kopf trug er dennoch den gleichen Helm, wie damals in der Schlacht. Der Schmuck aus langem Pferdehaar wehte im Gegenwind und flatterte wild. Schon einige Tage war er unterwegs, hatte sein sich erholendes Reich nur ungern sich selbst, aber auch den Händen fähiger Männer überlassen. Doch die Hochzeit seiner Schwester wollte er sich um keinen Preis entgehen lassen – zumal sie ihm auch die Hölle heiß gemacht hätte, wenn er nicht erschienen wäre. Er freute sich auf seine kleine Schwester, auf die er immer so stolz war und die er über alles liebte. Seine Eowyn hatte sein Herz erleichtert, nach dem Tode Theodens und seiner neu auferlegten Verantwortung. Immer wenn er sich davon erdrückt fühlte, war sie gekommen und hatte ihn aufgeheitert. Ihre Blauen Augen strahlten immerzu und ihre Stärke reichte für sie beide.  
  
Auch wenn es ihm absolut unsinnig erschien, so musste er sich doch eingestehen: wenn Eowyn keine Frau wäre, so würde sie besser auf den Thron passen, als er selbst. Aber sie war eine Frau. Er lachte in sich hinein, als er an ihr schmollendes Gesicht dachte, das sie aufsetze, wenn sie nicht bekam, was sie wollte. Aber schnell versuchte er sich klar zu machen, dass er sie ernster nehmen musste. Sie, die den Hexenkönig von Angmar getötet hatte. War sie im Herzen eine Kriegerin? Mehr noch, als mancher Mann?  
  
Eomer musste plötzlich an seinen zukünftigen Schwager denken. Faramir war sicher weniger Krieger, als Eowyn. Oder vielleicht weniger kriegerisch? Nur eine andere Art Krieger. Ein Stratege? Nicht ein Haudrauf-Krieger, wie Eowyn? Wieder musste der König lachen und dachte über die Besuche der beiden in Rohan nach. Faramir war einige male mitgekommen und hatte ihn persönlich mit einer Weisheit beeindruckt, die er einem Mann seines Alters nicht zugedacht hätte. Sehr ruhig war der Stadthalter Gondors, sehr bedacht und höflich. Doch auch überaus zuverlässig und respektabel. Wenn Eomer über ihn nachdachte, fielen ihm nur sehr nüchterne Worte ein, Faramir zu beschreiben, dabei verband die beiden schon jetzt eine feste Freundschaft. Und er beurteilte ihn streng, denn immerhin würde er in Zukunft über seine Schwester wachen müssen! In der Öffentlichkeit hielt Faramir sich gegenüber seiner Zukünftigen immer zurück, aus Respekt.  
  
Der König wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er seine Männer reden hörte. Scharf zog Eomer die Zügel seines großen Pferdes an und hob die Linke.  
  
„Ho!"rief er, befahl der Eskorte zu halten.  
  
Vor ihnen, keine 100 Meter entfernt, stand ein kleines, aber angemessenes Haus aus Stein, mitten in einem Wald voller grüner Tannen, vor einer größeren Felswand. Ithilien! Sie waren endlich da! Eomer ließ sich schnell vom Pferd ab und stand mit beiden Füßen auf moosbedecktem Boden, der weich unter seinen Füßen nachgab.  
  
Die Luft hier war kalt, aber sauber und frisch. Das Erste mal war Eomer hier gewesen, damals, als Faramir und seine Schwester hergezogen waren, bzw. nur Faramir, da Eowyn es vorgezogen hatte, ihre Trauerzeit in Edoras zu verbringen. Erst nun, da der Trauer Genüge getan ward, war sie bereit gewesen, in dieses südliche Land mit seinen vielen dichten Wäldern zu kommen.  
  
Eomer schritt auf das Haus zu und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse. Er vermisste Eowyn so sehr, wenn sie nicht in Edoras war. Ihre Heiterkeit fehlte, ihre helle Stimme, die sonst durch die goldene Halle schallte. Er atmete tief ein.  
  
*Ich muß los lassen!* schalt er sich selbst.  
  
Da machte er eine Bewegung vor sich aus. Sofort lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Ursprung und stellte fest, dass die Türe des Hauses sich öffnete und eine Figur darin stand. Eomer kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können, wer sich da verbarg. Doch als eine helle Gestalt heraus rannte, war ihm alles klar! Eowyns Haar wehte hinter ihr her, als sie über das feuchte Gras vor dem Haus auf ihren Bruder zu rannte, und glitzerte golden in der Morgensonne, die gerade im begriff war, die Erde wach zu küssen.  
  
Eomer konnte nicht an sich halten, als er ihre wunderschöne, schlanke Figur auf sich zu kommen sah und ohne es richtig zu begreifen, machten sich seine Beine selbständig und bewegten sich in einem schnellen Lauf.  
  
Es war ein berauschendes Bild, als Bruder und Schwester einander in die Arme rannten, sich in einer innigen Umarmung begrüßten und das flachsgelbe, vom Helm befreite Haar des einen, sich mit dem goldenen der anderen verflechtete.  
  
„Eomer! Wie habe ich dich vermisst!"hauchte Eowyn in die Schulter Eomers und drückte ihn an sich.  
  
Eomer lächelte und wagte es nicht, sie los zu lassen.  
  
„Geht es dir gut, Schwester?"  
  
Da sah Eowyn auf, mit großen fragenden Augen.  
  
„Aber natürlich... was ist das für eine Frage?"  
  
Der Bruder lachte, als er sich selbst ertappte, wie er immer noch versuchte, seine Schwester zu beschützen, als sei sie völlig wehrlos. Er winkte entschuldigend ab, wusste aber, dass er seine Schwester in Rage versetzt hatte und ließ eine Zurechtweisung über sich ergehen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß doch, dass du wohl im Stande bist, auf dich aufzupassen. Es ist nur..."  
  
Aber Eowyn brachte ihn zum Schweigen, als sie die Hände in die wohlgeformten Hüften stämmte und Eomer mit einem bösen Blick bedachte. Dieser drehte sich schnell um, in der Hoffnung einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung zu entgehen. Hurtig legte er die halbe Strecke zwischen sich und seinem Gefolge zurück, um den Helm aufzuheben, den er im Lauf vorhin abgenommen und bei Seite geworfen hatte. Dann winkte er seinen Männern zu, sie sollten näher kommen.  
  
Eowyn, ging ihnen entgegen und begrüßte sie angemessen.  
  
„Kommt herein und stärkt euch! Ihr müsst ausgelaugt sein!"  
  
Sie wies der Tür zu und ihr einladendes Lächeln hätte niemandem eine Chance gelassen, abzulehnen.  
  
Gemeinsam ging die kleine Schar zum Haus und eine große breite Gestalt stand im Türrahmen. Eomer nickte zur Begrüßung und versuchte, sich so schnell wie möglich an den Namen des Mannes zu erinnern. Er fiel ihm schließlich ein.  
  
„Beregond! Wie geht es Euch?!"  
  
Der Kräftige verbeugte sich respektvoll und senkte sein Haupt. Aber Eomer gewährte ihm eine kräftige Umarmung.  
  
„Sehr gut, König Eomer! Ich danke Eurer Nachfrage! Wie war die Reise?"  
  
„Sehr gut,"Eomer sah seiner Schwester hinterher, als sie in einem Raum weiter hinten im Haus verschwand und Beregond sie in einen anderen führte, der sich als Speisezimmer entpuppte. „Ein langer Weg in kurzer Zeit. Pferde und Reiter bedürfen der Rast und wollen erst morgen weiter reiten."  
  
Der König sah sich in dem Raum um. Keine Frage, das Haus war klein und nicht zu vergleichen mit der goldenen Halle, aber dennoch schien es geräumig und konnte einigen Gästen leicht Herberge sein.  
  
Beregond wies die Männer höflich an, platz zu nehmen. Die Möblierung in diesem Raum war aus dunklem Holz und wirkte sehr massiv, auch wenn dem gar nicht so war. Alles war relativ einfach gehalten, feine schwungvolle Schnitzereien schmückten Möbel oder Balken. Jedoch standen an den Wänden kunstvoll gearbeitete Figuren, die über den Raum zu wachen schienen. Eomer vermutete die Kunst der Elben dahinter, denn alle die Figuren sahen melancholisch und zartgliedrig aus. Zudem war der Stein aus dem sie waren so fein gearbeitet, wie kaum ein Mensch ihn hätte schaffen können. Der König wusste, dies musste Faramirs Einfluss auf das Haus sein, während Eowyn wohl die Möbel bestimmt hatte. Diese Melancholie war etwas, an das sich Eomer erst hatte gewöhnen müssen, denn zunächst war es ihm unangenehm gewesen, wenn sich zwischen ihm und seinem zukünftigen Schwager diese Stille breit gemacht hatte. Aber mit der Zeit hatte er diese Stille auch zu schätzen gelernt und erfahren, dass ein stilles Beisammensein nicht immer unangenehm sein musste.  
  
„Wo ist dein Herr?"  
  
„Lord Faramir?"entgegnete Beregond. „Er hat Euch in der Tat nicht so früh erwartet, der Tag hat ja kaum begonnen... Früh morgens steht er immer auf, ist sehr ruhig und geht in den Wald, alleine. Nach drei Stunden kommt er dann zurück und ist wie eh und je."  
  
Beregond schüttelte den mächtigen Kopf mit den dunklen Haaren.  
  
„Aber sorget Euch nicht, er weckt mich immer, um auf das Haus aufzupassen... und auf Lady Eowyn."  
  
Eomer hob schnell die Hand.  
  
„Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er für die Sicherheit meiner Schwester sorgt. Gleichsam weiß ich, dass Ihr eurer Pflicht gut nachkommt."  
  
Der größere behäbigere Mann streckte stolz die Brust heraus und schien noch ein wenig zu wachsen unter dem Lob des Königs. Nur zu gut war sich Eomer bewusst, welche Rolle Beregond außerdem zu tragen hatte. In Rohan war es nicht mehr offizielle Sitte, da das Land rau und die Leute einfach waren. Aber Faramir hatte auf den Brauch bestanden, einen „Aufpasser", eine Anstandsdame zu erwählen, während Eowyn unverheiratet bei ihm wohnte. Kurzerhand hatte Eomer befunden, dass Beregond derjenige sein sollte...  
  
Eowyn kam in den Raum mit einem großen Topf, der so heiß war, dass er dampfte. Sie hatte ein dickes Tuch darum gelegt, damit sie sich nicht die Finger verbrannte. Hinter ihr ging eine Magd. Die junge Frau – oder das Mädchen viel mehr – trug zwei Laibe dunkles Brot und lächelte scheu und so unscheinbar, wie möglich dem König von Rohan zu. Eomer war eine beeindruckende Gestalt und wirkte natürlich auch auf Frauen, was er allerdings selten bemerkte, schon seit langem nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. So kam es, dass er nie in Gesellschaft von Frauen gesehen ward, es sei denn in Eowyns, oder der einer Dienerin.  
  
Mit einem lauten Krachen, setzte sie den schweren Topf auf den Tisch und nahm Tuch und Deckel ab. Den Männern im Raum lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen, als sie den würzigen Geruch des Eintopfes tief einatmeten. Vor allem Eomers Gefolgschaft konnte ihre Freude nicht verhindern und der junge König fand sich unwillkürlich an diese kleinen Geschöpfe erinnert, die Hobbits, welche immer hungrig waren.  
  
Eowyn stämmte die Hände in die Hüften und schnaufte durch, während die Magd schon den Tisch deckte.  
  
„Ich hatte euch nicht so früh erwartet, aber Faramir hat mich heute Morgen geweckt, als er vor meiner Türe vorbei ging. Vor Aufregung hätte ich nicht schlafen können und dies scheint ein glücklicher Zufall, denn ich meine, ihr habt Hunger. So beleidigt eure Gastgeberin nicht und lasst gerade übrig, dass es noch für meinen zukünftigen Gatten ausreiche."  
  
Die Männer, auch Eomer, bestätigten diese Worte mit zustimmenden Jubel und schon teilte die Herrin des Hauses das Essen aus, vergaß sich selbst dabei nicht.  
  
Alles schlang mit Begierde den dicken Eintopf aus den hölzernen Schälchen und manch ein nicht gebildeter, gab so manch ein Geräusch von sich.  
  
Aber Eomer sah während dem Mahl auf und fixierte seine Schwester, die seelenruhig weiter zu essen schien. Ohne den Blick zu heben, wandte sich die weiße Frau an ihn.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
Eomer grinste.  
  
„Bist du denn nicht aufgeregt?"  
  
Eowyn nahm einen weiteren Löffel und schob ihn sich in den Mund, bevor sie ihm antwortete.  
  
„Sollte ich?"  
  
„Das ist der wichtigste Tag in deinem Leben!"  
  
„Ich denke, historisch gesehen, stimmt das nicht."  
  
Das verpasste ihrem Bruder einen Dämpfer. Doch schon bald kehrte das schelmische Grinsen wieder, denn Eowyn konnte nicht bei sich halten und ein Lächeln kämpfte sich seinen Weg durch die angestrengte Mine, welche nichts preisgeben wollte.  
  
„Ich wusste es,"lachte Eomer. „Rohans Schildmaid hat also doch noch ihr Herz verschenkt!"  
  
Beregond, der in der Nähe saß, schaltete sich ein und Eowyn errötete etwas, so dass ihre sanfte Haut die Farbe einer Apfelblüte annahm.  
  
„Wenn ihr mich fragen wolltet, Herr König, so denke ich dies schon, auch wenn sich Herr und Herrin nicht gerade oft sehen, so ist die Verbindung dennoch da!"  
  
Da brach der Mann ab, sich bewusst werdend, dass er nicht einfach hätte das Wort ergreifen dürfen. Schnell setzte er hinzu:  
  
„Wenn ihr einen einfachen Mann, wie mich fragen wolltet."  
  
Eomer lächelte warm den etwas vorlauten, aber herzensguten Mann an.  
  
„Mein Freund, ich – und ihr wahrscheinlich auch – würde euch wohl als denjenigen bezeichnen, der Lord Faramir am nächsten steht. So steht ihr mir auch nahe und ich respektiere Euer Urteil."  
  
Beregond nickte und sprach also weiter.  
  
„Im Augenblick mag ich noch Anstandsdame sein, doch beide scheinen von gleichem Gemüt, von gleichen Interessen... von gleichem Stand. Und was sich nicht ähnelt, ergänzt sich vortrefflich."  
  
„Jetzt seid aber ruhig!"meinte Eowyn. „Es schickt wahrhaftig nicht, über mich zu reden, als wäre ich nicht da; ich bin es aber. Also bezieht mich mit ein, oder setzt Euer Gerede wann anders fort."  
  
Eomer lachte, aber Beregond mochte dies nicht. Mit einem herzerweichenden Blick suchte er Vergebung bei seiner Herrin.  
  
Sie gewährte ihm und alles schien wieder in Ordnung. Eomer aber fiel etwas auf in ihrer Art... da war etwas, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
„Bist du heute streitsüchtig?"  
  
„Bitte, was?"Eowyn sah ihren Bruder wieder mit diesen großen Augen an.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich vermag es dir heute nicht recht zu machen, weniger noch als sonst..."  
  
Die junge Frau senkte den Blick und nahm einen Löffel Suppe, ließ den Inhalt jedoch wieder zurück in den Teller laufen. Dies wiederholte sie noch einige Male. Eomer erkannte eine Gebärde, die Eowyn als kleines Kind schon angenommen hatte. Immer wenn ihr etwas auf der Seele lag, überkam sie Appetitlosigkeit und sie fing an, mit ihrem Essen zu spielen. Diese Gewohnheit hatte sie in all den Jahren noch nicht abgelegt.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
Sie legte den Löffel weg.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich nichts, worüber ich mich sorgen müsste. Aber irgendwie hab ich ein seltsames Gefühl."  
  
Beregond sah seine Herrin bestürzt an, als sei dies das erste Mal, dass sie über etwas Unmut verkündet hatte. Und der König wusste, dass sie nur selten wirklich wegen etwas einen anderen mit einbezog.  
  
„Beregond, war es schon immer so, dass Faramir so früh auf war und bereits zwei Stunden vor der Sonne in den Wald ging?"  
  
Der Mann dachte nach und verdrehte dazu die Augen nach oben.  
  
„Also als überaus überraschend würde ich das nicht bezeichnen. Das hat er früher schon getan... vielleicht ist er einfach noch nicht mit dem Krieg fertig."  
  
Beregond seufzte tief und schwer, ließ seine Schultern sinken.  
  
„Sein Vater hat ihn und Minas Tirith verraten, so viele Freunde sah er sterben, sein Bruder..."  
  
Beregond brach ab, erhob sich und verließ ohne ein Wort das Zimmer.  
  
„Beregond!"rief Eomer beinahe befehlend, aber Beregond kam nicht zurück.  
  
Eowyn saß ungläubig da. Beregond war einer der freundlichsten und gemütlichsten Menschen, an die sie sich erinnern konnte. Tränen? Von ihm? Das passte absolut nicht.  
  
„Willst du, dass ich nachher mit ihm rede?"bot Eomer seiner Schwester an.  
  
Sie löste den Blick von der Türe und ihre großen blauen Augen richteten sich auf ihren Bruder. Sie nickte.  
  
„Vielleicht ist das besser. Männer sollten solche Sachen immer noch unter sich ausmachen. Du kannst mir ja sagen, was dir beliebt."  
  
Im Raum war es still geworden und die Männer zu Tisch wussten nicht, sich zu verhalten. Eowyn drehte sich zu ihnen und wurde wieder ganz die starke Frau und gute Gastgeberin, die sie war.  
  
„Esst, schöpft Kraft für die Reise, die noch bevor steht!"  
  
Als Vorbild nahm sie einen weiteren Löffel... und noch einen... und legte ihn bei Seite, als die anderen wieder aßen.  
  
„Wann wird Faramir zurück sein?"  
  
„Bald."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn stand auf der ersten Mauer der Festung und wieder ertappte er sich dabei, dass er über das Land spähte, als erwarte er etwas, anstatt sich seinen Pflichten zu widmen oder Arwen bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen.  
  
In den Stuben wurde genäht, ich den Öfen reichlich Brot gebacken und von den umliegenden Feldern allerhand Obst und Gemüse ersteigert. Schweine und Hühner standen in den Ställen und Arwen bearbeitete einen Wein, veredelte ihn durch Gewürze und Heilpflanzen. Doch Arwen schalt ihn weder, noch bat sie um seine Hilfe, streichelte ihm immer nur sanft über den Handrücken, wenn er sie fragte, was er denn tun könne, und meinte, er solle das tun, was er tun müsse.  
  
Wie weise sie doch war und wie dumm er selbst, dass er dem nicht nach kam und einfach seine Zeit hier draußen vertrödelte.  
  
Aber der Wind! Oh, der Westwind! Er wehte in letzter Zeit nur allzu stark! Dies war nicht ungewöhnlich für die Jahreszeit, aber Aragorns innere Ruhe war irgendwie aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten und er war unruhig, rastlos. Rastlos, in den Himmel gen Westen zu schauen.  
  
Er fing an, ein altes Elbenlied zu summen, welches er das letzte Mal bei seiner Krönung vor einem dreiviertel Jahr gesungen hatte. Aber vielleicht würde es ihn beruhigen... Wieder kam eine Böe und wehte sein langes Haar zurück.  
  
Aragorn versuchte seinen Blick zu lösen und endlich diese Mauer zu verlassen. Er wandte sich um und plötzlich sprang ihn irgendetwas an. Wild um sich schlagend, versuchte er sich davon zu befreien, aber in Panik geratene Krallen und Federn, machten es ihm schwer, das Vieh von sich zu schieben.  
  
Doch schließlich ließ es ab und er konnte die Arme herunter nehmen, musste sein Gesicht nicht länger schützen.  
  
„Was war das denn?"schnaufte er hart und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, sah zur Festung. „Das hast du vom Träumen, großer König!"  
  
Er lachte leise über sich selbst und wollte gerade einen Schritt vorwärts machen, als...  
  
„Krääh!"  
  
Der König erschrak und sah nach unten auf den Boden.  
  
Direkt vor seinen Füßen, ohne Angst und Scheu, saß ein schwarzer Vogel und schien zu ihm aufzusehen, als würde er ihn kennen, ihm schelmisch ins Gesicht schauen.  
  
Aragorn bekam Gänsehaut. Es graute ihm geradezu. Aber dann kniete er sich hin und bemerkte, dass der Vogel noch immer nicht floh.  
  
„Na, du kleine Krähe? Willst du mir Nachricht bringen von fernen Landen?" lächelte der König.  
  
Wie seltsam bekannt ihm das alles war und welch ein bedrückendes Gefühl ihn beschlich. Er wusste nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, aber er würde bei Gelegenheit Arwen zu Rate ziehen. In manchen Fällen war sie die bedachtere von ihnen beiden. Aragorn erhob sich wieder, schüttelte den Kopf und ging nachdenklich wieder zur Festung. Er hatte Arbeit zu tun. Doch seine Gedanken würden sich den ganzen restlichen Tag um etwas anderes drehen.  
  
Und er wusste nicht, wie berechtigt seine an den Vogel gerichtete Frage war. 


	3. Ithiliens Wäldchen

Tjaja, da hab ich wirklich jemanden, der aufpasst, nicht wahr? Und es stimmt ja, dass Frodo und Gandalf erst Jahre später in den Westen segeln. Ich wollte mir im zweiten Kapitel einfach mal frei halten, mit welchen Figuren ich arbeite, bzw ob ich Frodo mit rein bringen will oder nicht, deshalb ist Aragorn im Ungewissen, was mit ihm und Gandalf ist. Legolas sollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch in Mittelerde sein, das ist auch richtig. Jedoch maße ich mir jetzt mal einfach an zu behaupten, dass Legolas, Gandalf und Frodo möglicherweise nach Westen gesegelt sind. Aber keine Angst an alle Leggi-Fans! He`ll be back! Und zwar mit Pauken und Trompeten *g*... Mist! Jetzt hab ich was verraten... nun ja. Das vergesst ihr jetzt mal schön wieder und lasst euch überraschen.  
  
@sara: Toll, dass es dir gefällt! Ich bin sicher, dass ich euch noch ziemlich überraschen werde... Aber du hast Rech... wie schon gesagt, im 2. Chapi wollte ich mir einfach freihalten, welche Figuren ich einbringe. Aber jetzt halte ich mich wieder strikt ans Buch und wenn nicht, so bitte ich um Kritik! *lol*  
  
@Vicky23: Jupp, du hast sooo Recht! S ist so! Ich hab mich nicht ans Buch gehalten... scheint mich bei meinen Storys so n bissel zu verfolgen, was? *zwinker* Das Storybord ist zwar noch nicht fertig, aber ich hab mich jetzt festgelegt und werde mich gaaanz dolle an das Buch zu halten versuchen! *schmört*  
  
@Orlandopsycho010: Jo! Voll cool! Ein englischsprachiger Leser! Sowas hatte ich ja noch nie! Soll ich dir die Antwort auf deine Reviews auf Englisch geben oder kommst du klar? Wo kommst du denn her? Ach du lieber! Schreib mir doch mal eine Mail, ich würde mich sehr freuen, was über dich zu erfahren! Ansonsten: viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Ithiliens Wäldchen  
  
Eomer trat hinaus in die immer noch kühle Morgenluft. Schon bald würde sie sich wandeln, in würzige Winde, die über die Wälder Ithiliens hinwegfegten. Dann würde die Sonne einen warmen Sommertag heraufziehen lassen.  
  
Der junge König atmete tief ein. Hier roch es ganz anders als in Rohan, bemerkte er. Die Bäume und das feuchte Moos hielten immer einen Erdigen Geruch, während die Wiesen und Steppen Rohans voller Grasgeruch und Blumenduft war.  
  
Er stand an der Hintertüre, die zum kleinen, aber geordneten und gut gehorteten Garten führte. Eomer wunderte sich, dass Faramir in solch kurzer Zeit und in so wenig Anwesenheit, doch die Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, etwas anzubauen. Er schritt mitten hindurch, immer auf dem vorgegebenen Weg und stand schon bald am Waldrand. Mit der Hand die Augen abschirmend, spähte er hinein, doch stellte fest, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, in diesem dichten Büschen und Bäumen etwas zu entdecken.  
  
„Sucht ihr mich, mein Herr König?"  
  
Eomer zuckte innerlich zusammen, aber bemühte sich, es nicht nach außen ansehen zu lassen. Er drehte sich um und musste aufsehen, um Beregonds Züge zu erkennen.  
  
Der König war sicher kein kleiner Mann und nahm sich gut gegen andere aus. Dennoch war Beregond beinahe wie ein Riese neben ihm und überragte ihn um mindestens einen Kopf. Unwillkürlich kam Eomer in den Sinn, dass der Mann den meisten Feinden im Ringkrieg um Weiten überlegen gewesen sein musste. Schnell schüttelte er diese Gedanken ab und kam wieder zur Gegenwart.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll,"gab Eomer zu. „Was ich von deinem Betragen von Vorhin halten soll."  
  
Beregond schien plötzlich zu schrumpfen und die Schultern hängen zu lassen.  
  
„Ich möchte nicht Frau Eowyn mehr Sorgen bereiten, als sie sich im Moment sowieso schon macht. Wenn es um meinen Herren geht, so kann es mich sehr mitnehmen."  
  
Eomer seufzte und versuchte nach einigem Hin- und Hersehen doch wieder den Blickkontakt zu halten. Er bedauerte, dass er nicht mehr über Beregond oder Faramir in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Wohl wusste er, dass der neue Stadthalter viele Verluste hatte ertragen müssen. Aber wer hatte dies nicht? Theoden war ebenfalls im Krieg gefallen...  
  
„Beregond, vielleicht wollt ihr mir von den Stadthaltern erzählen? Dann kann ich Euer Leid besser nachvollziehen."  
  
Beregond schnaufte und wandte nun selbst den Blick vom König ab, starrte tief in den Wald. Eine Stille herrschte zwischen den Beiden, dass das Getümmel im Hause und das Zwitschern der Vögel die beiden übertönte.  
  
Schließlich machte Beregond kehrt und ging auf den Stall zu.  
  
„Wollt ihr mich begleiten? Ich habe heute Morgen noch Arbeit zu tun."  
  
Tatsächlich war dies ein willkommenes Angebot für Eomer, denn in Ställen fühlte er sich immer wohl. Schließlich war er ein Rohirrim und liebte in der Tat neben seinem Land und seiner Familie nichts mehr, als Pferde. So begleitete er den Mann.  
  
„Ich kenne Faramir schon, seit er ein kleines Kind war,"begann Beregond. „Ein wirklich entzückendes Kind. Damals war ich gerade Stallbursche geworden und in den Dienst der Stadthalter getreten. Faramir und sein Bruder..."  
  
„Boromir?"  
  
Beregond nickte.  
  
„Die beiden waren ein Herz und eine Seele, nichts vermochte sie zu trennen. Einer hing mehr am andern als der andere. Und Denethor... nun ja. Er war ein Vater, wie er besser nicht sein konnte. Beide Söhne liebte er zu gleichen Maßen. Faramir, den Sensiblen, Zarten und Klugen, wie auch Boromir, den Starken, Lebhaften und Selbstbewußten. Doch dies änderte sich eines Tages."  
  
Eomer öffnete die Stalltür, während Beregond die Mistgabel ergriff und ein Bündel Stroh packte, aufhob, als wäre es nichts weiter, als Eimer Wasser. Zusammen gingen sie hinein.  
  
„Dies änderte sich?"  
  
„Ja, nach dem Tod von Faramirs Mutter hat sich Denethor verändert. Zuerst wies er Faramir nur zurecht, wenn er Flöte spielte, dann öfter und öfter aus unersichtlichen Gründen. Manchmal war ein Lachen genug, um den Stadthalter aus der Haut fahren zu lassen. Einige male wurde er sogar handgreiflich. Faramir litt sehr unter dem Verhalten seines Vaters, wurde ruhiger und ruhiger. Ebenso litt auch Boromir. Für ihn war es unverständlich, dass sein Vater seinen kleinen Bruder so behandelte. Und als er sich gegen ihn auflehnte, da war er in dem Alter, als er zwischen Kindheit und Männlichkeit stand, da schalt ihn der Stadthalter so sehr und, dass der junge Mann drei Tage nicht sein Zimmer verließ. Jedoch konnte selbst Boromirs Zorn nicht von Dauer sein. Zum einen, weil der Hunger ihn heraus trieb, zum anderen, weil er Denethors Ältester und Bevorzugter war. Er war einfach schon zu lange den Geschenken, dem Lob seines Vaters erlegen und alle Liebe, die er zu seinem Bruder hegte, kam nicht gegen den verächtlichen Blick Denethors an. Also fügte er sich und versuchte so gut es ging, Faramir zu schützen."  
  
Eomer lehnte an einer Mistgabel und stützte sein markantes Kinn darauf. Er lauschte sehr interessiert und war zugleich bestürzt über das, was er hörte.  
  
Beregond fing an das Stroh im Stall zu verteilen. Vier Pferde beherbergte er, neben seinem eigenen gescheckten auch das dunkelbraune Faramirs, dessen Fell immer samtig glänzte, und Eowyns helle Stute, die ganz wie ihre Herrin ungestüm und wild war. Das vierte ganz vorne links war eines, welches sich Magd und Knecht teilten, wenn es etwas zu besorgen galt.  
  
„Ich werde die Nacht in Osgiliath niemals vergessen. Faramir kam gerade zurück, leichenblass, völlig durchnässt und abwesend, als sei er in einer anderen Welt. Lange hatte er nicht gesprochen, was ihm auf dieser Nachtstreife begegnet war und erst am späten Vormittag, vier Stunden nach seiner Rückkehr, redete er mit uns. Unter seinem Umhang hatte er verborgen, was er uns dann offenbarte. Schrecken fuhr durch unsere Reihen und einige starke Männer brachen in Tränen aus! Eomer, in Tränen! Was Faramir in Händen hielt, war Boromirs gespaltenes Horn! Niemand sprach das Endgültige aus, jeder redete sich guten Mut zu, aber allesamt wussten sie: Boromir war gefallen. Und später, nachdem sich die Männer beschäftigten, um sich vor ihrer Furcht abzulenken, nahm mein Herr mich an die Seite und erzählte mir von seinem Nachtstreifzug. Es war wie eine Geistergeschichte, muss ich Euch sagen. Er habe seinen Bruder gesehen, wie er schlafend in einem Elbenboot den Anduin entlang trieb. Wahrscheinlich hatte Faramir selbst im Wasser gestanden, denn er war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt."  
  
Eomer schnaufte und durch einen Zufall, tat Eowyns Pferd es ihm gleich. Der König drehte sich überrascht um und glaubte, das Pferd wolle ihm einen Streich spielen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu Beregond, dem das lustige Schauspiel nicht aufgefallen war.  
  
„Faramir ging seit je her oft in den Wald. Ich denke, er verarbeitet alles auf seine eigene Weise. In letzter Zeit ist er etwas öfter gegangen, er hat ja auch viel hinter sich."  
  
„Was meintet ihr damit: Denethor hat Faramir verraten."  
  
„Vielleicht drücke ich mich zu hart aus, aber im Prinzip empfinde ich es so. Erinnert ihr Euch, dass er mit Eowyn im Haus der Heilung war?"  
  
„Aber natürlich. Die beiden wurden in der Schlacht verwundet."  
  
Und wieder kamen ihm diese schrecklichen Laute der Nazgul in den Sinn, seine Ohren fingen an zu schmerzen und die Härchen an seinem Körper stellten sich auf.  
  
„Ja... Eurer Schwester haben wir in der Tat viel zu verdanken,"dachte auch Beregond nach. „Doch Faramirs Leiden war unnötig."  
  
Eomer zog eine seiner dunklen Brauen hoch, die sich so sehr von seinem goldenen Haar abhoben.  
  
„Nicht, dass ich finde, Eure Schwester wäre nötiger Verwundet worden. Nein, vielleicht wäre Faramir sogar im Krieg umgekommen, hätte sein Vater ihn und seine Mannen nicht gegen dieses gigantische Heer geschickt. Jedoch war er der einzige, der von dieser aussichtslosen Mission lebend – oder eher tot – zurückkam. Nur dem jungen Hobbit Pippin haben wir es zu verdanken, dass man merkte, dass er noch lebte."  
  
„Wie meint ihr das?"  
  
„Als Denethor seinen letzten Sohn auf der Bahre sah, verwundet, wurde er vollends verrückt. Nicht nur, dass er Faramir in den Tod geschickt hatte, er hat ihn auch aufgegeben. Dem Wahn verfallen, wollte er sich und seinen Sohn verbrennen in den ehrwürdigen Hallen der Toten. Obwohl Faramir noch lebte. Gandalf und Pippin kamen mir gerade noch so zur Hilfe und verhinderten seine Verbrennung. Was dann geschah, wisst ihr. So viel unschuldiges Blut habe ich vergossen..."  
  
„Aragorn half sowohl ihm, als auch Eowyn."  
  
Beregond nickte und stellte die Mistgabel an die Wand, ging zu Eowyns Pferd, wo Eomer stand und das Tier sanft über den Rücken streichelte.  
  
„Wie steht es nun um Euer Verständnis, Herr König?"  
  
Eomer besah sich das glatte Fell des Pferdes und kam zum Schluß, dass es außerordentlich gut gepflegt ward.  
  
„Ich verstehe, dass Ihr an Eurem Herrn hängt und bewundere, wie sehr Ihr Euch sorgt und mit ihm leidet. Aber vielleicht ist es Zeit, Eurer beider Leid zu vergessen? Vielleicht müsst ihr loslassen. Ein neues Zeitalter steht bevor, Gondor und Rohan werden von Neuem erblühen und der König Gondors braucht seinen Stadthalter."  
  
Beregond antwortete nicht, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ Eomer erahnen, dass der Mann darüber nachdachte. Eigentlich hätte er ihn nun allein und seinen Gedanken überlassen, aber da war noch etwas.  
  
„Beregond, wo geht Faramir im Wald spazieren, jeden Morgen?"  
  
Beregond zuckte mit den Schultern, als seine Gedanken wieder zu Eomer fanden. Der blonde Mann stand wahrhaftig wie ein König, seine jungen, aber weisen Augen waren die eines Königs... er sprach wahr, wie es ein König tat.  
  
„Ich weiß es in der Tat nicht. Er geht, bevor noch das Haus erwacht. Nicht einmal meine Frau hört ihn morgens das Haus verlassen und sie wacht schon ehe Frau Eowyn. Aber wenn der Lord wieder kommt, so aus dieser Richtung."  
  
Beregond wies in den dichten Wald hinter dem Garten. In der Ferne glaubte Eomer einen kleinen Pfad zu erspähen.  
  
„Der Pfad führt an der Felswand nach Osten. Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht verlaufen."  
  
Eomer nickte dankend und kehrte dem Größeren den Rücken. Er schritt durch den Garten, der wohl mit Kohl, Karotten und weiterem Gemüse gefüllt war und als er das kleine Salatbeet hinter sich gebracht hatte, stand er direkt vor dem Weg, der ihm gewiesen wurde. Der Wald sah verwuchert, dicht und wild aus, als hätte noch kein Mensch Hand an ihn gelegt oder ihn gar erblickt, auch wenn Faramirs Haus direkt dabei stand.  
  
„Macht der Mann denn kein Holz?"sprach Eomer leise zu sich selbst.  
  
Unbewusst zögerte er, einen Fuß auf den dunklen, mit Nadeln übersäten Boden zu setzen. Mit kaum wahrnehmbarer Mühe aber schaffte er es und der Schritt war irgendwie dumpf, so schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er selbst schien kein Geräusch zu machen, wenn er nicht gerade auf einen Zweig oder einen Tannenzapfen trat. Schon nach wenigen Metern konnte man den König dabei beobachten, wie er seinen Weg fortsetzte, sehr darauf bedacht, immer auf Stöcke, Zapfen oder Ähnliches zu treten. Manchmal war der nächste Ast zu weit entfernt und der König sprang bis dort hin oder trat das Erdreich auf, damit er wenigstens die fallende Erde hörte.  
  
Bald aber gesellten sich zu den dichten Tannen auch hier und da ein Busch oder eine hagere kleine Birke. Bald nahmen die Birken Überhand.  
  
Eomer blieb an einem dieser seltsamen Bäume stehen und betrachtete Rinde und Blätter.  
  
„Weiße Bäume,"überlegte er laut. „Ich dachte, die gäbe es nur in Minas Tirith!"  
  
Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass der weiße Baum in der Stadt von anderer Art war. Die Borke war völlig glatt und die Blätter ebenfalls weiß. Dennoch fand er diesen Wald nicht mehr so bedrückend, sondern viel mehr faszinierend. Nicht nur, weil es in Rohan wenig Wälder gab, sondern auch, weil es dort keine Birken gab.  
  
Diese Bäume ließen das Licht des Sommers durch ihr weites Blätterdach hindurchregnen und der Boden schien besprenkelt von etlichen Lichtpunkten, als seinen leuchtende Blätter darauf gefallen und breiteten einen leuchtenden Teppich über dem saftig grünen Moos aus.  
  
„Iiiieeeeehhh!"  
  
Eomer sah auf.  
  
„Iiiieeeeehhhh!"  
  
Über dem Kopf des Königs flog ein majestätischer Adler und zog seine Kreise. Doch plötzlich, als hätte er Eomers Blick bemerkt, stürzte er herab und stieß durch das Blätterdach. Zuerst hatte Eomer befürchtet, der Vogel würde auf ihn zustoßen, aber dies bewahrheitete sich nicht und der Adler wurde schnell langsamer und ließ sich auf einem Ast über dem Mann nieder.  
  
„Iieeeh!"schaute er den Eindringling an.  
  
„Na du?"flüsterte Eomer dem neugierigen Tier zu und hielt zur Probe eine Hand hoch.  
  
Das beeindruckte den Adler in keinster Weise, dieser legte nur den Kopf auf die Seite und blinzelte.  
  
Der junge König musste leise lachen, doch er war bedacht, seine Stimme leise zu halten, damit er das sonderbare Tier nicht erschreckte.  
  
Aber er hatte leider keine Zeit, sich dem Vogel zu widmen und zwang seinen Blick ab von ihm, ging weiter.  
  
„Iiiiieeeh!"protestierte der Vogel, als sich der Mensch entfernte und durch den Wald streifte.  
  
Eomer hielt Ausschau nach einer menschlichen Gestalt, doch weit und breit war nichts zu sehen. Aber schon bald kam er zu der Felswand, von der Beregond gesprochen hatte. Die Wand leuchtete ihm hellgrau entgegen und ganz am Rand war ein kleiner Streifen Gras, auf dem sich Schmetterlinge tummelten.  
  
Der König staunte über das Bild, welches sich ihm in völliger Stille offenbarte. Gelbe und rote Falter tanzten um rosa Distelblüten, schwebten auf dem Wind, flatterten hüpfend umeinander, einen anderen Falter einladend, sich ihm anzuschließen. Dem Schutz des Waldes entzogen, wurde diese kleine Wiese von einer frischen Briese gestreichelt und von der Sonne inniglich geküsst. Eomer fühlte Wärme in sich aufsteigen und genoss das Gefühl, puren Friedens und wahrhaftigen Sommers. Die Bäume am Waldrand rauschten leise und die Blätter wiegten sich sachte im Wind.  
  
Plötzlich, als wäre er in einem Traum, ertönte helle Musik! Sie schien so weit entfernt, aber konnte es nicht sein, sonst wäre sie nicht so deutlich.  
  
Eomer wandte den Kopf, um die Melodie besser erfassen zu können, um zu erkennen, wo die Musik herkam. Sie war leise, schwingend, sehnsüchtig, aber nicht traurig. Der König vermutete, dass es die Laute einer Flöte waren. Hell und klar legte sich das Spiel über den Wald und erfüllte ihn plötzlich mit Stimmen, die sich zur Musik gesellten. Auf einmal vernahm Eomer das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Summen von Bienen, Käfern und sonstigem Getier. Der Wald war voller Leben und Heiterkeit, voller Zuversicht und Frieden. Die Musik wurde gediegener, lange Töne schienen die Ferne herbei zu sehnen und wanden sich durch Bäume und Gras.  
  
Ohne es zu registrieren fingen des Königs Beine an, sich vom Boden zu lösen, ihn nur noch beiläufig zu berühren. Eomer bekam ein Gefühl, als schwebe er dahin und flöge, wie ein Adler, durch den Wald, ließ Bäume neben sich, hinter sich. Immer schneller wurde sein Lauf, immer schneller trugen ihn seine Beine in die Richtung, in die es ihn auf so seltsame Art und Weise zog. Der Wald raste an ihm vorbei, Eomers Füße berührten den weichen Boden nicht einmal genug, um darauf Spuren eingedrückten Mooses zu hinterlassen. Die frische Luft wehte ihm ins Gesicht, drang durch seinen Bart und kühlten die Haut.  
  
Plötzlich kam er abrupt zum Stehen und fiel beinahe vorn über. Der König schnappte nach Luft, keuchte heißen Atem aus. Nicht vor Anstrengung wegen dem Lauf, sondern vor Erstaunen, was er gerade gefühlt hatte, wie er durch den Wald „geflogen"war, wie berauschend dieses Erlebnis gerade gewesen war.  
  
Das Spiel veränderte sich wiederum und die Lage erhöhte sich etwas. Die Melodie verwandelte sich in ein wunderbares Spiel virtuoser Tonleitern, waghalsiger Sprünge und harmonischer Triller. Träumerisch ließ sich Eomer mitreißen, schloss seine Augen und ließ sich fallen, während seine Gedanken sich gen Himmel erhoben und über das Blätterdach des Waldes hinwegfegten. Das Ende des Wäldchens kam in Sicht und sein Geist schoss darüber hinaus. Eomer sah die glitzernden Wasser des Anduin und sah in der Ferne Türme und Dächer einer Stadt. Als er näher kam, erkannte er Osgiliath! Rasend flog er darauf zu, darüber, ließ es zurück! Zu seiner Linken war das weiße Gebirge und es begleitete ihn auf seinem Flug. Die hohen mächtigen Gipfel beschrieben seinen Weg und schauten auf ihn herab, wie er über die Wiesen entlang strich. Ohne es sich zu versehen, wand sich die Entwasser unter ihm hindurch. Eomer war so überrascht von dem Flüsschen, dass er versuchte, sich umzudrehen. Ein Fehler.  
  
Bevor er noch die Gelegenheit hatte, sich bewusst zu werden, dass die saftigen Wiesen Rohans vor ihm lagen, oder sich nach der Entwasser umzusehen, entwand sich ihm der Traum, die Vision, Halluzination?  
  
Eomer sog die würzige Luft tief ein und schrak hoch, die schwarzen Augen weit aufgerissen. Er starrte in den wundervollen Wald vor sich und erfasste, mit sich wild bewegenden Augen, wo er war.  
  
Die Flöte spielte ein Ritadanto und schien seinen inneren Frieden wiederzubringen, auch wenn Eomer sich nicht sicher war, ob er diesen jemals entbehrt hatte. Dem König fiel auf, dass die Bäume vor ihm niedriger waren und die Blätterdächer sich beinahe auf seiner Höhe befanden. Als er den Blick senkte, bemerkte er, dass sich vor ihm ein kleiner Abgrund auftat und etwa 5 Meter abfiel.  
  
Und dort war, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Unten am Fuße der „Schlucht"auf einer erhellten Lichtung, saß ein rothaariger Mann auf einem Stein. Tatsächlich war der Boden dort mit Findlingen übersät zwischen denen sich eine silberne Ader hindurch wand. Ein Quell hatte seinen Ursprung in dem Felsen, auf dem Eomer gerade stand und ergoss sich vor Faramirs Füßen.  
  
Der junge Mann saß entspannt, aber aufrecht da und hielt etwas in Händen. Die Flöte! Er entlockte dem Instrument einen langen, ersterbenden Ton, der sich bald schon im Wald und im Echo verlief und damit das Stück beendete, welches die ganze Zeit erklungen ward.  
  
Faramir setzte das Instrument von seinen Lippen und legte die Querflöte auf seine Oberschenkel, ließ seine Hände eine Weile darauf ruhen.  
  
„Bist du glücklich?"  
  
Faramir nickte.  
  
„Entspann dich."  
  
Faramir atmete tief ein und lockerte seine Schultern, spürte seinen Körper und wie die aufsteigende Sonne ihn wärmte, fühlte den Wald, wie er zum Leben erwachte.  
  
„Bleib."  
  
Der junge Mann genoss die Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht und öffnete die Augen, sah den Wald. Doch auf einmal schrak er hoch.  
  
„König Eomer!"  
  
Mit einem Mal stand Faramir fest auf den Füßen und mit einem Stiefel im Wasser. Er fühlte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen und war sich völlig bewusst, dass er gänzlich rot sein musste vor Scham.  
  
Der König stand vor ihm und schaute in schief an, schien nach seinem Blick zu suchen, dem Faramir zunächst unbewusst auswich. Als er den Kopf zur anderen Seite legte, sah er beinahe aus, wie ein Pferd, denn seine dunklen Augen schauten so intensiv und sein langes Haar schwang leicht mit.  
  
Schließlich schaffte der Lord es, sich wieder zu fassen.  
  
„Ihr seid schon da?"  
  
„Aber natürlich! Denkt ihr, ich reite in praller Mittagssonne?"schnappte Eomer und bedachte Faramir ernst.  
  
Die beiden starrten sich an und keiner wich dem Blick des anderen. Braune Augen trafen auf graue. Doch keine Spannung war zwischen den beiden und sobald Eomers Mundwinkel zu zucken anfingen, konnte sich keiner der beiden mehr beherrschen und sie brachen in lautes Lachen aus. Faramir wurde eine der berühmt berüchtigten Umarmungen des Rohirrim Königs zu Teil, welche schon so manchem Manne die Luft aus der Brust gepresst und hier und da sogar schon eine Rippe gebrochen hatte. Doch Faramir entspannte seinen Körper, so dass ihn die Umarmung nicht zu hart treffen konnte und legte seiner seits seine kräftigen Arme um den Mann und drückte kräftig.  
  
„Faramir, Freund und Schwager! Was suchst du zu solch früher Stund in diesem Wäldchen und lässt meine Schwester allein am Herd zurück?!"lachte Eomer laut.  
  
Faramir erhob die Hand zum Kopf und tat überaus bestürzt, was ja auch zum Teil zutraf.  
  
„Das tut mir reichlich leid, Herr König!"scherzte Faramir. „Doch ich muß behaupten, dass Eure Schwester sehr gut zurecht kommt und die Herrin am Herde und im Hause ist. Was die Zeit an geht, so gebe ich Euch Recht, ich muss sie vergessen haben!"  
  
„Was nicht zu verübeln ist, bei solch schönem Wäldchen und... solch schöner Weise! Warum spieltet ihr mir nicht schon früher?"  
  
Faramir besah sich die Flöte in seiner Hand, dieses fein geschnitzte Instrument, welches er einst selbst gefertigt hatte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht,"dachte er nach. „Wahrscheinlich hatte sich die Gelegenheit noch nicht ergeben..."  
  
„Oder die Gelegenheit war Eures Spiels nicht würdig?"  
  
Faramir lächelte.  
  
„Vielleicht die Umstände."  
  
„Ich verstehe. Sicherlich spielt es sich in dieser Umgebung doppelt so leicht und schön. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich beeindruckt von Ithilien bin."  
  
„Gut genug für Eure Schwester?"  
  
„Euer Haus erscheint mir klein..."  
  
„Nicht prunkvoll."  
  
„Eure Gefolgschaft wenig..."  
  
„Familiär."  
  
„Die Gegend abgelegen..."  
  
„Friedlich."  
  
Eomer grinste breit und umarmte Faramir ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal allerdings sanfter.  
  
„Wollen wir gehen? Meine Schwester sorgt sich."  
  
Faramir nickte und wies den Weg und schritt über das Moos in Richtung der Anhöhe, von der Eomer gekommen war. Er nahm einen Stein nach dem anderen, bis beide Männer die Klippe erklommen hatten und der Lord einen letzten Blick auf seine Lichtung warf, die er so mochte. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und setzte den Weg fort.  
  
„Wie auch Beregond und Eure Dienerschaft."  
  
Sie waren keine weiteren drei Schritte gegangen, als der König dies ausgesprochen hatte und damit zu verstehen gab, dass er das Thema wechseln würde. Da blieb der jüngere stehen und drehte sich um, starrte den König an.  
  
„Was habt ihr gesagt?"  
  
Faramir schien völlig überrascht und unwissend. Unverständig sah er Eomer an, wartete auf eine Erklärung. Eomer atmete tief ein, ließ sich Zeit, seine Worte sorgfältig zu wählen.  
  
„Wußtet ihr denn nicht, dass Eowyn sich ernsthaft sorgt?"  
  
Eomer ging langsam an Faramir vorbei, den Weg erahnend, der sie zurückführen würde, während Faramir zu Boden sah und seine Augen in tiefer Überlegung hin und her wanderten. Eomer war bereits einige Meter weiter, als Faramir in rief.  
  
„König Eomer, Ihr geht in die falsche Richtung!"  
  
Eomer blieb abrupt stehen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, in welche Richtung er vorhin geflogen – gerannt war. Dann wandte er sich um und kehrte zurück zu seinem Gefährten.  
  
Faramir sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Eomer schaute über den Wald, als er sprach.  
  
„Nun ja. Ihr verschwindet jeden Morgen in diesen endlosen Wäldern, die selbst einen König irreführen, ihr kehrt erst gegen Vormittag wieder. Was soll man dazu sagen? Zudem scheint ihr mir verschwiegen und abwesend, Lord Faramir. Schon seit langer Zeit."  
  
Faramir sah den König überrascht an und seine Augen waren groß vor Entsetzen. Dann senkte er den Blick und sah auf seine Flöte, spielte an dem Mundstück herum, drehte es hin und her.  
  
„Ich spiele gern,"seufzte er und schritt voran.  
  
*War das eine Erklärung?* überlegte Eomer und entschloss sich schließlich, lieber dem Mann zu folgen, bevor er sich noch verirrte.  
  
„Freund!"sagte er ruhig. „Was macht Euch so melancholisch?"  
  
Der Stadthalter schnaufte, steckte die Flöte weg, schüttelte den Kopf. Dann lachte er leise, was Eomer überrumpelte. Der König hielt den Atem an und sah seinen Freund an.  
  
„Ihr redet wie mein Bruder."  
  
Eomer zuckte zusammen. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? War er zu grob oder zu plump vorgegangen? Aber dann entschied er, dass dies nicht der Fall gewesen war. Wenn er seiner Schwester von Nutzen sein wollte, so musste er tun, was er versprochen hatte.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz."  
  
Faramir nahm einen dicken großen Stock vom Boden, der direkt auf dem Pfädchen lag und hielt es Eomer hin, der es ergriff und sich ansah.  
  
„Ein Stock?"  
  
„Mein Bruder,"berichtigte Faramir.  
  
Wieder bückte sich der Mann und stich ein paar Blätter vom Boden, damit er einen darunter versteckt liegenden dünnen Ast aufheben konnte.  
  
„Und das bin ich,"meinte er.  
  
Eomer fand das lächerlich.  
  
„Was soll das?"  
  
„Dünnere Zweige werden leichter verdeckt durch die Blätter, die darauf fallen. Sie sind unscheinbarer und geraten viel leichter unter das Laub."  
  
Der König sah kurze Zeit auf seinen Ast und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann holte er damit aus und gab Faramir einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf. Dieser drehte sich um und schaute völlig verdutzt drein, rieb sich dabei die Stelle, die den Schlag abbekommen hatte.  
  
„Ich bin sicher, ihr seid diesem Ast ziemlich ähnlich, wenn ihr mich nun zurückschlagt,"grinste Eomer und hielt den seinen hoch.  
  
Faramir grinste zurück und ZACK! Da sirrte der dünne Ast durch die Luft und traf Eomer auf die Hand. Ein brennender Schmerz durchzuckte des Königs Hand und ein roter Striemen erschien fast sofort nach dem kleinen Angriff.  
  
„Meint Ihr immer noch, dass sich mein Ast genauso anfühlt, wie der Eure?"  
  
„Zumindest ruft er eine Art Schmerz hervor,"konterte Eomer. „Und zwar einen, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte."  
  
„So? Nun, versucht mal diesen Ast zu biegen,"schlug Faramir vor und stellte sich vor den Rohirrim, seinen Zweig an beiden Enden ergreifend.  
  
Eomer tat es ihm gleich. Dann spannten sich seine Muskeln, als er langsam versuchte, den Ast durchzubrechen. Zur gleichen Zeit bog Faramir seinen mit Leichtigkeit, während Eomers starr und unnachgiebig blieb. Faramir hatte seine Hände beinahe zusammen geführt, da brach sein Stock, zeitgleich mit Eomers.  
  
Der König ließ das Holz fallen und sah zu Boden, während der andere sich umdrehte und ging. Auf dem Heimweg sprachen sie nicht mehr, doch Eomer wurde sich bewusst darüber, dass er über des Anderen Demonstration das eigentliche Thema vergessen hatte und nahm dies interessiert zur Kenntnis. Jedoch sagte er nichts weiter, vielleicht reichte es schon aus, dass er Faramir darauf angesprochen hatte. 


	4. Reisende

Ein mehr oder minder langweiliges Chapi, jedoch schon wichtig für den Zusammenhang der Geschichte. Außerdem verspreche ich, dass es im nächsten Chapi endlich mal etwas zu Sache geht und die erste Überraschung auf euch wartet! Wer FF oder aSR kennt, der weiß, dass ich immer zuerst einen Plot aufbaue. Storybord ist noch immer nicht fertig, aber immer mehr Ideen formen sich in meinem kranken Hirn, euch zu überraschen und mit Spannung bei der Sache zu halten. Eines kann ich schon mal sagen: Wie für HdR üblich, wird dies eine Longstory und um einiges Länger, als meine anderen zwei. Hoffentlich werde ich euch bei Laune halten können, bis zum Schluss, aber bis jetzt bin ich guter Dinge und werde euch schon bald mit Freud und LEID eurer Helden konfrontieren.  
  
Reisende  
  
Die große Türe zum Thronsaal wurde aufgestoßen und Aragorn sah vom Thron auf, der am anderen Ende positioniert war. Der Botenjunge stand in der Tür und brachte vor Schnaufen kein Wort heraus, lehnte nur am Balken und wies mit der freien Rechten zurück zur Stadt.  
  
Aragorn verstand sofort und sprang auf. Die Unterlagen, welche er gerade noch in Händen gehalten hatten landeten auf dem Boden und mit einem Satz war der König darüber hinweg, rannte quer durch die Halle, an dem Jungen vorbei hinaus ins helle Tageslicht und die Wärme des Sommertages, der sich über Gondor gelegt hatte. Zunächst war der König geblendet, doch mit abgeschirmten Augen hielt er sein Tempo und spürte sein Herz in der Brust schneller schlagen.  
  
Auf der Mauer stand eine Wache, die ihm zuwinkte und bedeutete, dass unten in der Stadt etwas sein musste.  
  
„Ja!"entwand es sich Aragorn unwillkürlich, als er seinen Lauf beibehielt und durch das oberste Tor Gondors stürmte und die letzte der zehn Wände hinter sich ließ. Der König rannte durch die Straßen Minas Tiriths und jeder der ihn sah, musste sich doch sehr über seinen König wundern, der ohne Ross und ohne Gefolgschaft, ohne Frau Arwen unterwegs war, so eilig, dass er nicht einmal grüßte, wenn einer der Soldaten ihm still stand.  
  
Eine weitere Mauer ließ er hinter sich, und noch eine! Plötzlich, als er um eine Ecke bog, lief er in ein ungeahntes Hindernis. Ein Korb mit Kartoffeln fiel zu Boden und die junge Frau, die ihn gerade noch getragen hatte stieß einen Schrei des Erschreckens aus.  
  
„Um Himmels Willen!"rief Aragorn und stoppte sofort, rannte zurück zu der jungen Frau und sammelte schnell die Knollen zusammen, während sie sich vor Überraschung über den König nicht regen konnte.  
  
Was suchte er hier? Was legte er für ein Betragen an den Tag? Da besann sie sich und schalt sich, kniete nieder, den Kopf gesenkt.  
  
„Verzeiht, dass ich Euch im Wege stand, Sire."  
  
Aragorn sah entsetzt auf und starrte sie an. Dann nahm er ihr Kinn in seine starken rauen Hände und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Nicht Ihr müsst Euch entschuldigen, Kind. Es war meine Schuld und ich bitte Euch um Verzeihung."  
  
Die Frau errötete und half ihm schnell beim einsammeln.  
  
„Was versetzte Euch so in Eile, mein König?"  
  
Aragorn las in aller Hast die letzten Kartoffeln zusammen.  
  
„Freude, nichts als Freude! Freunde kommen! Einen Zwerg und Hobbits erwarte ich, sie kommen zum Fest."  
  
Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich.  
  
„Die Helden kehren wieder? Aber was hält Euch dann noch, einer unbedeutenden Magd zu helfen, Sire! Geht, geht! Zum Empfang!"  
  
Aber Aragorn ging nicht bis nicht auch die letzte Kartoffel im Korb war und er der Frau aufgeholfen, sich nochmals entschuldigt hatte. Doch dann rannte er weiter, noch schneller als zuvor.  
  
Im vierten Tor kam er zum Stehen. Seine grauen Augen wurden erhellt, fingen jeden Lichtstrahl der Sonne ein und leuchteten.  
  
Eine dunkle raue Stimme dröhnte durch die weiße Stadt.  
  
„Aragorn! Harhar!"  
  
Darauf folgten aufgeregte Schreie.  
  
„Streicher!"riefen Pippin und Merry, die sich ein Pferd teilten.  
  
Pippin, der es nicht erwarten konnte, vom Pferd zu kommen, versuchte sich herunter zu lassen, doch weil er vorne saß und sich zudem noch im Zaumzeug des Pferdes verhädderte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden, riß Merry mit sich, der entsetzt aufschrie.  
  
Einer über dem anderen liegend, versuchten sie sich zu enthäddern, was eine ganze Weile dauerte – Pippin war noch immer so ungeschickt wie einstweilen. Aragorn lachte ausgelassen und genoss den Anblick der sich ihm bot. Zwei Hobbits, die immer wieder übereinander kugelten bis sich der König erbarmte und ihnen aus ihrer peinlichen Lage half.  
  
„Nicht so eilig!"versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und als sie endlich wieder auf den Beinen waren, schnappte sich jeder ein Bein von Aragorn, um ihn zu umarmen.  
  
Das war nun mal das einzige, was sie erreichten. Aber sofort ließ er sich herab und erwiderte die herzliche Umarmung und kam sich vor als wäre alles ein kleines bisschen wie früher.  
  
„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, König Streicher!"rief Pippin aus und fing sich eine Kopfnuss von Merry ein. „Entschuldige... ich meine natürlich König Elessar."  
  
Pippin rieb sich den Kopf und zu der Schamesröte gesellte sich auch noch die der Wut über die erhaltene Kopfnuss.  
  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht nötig, sich an solcher Formalität zu stören, meine Freunde! Für euch bin ich sowohl Streicher, als auch Aragorn, als auch König Elessar!"  
  
Und Pippin schaute schnippisch zu seinem Cousin, völlig überlegen.  
  
Dann wandte sich Aragorn auch seinen anderen beiden Gästen zu und begrüßte sie herzlich und mit einer festen Umarmung. Während dessen kamen zwei Wachen gerannt, die sich zum Salut aufstellten, die Helden der Stadt zu empfangen. Es sah etwas chaotisch aus, aber die Ankömmlinge achteten sowieso nicht auf solcherlei Dinge.  
  
„Sam! Gimli! Schön euch zu sehen! Wie war die Reise?"  
  
„Gut, Herr Aragorn!"meinte Sam fröhlich und nahm den Empfang entgegen. „Lange, aber nicht so lange wie damals!"  
  
Aragorn nickte.  
  
„Wir würden uns doch niemals das Ereignis des Jahres entgehen lassen," lachte Gimli, der noch immer auf dem Pferd saß und sich vom König ab helfen ließ.  
  
„Nein, ich hätte Faramirs Hochzeit niemals verpassen wollen!"rief Pippin fröhlich.  
  
Merry verschränkte die Arme, als er sich zu Pippin umdrehte.  
  
„Er meint Königin Arwens Fest, Pippin."  
  
„Nun... ich meine beides!"bestand der junge Hobbit und Merry verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Aragorn fiel natürlich auf dass Frodo nicht zugegen war. Doch er wusste warum und um die fröhliche Gesellschaft nicht zu zerstören erwähnte er ihn nicht, sondern wagte nur einen Blick nach Westen und schickte einen stummen Gruß hinterher, gefolgt von einem Seufzen, welches sich in den Wind legte und mit ihm weit hinaus aufs Meer wehte.  
  
Dann hörte er ein Scheppern und sah, dass Sam seine Pfanne gezückt hatte.  
  
„Dann werde ich uns erst mal was zu Essen zaubern, oder was meint ihr Freunde?"  
  
Pippin und Merry brachen in Freudenschreie aus, aber Aragorn wehrte ab.  
  
„Nicht nötig, Meister Samweis! Bald ist Essenszeit! Lasst uns hinauf gehen und speisen!"  
  
Ohne Widerworte folgen Zwerg und Hobbits hinauf. Der Wortschwall der Halblinge ließ nicht ab, die ganze Zeit und sogar, als sie etwas zu Essen im Mund hatten, erzählten sie weiter von ihrer Reise zurück ins Auenland und nachdem sie damit fertig waren, machten sie mit der Reise nach Gondor weiter. Gimli saß relativ gelassen dabei und gab hier und da einen bestätigende Handbewegung oder Rülpser von sich, um die Aussagen zu untermauern. Am Ende des Mahles zündete er sich eine Pfeife an und rauchte den Tabak, den er als Willkommensgeschenk von den Halblingen erhalten hatte.  
  
Der Redeschwall wurde seichter, als auch die Hobbits sich anschickten, ihre Pfeifen zu stopfen und genüsslich das Kraut zu rauchen.  
  
„Wann kommt Faramir?"fragte Pippin.  
  
Aragorn nahm dankbar etwas Kraut von Sam entgegen und stopfte seine Pfeife.  
  
„Tja, Herr Pippin, das kann ich dir nun gar nicht sagen. Vielleicht morgen oder übermorgen? Es bleiben noch so viele Vorbereitungen, dass ich denke, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern."  
  
Pippin klatschte in die Hände und sprang auf den Tisch, zog seinen Cousin mit sich. Dann fing er an, ein Hobbitlied zu singen, welches natürlich vom Feiern und vom Essen handelte. Merry stimmte fröhlich mit ein und beide tanzten auf dem Tisch im großen Speisesaal, achteten aber darauf, dass ihre großen Füße nicht etwas herunter traten.  
  
Gimli gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und Aragorn wandte sich dem Zwerg zu.  
  
„Es freut mich, dich zufrieden zu sehen, alter Freund,"meinte Aragorn.  
  
Gimli sah ihn an, aber sagte nichts. Statt dessen nahm er einen weiteren Zug von seiner Pfeife und blies gemächlich Ringe in die Luft.  
  
Lady Arwen, welche neben ihrem Manne saß, erfasste die Augen des Zwerges und sah tief hinein.  
  
Aragorn bemerkte dies und war verwundert, dass Gimli dies gar nicht einmal unangenehm schien. Noch gut erinnerte sich der König an die Ankunft in Lorien und Gimlis erste Begegnung mit der Herrin des Waldes, Galadriel. Er war bis zu diesem Augenblick voller Misstrauen und Furcht gewesen. Doch als er sie erblickt hatte und sie ihn aus ihrem Starren entlassen hatte, war er plötzlich völlig anderer Meinung über Elben gewesen. Vielleicht vertraute er Arwen aus diesem Grunde?  
  
„Ich weiß um Eure Sehnsucht, Herr Zwerg und maße mir an, sie nachfühlen zu können,"redete sie leise auf Gimli ein, während sie nach seiner Hand griff.  
  
Der Zwerg drehte sich zu ihr und seine Augen waren so sensibel, wie Aragorn es nur selten gesehen hatte.  
  
„Wenn jemand Sehnsucht nach dem Elbenvolk verspüren muss, so seid Ihr es, oh Herrin! Niemals würde ich es wagen, meinen Verlust gegen den Euren abzuwägen."  
  
„Sagt das nicht! Schon lange ward kein solche Freundschaft mehr entstanden, wie zwischen Euch, Meister Zwerg und dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes. Darum muss ich sie umso mehr respektieren."Sie machte eine kurze Pause und schaute zum Westfenster, ihr Blick wurde trüb und weit. „Aber ich fühle den Westwind, oh wie heftig, dieser Tage. Und nicht einmal Aragorn bleibt davon unangetastet. Etwas kommt auf uns zu, ich kann es fühlen mit der lauen Luft, die zu uns getragen wird. Geheimnisvoll und unerwartet, unerklärlich."  
  
Aragorn erzitterte, als er seine Frau so reden hörte und die Wahrheit in ihren Worten erkannte. Tatsächlich war dem so, dass er in letzter Zeit ein Gefühl hatte, wie damals. Ein Gefühl, als würde eine Änderung eintreten.  
  
*Sauron ist zerstört,* redete er sich zu und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass diese Gefahr nicht wieder kehren würde.  
  
„Kannst du erahnen, was es ist?"fragte er.  
  
Aber sei schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Dafür ist es noch zu früh, alles zu weit entfernt... glaube ich. Mein Gefühl mag mich trügen."  
  
„Was fühlst du, Arwen?"  
  
„Ich fühle..."  
  
Gimli und Aragorn starrten die Königin an und warteten, dass sie es ihnen mitteilte.  
  
„Ich fühle, ich bin nicht allein."  
  
„In Rätseln sprecht Ihr, Lady Arwen. Aragorn, was heißt das?"  
  
„Ich vermag es nicht zu erklären,"antwortete er, aber verstand in gewissem Maße, was Arwen Undomiel gesagt hatte.  
  
„Geduldet Euch, Meister Zwerg. Es kommt... es kommt."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Eomer überließ Beregond die Führung und ließ sich etwas zurück fallen, wodurch er einmal Faramirs Weg, als auch den Weg seiner fünfköpfigen Gefolgschaft kreuzte. Neben seiner Schwester nahm er dann wieder Tempo auf und ritt ein wenig neben ihr her, bis er schließlich das Wort ergriff.  
  
„Hat er sich gebessert?"grinste er ihr zu.  
  
„Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Man wird sehen, was auf Dauer ist. Was hast du ihm gestern gesagt?"  
  
Eomer dachte an den gestrigen Tag zurück und sowohl der berauschende Wald als auch das Gespräch mit seinem Zukünftigen Schwager kam ihm ins Gedächtnis.  
  
„Wir haben über Männerkram geredet. Du weißt schon. Schwerter, Rüstungen, Frauen. Das Übliche."  
  
Eowyn nahm die Zügel in die Linke und mit der freien Hand verpasste sie ihrem Bruder eine Kopfnuss.  
  
„Autsch! Womit habe ich das verdient?!"  
  
„Du hast es wohl verdient! Wie kannst du nur solche schlechten Scherze mit mir treiben?"  
  
Beide brachen sie in Gelächter aus und es tat ihnen gut, miteinander zu lachen. Was ihnen nicht klar war, war, dass ihr Lachen so ähnlich war. Natürlich seines tief und stark, während ihre klar und glockenhell war, dennoch schien die Art so ähnlich.  
  
„Sag, spielt er oft?"  
  
Eowyn sah nach vorne zu Faramir und ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem schönen blassen Gesicht, ihre blauen Augen strahlten.  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Spielt er dir oft Flöte?"  
  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, aber das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht schien nur noch ein steinerner Abglanz von dem Moment zuvor.  
  
„Faramir spielt Flöte?"  
  
„Und sehr gut noch dazu! Das wusstest du nicht?"  
  
Das überraschte Eomer tatsächlich. So gut, wie Faramir spielte, hatte er gedacht, dass er seine Schwester damit sicher hätte erfreuen können.  
  
„Nein! Das habe ich nicht!"Bestürzung lag in ihrer Stimme, aber sie verhielt sich leise.  
  
Eomer sah, dass Faramir wohl nichts mitbekommen hatte. Wenn er sie doch gehört hatte, so zeigte er es nicht. Der König fragte sich, ob es klug gewesen war, Eowyn auch noch damit zu belasten, dass Faramir sie an etwas nicht teilnehmen lies, was er anscheinend sehr gerne tat. Zugleich kamen ihm Zweifel. So sehr er es auch zu verdrängen versuchte, aber es nagte an ihm. War er wirklich der Richtige für seine Schwester? Liebte er sie wirklich?  
  
„Eowyn, wenn etwas sein sollte..."  
  
Sie sah ihn nicht an, starrte nur auf Faramir.  
  
„Ich bin da. Egal was sein sollte."  
  
Sie schwieg.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sie hatten gerade die Grenze Ithiliens erreicht und würden nun bald schon die Gewässer des Anduin erblicken, denen sie sich anschließen wollten. Faramir kannte das Land ganz genau und wusste, wo die Grendzen waren, welche Wälder offiziell noch zu Ithilien gehörten, und welche nicht. Auch die Äußeren hatten den Charme und die Stille des Landes inne. Natürlich nicht genau so, wie die inneren, aber noch fühlte sich Faramir wie zu Hause. Die Pferde machten guten Weg und sie legten weite Strecken in kurzer Zeit zurück. Das Wetter war ihnen hold und die Sonne schien nicht allzu heiß. Ab und zu kühlte sie ein frischer Westwind und erleichterte ihren Weg nochmals.  
  
Faramir seufzte. Vor sich konnte er den kleinen Feldweg sehen, der die Grenze markierte.  
  
„Bleib."  
  
Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, seine geliebten Wälder zu verlassen, aber genauso freute er sich auf das Bevorstehende. Auf seine Hochzeit! Darauf, Aragorn wieder zu sehen und auch baldigst seine Arbeit aufnehmen zu können, die er schon viel zu lange vernachlässigt hatte. Deswegen plagten ihn schon des längeren Schuldgefühle. Auch wenn der König ihn von seinen Pflichten befreit hatte, so lange Eowyn in Edoras verweilt hatte und er sich stark genug fühlte, um nach Minas Tirith zurück zu kehren.  
  
„Geh nicht!"  
  
Fühlte er sich stark genug? War er denn bereit, sich Minas Tirith zu stellen? Als er damals gegangen war, hatte er sich nicht an vieles erinnern können, doch mit der Zeit war einiges wieder gekommen. Bilder: Die Heiler, welche sich über ihn gebeugt hatten, ein Halbling, wahrscheinlich Pippin, Feuer. Eindrücke: Panik, Schreiende Menschen, Hektik. Gerüche: Beißender Rauch, Öl...  
  
Aber er musste diese Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und der Zukunft entgegensehen.  
  
„Das willst du doch nicht."  
  
Er hatte solche Zweifel.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst blass aus."  
  
Eowyn hatte zu ihm aufgeschlossen und als Faramir sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass Eomer die Nachhut übernommen hatte. Jetzt ritt die junge schöne Frau neben ihm und sah in besorgt an.  
  
Er lächelte sie an.  
  
„Aber ja. Ich bin nur etwas nervös. König Elessar hat lange ohne mich auskommen müssen."  
  
Eowyn schüttelte den Kopf und ihr goldenes Haar flutete herab, wie ein Wasserfall.  
  
„Was sorgst du dich so unnötig? Es tut dir nicht gut, dir ununterbrochen Gedanken zu machen über etwas, das du nicht beeinflussen kannst. Verschwende nicht deine Kraft auf solch nichtige Dinge."  
  
Er nahm die Zügel in eine Hand und griff mit der anderen nach der Hand seiner Verlobten, schloss seine schlanken Finger fest um die ihren.  
  
„Du sprichst so wahr... deshalb verspreche ich dir, mich zu bessern. Ich will mehr meiner Kraft auf dich verwenden."  
  
Da strahlte Eowyn und ihr Gesicht schien gleich der aufgehenden Sonne.  
  
„Was tust du da?!"  
  
*~*~*~* 


	5. Unerwartet in der weißen Stadt

Ja! Ab hier geht's richtig los! Endlich mal etwas Action und Geheimnistuerei! Lasst euch überraschen! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber der Umzug war etwas stressig. Aber deshalb: hier gleich das nächste Chapi!  
  
Unerwartet in der weißen Stadt  
  
Es war Nacht in Minas Tirith. Die weiße Stadt wurde mit einem grauen Schleier zugedeckt und die Sterne am Himmel verschwanden hinter einer dichten Decke grauer Wolken.  
  
Die Stadt schlief und nichts regte sich... beinahe nichts.  
  
Aragorn schlief nicht in dieser Nacht, wälzte sich nur hin und her. Zu viel beschäftigte ihn in den späten Stunden. Die Worte seiner Frau gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Genauso wenig ließ ihn sein Gefühl schlafen, das ihn wach hielt, unruhig werden ließ. Schon die zweite Nacht war dem nun so, auch wenn er die letzte nicht solche Unruhe verspürt hatte. Aber heute kam ihm die Luft so dick vor, dass er meinte, nicht atmen zu können. Es schnürte ihm die Brust zu und machte die Luft allzu dünn.  
  
Elessar schrak hoch, als er glaubte, nicht mehr atmen zu können und saß schweißgebadet aufrecht im Bett.  
  
„Du kannst nicht schlafen?"  
  
Aragorn sah neben sich und erschrak beinahe als Arwen ihn anschaute. Sie lag ganz ruhig da in ihrem silbernen Seidennachthemd, welches nur ein Hauch von Stoff zu sein schien. Ihre Augen erforschten ihn und sein inneres.  
  
„Beruhige dich, Aragorn, beruhige deinen Geist. Es nützt dir nichts, nun unüberlegt zu handeln."  
  
„Ich weiß, Undomiel. Aber etwas hält mich wach. Ich fühle solche Bedrückung, sie kommt von allen Seiten."  
  
Sie setzte sich auf und legte die linke Hand auf seine bärtige Wange.  
  
„Nicht von allen Seiten, Aragorn. Sie drängt dich viel mehr zurück. Steh auf! Tu, was du tun musst."  
  
„Arwen,"hauchte Aragorn.  
  
Sie erahnte etwas, ihre feinen Elbensinne waren noch immer aktiv. Doch schien sie nichts zu fürchten, so stark war sie. Aber warum sagte sie ihm nicht, was es war, das ihn quälte, das auf sie zukam.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und der König erkannte, dass sie es nicht wusste, aber auf sich selbst und ihre Intuition vertraute.  
  
So wollte auch er ihr vertrauen. Er stand auf und schlüpfte schnell in eine dunkle Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Er wollte möglichst versteckt in die Nacht hinausgehen.  
  
In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah seine geliebte Frau, deren Augen in der Nacht wie Sterne funkelten, auch wenn der Himmel verdeckt war. Ihr liebevolles schmales Gesicht in Gedanken und Mut im Herzen machte sich der Waldläufer auf in die Dunkelheit. Sein Körper bewegte sich so kontrolliert und graziös, wie der einer Raubkatze.  
  
Ohne ein Geräusch ging er die lange Treppe zum Hof hinunter und keiner im Hause merkte, dass der König ging. Bis auf seine Frau natürlich, die sich am Fenster einfand, um die Stadt zu überblicken und hernieder schauend über ihren Gatten zu wachen, den Geist der Valar beschwörend. Es begann.  
  
Aragorn verließ den obersten Ring unbemerkt von der Wache, indem er sich von der hohen Mauer abzuseilen begann und das Seil hängen ließ, für den Fall, dass er wieder zurück musste. Bevor er den Abstieg anfing, sah er hinab und eine ungeheure Höhe tat sich vor ihm auf. Jedoch fürchtete er sie nicht, sondern brachte ihr Respekt entgegen. Dann versicherte er sich, dass das Seil hielt und ließ sich hinab.  
  
Festen Boden unter den Füßen habend überkam den König ein drängendes Gefühl. Es zog ihn sofort weiter! Zur nächsten Mauer. Der Waldläufer rannte durch die weiße Stadt, so schnell im Lauf, wie es sonst nur das Wild auf der Flucht vor einem Jäger war, oder eine Raubkatze auf der Jagd. In Windeseile erreichte er die zweite Mauer, welche noch höher war und nahm ein Seil zur Hand, welches er unterwegs ergriffen hatte. Er sicherte es an einem schweren Balken, zog kräftig daran. Es hielt. Mit einem Satz war er über der dicken Mauer und ein Windstoß erfasste ihn, warf ihn zur Seite und gegen die Mauer. Aragorn keuchte, jedoch nicht wegen dem harten Aufprall, sondern wegen dem Wind selbst, der so stickig war, dass er keine Luft bekam. Ihn schwindelte und alles fing an, sich zu drehen. Sein Griff lockerte sich, ohne dass er es sich bewusst war. Eine Hand rutschte ab und der Dunedain erschrak, erkannte die Gefahr.  
  
Er verlagerte all seine Kraft auf die linke Hand, welche ihn hielt und schnappte nach Luft. Sie strömte in seine Lungen, aber ihm kam es noch immer so vor, als atmete er nur Hitze.  
  
Aragorn schaffte es, mit der anderen Hand auch wieder festen Halt zu bekommen und sprang ab von der Mauer, wodurch er erneut direkt in die Böe geriet. Sie packte ihn erneut und schmetterte die Luft aus seiner Brust.  
  
Aragorn ließ nicht locker und entspannte seinen Körper, beruhigte seinen Geist und machte sich klar, was er tun musste.  
  
*Du darfst nicht los lassen. Schnell hinab!*  
  
Wieder und wieder stieß sich der König von der weißen Mauer ab und landete schließlich auf dem Boden. Er keuchte schwer und sein ungutes Gefühl wurde immer stärker. Er spürte, dass er sich etwas näherte.  
  
„Was geht hier vor, in meiner Stadt!?"zischte er leise und seine grauen Augen sahen sich wach um, erfassten alles, was da war.  
  
Keine Bewegungen, die Schatten waren still und kein Geräusch war zu vernehmen. Aragorn Erschauerte, als er wieder angezogen wurde, als etwas in ihm ihn drängte, seinen Weg schnell zu machen.  
  
Seine starken und langen Beine trugen ihn, er schien so schnell zu sein, wie der Wind aus dem Westen, schien ihm ebenbürtig. Was trieb ihn nur zu solcher Eile? Im Laufen wehte sein schwarzes langes Haar und der König sah wiederum aus, wie der Waldläufer, der er einst gewesen war. Seine Sinne waren so hellwach, wie früher in den Zeiten der Gefahr.  
  
Streicher ließ weitere Mauern zurück und als er vor der drittvorderen stand, kam er zum Halt.  
  
„Was?!"  
  
Warum blieb er nun stehen? Schnell drehte er sich um 360 Grad, um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht dieses namenlose Etwas, welches er jagte, direkt neben ihm stand. Zu seiner Erleichterung, war dem nicht so. Er beruhigte sich abermals, bekam seinen Atem schnell unter Kontrolle und spähte in die Schatten Minas Tiriths.  
  
Da! Er drehte sich schnell. Das Geräusch war hinter ihm aus der Gasse gekommen.  
  
„Wer ist da!"fragte er gebieterisch und hielt Ausschau.  
  
Und da war es! Des Königs Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.  
  
Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Schwert und umfasste es fest.  
  
In den Schatten der Gasse lehnte eine Figur, so schwarz, dass kein Auge sie hätte erkennen können. Als Aragorns Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er die Umrisse eines Umhanges, der sich plötzlich löste und auf ihn zukam.  
  
Der Griff um den Schwertschaft lockerte sich unwillkürlich, ohne Aragorns Wissen und er erstarrte in grausigem Schrecken. Dieses Gefühl! Diese Aura! Er kannte sie!  
  
Die verhüllte Gestalt stand fünf Meter vor ihm, als Aragorn es schaffte, etwas Luft heraus zu pressen.  
  
„Bei Valinor!"keuchte der König.  
  
„Du sagst es,"antwortete ihm eine sanfte Stimme, wie der Wald selbst.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
„Gimli! Steh auf!"  
  
Der Zwerg brummte und streckte alle Viere von sich, die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Als er sich aufsetzte schwindelte ihn kurz und er schüttelte geräuschvoll den Kopf, um klaren Kopfes zu werden.  
  
„Grmpf! Aragorn! Zu dieser Stunde?! Was zur Hölle bringt dich dazu, mich mitten in der Nacht zu wecken?"  
  
Aber der König hatte sich nicht aufgehalten und war schon wieder im Gang verschwunden.  
  
Gimli brummte abermals und rappelte sich auf, vergewisserte sich, dass der neben ihm schlafende Merry noch schlief und stapfte hinaus.  
  
*Wie seltsam,* dachte er bei sich, denn wie lange war es her, dass Aragorn ihm etwas befohlen hatte?  
  
Seit seiner Krönung hatte er immer in ruhigen und kontrollierten, ehrwürdigen Tone gesprochen. Aber gerade war da etwas anderes in seiner Stimme, das er nur zu gut von früheren Zeiten kannte. Der König schien ihm so verändert. Als er aus dem Schlafe geweckt worden war, war er so alarmiert von Aragorn, dass er bereit gewesen wäre, zur Axt zu greifen, hätte er irgendwelche Laute gehört.  
  
Er trat auf dem Gang und bemerkte, dass Aragorn nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte, sondern schon fast in der Türe am Ende des Ganges verschwunden war.  
  
Ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Geräusch bemächtigte sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte sich um 180 Grad. Hinter ihm stand, so atemberaubend wie die Nacht selbst, Lady Arwen. Er konnte sie nicht grüßen, so sehr hatte es ihm den Atem verschlagen.  
  
„Kommt, Meister Gimli! Wir wollen sehen, was es ist, das meinen Gatten und mich Nacht für Nacht wach hielt,"flüsterte sie und ging ihm voran.  
  
Wahrhaft königlich schritt sie, nicht zu hastig und dennoch vermochte der Zwerg nicht schritt zu halten.  
  
„Ich verstehe wieder nur Mumpfads!"grummelte der Zwerg und Unbehagen keimte in ihm.  
  
Er verstand absolut nicht, was hier vor ging und fühlte sich gegrämt, dass Aragorn ihm nichts von eventuellen Schwierigkeiten erzählt hatte.  
  
„Der Zwerg erfährt es wieder einmal als letztes."  
  
Arwen sah sich um und schenkte Gimli ein Lächeln, das ihn verstummen ließ.  
  
„In der Tat wissen wir nicht, was vor sich geht, Aragorn nun denn vielleicht mehr noch als ich, denn er hat sich heute Nacht von Unruhe getrieben und von Sorge geplagt auf gemacht, um zu sehen, was sich nach Minas Tirith gewagt hat."  
  
Sie schien abwesend zu werden.  
  
„Aber nicht nur Gefahr spüre ich. Noch ist es nicht da, es hat nur begonnen."  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drehte sie sich zu Gimli, kniete nieder zu ihm und packte ihn an den Schultern.  
  
„Gimli, auch Freude erfüllt mein Herz!"  
  
Gimli starrte sie an, wie sie so unheimlich und elbenuntypisch vor ihm kniete, ihn mit großen Augen erfassend und haltend, als wäre sie...  
  
Sie schüttelte sich sacht und die Schleier der Verwirrung lüfteten sich um sie.  
  
„Schnell, Meister Zwerg! Zum großen Saal!"  
  
Sie ging schneller, aber noch so, dass Gimli gerade noch im Rennen mit ihr mithalten konnte. Gimli war verwirrt und bedauerte, seinen Helm liegen gelassen zu haben. Aber der Griff um seine Axt festigte sich, wurde steinern.  
  
Er würde bereit sein, für das, das da käme.  
  
Er war es nicht...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
„Du bist fort gegangen."  
  
Er nickte sanft.  
  
„Warum? Hat es dir nicht gefallen?"  
  
„Doch, aber..."  
  
„Aber?"  
  
„Ich muss nach Minas Tirith."  
  
„Wegen ihr?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„NEIN! Ich wünsche das nicht!"  
  
„Ich jedoch, mehr als alles andere."  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen!"  
  
„Ich werde nicht weggehen."  
  
„Doch! Das wirst du!"  
  
„Sorge dich nicht um das, was sein wird! Wir leben in guten Zeiten. Alles wird gut sein."  
  
Er wandte sich um, zog die Einsamkeit vor.  
  
Doch es blieb.  
  
„Ich habe so viel für dich getan!"  
  
Aber er war bereits gegangen.  
  
„Das vermag ich nicht zuzulassen... ich werde wissen, es zu verhindern!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli stand wie angewurzelt in der Tür der großen weißen Halle, an deren Seite Aragorns Ahnen steinern wachten und ihre weisen Blicke auf den ehrwürdigen Raum fallen ließen.  
  
Das Licht der Kerzen tauchte den Thronsaal in ein dämmriges Licht und nicht einmal die Anwesenheit der Königin war ausreichend, die düstere Stimmung hinfort zu nehmen.  
  
Der König stand vor ihnen in der dunklen Kleidung, welche er zu seinem Streifzug in seiner Stadt angezogen hatte, am Ende des Saales, vor dem Podest, welches zum Thron gereichte. So stolz, so schön!  
  
Doch Gimli hatte keine Zeit für Ehrfurcht. Er vermochte den Gesichtsausdruck, seines Freundes nicht zu lesen, zu widersprüchlich war dieser.  
  
Er sah zu, wie Arwen an ihm vorbei wehte in ihrem übergeworfenen leichten Mantel, der die Farbe frischen Flieders hatte. Und er wünschte, er könnte seine Schritte mit ebensolcher Leichtigkeit fortsetzen, jedoch je näher er dem Königspaar kam, desto schwerer wurden seine Beine und Gedanken.  
  
„Was geht hier denn vor?"grollte er, Gefahr spürend.  
  
Arwen sah ihren Gatten fragend an und er legte ihr seine starke Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Gimli kam vollendst zum Stehen, als Aragorn hinter ihn wies und seine Füße keinen Schritt mehr tun wollten, einfach erstarrten. Er sah gerade noch den fassungslosen Ausdruck auf Arwens Gesicht bevor er seinen gewaltigen Oberkörper umdrehte.  
  
Es riss ihn von den kurzen Beinen und er fiel hintenüber vor Schreck, seine Axt schepperte laut über den hellen Boden, denn hinter ihm hatte sich lautlos eine dunkle große Gestalt aufgebaut, ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte.  
  
Der dunkelgrüne Umhang verdeckte Gesicht und Körper, der Namenlose schien den Blick zu senken und auf Gimli herab zu sehen. Der Zwerg, völlig von der Überraschung übermannt, sah auf in das verdunkelte Gesicht und versuchte gleichzeitig etwas Distanz zwischen sich und dem Fremden zu bringen, indem er sich mit den Händen wegzuziehen versuchte.  
  
Die Figur kam auf ihn zu und streckte seine Hand aus, packte ihn am Arm und plötzlich war es Gimli, als würde Zeit und Raum sich vermischen und alles ins Chaos stürzen, was er bisher gekannt hatte. Vergangenheit wurde Gegenwart, Gegenwart Vergangenheit! Gerade, als er in seinem hintersten Bewusstsein eine kleine helle Stelle fand, die erfasst hatte, was vor sich ging, brach erneute Unordnung herein und plötzlich zog sich die Gestalt zurück.  
  
„Lass ihn in Ruhe!"  
  
Gimli hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch und auf einmal lag ein Gewicht auf ihm, das er nicht interpretieren konnte. Beine und Arme zappelten herum und fuchtelten ihm vorm Gesicht herum.  
  
„Was?!"brachte der Zwerg hervor und packte den Körper vor sich, hob ihn ohne große Mühe hoch und drückte ihn weg von sich.  
  
Als sich das Gewirr beruhigt hatte, erkannte er Sam, der nun auf dem Bauch vor ihm lag und den Fremden böse anstarrte.  
  
„Lass Gimli in Ruhe! Streicher! Warum stehst du da so untätig herum? Hilf mir!"  
  
Der Hobbit warf dem König einen enttäuschten Blick zu und plötzlich erschien ein Lächeln auf Aragorns weisem Gesicht.  
  
Sam schien so verwirrt, wie die Locken auf seinem Kopf und drehte sich um, als die große schlanke Gestalt auf sie zu kam und ihm und Gimli die Hand hinreichte, damit sie besser aufstehen konnten.  
  
Misstrauisch zögerte Sam, aber ein Gefühl gebot ihm, die Hand anzunehmen. Die Aura um den Fremden, die er nur ansatzweise spürte, beschwichtigte ihn und verleitete ihn dazu, die Hand anzunehmen.  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Zug und Standhaftigkeit, half der Unbekannte den beiden auf und Gimli stand vor ihm mit großen Augen.  
  
Diese zarten Finger, diese sanfte Gestalt! Er kannte sie!  
  
„Du bist es nicht wirklich!"  
  
Sam schaute Gimli an und erblickte Tränen in dessen Gesicht. Tränen! Sie rannen bereits über das raue Gesicht und verfingen sich in seinem roten gekräuselten Barthaar, das zunehmend nasser wurde.  
  
„Bei Elbereth, ich bin es!"  
  
Der Fremde zog seine Kapuze ab und zum Vorschein kam das wohl güldenste Haar, welches Sam je gesehen hatte, ausgenommen das der Herrin Loriens. Es schien so hell, dass der Hobbit meinte, es würde ihn blenden.  
  
Zwei strahlende dunkle Augen sahen Auf Gimli herab, so schön und warm, dass der Zwerg dachte, sein Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen und er müsse auf der Stelle versinken.  
  
„Legolas!"brachte Sam flüsternd heraus und verfiel sofort wieder in Schweigen.  
  
Der große Elb lächelte so, wie es nur seine schmalen blassen Lippen vermochten, dass es den Zwerg beinahe zerriss vor Glückseeligkeit. Wie sehr hatte er diesen Elben vermisst, der so viel mehr geworden war, als nur ein Gefährte. Sie hatten die Kluft zwischen Zwergen und Elben überwunden und pflegten eine solch innigliche Freundschaft, der fast keine in Mittelerde gleich kam.  
  
Die beiden fielen sich in die Arme, der Zwerg sich nach dem Elben streckend und der Elb sich zu dem Zwerge neigend.  
  
„Wie habe ich mich auf unser Wiedersehen gefreut!"seufzte der Elb und ließ erst nach Minuten von seinem Freund ab, um auch die anderen zu Begrüßen.  
  
Zuerst umarmte er Sam, der direkt neben ihnen stand und immer noch nicht glaubte, was er sah. Dann schritt er auf das Königspaar zu und kniete vor der Königin Gondors nieder, erwies ihr Ehre.  
  
„Auch auf unsere Begegnung habe ich mich gefreut, Arwen Undomiel."  
  
Sie wies ihn an, aufzustehen und er tat es.  
  
„Mein Herz ist in solcher Aufregung, Legolas. Nicht nur, einen meines Volkes wieder zu sehen, sondern auch dass ihr es seid, den es hier her zurückgeführt hat, nach Minas Tirith. Schon längst im Westen glaubte ich dich."  
  
Legolas` Augen wurden leicht getrübt, als sie dies sagte und er musste tief Luft holen.  
  
„Aber ich war dort! Beinahe! Er war zum greifen nahe..."  
  
Der Elb hörte sich enttäuscht und traurig an, etwas, das Gimli in dieser Art und Weise noch nie von seinem Freund erfahren hatte. Er betrachtete den Elbenprinzen mitleidig und versuchte nachzuempfinden, was es für ihn bedeutet haben musste so nahe bei Valinor gewesen zu sein. Zu seinem Beschämen musste er feststellen, dass er nicht im Stande war, dies nachzuvollziehen. Zu überwältigt war er von ihrem Wiedersehen, zu ergriffen.  
  
„Es war so nahe..."flüsterte der Elb noch einmal und Arwens Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in tiefste Trauer und Mitgefühl. „Niemand sonst hatte sich überwinden können, zurück zu kehren. Niemand außer..."  
  
Aragorn bedachte seinen Freund mit fragendem Blick, aber Legolas wollte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen.  
  
„Warum bist du wieder gekehrt?"rief Sam neugierig und kam heran, damit er besser an dem Gespräch teilnehmen konnte.  
  
Legolas` Mine verdunkelte sich und seine strahlende Haut schien zu ergrauen, was Aragorn einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Er fühlte, wie sich jedes Häärchen an seinem Körper aufstellte.  
  
„Was ist der Grund, für deine Wiederkehr? Was ist so wichtig, Legolas?" fragte er mit düsteren Augen.  
  
„Es ist etwas geschehen, was sogar die Vorstellungskraft der Elben übersteigt. Vielleicht war auch dies ein Grund, warum ich nun allein vor euch stehe. Vielleicht stehe ich aber auch allein, weil ich als einziger direkt darin verwickelt war. Genau wie ihr."  
  
Er schaute Aragorn, Gimli und Sam an.  
  
„Was? Was ist es denn? Spann uns nicht so auf die Folter!"rumpelte Gimli.  
  
„Allein es auszusprechen, lässt mich an mir selbst zweifeln. Ich stelle meinen Verstand in Frage, Aragorn! Ich weiß nicht, was wahrhaftig und was irrig ist!"  
  
„Legolas! Was verwirrt dich so sehr?"  
  
Der Elb öffnete den Mund, atmete schneller. Aber er sprach nicht, sah stattdessen nur Arwen an, als ersuchte er sie um Hilfe, als könne sie den Schrecken von ihm nehmen. Doch selbst der Abendstern konnte seine Gedanken nicht in Worte fassen. Sie waren zu verwirrt, zu verdunkelt von ungreifbarem Schrecken und Unverständnis.  
  
Jedoch stieg die Königin herab und umarmte ihn, ihre zarten Arme hielten den Prinzen fest und stärkten ihn im Stande, der, wie nur sie wusste, schwächer war, als die anderen erkannten.  
  
Dann ließ sie ab.  
  
„Wir werden es erfahren."  
  
Legolas nickte.  
  
„Schon bald, werdet ihr es sehen, das Unerklärliche, das jedem ein Rätsel sein wird. Doch bin nicht ich gekommen, um euch zu erklären, was hier Sonderbares geschehen ist."  
  
Legolas sah Aragorn tief in die Augen.  
  
„Sag, hast du die Zeichen nicht gesehen?"  
  
Da erbebte der König zutiefst und seine Beine gaben nach, er glitt zu Boden und seine Frau eilte an seine Seite, nun ihn zu stützen.  
  
„Was ist denn nur geschehen?"hauchte er. 


	6. Freud und Furcht

Ich weiß ja nicht, ich weiß ja nicht. Soll ich dir Story zu Ende schreiben? Soll ich nicht? Lohnt es sich? Der beste Ansporn ist eben doch noch das Feedback und davon kommt reichlich wenig. Zur Zeit überlege ich viel mehr, die Triologie von PotC zu vollenden. Mal sehn, hab ja wie immer noch ein paar Chais im Petto, die stell ich erst mal und dann sehen wir weiter.  
  
Celebne: Schön, dass es doch noch jemanden gibt, der Midiels Fluch liest, hehe. Danke für die Review. Du siehst ja, Faramir ist eben mein Lieblings- Charakter. ;-)  
  
Vicky: Hey, danke noch mal für deine vieeelen lieben Reviews. Freut mich immer wieder. Oioioi. Da war ich schon ewig nicht mehr im FF.net und bin gar nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden mit den ganzen Storys. schnell zu dir durchklickt ;-)  
  
Freud und Furcht  
  
Sie ritten nun schon vier Stunden und die Pferde wurden langsam müde, keuchten und ihr Fell war nass vor Schweiß.  
  
Eomer bemerkte dies natürlich und sah nach vorn, wo sein zukünftiger Schwager die Führung übernommen hatte und sie beständig vorantrieb. Sicher kamen sie schnell voran, jedoch brauchten sowohl Pferde, als auch Reiter eine Pause und so spornte Eomer sein Ross noch mehr an, damit es mit dem Führer der Gruppe aufschloss.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er Faramir erreicht und ritt neben ihm, bemerkte, dass der Mann ihn zuerst gar nicht wahrnahm. Erst als er ihn im Ritt anstieß, sah Faramir vom Weg ab und schaute den König fragend an.  
  
„Was?!"sagte er überrascht von dem Mann.  
  
Sein rotes gelocktes Haar wehte im Wind und wurde noch mehr durcheinander gebracht, als er den Blick zu Seite wendete. Sein dunkles Pferd ritt standhaft und leicht unter seinem nicht allzu schweren Gewicht, jedoch war selbst jenes, als auch Eowyns erschöpft.  
  
„Lass uns eine Pause einlegen! Wir sind weit gekommen für heute und schon vor der Zeit!"rief Eomer in den Gegenwind.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie Faramir sehnsüchtig einen Blick zurück und dann einen fragwürdigen nach vorne richtete. Eomer konnte beobachten, dass in dem jungen Stadthalter etwas vor sich ging, aber konnte nicht sagen, was es war.  
  
„Faramir!"drängte er.  
  
Der Mann schluckte und seine grauen Augen schauten gegen den blauen Himmel.  
  
„Es muss sein, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Warum die Tiere quälen?"  
  
Das war wahr und Faramir versuchte den Grund für seine Eile zu erfassen, der ihn so schnell vorantreiben wollte. Ohne Erfolg. Sein Gefühl trieb ihn und sein Wille musste einiges an Stärke aufbringen, um den Befehl zum Halt geben zu können.  
  
Er hob unsicher den Arm, als Zeichen zum Halt und Eomer tat es ihm gleich.  
  
„Wir sind weit gekommen, für heute morgen! Jetzt lasst uns essen und Kraft schöpfen,"sagte der König und die Männer ließen sich dankbar von den Rücken der Pferde fallen, führten die Tiere an den Rand des Anduin, damit sie trinken konnten. Danach nahem sie etwas zu Essen aus ihren Satteltaschen und machten es sich bequem.  
  
Eowyn streichelte ihr Pferd und führte es in die Nähe von Faramirs, wo der Stadthalter gerade abstieg.  
  
„Du bist geritten, als wäre eine Horde Orks hinter uns her,"stellte sie fest.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah ihre schöne Gestalt vor sich. Seine grauen Augen erfassten die ihren und er erhob eine Hand, streichelte durch ihr goldenes Haar.  
  
„Was ist los?"  
  
Er schnappte nach Luft, als er versuchte seine Gefühle zu ergründen.  
  
„Eowyn,"er machte eine Pause.  
  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hand.  
  
„Was ist es? Sprich mit mir Faramir."  
  
„Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Es... es..."  
  
„Du redest so wirr, ich verstehe dich nicht. Es?"  
  
„Eowyn."  
  
Seine grauen Augen wurden traurig und sein Kopf senkte sich.  
  
„Meine schöne Eowyn."  
  
„Um Himmels Willen, was ist mit dir?!"  
  
Faramir räusperte sich.  
  
Jetzt lass dich nicht so gehen!  
  
„Eowyn, ich fühle mich seltsam, seit wir von Ithilien fort sind."  
  
„Ist es wegen der Hochzeit?"  
  
„Ja... ich meine nein... ich... ich weiß nichts! Mein Kopf ist so leer!"  
  
„Hast du etwa Zweifel?"  
  
Eowyns Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie auf seine Antwort wartete. In ihr wuchs eine Befürchtung, die sie vielleicht nicht ertragen würde, wenn sie sich als wahr erweisen würde.  
  
Er schaute in ihr liebliches Gesicht, in die blauen Augen, die von der Stärke zeugten, die in ihr wohnte und ihm war in all seiner Verwirrung eines gewiss...  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Eowyn, oh Schildmaid Rohans! Du bist das, was mich ausmacht, was mein ganzes Sein bestimmt und meinem Leben einen Sinn gibt. Mit dir vermag ich der glücklichste Mann der Welt zu sein, ohne dich nicht mehr als ein Elend! Wie weit habe ich es kommen lassen, dass du in mir Zweifel vermutest? So zweifle auch du nicht an mir und meiner Liebe zu dir, denn es mag noch nichts geben, das sie erlöschen lassen könnte!"  
  
Nichts hätte die Frau in diesem Augenblick glücklicher machen können, als dieses erneute Liebesversprechen, welches ihre größte Angst versiegen ließ, als wäre sie ein Tropfen Wasser auf einem heißen Stein.  
  
„Was ist es dann?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht Eowyn, aber eines sei dir gewiss! Ich werde nichts zwischen dich und mich kommen lassen! Gib mir die Zeit, die ich brauche, um in mich zu sehen, zu erkennen, was es ist. Vielleicht ist es Heimweh, vielleicht die Furcht, nach Minas Tirith zurück zu kehren, wo mein Vater einst regierte. Doch beides muss überwunden werden und keines könnte mich von unserer Heirat abbringen."  
  
Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und hielt ihr Gesicht, so dass sie ihn direkt ansehen musste.  
  
„Hast du das verstanden? Nichts!"  
  
Ergriffen und bestärkt nickte sie und ihre Arme schlossen sich rasch um seinen Nacken. Sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und die Männer am Feuer fingen leise an, Witze zu reißen. Eomer, welcher bei ihnen saß, ließ sie gewähren und lächelte über das junge Paar und ihre Hingabe zueinander.  
  
„So gehört sich das,"sagte er laut und Beregond brach in Gelächter aus.  
  
Aragorn sattelte sein Pferd und führte es aus dem Stall. Gimli stand murrend draußen neben Legolas und suchte unbewusst die Nähe des Elben. Jedoch schien es Legolas nicht anders zu ergehen und nie entfernte er sich weiter, als einige Schritte von dem Zwerg.  
  
„Die Pferde sind bereit,"erklärte Aragorn und stieg auf.  
  
Auch Legolas erhob sich auf sein Pferd und zog Gimli zu sich auf das Tier. Der Zwerg fluchte und von der Höhe schwindelnd hielt er sich fest an Legolas Rücken fest.  
  
„Warum reiten wir fort, so kurz vor dem Fest? Wollten nicht Eomer und Faramir bald kommen?"  
  
Aragorn ritt neben sie und sah Legolas selbst fragend an.  
  
„Wenn sie eintreffen, wird Arwen hier sein, um sie zu empfangen,"erklärte der König.  
  
„Ich halte es nicht für gut, diese Sache hier in der Stadt aus zu machen und schon gar nicht bei Tage,"hauchte er in den Wind und roch darin den Westen.  
  
Seit heute Nacht im Thronsaal hatte Gimli keine ruhige Minute Schlaf mehr gefunden und sich nur hin und her gewälzt. Aragorns Reaktion auf Legolas Geschichte hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigt und ihm nur noch mehr Rätsel aufgegeben, denn obwohl Aragorn zu verstehen gab, dass er diese „Zeichen"bemerkt hatte, hatte er sich darüber ausgeschwiegen und ihnen nicht mitgeteilt, was sie bedeuteten.  
  
Sam wurde zu äußerster Diskretion angehalten und durfte nicht einmal Merry und Pippin davon erzählen, bis sie sich dieser mysteriösen Sache gewiss waren. Vor allem Pippin sollte, nach Aragorn nicht wissen, um was es hier ging. Doch war es nicht sehr hilfreich, dass Legolas nichts verriet und immer wieder, wenn Gimli ihn in der Nacht danach gefragt hatte, zusammenzuckte, wie ein scheues Tier, und ihn auf diesen unbekannten anderen vertröstete, der sie im Morgengrauen aufklären würde.  
  
Wieder ärgerte Gimli sich, dass ihm anscheinend kein Vertrauen entgegen gebracht wurde. Weder von Legolas, der Angst zu haben schien, irgendjemandem etwas zu verraten, noch Aragorn, der sich weigerte, sein Wissen über den Unbekannten auszusprechen.  
  
„Ich glaube das alles erst, wenn ich ihn vor mir sehe,"hatte er dem Zwerg geantwortet und ihm danach versichert, dass er ihn brauchte. „Gimli, ich fürchte, hier geht etwas vor, das sogar einen Elben in Schrecken versetzen kann. Ich bitte dich, uns morgen zu begleiten, auch wenn es ungewiss ist, was uns erwartet."  
  
„Da bin ich dir so lange gefolgt und du glaubst noch, mich bitten zu müssen, das ein weiteres Mal zu tun? Was kann schlimmer sein, als das Erlebte, als der Krieg, den wir zusammen durchgestanden haben?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht Gimli, ich denke nicht dass es eine erneute, so große Gefahr für Mittelerde gibt. Dennoch... Legolas Rückkehr gibt mir mehr als genug Grund, hier zu argwöhnen, denn noch nie ist ein Elb von Westen wieder gekehrt. Und dass dieser Elb noch so verunsichert ist, macht die Sache nicht gerade besser."  
  
Gimli hatte den Ernst der Lage begriffen, doch das Ausmaß war ihm völlig unbekannt. Er wollte wissen, was auf ihn zu kam, wie gut er seine Axt schärfen musste und in welcher Gefahr seine Freunde waren.  
  
Aragorn beugte sich von seinem Pferd herunter und küsste Arwen.  
  
„Wir werden bald wieder zurück sein. Mit etwas Glück sogar vor der Ankunft Eomers. Achte auf die Hobbits und kümmere dich, dass alles bereit sein wird für Mitsommer. Ich möchte nicht, dass das Fest abgesagt wird, noch bevor wir wissen, was eigentlich ist. Wenn etwas ist, so werden dir die Hobbits sicher gerne helfen. Bestimmt brennt Pippin nur so darauf, dir bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu helfen."  
  
Arwen lächelte und streichelte ihm über die bärtige Wange.  
  
„Ich weiß. Sorge dich nicht um uns, wir werden zurrecht kommen. Reite und finde heraus, warum wir uns überhaupt sorgen, denn noch sind wir über alles im Unklaren."  
  
Aragorn nickte und aufrecht ritt er zum zweitobersten Tor, das direkt vor ihnen Lag. Die Fackeln, welche sie brauchten, da es noch zu früh war und die Sonne noch nicht am Himmel stand, zeigten ihnen den Weg. Als das Tor offen war und ein Horn durch die Stadt hallte, dass auch die anderen Tore geöffnet werden sollten, gab der König seinem Pferd die Sporen und zusammen mit seinen zwei Begleitern preschte er davon, hinaus aus der Stadt und über die Felder des Pellanor. Sie waren außer Sicht noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war.  
  
Sie erreichten den Erui noch bevor es Nachmittag war und das weiße Gebirge tat sich neben ihnen mächtig und erhaben auf, wie es das schon seit beginn der Zeit getan hatte.  
  
Dort wo der Erui seinen Ursprung hatte am Fuße des Gebirges, stoppte die Gruppe und Legolas war höchst zufrieden mit ihrem Ritt. Ohne Pause waren sie durchgeritten, die Pferde gut ausgeruht und frisch hatten sie ohne Mühe bis hier her getragen. Doch als Legolas anhielt und vom Pferd abstieg, befand Aragorn es als gut, dass sie den Pferden eine Pause gönnten, denn der Rückweg lag noch vor ihnen.  
  
Auch der König stieg ab und hielt sein schwarzes Pferd fest am Halfter, sah sich um. Außer dem Fluss und den Bergen war sonst nur noch eine weite Steppe zu sehen, dich sich über das Land hinweg zog. Die Sonne tauchte das Land in ein leuchtendes Gelb.  
  
„Wann wird er hier sein,"fragte Gimli und kam somit Aragorn zuvor.  
  
Legolas schirmte seine Augen gegen die Sonne ab und schaute über das Gras. Als er einen Punkt zum fixieren fand, hielt er in der Bewegung inne und starrte einige Minuten nach Westen.  
  
„Wir sind gut geritten, noch besser, als ich vermutet hatte. Er kommt in einer Stunde,"sagte der schlanke Elb und seine herrliche Figur ragte dem Wind entgegen, wie ein dünner Baumstamm.  
  
Ob er den Düsterwald vermisste, grübelte Gimli, aber fragte nicht. Eine Stunde. Er hasste Warten.  
  
Aragorn setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und packte etwas zu Essen aus. Sie hatten weder Gefrühstückt, noch etwas zu Mittag gegessen und der einstige Waldläufer wusste: wer sich nicht stärkte, hatte keine Kraft.  
  
Gimli war das nicht ungelegen und er nahm dankend ein Stück Brot an, das ihm Aragorn reichte. Des Königs Gesicht schien wieder wie früher. Das Haar zerzaust und das Gesicht etwas schmutzig. Die grauen scharfen Augen sahen sich während der Mahlzeit immer wieder um und überflogen das weite, flache Land.  
  
Legolas lehnte Aragorns Angebot, etwas zu essen dankbar ab und zog es vor, hin und her zu laufen, immer wieder die Hand zur Stirn zu erheben und Ausschau zu halten. Auf den König machte er einen höchst nervösen Eindruck und Aragorn glaubte auch, den Ansatz von Augenringen in seinem Gesicht erkennen zu können. Ein schweigsames Grauen lag auf ihm.  
  
Es sorgte ihn, einen Elben so unruhig zu sehen. Jedoch konnte er sich keinen Grund dafür erdenken, dass einer der Erstgeborenen sich so betrug und so aus der Fassung gebracht werden konnte. Mit tiefen Falten in der Stirn folgte er Legolas Blick in die Ferne und erblickte einen kleinen Punkt, der sich schnell näherte.  
  
Aragorns Puls wurde schneller.  
  
Legolas drehte sich zu seinen Begleitern und der finstere Ausdruck auf seiner Mine, verriet Aragorn, dass es so weit war. Der Elb schien so blass und plötzlich sah Aragorn einen Angehörigen seiner Art völlig unsicher und schwach. Er konnte beobachten, wie seine stolze aufrechte Haltung dahinschwand und seine Schultern schließlich schlapp herab hingen, seine Arme und Beine viel zu lang schienen, so dass sie beinahe bis auf den Boden reichten.  
  
„Legolas!"Gimli lief zu seinem Freund.  
  
Auch dem Zwerg war es aufgefallen, wie blass der Prinz nun geworden war.  
  
Legolas schüttelte sich und versuchte sich etwas mehr aufzurichten, damit er seine Freunde beruhigen konnte. Jedoch war es ihm nicht sehr gut gelungen. Zu große Laster lagen auf seinen Schultern, zu viel Wissen, bzw. Nichtwissen. Er hatte gesehen, was noch keiner gesehen hatte. Etwas völlig Unmögliches war geschehen und er war Zeuge davon geworden. Es widersprach allem, was er wusste, stellte sich gegen alle Naturgesetze, denn was wussten die Lebewesen dieser Welt denn schon, außer dass der Tod endgültig war? Dessen war sich doch jeder gewiss!  
  
Der Punkt wurde schärfer, spaltete sich in zweie auf und wuchs beständig an, als er sich der kleinen Gruppe näherte.  
  
Trotz aller Furcht, die sein Inneres beherrschte, trat Legolas vor die anderen, machte sich die Grundsätze der Elben bewusst und vergaß einen Augenblick, was diesen widersprach. Stärke! Er würde sie finden, dieser Sache entgegen zu treten, sich ein weiteres Mal damit konfrontieren und seine Angst überwinden, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Und er war nicht allein. Der weiße Zauberer war mit ihnen!  
  
„Gandalf!"keuchte Aragorn aus, als der Schatten aus der Ferne sich in einen Lichtpunkt wandelte und sich schließlich die Figur eines weißen Pferdes mit einem Reiter abzeichnete.  
  
Dieser strahlend weiße Mann! Es konnte nur ein einziger sein!  
  
Gimli brummte überrascht, als er zwar Aragorns Worte hörte, aber ihnen noch keinen wirklichen Glauben schenkte. Jedoch als der Reiter näher kam und seine Augen schmerzten von diesem Licht, welches heller als die Sonne selbst schien, erkannte er den Zauberer.  
  
„Die Zeichen!"hauchte Aragorn. „Die Sonne, die Krähe! Er hat es mir die ganze Zeit zu sagen versucht und ich habe es nicht erkannt!"  
  
„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, mein Freund. Wie hättest du das denn vermuten sollen? Wer in ganz Mittelerde hätte damit rechnen können? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit für unsere Rückkehr war so gering!"Legolas Haar wehte in der aufziehenden Briese und wiegte sich im gleichen Takt wie das Gras hin und her.  
  
„Es ist wirklich Gandalf!"schnaufte Gimli und seine Hautfarbe glich sich derer Legolas an.  
  
„Wer ist bei ihm?"fragte Aragorn, dem das zweite Pferd nicht entgangen war.  
  
Es folgte Gandalfs in einigem Abstand denn es kam an Schattenfells Schnelligkeit nicht im Geringsten heran. Auf dem gescheckten Pferd saß eine verhüllte Gestalt, welche allerdings schwer zu erkennen war. Aragorn sah den Mann nur, weil er wusste, dass Gandalf nicht mit zwei Pferden ritt und deshalb jemand darauf sitzen musste.  
  
Gimli konnte den Verhüllten nämlich nicht sehen, da er nicht kritisch genug sein Augenmerk auf das Pferd legte, selbst nach Aragorns Bemerkung war der Fremde unsichtbar für ihn.  
  
Sie waren etwa einen halben Kilometer entfernt, als Aragorn erste Abschätzungen über den Neuankömmling vornehmen konnte und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er ziemlich groß und stark sein musste, denn trotz Schattenfells imposanter Größe, überragte der Verhüllte den Zauberer fast und seine Schultern waren beinahe so breit, wie der Rücken seines Pferdes.  
  
Legolas hob eine Hand und sein Gruß wurde aus der Ferne von dem Zauberer erwidert. Aragorns Herz raste. Gandalf!  
  
Die Pferde preschten heran, das eine mit donnernden Hufen, das andere geräuschlos. Sie ritten heran und nach wenigen Minuten waren sie mannsgroß und noch einige Sekunden später kamen die Tiere mit Schnauben und Wiehern zum Stehen, tänzelten einen Moment auf der Stelle, bis die Reiter die Pferde beruhigt hatten.  
  
Auf dem vorderen saß, aufrecht und erhaben, Gandalf der Weiße und sein Haar wehte im Wind, der sich aus dem leichten Lüftchen entwickelt hatte. Seine gütigen Augen schauten herab auf König und Zwerg, welche staunend vor ihm standen. Sein weißes Gewand leuchtete und hätte die Sonne erblassen lassen, wäre sie nicht schon von selbst dunkler geworden. Einige Wolken waren mit dem Wind aufgezogen und zogen sich nun wie ein Vorhang vor sie.  
  
Legolas ging zögerlich auf das zweite Pferd zu und nahm dessen Zaumzeug, redete leise auf es ein. Der Mann darauf tätschelte seinen Hals mit kräftigen Händen.  
  
„Gandalf!"Aragorn löste sich von seinem Standpunkt und ging zu Schattenfell.  
  
Seine Stimme war heißer und seine Augen fragend. Der weiße Zauberer jedoch lächelte zur Begrüßung und ließ sich sanft und elegant von Schattenfell ab, welchen er ohne jegliches Zaumzeug ritt.  
  
Gandalf legte seine Rechte Hand auf Aragorns linke Schulter.  
  
„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, Elessar, König von Gondor!"begrüßte der Zauberer ihn mit seiner dunklen wohlklingenden Stimme und Aragorns Herz beruhigte sich etwas.  
  
„Auch ich freue mich über deine Rückkehr, Gandalf. Jedoch... Ich begegne dir mit Befürchtungen und Fragen, wie beinahe jedes Mal, alter Freund. Legolas will nicht sprechen, was vor sich geht und du scheinst gar nicht in Sorge zu sein!"  
  
Gandalfs Gesichtsausdruck wurde einen kurzen Augenblick ernst, als er die folgenden Worte sorgfältig wählte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht um unsere Besorgnis, Aragorn, ich weiß nicht, ob sie begründet ist oder nicht. Um dies heraus zu finden, bin ich gekommen und muss dringend mit dir Rat halten."  
  
Seine Mine erhellte sich wieder und der König stand erwartungsvoll vor ihm.  
  
„Doch nicht unheilvoll scheint mir das Geschehene! Mein Freund, der Krieg vermochte einen weniger in seine kalten tödlichen Klauen zu bekommen und er kehrt unter wundersamen Umständen wieder, gegen alle Gesetze der Natur. So fürchte ich mich nicht nur vor dem Grunde, der ihn zurück brachte, sondern freue mich auch darüber, dass er wieder unter uns weilt!"  
  
Aragorn schaute zu dem Fremden und Grauen durchzuckte ihn.  
  
„Ich verstehe das nicht, sprich doch einmal nicht in Rätseln!"beschwerte sich Gimli, zu überwältigt von allem.  
  
Aragorn ging langsam auf den Fremden zu und erkannte, den Grund dafür, dass dieser vorhin so schwer zu erblicken war. Er hielt den Atem an, als er den Elbenmantel sah, der jegliche Gefahr fernhielt und jemanden für alle schwer erkennbar machte.  
  
Der König ging näher heran und Legolas trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit er besser sehen konnte.  
  
Aragorn erkannte immer mehr, als er den Schatten der Kapuze durchschaute. Dann blieb er stehen und Gimli starrte den König besorgt an, der sich nicht mehr rührte. Niemand sprach, weder Legolas, noch Gandalf und der Verhüllte saß nur stumm auf dem Pferd.  
  
Aragorns Augen blickten wild hin und her, als sein Verstand versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er da sah.  
  
„Boromir?"  
  
Der Verhüllte nickte, wagte es allerdings nicht, sich vom Pferd zu rühren oder sonstige Bewegungen zu machen.  
  
Gandalf hatte ihn darum gebeten, aus Angst, einer der Anwesenden könnte zu nervös oder verängstigt werden.  
  
Gimli ließ seine Axt auf den Boden fallen, seine kräftigen Finger wurden taub und seine Beine weich.  
  
Aragorn stand immer noch da, mit geöffnetem Mund und starrte Boromir unter seiner Kapuze an. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er eine Halluzination vertreiben.  
  
„Ich träume!"brachte er hervor. „Wie könnte es sonst möglich sein, dass drei verloren geglaubte Freunde zu mir zurückkehren?"  
  
„Wachen wir, oder träumen wir?"fragte auch Gimli und sah Gandalf an.  
  
Dieser lächelte.  
  
„Ihr schlaft keineswegs, jedoch halte ich es nicht für unmöglich, dass diese Situation heute Nacht in euer Bewusstsein zurückkehrt. Dann könntet ihr Gewissheit haben, zu träumen. Doch nun seid ihr hellwach und steht etwas so unwahrscheinlichem gegenüber, dass es ganz natürlich ist, es in Frage zu stellen. Vertraut mir. Unmittelbare Gefahr ist nicht gegenwärtig."  
  
„Zeig uns dein Gesicht,"verlangte Gimli, der den Neuankömmling noch nicht wirklich erkannt hatte.  
  
Die dunkelgrüne Kapuze wurde zurückgezogen und zum Vorschein kam feuerrotes Haar, ein markantes Kinn und graue Augen. Gimli keuchte, als er Boromirs Gesicht wahrhaftig vor sich sah, der ihn kurz ansah.  
  
Doch dann wandte er den Blick wieder zu Aragorn, der immer noch fassungslos vor dem Pferd stand und bat ihn mit flehenden Augen, dass er doch etwas sagen möge. Seine Augen schickten ein stummes Gebet zum König, er wolle ihn doch erkennen und ihn akzeptieren.  
  
Entgegen all seinem Verstand gab Aragorn sich einen Ruck, schluckte hart und hob sein königliches Kinn.  
  
„Steige ab, Boromir, Sohn des Denethor! Komm herab und grüße mich angemessen, wie einen Freund."  
  
Der Mann atmete hörbar auf und ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht, als er den König so reden hörte. Mit einem Satz sprang er von seinem Pferd und kam mit den schweren Stiefeln auf der Erde auf.  
  
Hinter Aragorn machte Gimli einen Schritt zurück, als befürchtete er einen Angriff, aber Gandalf stellte sich ermutigend neben ihn und gab ihm Kraft.  
  
Aragorn graute, als Boromir auf ihn zu kam, hielt jedoch stand.  
  
„Aragorn."  
  
Es war Boromirs Stimme!  
  
„König Elessar, sei gegrüßt!"  
  
Aragorn keuchte. Das war Boromir! Seine Stimme, sein Gebahren! Dies war Boromir!  
  
Plötzlich wich alle Furcht aus Aragorns Herzen und überwältigt schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
„Bei den Valar! Boromir, du bis es tatsächlich!"  
  
Der Krieger nickte lächelnd und voller Freude fielen sich die beiden Männer in die Arme. Sie hielten einander und der rothaarige flüsterte seinem König zu.  
  
„Ich werde dir folgen, mein Bruder. Mein König!"  
  
Aragorn konnte es noch immer nicht wahr haben. So groß war die Freude über seinen verloren geglaubten Gefährten. Er drückte ihn nach hinten und hielt seine Schultern fest, ihn ansehend.  
  
„Boromir! Ich traue meinen Augen nicht, aber mein Herz will glauben! Und doch... wie ist das möglich?"  
  
Da verdunkelte sich die Mine des Kriegers und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, mein König und Führer. Wenn ich es wüsste, so fühlte ich mich besser in meiner eigenen Haut. Tot habe ich mich selbst geglaubt, den letzten, den ich vor meinem Schwinden sah, wart Ihr! Damit war ich bereit, mich der Ungewissheit des Todes zu stellen."  
  
Sein Blick senkte sich.  
  
„Doch ein seltsames Erwachen kam über mich." 


	7. Die Warnung

Celebne: Jap, ich mag Geschichten, die für Verwirrung sorgen. Hab schon jede Menge Ideen und werde vielleicht doch noch hier und da weiter schreiben. Man kann das alles in meinem Kopf ja nicht verkommen lassen, oder? Dann mal viel Spaß mit diesem Chapi! Etwas aufregender lol  
  
Vicky23: Allein schon aus Liebe zu dir müsst ich ja weiter schreiben, net? lol da kennen wir uns jetzt doch schon so lange... ist eben schwieriger LotR zu schreiben, als ich zuerst dachte. Ziemlich langatmig und so. Aber ich will ja versuchen im HdR Stil zu bleiben. PotC ist da doch etwas einfacher grins. Aber mal sehen, bald sind Ferien. Also dann machs gut!  
  
Die Warnung  
  
Die Gruppe ritt durch einen kleinen Wald in Gondor. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, aber Eomer hatte es für besser befunden, die letzten wenigen Kilometer auch noch zurückzulegen, denn Minas Tirith war nicht mehr weit und eine weitere Nacht im Freien unnötig, wie er fand.  
  
Der Wald schien alt und knorrig, die Bäume beugten sich dicht über den Reitenden herab und ließen ihre dürren Zweige wie Fischhaken herabhängen. Die Nacht war so schwarz, wie der junge König schon lange Zeit keine mehr erlebt hatte. Mond und Sterne waren von solch dichten Wolken verdeckt, dass kein Licht mehr herab schien und die Reiter einige Fackeln entzündet hatten, welche im Wind gequält auffackelten und sich mitwogen. Am späten Nachmittag war dieses Wetter über sie hereingebrochen und auch dies war ein Grund für Eomer, den letzten Teil des Weges schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Er wollte nicht mit seiner Schwester und seinen Männern unter dem Himmel schlafen, wenn dieser so unfreundlich schien.  
  
Im Licht der Fackeln schienen sich etliche Schatten im Walde zu bewegen und mit jedem Geräusch oder jeder schnelleren Bewegung schrak der König von Rohan hoch, eine Angewohnheit, welche er aus dem Krieg erhalten hatte und noch nicht bereit gewesen war, abzulegen.  
  
Doch nach wenigen Metern in diesem Wald hatte er seinen Helm abgenommen, denn das flachsene Pferdehaar darauf hatte sich immer wieder in den herabhängenden Ästen verwirrt und ihn behindert. Nun ruhte der Helm vor Eomer auf dem Rücken seines prächtigen Pferdes und schaukelte mit dessen Schultern hin und her, glimmte ab und zu auf im Schein einer der Fackeln.  
  
Eomer schaute sich um und beobachtete seine Gefolgschaft. Direkt hinter ihm ritten seine Männer und in ihrer Mitte wiederum war Eowyn, die sich bewusst darüber war, dass er damit bezweckte, sie zu schützen. Jedoch beschwerte sie sich nicht, denn immerhin war sie eine ganze Weile voraus geritten und hatte sie geleitet. Nun war es an ihr, sich ihrem Bruder anzupassen und auch seinen Willen zu akzeptieren.  
  
Hinter Eomers anderen Männern bildeten Faramir und Beregond das Schlusslicht. Sein zukünftiger Schwager schien auf seinen Begleiter und Freund einzureden und Eomer seufzte.  
  
Erst bei ihrer letzten Pause hatte er erfahren, dass sich der große Mann eigentlich unrechtlich in diesen Landen aufhielt und seinen Herrn in arge Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte, sollte Elessar, der König Gondors, sich gegen Faramirs Bitten entscheiden, ihn an den Feierlichkeiten teil haben zu lassen. Jedoch waren weder der Stadthalter, noch seine Zukünftige bereit, dies zu akzeptieren und da Beregond so etwas wie der einzige verbleibende von Faramirs Familie war, konnte er dies auch verstehen.  
  
„Au!"  
  
Eomer drehte sich um und bemerkte lächelnd, dass wieder einer seiner Männer, in eine Falle der Bäume geritten war und sich nun den Kopf rieb.  
  
Es ist aber auch verflucht dunkel! dachte Eomer bei sich und sah sich argwöhnisch um.  
  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich wegschickt. Und Eowyn auch nicht. Du weißt, wie überzeugend sie sein kann. Ich glaube kaum, dass Aragorn ihr gewachsen ist,"grinste Faramir und dies schien Beregond ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
  
„Ich möchte Euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, mein Lord."  
  
„Du wirst das auch nicht. Wie könnte ich meine Hochzeit genießen, wenn der, dem ich verdanke zu leben, nicht anwesend ist?"  
  
Beregond lächelte und sah seinen Führer an. Faramirs Augen waren so gütig und weise. Noch immer schien er wie damals in Amon-Sul, sein Captain. Er würde ihn überall hin folgen, auch wenn das hieße in den Tod. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei und die Ära des neuen Königs hatte begonnen, eine Ära des Friedens und der Güte. Rohan und Gondor waren erneut verbrüdert und die Liäson zwischen Gondors Stadthalter und der Schwester des Königs von Rohan, besiegelte den Vertrag auf ein Neues.  
  
Beregond war glücklich.  
  
„Faramir."  
  
Faramir ritt weiter ohne sich umzusehen. Er schaute nach vorn auf seine Gruppe, auf seine Frau, die er über alles liebte.  
  
„Es ist gefährlich!"  
  
Ist es nicht, er schüttelte den Kopf ein klein wenig und schnaufte.  
  
„Der Wald, er beherbergt Böses... so glaub mir doch!"  
  
Faramir gab nach und sah sich um, suchte in den Schatten nach verräterischen Zeichen. Sein Puls wurde schneller, sein Gefühl fing an, ihn zu treiben. Besorgnis legte sich auf seine Stirn und er wurde zunehmendst nervöser. Sein Freund schien dies nicht bemerkt zu haben, was den Stadthalter erleichterte. Dennoch hielt er es für besser, Eomer über seine Bedenken in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
  
„Faramir, kehre um!"  
  
„Sei aufmerksam, Beregond,"bat ihn der rothaarige Mann und sah ihn eindringlich, jedoch nicht beunruhigend an. „Es heißt, es treiben sich noch immer Orks in unseren Landen herum."  
  
„Jedoch nicht in den Wäldern Gondors,"antwortete Beregond überrascht, über Faramirs Alarmiertheit.  
  
Jedoch kannte er seinen Hauptmann zu gut, als dass er eine Warnung von ihm allzu leicht genommen hätte und so schärfte er seine Sinne und beobachtete aufmerksam ihre Umgebung.  
  
Faramir ritt währenddessen nach vorn und sein Umhang wehte ihm Wind hinter ihm her, machte ihn zu einem der Schatten des Waldes. Er kannte diese Wälder, wie seine Westentasche und sollte hier etwas sein, so würde er es rechtzeitig bemerken. So oft schon war er durch diesen Wald geritten, so sanftmütig und geneigt kam er ihm vor. Jedoch heute war es etwas anders. Der Wald schien düsterer, nur wusste er nicht ob es an dem Wetter, an dem vergangenen Krieg oder gar wirklich an einer unbekannten Gefahr lag, die auf sie lauerte.  
  
Als ihr Verlobter an ihr vorbei ritt in schnellem Trab, atmete Eowyn den für ihn charakteristischen Geruch nach Tannen tief ein. Ein beschwingendes Gefühl erhob sich in ihr und leider war es nur allzu schnell auch wieder verflogen, als Faramir schon zu weit war.  
  
Warum war er nach vorn geritten? Hatten sie nicht ausgemacht, dass er bis nach Minas Tirith die Nachhut übernehmen wollte?  
  
Die Schildmaid zog eine Braue hoch und ihre blauen Augen schienen wie ein Licht in der Düsternis, als sie von der Fackel des Mannes vor ihr erhellt wurden.  
  
Sie sah nach hinten und bemerkte Beregonds aufmerksamen Blick, der in den Wald hinein spähte.  
  
Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, wusste die erfahrene Kriegerin in ihr und sicherheitshalber deckte sie den Griff ihres Schwertes auf, das sie versteckt an ihrem Sattel unter einem Tuch festgemacht hatte.  
  
Eomer wäre nicht erfreut gewesen, hätte er gewusst, dass sie es noch immer auf allen ihren Wegen dabei hatte. Doch das war ihr egal. Frauen Rohans waren gekonnt im Umgang mit Schwertern und nur um der Friedenszeiten wegen, würde sie ihre Gewohnheit nicht aufgeben. Nicht wo doch auch Eomer und beinahe jeder Mann noch mit einer Waffe in der Hand herum lief.  
  
Sie schaute nach vorn, wo Faramir bei ihrem Bruder das Tempo seines Pferdes mäßigte und mit ihm sprach.  
  
„Was ist nur mit diesem Wald los?"  
  
Eomer drehte sich überrascht um und sah seinen Schwager an. Dieser schaute sich immerwährend um und beobachtete den Wald, sah hin und wieder zum Himmel auf.  
  
Dem König entging Faramirs besondere Erscheinung nicht, er schien sich in diesen Wäldern, wie auch in denen Ithiliens so wohl zu fühlen, als wäre dies sein wahrhaftiger Platz. Die Natur und ihre Wälder waren seine Bestimmung, wie es der Westen für das reine Elbenvolk war und die Hochzeit mit Faramir, Eowyns.  
  
„Vorsicht! Rechts!"  
  
Faramir schnellte herum und ehe Eomer auch nur die Gelegenheit zu einer Reaktion hatte, preschte der junge Hauptmann Gondors durch das niedere Dickicht zu seiner Rechten, das metallische Geräusch einer Klinge surrte durch die Luft und mit zwei dumpfen Aufschlägen fiel zuerst der Kopf eines überaus grausig aussehenden Orks auf den Boden und dann der Rest von ihm.  
  
Eomer schaute nach links, wo einen halben Meter neben seinem Kopf ein schwarzer Pfeil tief im Baumstamm einer mächtigen Eiche steckte und von der Bedrohung zeugte, der er gerade knapp entgangen war. Fassungslos schaute die übrige Gruppe in den Wald, wo die Hufe von Faramirs Pferd erklangen und langsam verschollen, sich in den Bäumen verloren.  
  
Eomer starrte aus seinen großen dunklen Augen, wie ein aufgeschrecktes Pferd, jedoch bewegte er sich nicht.  
  
Nach dem Schreckmoment brach ein weiterer Mann aus ihren Reihen heraus und Beregond verblich wie auch sein Hauptmann im Dunkel des Waldes.  
  
„Was zum Wahrhaftigen?!"brachte der König heraus und wies seine Mannen schnell an, einen Kreis zu bilden, damit sie sich gegenseitig den Rücken decken konnten.  
  
Eowyn, grimmig und kraftvoll, zog ihr Schwert, was ihren Bruder einen Moment irritierte und wollte ihrem hellen Pferd gerade die Sporen geben, als Eomers Hand sich sanft auf ihre Schulter legte.  
  
„Bleib, Schwester! Es ist nur eine Horde Orks und dein Verlobter wird damit fertig. Sollte die Gruppe tatsächlich größer sein, so war es ihre Absicht, die Gruppe zu schwächen und sie dann anzugreifen. Ich brauche dich hier!"  
  
Da war etwas dran, erkannte die junge Kriegerin und beruhigte ihren Geist. Faramir war schon in so vielen Schlachten geritten, er würde mit einigen Überbleibseln des dunklen Herrschers wohl fertig werden.  
  
Aber in ihr drängte es sie, ihm nach zu reiten und sie zögerte noch eine Weile, bis sie Eomer folgte.  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu beweisen, das hast du schon auf den Feldern Pellanors,"hatte er ihr zugeflüstert und die junge Schildmaid erkannte ihren Stolz und Übermut.  
  
„Wir werden doch noch ein Lager aufschlagen und auf die beiden warten. Warum erzwingen, was nicht von Nöten ist? Es wird auch gereichen, wenn wir morgen in der Frühe in Minas Tirith ankommen."  
  
Dankbar ließen sich die Männer von ihren Pferden ab und teilten die Nachtwache ein, wobei niemand auch nur daran gedacht hätte, Frau Eowyn davon auszuschließen.  
  
Die junge Frau übernahm tatsächlich die erste und als sie Mentreth zur zweiten geweckt hatte, blieb sie auch noch wach, leistete ihm Gesellschaft und hielt nach Faramir Ausschau. Der Wald war gar zu unfreundlich in dieser Nacht.  
  
Als die dritte Wache anbrach und weder der eine noch der andere wieder gekehrt war, beschloss sie, sich auch etwas Ruhe zu gönnen und die Worte Eomers vor sich hinmurmelnd, schlief sie auch irgendwann ein. 


	8. Die Heimkehr

So da bin ich wieder. Trotz Klausuren hab ich ein weiteres Chapi für die standhaften Leser. Sorry, dass es so lange auf sich warten ließ, aber in den Ferien schreib ich wieder akkord lol  
  
Celebne: danke, dass du mich noch mal dran erinnert hast, die story weiter zu schreiben. Bei dem vielen Lernen, hätt ich s fast vergessen ;-)  
  
Vicky: ach, ich hab ne so schöne Passage über Faramir und seine Ankunft im Schloss geschrieben – mehr in Chapi 8 oder 9 löl  
  
Die Heimkehr  
  
Voriger Abend.  
  
Der Zauberer, zwei Menschen, Elb und Zwerg ritten gemächlich im Sonnenuntergang und das Rotgrau zog sich über die gesamte Ebende. Sie würden Minas Tirith kurz nach Sonnenuntergang erreichen und dann musste Aragorn entscheiden, was zu veranlassen sei.  
  
Wenn er Boromirs Rückkehr öffentlich machte, so würde das sicher Jubel auslösen und die Feierlichkeiten in noch strahlenderem Licht erscheinen lassen. Jedoch sorgte sich Aragorn um die Fragen, die vom Volke gestellt werden würden und er war nicht bereit, sich irgendeine Geschichte einfallen zu lassen, um es zu täuschen, noch wollte er es als ein Wunder hinstellen, was der Sache vielleicht zu viel Macht und Wohlwollen entgegen brachte.  
  
Es war dem König immer noch unglaublich, was passiert war und Boromirs Aussage hatte auch nicht mehr Licht in die Sache gebracht.  
  
„Als ich erwachte, so sah ich den mir liebsten,"hatte Boromir berichtet. „Faramir stand allein im Nebelmeer, in seiner leichten Rüstung, jedoch ohne Waffen. Er sah so traurig auf mich hernieder und so fassungslos, dass ich ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte, zu trösten, jedoch war es mir nicht möglich. Meine Glieder waren taub, wie auch meine Zunge. Und so trieb ich, trieb ich weiter, wie es schien, und von meinem Bruder hinfort. Er tat nichts, mich aufzuhalten, schaute nur mit seinen starren grauen Augen auf mich herab. Ich wollte ihn rufen, mir zu helfen, aber ich konnte nicht und von selbst tat er es nicht. So glitt ich weiter und weiter, bis der Nebel traumlosen Schlaf über mich brachte."  
  
Von da an konnte Legolas seine Geschichte bezeugen, die ebenso mysteriös, wie auch unwahrscheinlich klang. Der Elb hatte zu berichten:  
  
„Wir segelten schon lange und machten gute Fahrt, als mich etwas rief. Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, es wäre nur der Wind, da mich meine Gefährten auf diesen verwiesen. Jedoch wurde der Ruf schon bald so laut, so laut in meinem Herzen, dass ich nicht weghören konnte. Er hallte in meinen Ohren, obwohl ich nichts hörte! Ich verstand ihn in meinem Geiste, auch wenn da keine Worte waren. Und so befahl ich, das Schiff zu wenden, so kurz vor dem Westen. Und was ich fand, erschreckte mich bis aufs Innerste. Einen Mann, den ich tot geglaubt, er lag in dem Elbenboot, das so fein nach Art der Bewohner Loriens verziert war. Als ich mich zu ihm hinab beugte, bemerkte ich, dass er nicht kalt und blass war, kein Zerfall hatte in solch langer Zeit an seinem Körper gewirkt. Stattdessen schlief er so sanft und ruhig, als hätte er sich vor wenigen Stunden so gebettet.  
  
Wir weckten ihn und er erkannte mich wieder. Boromir, Sohn des Denethor, war am Leben und widersprach allem, was ich zu wissen glaubte, widersprach unserem Heiligsten, der Natur, die wir über alles verehren.  
  
Meine Begleiter glaubten allem nicht, fanden irgendwelche Möglichkeiten, wie dies geschehen sein mag. Jedoch war ich damals gegenwärtig und bin gewiss! Boromir war tot! Und nun, auch Gründen, die keiner weiß, war er am Leben!"  
  
Gandalf hatte übernommen:  
  
„Das Schiff machte kehrt und nur ein Zufall war es, dass das meine ihren Weg kreuzte. Auch mich traf es, wie aus heiterem Himmel und ich zerbrach mir Stunde um Stunde den Kopf darüber, was geschehen war und wie wir weiter vorgehen sollten. Es wäre unfair gegenüber dem verwirrten Boromir gewesen, ihm keine Wahl auf Rückkehr zu lassen. Ich befand Legolas Entscheidung als richtig und zusammen setzten wir den Weg zurück nach Mittelerde fort. In einem kleinen Beiboot nahmen wir so viel Vorrat, wie wir konnten und nach fünf Tagen erreichten wir das Festland."  
  
„Weiß er von dem Ausgang des Krieges?"hatte der König gefragt.  
  
„Das war eines der ersten Dinge, um deren Auskunft er gebeten hatte, gleich nachdem er um Frodos Wohl versichert war."  
  
„Es erleichterte mein Herz, ihn zu sehen. Er schien so zuversichtlich in seine Zukunft im Westen zu sehen,"schaltete sich Boromir ein und Aragorn freute sich, über Frodos verbesserten Zustand.  
  
Der große Krieger und Sohn Denethors hielt sich sehr bedeckt, den ganzen Heimweg. Seine sonst so scharfen Augen starrten leer nach vorn, als nähme er nicht viel von seiner Umgebung wahr. Schweigsam war er und sehr zurückhalten, ähnelte nicht dem Menschen, den Aragorn einst gekannt hatte, der immerzu tollkühn war oder ab und zu einen vielleicht zu gewagten Spruch auf den Lippen hatte.  
  
Sein ehemaliger Gefährte war so still, dass er sich an Gandalf wandte.  
  
„Findest du nicht, dass er etwas zu ruhig wirkt?"meinte er, darauf bedacht, dass ihn sonst niemand hörte.  
  
Jedoch wusste Aragorn, dass zumindest Legolas um ihr Gespräch wusste, der direkt hinter ihnen Ritt. Seinen empfindlichen Ohren konnten so leise Geräusche aufnehmen, wie es kein Mensch vermochte. Jedoch ließ sich der Elb nichts anmerken und ritt mit Gimli auf seinem Pferd noch vor Boromir, der freiwillig hatte den Abschluss bilden wollen.  
  
„Nun, unter anderen Umständen fände ich es wohl sonderlich. Bedenke aber, dass Boromir sich seiner bewusst ist, oder es zumindest scheint. Nicht nur für uns ist es ein Rätsel."  
  
„Er hält sich sehr im Hintergrund."  
  
„Ich schätze, er ist sich im Moment selbst nicht ganz geheuer und das ist das beste Zeichen, das es geben kann, denn so wissen wir, dass er rational und emotional genau richtig reagiert. Nämlich wie ein Mensch und nicht, wie ein willenloser Geist."  
  
Der weiße Zauberer lächelte den König beruhigend an.  
  
„Vielleicht hast du dich vorhin richtig verhalten und den Schein hergestellt, dass du ihn noch so siehst, wie früher. In deinem Inneren jedoch sträubst du dich noch dagegen und siehst in ihm nicht mehr Boromir, sondern nur einen Abglanz, einen Toten. Geh in dich Aragorn, befreie dich davon. Zu viel Unglaubliches hast du schon gesehen, mach es ihm nicht noch schwerer, als es nicht ohnehin schon ist."  
  
Der König nickte und dachte darüber nach. In der Tat verhielt er sich nicht gerade, wie er sich gerne verhalten wollte. Zwar sagte er sich immer wieder, dass dies Boromir war, jedoch akzeptierte er es nicht.  
  
„Was weiß er über den Krieg?"Aragorns Stimme war sanft und er war wieder er selbst.  
  
Gandalf seufzte.  
  
„Alles. Beinahe alles."  
  
Aragorn warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
„Er weiß vom Tod seines Vaters,"Gandalf verschnaufte kurz. „Jedoch brachte ich es noch nicht übers Herz, ihm zu sagen, wie er starb oder wie er sich zuvor verhalten hatte. Ich denke, das hätte er nicht verkraftet."  
  
Aragorn nickte und sah sich einem weiteren Problem gegenüber. Wie sollte er es Boromir beibringen, dass Denethor vor seinem Tod verrückt geworden war und das unzählige unschuldige Leben gekostet hatte?  
  
„Du musst es ihm nicht sagen. Ich werde das zur angemessenen Zeit übernehmen."  
  
Dankbar nickte Aragorn dem Zauberer zu.  
  
„Es bleiben allerdings noch viele andere Dinge zu entscheiden."  
  
„Ich denke, es wäre nicht klug, dem Volk zu offenbaren, dass sein Kriegsheld zurück ist, das wirft nur Fragen auf, die wir nicht beantworten können."  
  
Aragorn seufzte, was Gandalfs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Er zog eine buschige weiße Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Faramirs Hochzeit steht kurz bevor. Eine Woche ist es bis dahin."  
  
Das brachte auch Sorge auf Gandalfs Mine und seine Stirn legte sich in tiefe Falten. Doch dies war noch nicht alles, was Aragorn ihm zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Zeitgleich wird Arwen den Mitsommer mit dem Volk zelebrieren, wir planen das Ritual schon seit Wochen und die ganze Stadt freut sich darauf."  
  
Der Zauberer brummte nachdenklich.  
  
„Das ist natürlich ein Problem. Boromir von den Feierlichkeiten des Mitsommers auszusperren könnte er sicherlich noch akzeptieren. Jedoch die Hochzeit seines Bruders zu verpassen? Er würde sich vorkommen, wie abgestellt und das braucht er am wenigsten. Davon weiß er auch noch nichts."  
  
Er seufzte tief und Aragorns graue Augen schweiften weit in die Ferne, wo schon bald Minas Tirith auftauchen würde.  
  
„Ist Faramir schon in der Stadt?"erkundigte sich Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Gandalf. Er, Eowyn und Eomer wollten in den nächsten Tagen anreisen. Ich erwartete sie heute oder morgen, vielleicht auch übermorgen..."  
  
Gandalf brummte abermals.  
  
„Dann musst du zunächst hinauf reiten und nachsehen, ob sie schon da sind."  
  
Aragorn sah seinen Freund schief an. Gandalf gab die Erklärung:  
  
„Nun, das wird ein Schock für Faramir. Vielleicht wird er erfreut sein, wie auch du es warst, doch wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er so reagiert, wie wir alle, denn er ist trotz deiner Sensibilität doch sehr rational. Verstand und Herz werden um die Wette argumentieren. Ich kann nicht sagen, was er tun wird."  
  
„Auf Faramir war immer Verlass. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er sich falsch entschieden oder verhalten hätte. Sicher, er wäre misstrauisch, aber sein Herz ist ebenso gut, wie er scharfsinnig ist."  
  
„Lass mich noch etwas darüber nachdenken, Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn. Noch will und kann ich mich noch nicht entscheiden, was zu tun ist, in Bezug auf die zwei Brüder und besser wäre es, wenn wir es erst einmal unter uns behalten."  
  
Der König musste zugeben, dass er schon darüber nachgedacht hatte. Nun fühlte er sich bestätigt in seinem Urteil. Sie würden Boromir erst einmal im Verborgenen halten. Zuerst wollte er Nachforschungen anstellen.  
  
Legolas würde dicht halten und kein Sterbenswörtchen von sich geben. Und Gimli würde auch sein Bestes tun, seinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Nur durfte sich der gesprächige Zwerg nichts verraten.  
  
Der König sah zum Horizont, wo sich eine kleine Bergkette anfing aufzutürmen. Ein weißer Fleck darauf ließ sein Herz höher schlagen und seine Augen glänzen.  
  
Die Abendsonne vermochte es nicht, die weiße Stadt in ihr Graurotes Licht zu tauchen und wo Aragorn hinter sich pechschwarze Wolken sah, die ein Sommergewitter ankündigten, sah er vor sich wolkenfreien Himmel.  
  
Boromir atmete tief ein, als er die weiße Stadt vor sich ausmachte und sein Herz schlug schneller, Hoffnung kehrte in ihn zurück. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Freude kam über ihn.  
  
Er hatte seinem Pferd sofort die Sporen geben wollen, doch wagte es nicht, vor seinem König zu reiten. Aragorn ließ sich zu ihm zurück fallen und legte seine sanfte Hand auf die breite Schulter des Kriegers.  
  
Boromir sah Aragorn untergeben, aber stolz an.  
  
„Boromir, ich möchte, dass du dich verhüllt lässt. Noch weiß ich nicht, wie deine Rückkehr möglich ist und ich bin sicher, unsere Leute werden dir zujubeln, wenn du kommst. Jedoch bitte ich dich, im Schatten zu bleiben, solange ich keine Erklärung geben kann."  
  
Boromir war nicht wirklich darüber überrascht, denn ihn selbst quälten so viele Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Er nickte.  
  
„Alles was du wünschst, mein König. Mein Herz ist so froh, die weiße Stadt von Neuem zu sehen, dass ich nicht mehr erwarten kann. Nur eines freue ich mich noch... die silbernen Trompeten zu hören, die bei deiner Ankunft blasen und über die Felder schallen werden."  
  
Der König bewunderte diesen Krieger dafür, dass er ihm völlig ohne Ansprüche oder Fragen folgte. Sicher hätte er gerne alte Freunde wieder gesehen oder wäre in der Stadt umher gewandert. Stattdessen fügte er sich ohne ein Widerwort und wollte seinem König zu Willen sein.  
  
Aragorn sah tief in die Augen dieses Mannes und sie waren noch so stark und mutig, wie einst. Nur ein Schleier von Abwesenheit, zeugte davon, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Boromirs rotes Haar wirbelte im aufziehenden Wind und flammte um sein blasses Gesicht.  
  
Die Brüder sahen sich äußerlich so ähnlich. Beide dieses rote Haar, die grauen scharfen Augen, eine große Statur. Und doch waren sie so verschieden.  
  
„Lass uns die Sorgen für einen Augenblick ablegen, Boromir,"sprach der König feierlich und erhaben. „Lass uns reiten, zusammen, wie damals. Doch nicht in Tod und Verderben, sondern in eine gute Zukunft! Zusammen werden wir in Minas Tirith einreiten, du zwar verhüllt, aber dennoch als einer, der Meinen!"  
  
Boromir atmete tief ein, als er die Worte seines Königs hörte und seine Brust hob sich und sein Umfang wurde mächtig. Stolz nickte er Aragorn zu und zog seinen Umhang enger, verhüllte sein Gesicht.  
  
„Zur Ehre Gondors,"sagte Boromir.  
  
„Zu Ehren Gondors heimgekerhten Sohnes!"rief Aragorn wild über die Ebende und sein Pferd machte sich schon auf der Stelle trabend bereit auf einen schnellen Ritt.  
  
„Zu Ehren Gondors heimgekehrten Sohnes,"sagte Legolas und lächelte sein überirdisches reines Lächeln.  
  
„Zu Ehren Gondors heimgekehrten Sohnes!"rief auch Gandalf, erhob seinen weißen Zauberstab in die Höhe und der Himmel tat sich auf, ein weißes Licht brach durch die Wolkendecke.  
  
Gimli grinste breit und lachte rau, wie es der Stimme eines Zwerges entsprach.  
  
„Na worauf warten wir?"rief er übermütig und trat dem Pferd in die Seite. „Zu deinen Eeeeehr..."  
  
Das Pferd, auf dem er und Legolas saßen preschte los, angetrieben vom dem Zwerg und Legolas machte sich einen Spaß daraus, dem Tier zu erlauben, seinen unbändigen Ritt fortzusetzen. Gimli aber gefiel das gar nicht und verbissen hielt er sich an Legolas Hüfte fest, bereute schon seinen Übermut.  
  
Aragorn sah Boromir grinsend an, so wie er es einst als Waldläufer getan hatte. Sein markantes Kinn ließ ihn dabei fast schelmisch wirken und auch in Boromirs Augen kehrte Kühnheit zurück.  
  
Zusammen gaben sie ihren Pferden die Sporen und ritten geschwind dem Elben und dem Zwerg nach. Gandalf ritt mit Schattenfell mühelos voran, um entsprechende Auskünfte zu geben, die Boromirs Ankunft geheim halten würden.  
  
Von Fern erschallten schon helle Trompeten über das Land.  
  
Vier Pferde liefen geschwind durch die weiße Stadt hinauf zum letzten Ring. Unterwegs verbeugten sich Menschen vor ihnen, die zu später Stunde dabei waren, Türen und Fenster zu schließen, sich auf die Nacht vorzubereiten. Keiner vermochte zu erkennen, wer neben dem König ritt, niemand kümmerte sich. Und wer es doch tat, der dachte nicht länger, als zum Abendbrot darüber nach.  
  
Die kleine Schar ritt durch das zehnte Tor und dort oben vor dem Brunnen und dem weißen Baum wartete eine Gestalt, feurig rot in den letzten Strahlen der Sonne und als sie in dem Moment ihre Hand zur Begrüßung hob als der letzte Strahl verblasste, da fiel der Schein des ersten Sternes auf sie und ließ sie erstrahlen in überirdischen Licht.  
  
Die Männer erstarrten bei diesem Schauspiel und wagten nicht, sich zu bewegen. Selbst der edle Elbenmann hielt inne und gedachte des Lichtes Undomiels. Der König war der erste, der sich unter der Berührung seiner Frau löste und abstieg, ihr beide Hände küsste und dem Himmel dankte, dass er zu Haus war, wo er einen weisen, unerschütterlichen Geist zur Stütze hatte.  
  
Arwen schloss ihren Mann in die Arme und bemerkte seinen leichten Schauder, die Gänsehaut, die seine Haut kräuselte und seinen bebenden Atem. Ohne Weiteres konnte sie die Aufregung und das Unverständnis aus seiner ruhigen Miene lesen. Doch später...  
  
Sie versicherte sich, dass Aragorn stark genug war, indem sie ihm tief in die Augen sah. Was sie las, machte ihr sorgen. Dann wandte sie sich ab.  
  
„Gandalf,"hauchte sie. „Willkommen!"  
  
Gandalf hatte sich von Schattenfell herab gelassen und verbeugte sich vor der Elbenfrau.  
  
„Arwen, Königin Gondors! Ich danke dir, für deinen Gruß. Du gibst Minas Tirith etwas von der Gastfreundschaft, die dein Vater einst in Bruchtal hat walten lassen. Selbst jedem noch so unerwarteten."  
  
„Unerwartet bist du sehr wohl, mein Freund. Jedoch nicht unwillkommen. Du kehrtest zurück, von einem Ort, der mir so fremd und unbekannt, wie dein Freund, den du mitbrachtest."  
  
Ihre grauen lieblichen Augen wanderten zu dem Mann, der verhüllt mit einem Mantel auf seinem Pferd saß und sich nicht zu erkennen gab. Doch die Schneiderei war Arwen wohl vertraut. Elbenhandwerk. Doch nicht aus Bruchtal. Von gleicher Art, wie auch der Mantel ihres Mannes war.  
  
Ohne zögern ging sie auf den Mann zu und ihre sanfte Hand glitt am Rande der Kapuze entlang, als sie in der Mitte angekommen, hob sie den Stoff an und eine Strähne roten Haares flammte hervor gegen die kühle blasse Haut und dann lüftete sie den Stoff.  
  
„Boromir!"schnappte Arwen hart und ihre Augen starrten hinauf.  
  
Der Sohn Denethors wurde sich seiner bewusst und kam herab vom Pferd, kniete nieder vor seiner Herrin, senkte sein Haupt bis auf den Stein.  
  
„Frau Arwen!"keuchte Boromir. „Welch Wunder es doch ist, dass ich Euch noch einmal sehen darf! Eure Schönheit ist noch immer unerreicht! Wer bin ich, dass ich auf meinem Pferde sitzen bleibe und auf Euch herab sehe!"  
  
Arwen sah zu ihrem Mann, der sie ratlos ansah und den Blick dann bedauernd auf Boromir richtete. Es tat dem König weh, den einstigen Heerführer so zu sehen.  
  
Die Königin legte die Hand auf Boromirs Stirn und eine seltsame Erleichterung überkam des Mannes Stirn. Plötzlich fühlte er sich etwas frischer, sein Kopf schien klarer.  
  
„Steht auf, Boromir! Verhaltet Euch nicht, wie ein Sklave! Ihr seid der Sohn des Statthalters und niemand geringeres! Ihr seid ein Sohn Gondors, der alles für sein Land gegeben hätte! Glaubt mir, Ihr seid hier so willkommen, wie auch Legolas und Gimli es sind, wie Gandalf es ist und wie Frodo Beutlin es wäre, weilte er noch in Mittelerde. Steht auf und vergrabt Euer Gesicht nicht in hartem Stein!"  
  
Da brachen die Tränen aus dem Gestandenen Mann, wie ein Felsbrocken aus einer Steinwand und Boromir von Gondor war Heim gekehrt. Er erhob seinen Kopf und schlang seine starken Arme um Arwens schlanke Hüften, presste sein Gesicht in ihr feines Kleid und weinte.  
  
Sie hielt seinen Kopf und sah auf zu Gandalf, der sie respektvoll anlächelte. 


	9. Dunkle Träume

So, hier ein weiteres Kapitel. S wird immer undurchsichtiger g...  
  
Celebne: Tut mir leid, dass ich dich immer so lange warten lasse, aber es ist so deprimierend, dass so wenige Reviews kommen (deine ausgenommen ;-)) also dank dir!  
  
Dunkle Träume  
  
Sie rümpfte die Nase. Ein Windstoß strich über ihre weiße Haut und verwirrte einzelne Strähnen ihres flachsenen Haares, welches sich darauf mit Grashalmen verwickelte. Dann musste sie doch niesen...  
  
„Hatschi!"  
  
„Wohlbekomms!"wünschte jemand an ihrer Seite.  
  
Sie drehte sich um, wobei die Decke über ihr sich mitbewegte und blinzelte verschlafen.  
  
„Schon so früh? Es ist ja noch dunkel!"  
  
Eomer lachte und strich ihr über das goldene Haar. Diese Situation erinnerte ihn an früher, als Ihr Vater sie angewiesen hatte, aufzustehen und zum Frühstück zu erscheinen, das nach Eowyns Meinung immer viel zu früh gewesen war. Dann hatte sie sich immer im Bett herum gedrückt, bis Eomer gekommen war, um sie vor einer weiteren Schelte ihres Vaters zu bewahren. Erst mit dem herannahenden Krieg und Krima Schlangenzunges hatte sie ihre Langschläfrigkeit abgelegt und war noch ehe der Sonne wach geworden.  
  
„Aufstehen Langschläfer,"sagte der König, wie er es als Kind getan hatte. „Du verpasst das Frühstück! Außerdem ist es nur dunkel, weil wir Wolken am Himmel haben. Es wird regnen, deshalb müssen wir los."  
  
Eowyn hob den Kopf etwas und wurde sich gewahr, wo sie war. Die Männer waren bereits dabei, das Lager abzubauen.  
  
„Faramir?"  
  
Eomer hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde.  
  
„Er ist noch nicht wieder da."  
  
Sie ließ den Kopf wieder auf das Feldbett sinken.  
  
„Dann reite ich noch nicht los."  
  
Eomer schnaubte und erinnerte an ein Pferd.  
  
„Komm schon Schwesterchen, er kennt sich hier bestens aus und wird den Weg auch sicher allein zurück finden. Wer ist hier zu Hause? DU oder Er?"  
  
Sie stand auf und legte ihre Decke zusammen.  
  
„Dann werde ich ihn suchen."  
  
„Denkst du, ihm ist etwas passiert?"  
  
Sie sah auf, völlig emotionslos. Dann schnaufte sie.  
  
„Weißt du... ich erwische mich oftmals dabei, dass ich ihn beschützen will,"gab sie zu.  
  
Eomer lächelte.  
  
„Manchmal macht er einen so hilflosen Eindruck auf mich, wenn er da so gedankenverloren vorm Haus sitzt oder im Stall steht. Dann glaube ich, dass er den Krieg noch nicht verwunden hat. Dann glaube ich, dass er den Tod seiner Familie nicht ertragen kann. Und vor lauter Trauer will ich ihn dann vor allem beschützen, das ihm irgendwie Schaden zufügen könnte."  
  
Ihr Bruder nahm ihr Kinn hoch und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
„Ich weiß, wie du empfindest, Schwester. Wenn ich dich sehe, in dieser schönen zarten Gestalt, so wünsche ich nichts mehr, als dich vor allem Leid zu bewahren."  
  
Er lachte auf.  
  
„Jedoch muss ich oft einsehen, dass du mich nicht brauchst, dass du dich deiner erwehren kannst. Oder dass du es gar nicht anders willst, als dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Und dann wird mir klar, dass du weißt, was du tust, so hoffe ich es jedenfalls. Du bist eine erwachsene Frau und die mutigste Tochter Rohans, die unser Land je gesehen hat. Wer bin ich schon, dass ich glaube, dich beschützen zu können."  
  
Eomers Worte rangen seiner Schwester ein Lächeln ab und sie umarmte ihn.  
  
„Vorsicht! Da ist jemand im Wald!"sagte einer der Männer gerade laut genug, um alle zu warnen.  
  
Die Geschwister sprangen auf und spähten in den Wald. Eomer zog sein Schwert und war sich vage bewusst, dass auch seine Schwester auch eines in Händen hielt.  
  
„Wer ist da!?"rief er. „Gebt Euch zu erkennen, Fremder!"  
  
Der König war sich sicher gewesen, etwas gesehen zu haben, jedoch waren seine Augen nunmehr nicht ihm Stande dieses zu sehen. Der Wald war völlig leer.  
  
„Ruhig! Ich bin es!"  
  
Eomer atmete auf, aber seine Augen wanderten noch immer suchend umher.  
  
„Faramir?"  
  
Dort! Es löste sich eine schlanke Gestalt aus den Bäumen und kam langsam auf sie hinzu.  
  
Eomer schüttelte sich und blinzelte. Er hatte den Stadthalter nicht erkennen können, auch wenn dieser ganz klar aus den Bäumen hervor ging.  
  
Eowyn zog die helle Stirn in Falten. Auch sie hatte Faramir beim besten Willen nicht ausmachen können. Ihr Mann schien besser um den Schutz der Bäume im Wald zu wissen, als sie. Jedoch wusste er es nicht besser im Umgang mit Pferden.  
  
„Wo ist dein Pferd?"fragte sie und ging auf ihren zukünftigen Gatten zu, um ihn zu umarmen.  
  
„Ich habe die Orks verfolgt, als ich in eine größere Gruppe hinein geraten bin. Mir blieb nichts, als mitten hindurch zu preschen und dann so schnell wie möglich Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Als ich weit genug weg war, ließ ich es laufen, denn allein, konnte ich mich besser verstecken. Bin ich euch gerade fand, habe ich etwa zwei Dutzend Orks umgebracht, der letzte liegt keinen Kilometer von hier."  
  
Er drückte Eowyn etwas von sich weg und schaute fragend in die Runde.  
  
„Warum habt ihr mir nicht geholfen? Beregond, ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du hinter mir geritten bist."  
  
Der große Mann kam heran und sah Faramir entsetzt an.  
  
„Aber ich war hinter Euch! Nur wart ihr plötzlich im Wald verschwunden, das Dickicht war mir undurchdringlich und ich war mir auch nicht sicher, wie Ihr das geschafft haben konntet. Als ich dann auch nichts mehr von Euch hörte, hielt ich an, ritt ein wenig umher, nach Spuren suchend. Doch Faramir! Ich habe nichts mehr von dir gesehen!"  
  
„Das sagtest du uns aber nicht!"meinte Eomer.  
  
Beregond sah schuldbewusst auf den Boden.  
  
„Ich wollte Frau Eowyn nicht beunruhigen,"meinte er. „Faramir, ich habe keinen Laut von der Schlacht gehört! Wie kann das sein? Wie weit warst du denn weg?"  
  
Faramir zog die Braue hoch und sah sich skeptisch um.  
  
„Sollten es doch mehr Meilen gewesen sein, als ich schätzte? Kenne ich meine Wälder denn so schlecht?"  
  
Eomer überlegte, der Sache nachzugehen, aber seine Gedankengänge wurden von Faramir unterbrochen.  
  
„Wie dem auch sei. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Nicht, dass sich auch noch der König von Gondor um uns sorgen muss. Von den Orks muss er wissen, denn sie sind hinter den Grenzen des Anduin und können weiter durch die Lande streifen bis hin zum Ozean. Also lasst uns reiten."  
  
In diesem Augenblick fing es an, zu regnen.  
  
„Es ist mir nicht recht, diese Nacht auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Bald wird der Regen die Spuren verwischt haben und unsere Chance darauf, herauszufinden, was sich wirklich vorgetragen hat. Doch zu viel ist auch noch zu erledigen und je länger wir warten, desto weniger Zeit haben wir. Also sattelt die Pferde und setzt auf. Wir reiten weiter!"  
  
Wie der König gesagt hatte, geschah es auch. Faramir war gerade dabei, bei seiner Frau auf zusetzten, als Eomer ihn nochmals zur Seite holte.  
  
„Eines sage mir noch, mein Freund und Schwager: Woher wusstest du von dem Angriff? Du warst alarmiert, noch bevor wir ein Anzeichen für Gefahr sahen."  
  
Faramir sah zurück in den Wald von wo er gekommen war. Seine grauen Augen schweiften über die Bäume und durchdrangen sie.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich wusste es einfach."  
  
Ein tiefer Seufzer ging durch den großen Raum und erstarb irgendwo in den Tiefen des großen Ganges.  
  
Boromir saß auf seines Vaters Bett und starrte auf das riesige Gemälde, das den Steward von Gondor in seinen besten Jahren zeigte. Boromirs graue Augen wanderten über die Leinwand – auf und ab. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als er den vermeintlichen Blick seines Vaters kreuzte. Mit harter Mine schien Denethor auf ihn herab zu sehen . Boromir kannte das Gemälde, jedoch war ihm dieser Ausdruck niemals so furchtbar grausam vorgekommen. Schnell wandte er das Gesicht ab und ließ sich zurück auf das weiche Lager fallen. Tief versank er in den Laken und Kissen.  
  
Seltsam, so dachte er bei sich, seltsam, dass hier noch immer alles so ist, wie es einst war. Wie es war, als ich weg gegangen bin. Warum Aragorn das Zimmer wohl noch nicht geräumt hat?  
  
Boromir beschloss, den König später danach zu fragen.  
  
Der junge Soldat griff neben sich und fühlte die raue Oberfläche eines ihm wohlvertrauten Gegenstandes. Er drehte den Kopf leicht und besah sich den Gegenstand zu seiner Linken.  
  
Sein Horn, das Horn Gondors, hatte auf dem Bett gelegen, als er hereingekommen war. Gespalten... Mit Grauen überkamen die Schatten jenes Tages den Mann und Boromir fühlte seinen Leib zittern. Er wollte ihn bezwingen, damit aufzuhören, wollte seinen Geist dazu bringen, ruhig zu werden und die Erinnerung verdrängen, jedoch brach es über ihn herein, wie eine Sturzflut.  
  
Der riesige Urukhai stand zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt und Boromir konnte das knacken des Bogens hören, als er ich knarrend gegen die raue Hand auflehnte, die ihn spannte. In diesem Moment war Boromir nichts weiter duch den Kopf gegangen, als ein Vergleich: Der dicke knarrende Bogen des Urukhais gegen Legolas schlanken, zarten, surrenden Elbenbogen aus Lorien. Boromir gingen tausende von Kleinigkeiten durch den Kopf. Die silberne Sehne, die Schnitzereien, die dünnen Pfeile mit schillernden Federn... keine Ahnung, warum, aber es kam ihm einfach in den Kopf... und dann kam ihn ein dritter Bogen in den Sinn: Einfach, aus Haselnussholz, ohne Zierde. Faramirs Bogen. Faramir! Er musste zurück kehren! Wer sonst würde den Zorn und den Unmut ihres Vaters von seinem kleinen Bruder ablenken? Warum hatte er sich nicht mehr für ihn eingesetzt?  
  
Ein Rausch von Schuldgefühlen durchfuhr Boromir, mitsamt eines Pfeiles, dessen Eindringen in seine Schulter er nicht bemerkt hatte. Schuld! So große Schuld! FRODO!!! Was hatte er nur getan! Er riss sich hoch und wehrte eine grässliche Gestalt ab, die auf ihn zugekommen war. Neben sich rannte eine weitere, die an ihm vorbei wollte.  
  
Nein! Ihr bekommt Pippin und Merry nicht!  
  
Zorn und Hass breitete sich in Boromirs Innersten aus und er schwang sein breites Schwert, dem Körper des angreifenden Urukhai direkt entgegen.  
  
Ein Ruck durchfuhr ihn und ein Brennen in seiner Brust sagte dem Mann aus Gondor, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Seine Knie gaben nach und er fiel zu Boden.  
  
Ich bin schuldig!  
  
Der Gedanke ließ Boromir nicht mehr los. Seine Gedanken schwirrten um Frodo, den er an den Ring verraten hatte, um Faramir, den er an seinen Vater verraten hatte... um Aragorn, seinen König, den er an die Dunkelheit verraten hatte. Und da erkannte Boromir, welch ein Narr Denethor gewesen war. Sein geachteter Vater! Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Wie konnte er seine Schuld wieder gut machen?  
  
Es gab keinen Weg. Nur unscharf konnte Boromir zwei Pfeile in Brust und Schulter erkennen, als er an sich herab sah. Er war schuldig und würde auch so in den Tod gehen. Jedoch wollte noch eines tun, um nicht auch noch den beiden Hobbits gegenüber schuldig zu werden.  
  
Mit der Kraft eines verwundeten Raubtieres riss er sich hoch und hob das Schwert. Auf sein Verderben! Es war ihm einerlei! Mit Brüllen warf er sich einem Ork nach dem anderen entgegen, erschlug etliche Urukhai.  
  
Wieder spürte er ein Stechen in der Brust.  
  
Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer und langsam verschwamm sein Blickfeld, drohte, sich seinem Willen zu entziehen.  
  
Er stellte fest, dass er wiederum auf ein Knie gesunken war. Wieder raffte er sich auf. So viele Feinde! Sie waren überall! Wie sollte er nur gegen sie ankommen? Um ihn herum lagen bereits zwei dutzend tote Körper, manche mit klaffenden Wunden, andere mit fehlenden Gliedmaßen. Jedoch erkannte der Krieger, das Unvermeidliche – er konnte nicht standhalten.  
  
Aragorn!  
  
Boromir fühlte das Blut aus seinem Kopf weichen, als ihn etwas beinahe umwarf. Er hielt inne. Die Zeit verging plötzlich viel langsamer. Er sah die Hobbitgesichter, wie sie ihn voller Grauen ansahen und Panik in ihren Augen aufstieg. Pippin schrie etwas, das der Mann nicht hören konnte. Boromir sah wieder an sich herunter. Blut! So viel Blut! Es war seines! Vier Pfeile glaubte er zählen zu können.  
  
Seine Beine gaben nach. Mit entsetzen verfolgte er, wie zwei von diesen Monstern zu Merry und Pippin rannten und sie ihrer Waffen entledigten, sich unsanft auf ihre Schultern warfen und mit sich nahmen.  
  
Er selbst blieb zurück und vernahm wieder dieses knarren. Als er aufsah, blickte er direkt auf die Spitze eines dunklen dicken Pfeiles, der auf seinen Kopf zielte.  
  
Dies war also das Ende.  
  
Mit all seinem Mut, der noch geblieben war, blickte er die grausame Gestalt vor ihm an und erwartete den sicheren Tod.  
  
Da verschwamm alles! Die Bewegungen, welche sich um ihn taten, waren zu schnell, aös dass er sie noch hätte verfolgen können.  
  
Doch einen Augenblick hatte er gedacht, die Silouette des Königs sehen zu können, wie er in Hermelin und mit Bart vor ihm stand und den Pfeil von ihm ablenkte.  
  
„Aragorn,"seufzte Boromir entkräftet und ließ sich fallen. Er versank in das rötliche Laub und dachte nicht mehr.  
  
Als er schon tot zu sein glaubte, fühlte er die Wärme starker, aber sanfter Hände, spürte, wie sein Körper bewegt wurde, den er kaum noch zu regen im Stande war.  
  
Als er die Augen öffnete, wusste er warum er gerade Linderung verspürt hatte.  
  
Die Hände des Königs sind Hände eines Heilers, so hatten die alten Heilweiber immer gesagt.  
  
„Aragorn! Ich... ich... habe Frodo verraten! Ich..."  
  
„Boromir! Hey... alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Boromir öffnete die Augen und fand, dass aller Schmerz verschwunden war, dass er klar sehen konnte und nur die Sonne ihn blendete. Über ihm gebeugt, war Aragorn, dessen schöne graue Augen ihn besorgt ansahen.  
  
Der Soldat sprang auf und fummelte an seinem Hemd herum. Seinen Gürtel ließ er einfach fallen und dann riss er das Hemdstück auf. Tastend untersuchte er Brust und Bauch.  
  
„Die Wunden! Sie sind weg!"  
  
Aragorn trat näher und besah sich den kräftigen Körper des Mannes vor sich. Seltsamerweise schien Boromir immer noch genauso kräftig, wie jeher zu sein, trotzder langen Reise vom Anduin bis auf das Meer. Sachte tastete auch Aragorn Boromirs Bauch und Schulter ab. Zu seiner Verblüffung war nicht einmal eine Narbe zurück geblieben.  
  
„Welch ein Wunder!"brachte er heraus.  
  
In seinem ganzen leben hatte er so etwas noch nicht gesehen.  
  
„Nicht ein Kratzer ist dir geblieben, Boromir! Was schützt dich nur? Eine große Macht muss es sein..."  
  
Boromir seufzte.  
  
„Und eine gute,"fuhr Aragorn fort. „Was sonst vermag solch wunderbares Werk zu vollbringen?"  
  
Boromir schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich vermag es nicht zu ahnen. Jedoch fürchte ich mich vor dem Wesen, das dies vollbracht hat."  
  
Aragorn nickte. Er sah sich das Gemälde an, welches direkt vor dem Bett hing und darüber wachte.  
  
„Du möchtest im Zimmer deines Vaters wohnen?"  
  
Boromir nickte.  
  
„Ich denke, die wenigsten werden auf die Idee kommen, hier herein zu kommen. Lasst mich hier schlafen, König Aragorn, im Bette meines Vaters, der mir zu früh genommen wurde. Denn trotz seiner Makel ward er mir zu früh genommen und ich habe seinen Tod noch nicht verwunden."  
  
„Ich verstehe, was du fühlst. Da der Raum sowieso dem Statthalter vorbehalten ist, ist es dein Recht, ihn in Anspruch zu nehmen, Boromir."  
  
Der Soldat sah erschrocken auf.  
  
„Dann ist es Faramirs Anspruch, den ich erhebe?"  
  
„Noch hat Faramir nicht offiziell seine Arbeit angetreten. Du bist der erstgeborene, Boromir, die Würde steht dir zu."  
  
Ein Knoten löste sich aus Aragorns Hals, als er es endlich über sich gebracht hatte, auszusprechen, was der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
„Nein! Nein, das kann ich nicht! Mein Anrecht ist verwirkt! Faramir gehört an Eure Seite, Herr!"  
  
Aragorn drehte sich um und legte eine Hand auf Boromirs Schulter.  
  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du hast ebenso ein Anrecht darauf. Aber beschwere dich nicht mit solch unnötigen Sorgen. Sicher wird Faramir Verständnis haben, solltest du die Ehre annehmen. Aber noch ist die Zeit nicht, zu entscheiden. Erst muss er eintreffen, dann sehen wir weiter."  
  
Boromirs Augen wurden groß.  
  
„Er... er kommt hier her?"  
  
Aragorn seufzte.  
  
„Ja, sehr bald sogar. Ich erwarte ihn in diesen Stunden."  
  
Etwas Farbe schien in Boromir Gesicht zurück zu kehren.  
  
„Mein Bruder! Er kommt!"  
  
„Boromir, ich muss dich bitten! Überlass es mir, ihn auf dich vorzubereiten! Der Krieg hat ihn verändert, viel musste auch er erleiden. Lass mir etwas Zeit, ihn vorzubereiten."  
  
„Was musste er erleiden?"fragte Boromir düster. „Etwa den Tod? Den Wahn des Ringes? Auch ich habe gelitten und seine Gegenwart wäre wie Balsam für meine Seele."  
  
Aragorn sah mit traurigen Augen zu Faramirs Bruder.  
  
„Auch er erlitt den Tod. Auch er litt unter dem Wahn des Ringes. Boromir, ich muss dir über deines Vaters Ableben berichten."  
  
Boromir setzte sich. Er fühlte sich unter diesen Worten von Aragorn nicht mehr sicher auf seinen Beinen.  
  
„Was musst du mir sagen? Gandalf schwieg sich damals über das Thema aus. Nichts war aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Was ist es?"  
  
„Dein Vater verfiel dem Wahn des Ringes und spielte Sauron damit in die Hände. Denethor wurde verrückt und brach unter dem Druck. Die einstige Vernunft war hinweg genommen."  
  
Boromirs Augen wurden glasig.  
  
„Ich weiß,"keuchte er. „Ich weiß, Aragorn. Er war schwach, wie ich auch."  
  
„Du hast den Ring und Sauron verwunden. Dein Vater aber..."  
  
„Aragorn!"  
  
Der König schrak herum. Pippin trällerte den Gang entlang und rief nach dem König, seinem Freund.  
  
„Entschuldige mich,"mit diesen Worten rannte Elessar zur Tür und schob sich behutsam hinaus, ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen.  
  
Draußen kam Pippin ihm entgegen gerannt.  
  
„Da bist du! Ich hab dich schon gesucht! Merry meint, ich soll nicht meine Nase in alles mischen, aber es kommt mir doch seltsam vor, dass du und Legolas und Gimli einfach so aufbrecht, ohne uns bescheid zu sagen! Was soll das?"  
  
Aragorn ging nicht auf den Hobbit ein.  
  
„Immer die ungünstigsten Momente suchst du dir aus, Pippin! Wie Gandalf sagt!"  
  
Überrascht über Streichers rüde Antwort heftete sich Pippin an seine Fersen.  
  
„Aber was ist denn, Aragorn? Seit Eurer Rückkehr sehen wir Euch kaum, Ihr seid plötzlich allzu beschäftigt! Legolas war schon lange nicht mehr beim Essen und gesehen hat ihn auch niemand. Und Gimli... er versucht zu lachen, schaut sich aber immer wieder um, als müsste er auf der Hut sein. Sind wir denn so vertrauensunwürdig, dass Ihr uns nichts anvertraut?"  
  
Aragorn blieb stehen.  
  
„Legolas ist nicht aufzufinden, sagst du?"  
  
Pippin nickte und sein unschuldiger und besorgter Ausdruck in seinen Augen bewegte Aragorns Herz zutiefst.  
  
„Pippin. Du weißt, dass ich dir und deinen Freunden hohen Respekt zolle. Und du, der du einst ein Wächter der Stadt warst, stehst so hoch in meiner Achtung, wie sonst keiner deines Volkes. Und dennoch... ich kann dir nicht sagen, was los ist, so lange ich nicht mehr weiß. Zu lose ist das Hobbit-Mundwerk und du weißt selbst um deine Achtlosigkeit."  
  
Pippin stand nur da mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund.  
  
„Ein Freund kehrte zurück, den ich sehr liebte! Doch sein Betragen ist so seltsam, dass ich mich sorgen muss, ob dies auch zu seinem und unserem Wohle ward. So willst du mich verweilen lassen, Streicher? In Sorge! In Unwissenheit!"  
  
Aragorn drehte sich um und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sein schwerer Schritt hallte noch eine Weile durch die Gänge. Pippin blieb zurück und ließ seine Schultern hängen. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und zurückgestoßen. Er brauchte etwas zu Essen. 


	10. Boromirs Fund

Also PotC ist zwar noch immer viel ergiebiger von den Reviews her, aber diesmal geht's und ich hab mich sogar mal wieder an die Story gehockt und sag euch: ab dem nächsten Chapi gibt's endlich mal n bissel Action! Fertig ist die Story ja lang noch net, aber auf dem besten Weg, mal spannender zu werden. Also, schnell reviewen, dann lad ich auch das nächste Chapi hoch!

Vicky: Juhu! Bist also wieder da, was? Find ich echt schön ;-) Ja die Hobbits werden eben immer etwas außen vor gelassen... Dafür sind ja die anderen voll im Bilde kaputt lacht genau so wie ich... Ich schreib nur noch drauf los, weil ich bei einem Storyboard net mehr mitkommen würd ;-)

Leonel: Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt. Bald geht's erst richtig los mit der Action! Also dabei bleiben und lesen! S wird sehr verwirrt.

Celebne: So? Wo veröffentlichst du denn deine Storys? Wäre vielleicht überlegenswert. Jedenfalls freue ich mich immer wieder auf deine Review und hab immer noch 2 Chapis in der Tasche. Aber weil es langsam anfängt spannend zu werden, schreib ich die Story sicher fertig. Wäre sonst eine Schande ;-) Naja... mal schaun, wann die beiden sich wieder treffen hm? So schnell wird das net sein, aber bald gibt's mal n paar Aufschlüsse, über Faramir und Boromir.

Boromirs Fund

„Gimli!" Aragorn stürmte in die Vorhalle des großen Saales.

Der Zwerg saß auf einer Stufe mit dem Rücken zum König und zuckte merklich zusammen, als Aragorn herein kam.

„Wo ist Legolas?"Aragorns Tonfall war beinahe befehlend und mit breiten Beinen stellte er sich hinter den Zwerg, wartete, bis der sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Gimli wandte sich um und sah an der schmalen, kräftigen Gestalt des Königs hinauf. Erhaben stand dieser über ihm und starrte düster auf ihn herab.

Der Zwerg zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich habe ihn eine ganze Zeit lange nicht gesehen, obwohl ich immer nach ihm Ausschau halte."

„Du weiß also nicht, wo er ist?"Streicher wusste, dass Gimlis Antwort nicht jene war, die auf seine Frage gepasst hatte.

Mühsig keuchte Gimli und sah auf den Boden.

„Er möchte allein sein. Nichteinmal ich kann sein Gemüt erhellen und seine Laune heben."

Aragorn ließ langsam die Luft entweichen. Er war zwar der könig, aber er war immer noch auch ein Freund und so saß er sich neben den kräftigen kurzen Zwerg und starrte nach draußen auf den Hof.

„Er hat lange nicht gegessen,"begann Aragorn. „In der Tat habe ich ihn noch gar nicht hier essen sehn. Pippin ist es aufgefallen, was für einen Hobbit natürlich auch nicht schwer ist. Er war gerade bei mir und warf mir vor, dass ich ihm, Merry und Sam nicht vertraue und sie einfach aus dem Geschehen außen vor lasse."

Gimli brummte leise. Mit einer Hand strich er sich über den dichten roten Bart und hustete. In der anderen Hand hielt er seine Axt mit festem Griff.

„Er kommt mir so verändert vor,"gab Gimli zu. „Ängstlich, schwach... ausgemergelt. Ich fürchte, dass etwas in ihm vorgeht, das seinen Verstand verwirrt und seinen Körper auszehrt. Fast wünschte ich, Boromir wäre nicht wieder gekehrt."

Aragorn ließ bei diesen Worten den Kopf sinken. Leider konnte er dem Zwerg nachempfinden, auch wenn er nicht gewillt war, die Rückkehr seiner Freunde zu bedauern.

„Er wird schwächer, von Tag zu Tag. Wo ist er Gimli?"

Der Zwerg brummte abermals. Dann hob er die Hand und wies nach oben. Streicher wusste, was dies hieß.

Er klopfte Gimli auf die Schulter und stand auf.

„Danke, mein Freund. Es wird sich schon noch klären, du wirst sehen."

Mit diesen Worten ging Aragorn hinaus und sah hoch, dort wo das Leuchtfeuer und damit eine Kette von Feuern bis nach Rohan entflammt wurde. Die Sonne blendete ihn, aber er glaubte eine Gestalt dort zu sehen.

Was hat er da gesagt?

Boromir saß auf dem Bett und schaute auf seine kräftigen Hände herab. Sein Vater... Sauron in die Hände gespielt?

Tränen standen ihm in den Augen und er war froh, dass sein König so schnell gegangen war und diese Schwäche nicht sah.

Er ist dem Wahnsinn verfallen!

Der Soldat sah auf zu dem Bild, auf dem sein Vater stolz und selbstsicher herab blickte. Welch eine Schande Denethor über ihr Haus gebracht hatte! Welch Schande!

Auch sein Vater war dem Ruf des einen Ringes verfallen und hatte ganz Gondor verraten... und Faramir. Oh, was war denn nur gewesen? Was war seinem Bruder nur zugestoßen? Am liebsten wäre er sofort hinaus gestürzt, um sich ein Pferd zu nehmen und seinem Bruder entgegen zu eilen.

„Faramir," flüsterte Boromir und eine Träne rann seine Wange entlang. „Immerzu hat er dich beschuldigt, schwach zu sein. Und wer hat nun diese Schmach über uns gebracht? Wer war schwach und unterlegen?"

Mit einem Mal stand Boromir auf und rannte auf das Bild hinzu! Solche Wut war in ihm entbrannt und ließ ihm am ganzen Leibe zittern.

„Du Scheußal!"schrie er in hysterischer Rage und packte einen Dolch auf der Kommode.

Er rammte die kleine Waffe direkt in das Gemälde und zog es herab, so dass die Leinwand von links oben nach rechts unten zerschnitten wurde.

„Du Scheußal!"brachte er etwas schwächer heraus und fiel auf den Boden, denn seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr. „Jahre lang hast du ihn nieder gemacht! Nie hattest du ein gutes Wort für ihn übrig! Niemand, aber auch niemand konnte dich zur Vernunft bringen! Nicht einmal Gandalf selbst!"

Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen von einem schweigenden Faramir kamen ihm in den Sinn, wie er immer, wenn sein Vater ihn für Nichtigkeiten gescholten hatte, den Kopf gesenkt hatte und einfach in Schweigen versunken war.

Boromir lehnte seinen mächtigen Oberkörper schwer an der Wand und seine Glieder schienen völlig entkräftet, als er einen Schlag auf seinem Schoß spürte. Er schaute auf seine Beine herab und wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig. Plötzlich war der Raum völlig geräuschlos und unheimlich. Eine kühle Brise wehte durch einen Spalt in der Tür herein.

Ein Buch. In braunem Leder gebunden war in seinen Schoß gefallen und nun starrte Boromir herab und wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Erst später, hatte er den Hohlraum hinter dem Gemälde seines Vaters entdeckt und die fast ein Dutzend Bücher darin. Doch im Moment war er gelähmt. Eine unheimliche Vorahnung beschlich ihn und er wusste: dieses Buch war für niemandes Augen bestimmt.

Boromir weckte seine Hand aus der Lähmung und ließ sie den schweren Umschlag aufheben. Sogleich flatterten einige Seiten des Pergaments hin und her, bewegt durch den sachten Wind, der durch das Zimmer pfiff.

Aragorn nahm die letzte Stufe nach oben und sah hinüber, dort wo es hinunter in die Tiefe ging. Direkt neben dem Holzscheit stand der, den er gesucht hatte. So schön flatterte sein blondes Haar im Wind, so sanft hob sich seine schöne Gestalt gegen den wolkenbedeckten Himmel ab.

Er ist gar nicht gealtert, bemerkte der König und war wieder einmal übermannt von der Schönheit und Reinheit der Elben.

Und dieser vor ihm, der Prinz von Mirkwood, war noch einer der schönsten dazu!

Wortlos blieb Aragorn stehen und ließ das Bild, welches sich darbot auf sich wirken. Er wusste, Legolas hatte ihn bemerkt und würde sich ihm zuwenden, wenn er es für den richtigen Zeitpunkt erachtete... oder sich dazu überwinden konnte.

Sie standen sicher eine viertel Stunde so da, ohne, dass sich einer von ihnen bewegte oder etwas sagte. Der Elbenprinz starrte in die Ferne gen Norden und der König betrachtete ihn dabei.

Er hat tatsächlich abgenommen, stellte Aragorn fest, als er die dünnen Hände des Elben sah und ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass Legolas in dieser ganzen Sache stärker empfand, als ein jeder von ihnen.

„Ich fühle mich so eingeengt,"begann der Elb nach einer Weile und seufzte.

Nur unmerklich wendete er den Kopf zum König und sein schmales, nun noch markanteres Kinn, hob sich etwas.

„Ich kann es nicht ertragen!"

Aragorn schwieg und blieb stehen, wo er war.

„Der Tod ist etwas endgültiges, niemand vermag sich ihm zu entziehen. Boromir war tot!"zischte Legolas.

Aragorn fühlte Grauen über seinen Rücken laufen.

„Niemand kehrt aus dem Jenseits wieder. Niemand."

„Warum kannst du nicht akzeptieren, was geschehen ist? Wir werden Nachforschungen anstellen, wir werden herausfinden, was passiert ist."

„Aber man glaubte mir nicht!"Legolas schrie beinahe.

Ein Vorwurf, ein Flehen... Verzweiflung. Aragorn erinnerte sich an die Schlacht bei Helms Clam und wie Legolas ihm damals klar machen wollte, wie aussichtslos ihr Kampf war. Den gleichen Ausdruck hatte er auch nun in den Augen.

Der Dunedain fühlte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenkrampfte angesichts seines Freundes, der so verwirrt, so verängstigt schien. Es war anders als damals. Nicht nur Verzweiflung angesichts der Hoffnungslosigkeit war in seinen Zügen zu lesen... sondern pure Angst und Selbstzweifel.

„Boromir war tot!"sagte Legolas noch einmal nachdrücklich, um diese Tatsache zu bekräftigen. „Aber auf unserem Schiff wollte dies keiner glauben! Niemand kam zurück mit mir! Sie sahen mich an, als würde ich lügen, sie vertrösteten mich, als hätte ich mich geirrt!"

Er drehte sich um und sah Aragorn in die Augen. Mit brüchiger Stimme suchte er Zustimmung bei Aragorn.

„Er war doch tot, oder? Er war tot!"

Der König zweifelte plötzlich selbst und hielt Legolas Blick nicht stand. War Boromir tot gewesen? Wie hatte er so lange auf dem Wasser überleben können? Jeder hatte es gesehen. Er selbst, Legolas, Gimli... ja sogar Faramir war sich gewiss gewesen, dass dem so war.

Aragorn zwang sich, Legolas ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Er war tot. Vier Pfeile steckten in seinem Körper. Er starb im Kampf. Er war tot."

Aber die Verzweiflung wich nicht von des Elben Gesicht.

„Sie haben mir nicht geglaubt! Sie haben sich nicht darum bemüht und sind einfach weiter gesegelt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne Gandalf getan hätte."

„Es ist schwer zu begreifen, was passiert ist. Auch unsere Anschauung über den Tod ist in Zweifel gezogen worden und ich habe sogar Angst, es meinem Volk zu offenbaren. Aber Gandalf, der weiße Zauberer, ist mit uns und ich glaube – nein ich weiß, er kann uns helfen unsere Zweifel zu überwinden."

Legolas schien nicht sehr aufgeheitert, jedoch versuchte er sich zusammen zu reißen. Er hob sein schmales Kinn und seine blauen Augen wurden wach.

„Wo ist er?"

„In der Bibliothek. Doch denke ich, es täte dir besser, nun in die Küche aufzusuchen und etwas zu essen. Du siehst nicht gut aus."

Legolas musste leise lachen, ein verbittertes Lachen. Er erinnerte sich an die Situation, in der er diese letzten Worte einst zu Streicher gesagt hatte. Und musste feststellen, Aragorn hatte damals schlimmer ausgesehen.

„Ja, das werde ich... später."

„Komm, ich werde mit dir gehen. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich einem Elben misstraue."

Legolas sagte nichts zu dieser Bemerkung und war einfach nur froh über die Gesellschaft seines Freundes. Er entschloss sich, auch Gimli zu einem Imbiss einzuladen, sollten sie ihn unterwegs sehen. Er wollte seinen Freund bei sich haben.

„Pippin?" Sam kam gerade in die Küche, um einen Snack zu holen, als er seinen Freund am Tisch sitzen sah mit einem kleinen Aufgebot an Speisen.

Der Gärtner kam herein und setzte sich neben Pippin und schon stand auch Merry in der Tür.

„Hey, was ist los?"fragte er fröhlich, als er eintrat und sich sofort daran machte, eine Hühnerkeule zu verspeisen.

Jedoch blieb ihm schon der erste Bissen im Halse stecken und besorgt sah er zu seinem Cousin.

„Pippin?" fragte er nochmals vorsichtig und sah zu Sam hinüber der nur mit den Achseln zuckte. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Ist etwas passiert?"

Der junge Hobbit seufzte und legte ein Stück Brot bei Seite.

„Ich weiß nicht... denkt ihr, wir sind immer noch von nutzen für unsere Freunde?"

Sam und Merry sahen sich überrascht an und keiner wusste, was mit dieser Frage anzufangen.

„Aber natürlich. Wer sonst könnte all diese Vorräte essen, bevor sie schlecht werden?"scherzte Merry.

„Ich meine, wenn da Schwierigkeiten wären, was denkt ihr? Würden sie unsere Hilfe brauchen?"

„Du denkst, es kommen Schwierigkeiten auf uns zu?"fragte Sam besorgt und schon wieder mit dem Gedanken spielend, ins Auenland zurück zu kehren.

„Mir kommt alles so komisch vor... Streicher ist ziemlich beschäftigt und Legolas ist krank."

„Krank?" fragte Merry.

„Er isst gar nie."

Sam sah auf und sah ziemlich ernst aus.

„Na, wenn das nicht ein schlechtes Zeichen ist..."

Pippin schnaufte hart und ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Vorhin wollte ich mit Aragorn über seine Verschwiegenheit reden, aber er hat mich einfach abgeblockt. So etwas hat er noch nie getan."

Merry dachte angestrengt nach.

„Soll ich es einmal versuchen?"bot sich Sam an, aber Pippin schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Glaub mir, das brächte nichts."

Merry schlug auf den Tisch.

„Dann werde ich zu Lady Arwen gehen. Vielleicht wird sie uns sagen, was los ist!"

Pippins Miene erhellte sich und er lächelte sanft.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Merry. Das können wir tun. Die Königin ist so nett und zart, sie hilft uns sicher!"

Sam brachte drei Krüge mit Bier und sie stießen zusammen an.

„Nachher gehen wir zu ihr!"

Drei Hobbit-Köpfe nickten.

Da wurde ihre Dreierrunde jäh unterbrochen. Die Türe ging auf und die Hobbits sahen sich um. In der Tür standen der König und Legolas und sahen verdutzt drein, als sie die Halblinge am Tisch sitzen sahen.

Legolas lächelte.

„Auch wenn Gimli uns keine Gesellschaft leistet, so haben wir nun dennoch andere, die sicher nicht weniger erbaulich ist."

Aragorn nickte zufrieden und die Hobbits rückten ein paar Stühle zurrecht, damit sich Mensch und Elb setzen konnten. Legolas nahm ein kleines Stück Brot und Aragorn sah zufrieden, dass er aß.

Da lachten plötzlich alle in der Runde und ihm wurde von allen Seiten her etwas zu Essen angeboten.

„Dein Bauch knurrt, wie ein hungriger Bär,"lachte Merry und hielt dem König eine Scheibe Brot hin, die Aragorn dankbar annahm.

Vor lauter Aufregung hatte auch er nicht viel gegessen über den Tag und so war er doch froh, dass sie nun alle hier saßen und ein kleines Mahl einnehmen konnten.

Doch kaum, hatte er die Scheibe gegessen, da hörte er draußen die Hörner über die Stadt schallen und wusste: Sie waren hier!

Aragorn sprang auf und Pippin war nicht viel langsamer.

„Sie sind da!"rief der kleine Hobbit und zwängte sich noch vor dem König durch die Küchentüre und rannte durch die Gänge.

Aragorn nahm keinen Anstoß daran, denn er wusste um die besondere Beziehung zwischen dem jungen Hobbit und seinem Stadthalter... vielleicht zukünftigen Stadthalter. Hinter dem König dann folgten alle anderen und als sie draußen ankamen, standen auch schon Gimli und Arwen vor dem Tor und warteten bereits auf das Eintreffen ihrer Gäste.

Aragorn nahm Arwen in die Arme und guckte über ihre Schulter auf das Tor.

„Sie kommen,"meinte sie mit elbenhafter Beherrschung, die Aragorn in diesem Moment beinahe nicht aufbringen konnte.


	11. LegolasVersagenFaramirs Lachen

Huch?! Irgendwie tun mir eure Reviews gut! Und sieh an: schon wieder ein Chapi. Endlich geht's los!

Vicky: Gemein? Ach komm schon, du müsstest es doch langsam gewohnt sein! Wie lange liest du jetzt schon? Naja, es geht ja schon weiter...

steffi: Uiuiui! Gut dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt. Ich find mich manchmal selbst zu langatmig, aber eben ganz im Sinne Tolkiens, ne? Deshalb, des wird noch ne mords lange story!

Celebne: Ach, wenn ich dich net hätt! Dann hättsch die Story schon längst wieder runter genommen... hab im Moment wieder n bissel Motivation und schreib ganz fleißig. Also freu dich! umarmt

Legolas Versagen, Faramirs Lachen

„Sie kommen,"meinte sie mit elbenhafter Beherrschung, die Aragorn in diesem Moment beinahe nicht aufbringen konnte.

„Ja," sagte er und drückte sie fest an sich.

Dann nach wenigen Minuten hörten sie Hufe! Das Tor wurde geöffnet und mit wehenden Mähnen und Haaren, kamen sie angeritten. Die Reiter Rohans! So stolz und sicher auf ihren Pferden, als wären sie eins mit den Tieren. Allen voran ritt Eomer, der mit seiner prächtigen Gestalt den Zug anführte.

Hinter ihm – Aragorn konnte seine Freude nicht verbergen – ritt ein Fahnenhalter – Beregond, wie er zu erkennen glaubte.

Dann kam mit goldenem Haar und hellem Gewand, das in der Sonne strahlte, Eowyn. So reizend sah sie aus, in dem flatternden Kleid und mit ihrer blassen Haut und den blauen Augen. Wie der Frühling fiel sie in die Stadt ein, obwohl doch Sommer war und das Mitsommerfest bevor stand.

Hinter seiner Verlobten und baldigen Frau ritt Faramir mit rot wallendem Haar. Wo die anderen Pferde sich stolz aufbäumten und die Männer und Frauen ringsum beeindruckten durch ihre bloße Stärke, war das Tier von Faramir ruhig und tat abgesehen von dem kurzen Schnauben keinen Laut.

Aragorn lächelte angesichts der kleinen Schar, die hereingeritten war und wartete nun, bis die Männer abgestiegen waren, um ihn zu grüßen.

Pippin und Merry hüpften neben ihm und lachten, wie aus einem Munde. Sam stand etwas ruhiger daneben, aber die Freue in seinen Augen war keineswegs zu übersehen.

Eomers Pferd beruhigte sich und er schwang gerade ein Bein über das große Pferd, als Aragorn nach vorne lief und schon Begrüßungsworte an ihn richten wollte.

„Eomer, König Ro..."Aragorn brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

Eomers Pferd bäumte sich auf, gerade in dem Augenblick, als er im Begriff gewesen war abzusteigen. Voller Schreck weiteten sich des jungen Königs schwarze Augen, wurden groß vor Panik und da war es geschehen, dass er alle Kontrolle verlor.

Sein Fuß, auf den er eben noch gestützt verfing sich im Sattel und das Tier hatte sich mit solcher Gewalt aufgerichtet, dass seine Hände den Halt verloren, er jedwedem Gleichgewicht nicht mehr Herr war.

Er fiel zur Seite und hing mit dem einen Fuß am Pferd, welches sich immer wieder aufbäumte. Als der junge König hart mit dem Kopf auf dem Pflaster aufschlug, erschlaffte sein Körper und Blut blieb auf dem Stein zurück.

„Eomer!" schrie Eowyn, als sie begriff, was gerade geschah und wollte gerade absteigen, als das Pferd ihres Bruders lospreschte. „Nein!"

Ihr Schrei ging Aragorn durch Haut und Knochen. Eomer wurde mit dem Pferd mit gezogen und schien sich nicht zu erwehren.

„Eomer!" Eowyns Stimme war hysterisch und überschlug sich.

Legolas begriff, rannte sofort los. Er wusste, was zu tun war. Das Pferd hatte keinen großen Raum zum Rennen und so lief er quer über den Hof und wartete, dass es an ihm vorbei käme.

Es lief direkt auf ihn zu und unter ihm, ziemlich nahe an den kräftigen Hufen, wurde Eomer mitgezogen und schien bewusstlos.

Legolas hob die Hand und sah dem Tier direkt in die Augen. Diese waren so dunkel, so tief...

Doch Verzweiflung überkam ihn, schiere Hilflosigkeit, als er begriff, dass er keine Verbindung zu dem stolzen Ross herstellen konnte, dass es ihn abwehrte, als wäre er nur ein Baum oder ein Stein.

Und im nächsten Augenblick ritt es mit voller Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorüber, als sei er gar nicht da gewesen.

Das Königspaar traute seinen Augen nicht. Noch schockierter als Aragorn war seine Frau, die alles erwartet hatte, nur dies eine nicht.

„Bei den Valar!"hauchte sie fassungslos und ihre Augen starrten aufgerissen.

Aragorns Augen waren ebenfalls an Legolas geheftet, der einfach nur so da stand, noch immer mit erhobenem Arm und sich nicht rührend.

„So tut doch etwas!"rief Sam entsetzt, das Pferd verfolgend.

Und da ward etwas getan. Ein Pferd wurde angetrieben, so schnell zu reiten, wie es konnte und langsam wurde die Geschwindigkeit, der des Königspferdes angepasst.

Eowyn ritt so schnell sie konnte und streckte eine Hand nach dem Zaumzeug des durchgegangenen Pferdes aus. Sie streckte sich so sehr und erreichte es doch nicht.

Nein! Faramir!

Ohne zu zögern ließ sie ab von ihrem eigenen Tier und als sie sprang, bekam sie die Zügel des anderen Pferdes zu fassen und landete direkt auf dessen Rücken. Das Pferd schien noch wilder zu werden und bäumte sich abermals auf. Nur knapp verfehlte es mit seinen Läufen den Kopf des Königs und rannte weiter.

Eowyn so flehend, wie sie konnte sprach zu dem Tier.

„Oh, bitte! Bitte halt an, sonst wirst du Eomer töten! Bitte bleib stehen!"ihre Stimme war brüchig und leise, doch zu aller Verwunderung wurde das Tier ruhiger und kam schließlich zum Halt.

Sofort stieg die junge Frau ab und nahm den Fuß ihres Bruders aus dem Steigbügel. Sie kniete sich hin und nahm seinen mit Blut überströmten Kopf in ihren Schoß, strich sein blondes Haar von seiner blutigen Stirn.

„Eomer!" sagte sie eindringlich und wartete, dass er ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab.

Aragorn kam angerannt und kniete sich neben das Geschwisterpaar. Er fühlte die Stirne des Königs und holte mit der anderen Hand etwas aus seiner Tasche. Es war eine Art Kraut. Der König zerrieb es in seinen Händen und hielt die Pflanze direkt unter Eomers Nase und Mund.

Sofort schien Eomer tief Luft zu holen und danach zu schnappen. Eowyn starrte Aragorn an und langsam, aber sicher fing sie an zu lächeln. Sie selbst hatte die heilenden Hände Aragorns erfahren dürfen.

Da zuckte Eomer kurz und seine Augen flimmerten.

„Sch... ganz ruhig. Es ist vorbei,"beruhigte sie ihren Bruder und beobachtete, wie er versuchte, seine Augen auf zu machen.

Die Hobbits kamen heran gerannt und Merry beugte sich über den Pferdemenschen.

„König Eomer! Seid Ihr am Leben?"

Eomer hustete, was wohl beinahe ein Lachen hatte ergeben sollen. Er öffnete die Augen nicht, denn so wäre ihm Blut hinein gelaufen. Aber er stöhnte leise.

„Nein, noch nicht, Merry. Ich werde nicht durch mein Pferd ums Leben kommen."

Der Hobbit atmete erleichtert auf und ließ sich nach hinten auf den Hosenboden fallen.

„Da bin ich aber froh!"

„W--- Was ist passiert?"fragte Eomer.

„Das Pferd ist durchgegangen,"erklärte Eowyn mit Tränen in den Augen.

Tränen des Schreckens und der Freude.

„Du bist im Steigbügel hängen geblieben und es hat dich mit durch den ganzen Hof geschleift."

Der Rohirrim stöhnte.

„So fühle ich mich auch."

„Könnt ihr laufen?"fragte Arwen, die hinter ihrem Mann stand.

Eomer versuchte sich aufzurichten, was so weit gelang, als dass er das linke Bein noch belasten konnte. Das rechte jedoch wollte ihm nicht gehorchen und gab nach unter seinem Gewicht.

Aragorn sah hinauf zum Fenster und ein Schauer kam über ihn.

„Wir gehen jetzt erst mal zu den Häusern der Heilung. Dort werde ich Euer Bein untersuchen, Eomer,"meinte Aragorn und nahm Eomers Arm über seine Schulter, gab ihm Stütze.

Gimli stand daneben und hätte die Stütze auf der anderen Seite übernommen, jedoch war er zu klein und hätte kaum zur Hilfe gereicht.

Eowyn sah zu Faramir und musste feststellen, dass dieser noch immer auf seinem Pferd saß, ziemlich ausdruckslos, und sich kein Stück bewegt hatte.

„Faramir, was ist?"fragte sie und ging selbst, um ihren Bruder zu stützen.

Faramir sah auf die anderen herab und ließ seinen scharfen Blick über sie streifen. Dann zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Er ist vom Pferd gefallen..."meinte er nur und fing dann an zu lachen.

Seine Erheiterung war noch weit über die Stadt zu hören und löste bei den Anwesenden nur Schock aus. Selbst Eomer öffnete nun seine Augen, um zu sehen, ob dies wirklich Faramir war, der da so ausgelassen lachte... über sein Missgeschick.

Aber er war es und stieg nun vom Pferd, führte es seelenruhig zu den Ställen.

Eowyn sah ihren Bruder erschrocken an und als dieser ihren Blick nicht erwiderte, wandte sie den Kopf zu Aragorn, der seinem Stadthalter starrend nachsah. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Arwen, die gerade Legolas aus seiner Erstarrung geweckt und wieder zu der Gruppe geholt hatte war sprachlos, wie auch der Prinz, welcher von dem gerade geschehenen so abgelenkt war, dass er über sein Versagen vorhin nicht mehr nachdenken konnte.


	12. Midiels Fluch

Also wenn jetzt net mal n paar Reviews kommen, weiß ich auch net. Habe schon weiter geschrieben und sag euch: mehr Action is schon in Sicht! Der arme Faramir! Außerdem: in diesem Chapi mal ein paar Aufschlüsse, also lesen, lesen, lesen... und dann reviewt, reviewt, reviewt. Sonst muss ich doch woanders veröffentlichen...

Celebne: Endlich mal n bissel Auflösung! Ja, in Chapi 11 ging s mal etwas zur Sache, aber des ist nichts gegen das, was bald noch kommt! seuftz ich glaub, ich muss noch n bissel HdR gucken... Inspiration!

Midiels Fluch

Boromir stand am Fenster und konnte nicht atmen.

Ungeheuerlich!

Er sah die Menschen unter ihm, wie sie sich alle zu sammeln versuchten und doch genauso schockiert waren wie er selbst.

„Faramir," flüsterte er und der Gegenstand in seiner Hand fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden.

Aragorn! Sah er ihn etwa am Fenster stehen? Der König stand da unten neben diesem Pferdemenschen und starrte zu ihm. Boromir überkam ein Schauder.

Der Krieger führte seine Hand auf den Rücken und betastete seinen schweren Schild, den er immerzu mit sich führte schon seit dem Ringkrieg.

Möge er mir auch nun Schutz gewähren!

Aragorn brach aus der Erstarrung und plötzlich konnte auch Boromir wieder Luft holen. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Zu seinen Füßen lag das Buch, welches er hatte fallen lassen. Er kniete sich hin und nahm es auf, nach der Seite suchend, die er zuletzt gelesen hatte. Dann setzte er sich wieder neben den Stapel Bücher, die seines Vaters tiefste Gedanken enthielten und versank. Er konnte das Zimmer nicht verlassen.

Er würde auf Aragorn warten.

„Ich werde alles absagen!"

Aragorn drehte sich erschrocken um und sah seine Frau an, dann zu Gandalf. Sie befanden sich in dem Raum, den er Gandalf als Herberge zugewiesen hatte und der nun für den Rest des Hofstaates nun unter Verbot stand.

Legolas sah auf und legte seine Hand auf Gimlis Schulter.

„Etwas steht uns bevor und ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre all meine Energie auf ein Fest zu verschwenden."

„Aber Faramirs Hochzeit! Was wird er sagen?"grummelte Gimli unter seinem Bart.

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und langsam wurde aus seiner Befürchtung greifbare Tatsache.

„Wir müssen sie in Kenntnis setzten. Jetzt. Sie alle."

Der König stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

„Das war unser Hochzeitstag..."flüsterte er.

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, dieses Fest abzusagen. Schließlich hatten er und Arwen damals geheiratet. Doch ihm blieb nichts übrig.

Gandalf nickte in seiner Weisheit und respektierte die Entscheidung des Königs. Bei alle diesen seltsamen Vorkommnissen, die sie wieder zusammen geführt hatten, würden sie die Dinge durch ein Versteckspiel nur noch komplizierter machen und sich dadurch kostbare Hilfe entgehen lassen.

„Faramir? Was ist denn los?"

Pippin stand in der Tür und traute sich nicht, den Raum zu betreten, so hatte ihn das Geschehen mitgenommen.

Der junge Herr saß in seinem Zimmer und starrte die graue Steinwand an, tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Komm rein, Pippin. Und Merry, ich weiß, dass auch du da bist."

Pippin wurde rot im Gesicht und machte vorsichtig einen Schritt nach vorne. Merry traute sich kaum hinter dem Türbalken hervor, aber er hatte seinem Cousin versprochen, mit zu gehen. Also würde er sich nun auch zusammenreißen.

„Faramir, was ist da unten im Hof geschehen?"

Der junge Statthalter raffte sich auf und drehte sich zu den Halblingen um.

„Ich muss etwas tun. Aber ich kann es nicht allein. Pippin! Merry! Ihr müsst mir helfen!"

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Pippin!"

Die Hobbits schlichen auf dem Gang entlang und versuchten mit ihren nackten Füßen so leise, wie möglich aufzusetzen. Dennoch patschten sie auf den kalten Steinplatten entlang und sie waren weit durch den Flur zu hören.

„Ich meine, was ist mit Aragorn? Sollten wir ihn nicht vorher fragen? Oder wenigstens Arwen bescheit sagen?"

Aber Pippins Vertrauen zu Faramir war größer und seine Freundschaft zu ihm enger, als Merrys.

„Hör zu, Merry, wenn du dich nicht im Stande fühlst, das zu machen, dann will ich der letzte sein, der dich dazu zwingt. Aber bitte, oh bitte, verrate ihn nicht!"

Merry stöhnte und befürchtete, dass sein Freund wieder einmal im Begriff war, eine Dummheit zu begehen. Wie kompliziert doch immer alles war! Er wünschte sich, einfach zu Streicher gehen zu können, um ihn um Rat zu fragen. Doch gerade ihn durfte er jetzt nicht zu Rate ziehen.

Legolas stand draußen in der kühlen Nachtluft und der Wind fing sich verspielt in seinem goldenen Haar, das wie Seide hin und her wehte. Er sah hin zum Westen und ein Hauch von Meerluft strich über sein Gesicht. Kein Mensch konnte das Salz von so weit weg riechen, doch er konnte es.

Langsam und mit lautlosen Schritten ging er zum Stall und spähte sachte hinein. Seine scharfen Augen sahen sich blitzschnell um und erfassten alles. Niemand da... aber elf Pferde.

Der Elb ging nun hinein und kein Pferd schien seine Anwesenheit zu stören. Es war wie eh und je. Vor Eomers Pferd blieb der Elbenprinz stehen und seine Hand erhob sich langsam und ruhig zum Maul des Tieres. Sachte, aber bestimmend strich Legolas darüber und merkte, wie das Tier seine Schnauzte vertrauensvoll in seine Hand presste, damit er es weiter streichelte.

Was war denn vorhin nur los, Freund? fragte Legolas in seiner eigenen wunderschönen Sprache.

Das Pferd schnaubte, aber gab ihm keinen Aufschluss über das Unglück vor den wenigen Stunden.

Leise seufzte der Elb und ging an dem Tier vorüber bis zu seiner Mitte. Er strich ihm über den Bauch und fühlte das glatte, saubere Fell.

Wirst du mich begleiten? Ich möchte deine Dienste nur entleihen, deinem Herrn wirst du wieder überstellt. Legolas Stimme war so melodisch und rhythmisch.

Elbisch hatte einen ganz besonderen Klang, als wäre die Sprache selbst eins mit der Welt und bestünde schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit.

Doch plötzlich hörten seine sensiblen Ohren, wie die Türe geöffnet wurde und jemand mit vorsichtigen Schritten herein kam. Legolas wusste schon, wer es war, bevor er ihn überhaupt sehen konnte.

Faramirs Schrittmuster war geschickt und weich. Gleichmäßig, doch leicht zögerlich.

Was tust du hier? fragte der Elb sich selbst und spähte hinter dem Pferd hervor, das ihn nicht verraten würde.

Der junge Herr sah sich zwar aufmerksam um, doch den Elben zu erblicken, dafür reichte seine Beobachtungsgabe nicht aus. Legolas beobachtete ruhig, wie Faramir sein Pferd sattelte und schweigend Proviant auflud. Er schien in Gedanken verloren und seine grauen Augen wanderten immer wieder zurück zur Stalltür, als erwarte er, jeden Augenblick gesehen zu werden.

Als er fertig war, führte er sein Tier hinaus aus dem Stall.

Was mache ich jetzt?

Denn eigentlich hatte Legolas eigene Pläne gehabt für diese Nacht. Doch was er hier gesehen hatte, beunruhigte ihn sehr.

Dieses seltsame Betragen am Tage, das sah Faramir nicht ähnlich. Und wo wollte er heute Nacht nur hin, so allein und ungesehen? Etwas war hier im Busch.

Legolas ging kurz Eomer durch den Kopf, der im Moment noch im Haus der Heilung lag und darauf wartete, dass seine Schmerzen besser wurden. Zwei gebrochene Rippen hatte er sich eingeholt. Eowyn hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Faramir zur Rede zu stellen. In diesem ganzen Durcheinander war dies völlig untergegangen. Warum war alles nur so kompliziert? Aragorn hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, den Stadthalter einzuweihen. Gandalf und Boromir waren ihm noch immer verborgen.

Ich kann noch nicht fort! Ich muss zuerst Aragorn in Kenntnis setzen!

Schnell und geschickt verließ Legolas den Stall wieder ohne dass er bemerkt ward. Er hörte die Hufe des Pferdes, als Faramir sich auf den Weg machte. Doch am Tor, dort wartete im Schatten eine kleine Gestalt, kaum sichtbar.

„Und ich dachte, du wärest einfach so fort geritten, ohne mich zu bemerken."sagte eine raue Stimme.

Legolas verschwand ebenfalls im Schatten der großen Mauer.

„Nein, ich war es nicht, der Minas Tirith verließ,"flüsterte Legolas zurück und er konnte sich geradezu vorstellen, wie Gimli die dicken roten Augenbrauen hochzog. „Faramir war es, den du da gerade sahst. Er verlässt die Stadt."

„Was?" brach es laut aus dem Zwerg heraus. „Aber er heiratet doch bald! Was ist mit Aragorn? Weiß er es? Hat er denn schon mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke, Faramir hat noch keine Ahnung von seines Bruders Rückkehr, geschweige denn dem Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch hier bin. Etwas trübt seinen Geist."

Der Zwerg grollte leise in die Nacht hinein.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Legolas sagte erst einmal nichts. Sein Pflichtgefühl stand seinem Vorhaben nun entgegen. Er konnte jetzt nicht so einfach weg gehen.

„Ich reite ihm nach."

Gimli nickte nur leise.

„Geh zu Aragorn, setze ihn in Kenntnis. Ich fürchte, Faramir reitet sehr schnell, wer weiß, was ihn zur Eile drängt... Außer Gandalf wird ihn sonst niemand einholen können, doch er wird hier vielleicht gebraucht."

„Ich werde sie informieren."

Der Zwerg packte Legolas am Arm, denn zur Schulter gereichte er dem großen Elben nicht.

„Sei vorsichtig, mein Freund und komm schnell zurück. Und sorge dich nicht zu sehr über den Vorfall vor einigen Stunden. Es war vielleicht ein flüchtiger Schatten von Unglück, das auf uns lastete."

Dankbar nahm Legolas die Worte seines Freundes entgegen und er würde sie beherzigen, wenn es nicht wieder zu so etwas kam. Vielleicht war es gut, dass er nun von Faramir aufgehalten wurde. Die Reise wäre sonst lange und ungewiss gewesen.

„Entschuldige mich bei Eomer, dass ich sein Pferd borge. Ich gebe es selbstverständlich wieder zurück."

Gimli nickte und sah dem Elben hinterher, als er im Stall verschwand und wenig später wieder heraus kam, hoch zu Ross, seinen Langbogen auf dem Rücken tragend.

Doch als er gerade los reiten wollte, fiel ihm etwas auf.

„Und Gimli! Sage Aragorn, dass seine Wachen nachlässig sind! Das Tor ist offen und unbewacht!"

Mit diesen Worten preschte der Elb davon in die Schatten der Stadt und durchquerte Ring um Ring, bis er nach draußen gelangte.

Gimli sah nach oben, wo normalerweise die Wachtposten standen. Und da wurde auch ihm bewusst, dass keiner da war. Das Tor war schon offen gewesen, als er hier her gekommen war.

„Ich muss das sofort Aragorn melden!"

„Aragorn!"

Der König saß noch mit Gandalf und seiner Frau zusammen, als der Zwerg herein gestürmt kam. Die ganze Stadt schlief schon, doch der König selbst gewährte sich wenig Ruhe – zudem war er es ja auch gewohnt von seiner Zeit als Waldläufer.

„Gimli?!"

Die Anwesenden bemerkten sofort, dass etwas los war. Aragorn und Gandalf standen auf.

„Was ist los, Gimli?"

Der Zwerg kam vor seinem König zum Stehen und atmete hart, musste erst zu Luft kommen. Seine kurzen Beine trugen ihn immer nur verdammt langsam, ließen ihn dazu noch sehr schnell ermüden.

„Aragorn!" tönte es von der anderen Seite des Raumes her und der König schrak herum, als er die Stimme erkannte.

„Boromir?! Du bist durch die Gänge gelaufen? Hat dich wer gesehen?"

Gandalf wusste, dass etwas Wichtiges war, wenn der Soldat einfach so das Risiko einging, gesehen zu werden.

„Aragorn, ich muss Euch etwas sagen!"

„Ich auch!"jappste Gimli und Aragorn wusste nicht mehr, wohin er sich zuerst wenden sollte.

Aber Boromirs Durchsetzungsvermögen war noch immer dasselbe, wie früher und da der Zwerg noch nach Luft rang, ergriff er die Gelegenheit.

„Schau!"

Der große Mann warf dem König etwas zu und Aragorn fing es geschickt auf.

Er starrte auf das Buch in seiner Hand und erkannte, dass kein Titel auf dem dicken Einband stand.

„Was ist das denn?"er kannte das Buch nicht.

Es war sicher nicht aus der Bibliothek.

„Es ist ein Tagebuch... von meinem Vater."

Aragorns Herz bleib einen Moment stehen. In der Hand hielt er Denethors letztes Vermächtnis, seine Gedanken. Darin standen vielleicht seine Geheimnisse und die Umstände, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, was er gewesen war.

Doch war dies nun so wichtig?

„Es tut mir leid Boromir, aber im Moment habe ich wenig Zeit, mich diesen Dingen hinzugeben. Ich werde sie studieren, wenn ich dieses Durcheinander geordnet habe."

„Genau darum geht es! Um das alles hier! Mein Vater hat alles aufgeschrieben!"

Gandalf zog eine Augenbraue hoch und dachte scharf nach. Hatte Denethor seine dunklen Gedanken und Befürchtungen diesem Buch anvertraut? Hatte er es wirklich gewagt, es niederzuschreiben?

Der Zauberer ging zu Aragorn und nahm das Buch entgegen.

„Was steht darin? Hast du es gelesen?"

Boromir nickte und irgendwie sah er panisch aus. Seine sonst so ruhige Mine war nun angespannt.

„Mein Vater... er schrieb darin, was mit Faramir passiert. Dass er von etwas besessen sei. Und darin steht auch etwas, das mich sehr an den Vorfall vorhin erinnert, den ich durch mein Fenster beobachten konnte."

„Besessen?" brachte Aragorn heraus.

Gandalf schien ganz ruhig und lauschte Boromirs Ausführungen.

„Beim Tod unserer Mutter hatte er sich seltsam verhalten, wie auch vorhin. Seit dem verachtete mein Vater ihn und bekam Angst vor ihm. Er glaubte, dass etwas von Faramir Besitz ergreifen würde."

„Midiel," brummte Gandalf und ging wieder zu seinem Stuhl, setzte sich.

Voller Entsetzen starrte Boromir Gandalf an und seine grauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

„So hat er es genannt..."zischte Boromir. „Midiels Fluch!"

Aragorn versuchte sein Inneres zu beruhigen, damit er klaren Kopf behielt.

„Ich muss bald mit Faramir reden. Aber zunächst... Boromir, Gandalf! Ihr müsst mir davon erzählen!"

Doch da bemerkte er, wie sein Arm unsanft herum gerissen wurde.

Gimli hatte ihn gepackt und nun seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sich gezwungen.

„Dann wirst du dem jungen Stadthalter nachreiten müssen, Aragorn. Er hat soeben die Stadt verlassen!"

Gandalf schrak auf und Boromir erstarrte.

„Wohin?!"

„Wir wissen es nicht, aber Legolas ist ihm nachgeritten!"

„Warum habt ihr ihn nicht aufgehalten?"wollte Arwen wissen.

„Es ging alles so schnell und Legolas war selbst gerade dabei, die Stadt zu verlassen. Er hat sich um entschieden und verfolgt nun Faramir."

„Jetzt mal ganz der Reihe nach! Er kann die Stadt nicht unbemerkt verlassen, denn wenn das erste Tor geöffnet wird, bekomme ich das mit," meinte Aragorn.

„Die Wachen waren nicht auf ihren Posten,"erklärte Gimli nun.

Selbst Gandalf schien ratlos und wusste nicht, was nun vor sich ging.

„Das mit den Wachen kläre ich nachher,"versuchte Aragorn alles zu ordnen. „Wohin wollte Legolas?"

Gimli zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er war ziemlich verwirrt, unser Elbenprinz. Er sagte, er wolle gen Norden reiten und jemanden um Rat fragen. Er schien ganz aus dem Gleichgewicht seit dieser Sache."

„Ismelda," flüsterte Arwen und Gandalf, der als einziger diese leisen Worte wahrgenommen hatte, nahm den Gedanken auf.

„Aber sein Vorhaben hat er abgebrochen?"

„Ja."

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher, Gimli?"

Gandalfs Unterton ließ den Zwerg erschaudern und er ging in sich, ließ die Situation von vorhin nochmals in seinen Geist. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Legolas aufrichtig gewesen war, er war ja schließlich auch ein Elb. Sein Pflichtgefühl hatte die Oberhand behalten.

„Er wollte Faramir nach."

„Und wohin will Faramir?"fragte Aragorn sowohl Boromir, als auch Gandalf, unsicher, ob jemand die Antwort wusste.

Gandalf brachte das Wort an sich.

„Vielleicht zum Amun Hem. Ich glaube, er versteht, dass etwas mit ihm geschieht, auch wenn er nicht weiß, was dies ist. Jetzt sucht er den Platz auf, wo er sich sicher fühlt."

„Vor was? Was passiert mit ihm?"fragte Boromir verzweifelt. „Vater schrieb von Midiels Fluch und doch ist nichts Greifbares herauszulesen!"

Gandalf war sich der literarischen Schwäche Boromirs wohl bewusst. Das war immer Faramirs Stärke gewesen.

„Ich will euch von der Legende um die Stadthalter erzählen. So ausführlich wie nötig, so kurz wie möglich."

Auch, wenn alles in Aufruhr schien, strahlte Gandalf eine gemächliche Ruhe aus, die mit Ernsthaftigkeit durchsetzt war. Er bot den anderen, sich auch zu setzten.

„Sie besagt, dass einst, noch bevor das Haus Denethors die Stadthalterschaft übernommen hatte, sich ein Schatten auf es gelegt hatte. Es war eine Zeit, zu der die Familie beglückt war von einem Sohn und einer Tochter. Ismarin war die jüngere und zu ihrer Zeit die schönste Frau Gondors. Ihre Weisheit und Tugend waren bekannt. Überall sah man sie an, wie eine Madonna. Sie war einem Grafen versprochen und sollte ihrer Familie Ehre und Wohlstand durch die Verbindung bringen. Es trug sich allerdings so zu, dass sie einem ärmlichen Landstreicher über den Weg lief und ihn pflegte. Sie verliebte sich in ihn und schlug den Grafen aus. Ihr Bruder, der dies nicht ertragen konnte – vielleicht hegte er selbst Gefühle für sie – schalt sie. Daraufhin floh Ismarin und suchte die Arme des Fremden. Kenthor aber erwischte sie bei der Flucht und schlug ihr vor Zorn und Eifersucht den Kopf ein.

Plötzlich erschien ihm der Fremde, den Ismarin so sehr geliebt hatte und machte eine dunkle Drohung: Dein Haus soll zusammenbrechen, gar dann, wenn ich sie wieder finde unter den Lebenden. Denn sie werde wieder geboren in euer Haus, dann wenn es sich am mächtigsten erweist und auf dem Höhepunkt ist. Von dort sollt ihr fallen ganz hernieder, denn ich beanspruche sie für mich, diese reine Seele. Holen werde ich sie mir und ich werde euch und die Adelsgeschlechter, die ihr so anseht, vernichten!"

Gandalf machte eine kurze Pause.

„Kenthor, aus Wut und Furcht, erhob sein Schwert und stieß es dem Fremden ins Herz. Sein Körper fiel, doch etwas blieb zurück. Eine Lichtgestalt, wie ein Geist. Dieser Geist schritt gerade durch Kenthor hindurch und alles Leben wich aus dessen Leib. Als die Eltern ihre Kinder fanden, war ihr Herz gebrochen, doch neues Leben regte sich in der Mutter. Sie erwartete ein Kind. Den Namenlosen dieser Nacht nannten sie Midiel, unruhender Geist."

Gandalf beendete die Geschichte und sah sich in der Runde um. Boromir, Gimli und Aragorn schienen sehr bedrückt und niedergeschlagen von dieser Geschichte. Arwen ließ nicht erkennen, was in ihr vorging und schwieg mit elbenhafter Ruhe.

„Warum kannte ich diesen Mythos nicht?"fragte Aragorn.

„Er ist nicht sehr bekannt, die Stadthalter sprachen selten und ungern darüber. Viele taten es als Aberglauben ab, andere fürchteten sich davor."

„Mein Vater war so grausam zu Faramir..."Boromir betrachtete das Tagebuch, in dem er vielen dieser Grausamkeiten, die er als Kind nicht mitbekommen und als Erwachsener ignoriert hatte, gewahr geworden war. „Du hast ihn versucht zu schützen, nicht wahr, Gandalf? Und... ihn auszubilden."

„Auszubilden," presste Arwen hervor und senkte den Kopf. Sie hatte etwas gespürt, damals. Ihr Vater hatte dies auch bemerken müssen, doch hatte niemals mit ihr darüber gesprochen.

Gandalf nickte.

„Dein Bruder hat besondere Fähigkeiten, Boromir, das hast du wohl erkannt. Doch dein Vater versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. Mit Liebesentzug ließ er Faramir glauben, etwas Schlechtes zu tun."

„Zauberlehrling schalt er ihn."

Aragorn beugte sich vor.

„Welche Fähigkeiten hatte er?"

„Mächtige Fähigkeiten, Aragorn. Er hat das geheime Vermächtnis seiner Mutter geerbt. Da Boromir als ältester dazu bestimmt war, einmal Denethors Nachfolger zu werden, bestimmte sie den Jüngeren, der ihre zu werden. Ich war bei ihr, als sie schwanger war. Wir beide wussten, dass ein Kind mit außergewöhnlicher Weisheit in ihr heran wuchs. Ein Kind mit Verständnis für die Wälder und die Natur, für die Überirdischen Dinge dieser Welt. Wir konnten es beide sehen. Und so entschied sie sich, ihm diese Fähigkeiten zu geben. Er ist sehr Naturverbunden, seine Augen sehen die Zeit und sein Geist hebt sich über alle Umstände empor. Und..."Gandalf ließ ein kleines Lächeln zu. „... er hat gewisse zauberische Fähigkeiten."

„Er ist ein Zauberer?"Brach Gimli erstaunt heraus.

Doch Gandalfs grollendes Lachen durchsetzte die Halle.

„Ein Zauberer? Nun wahrhaftig ist er das nicht. Niemals könnte er die Magie so lenken, wie wir. Doch die Grundlagen dazu hat er. Elementarmagie, Geistmagie, Lichtmagie und Schattenmagie. Er ist fähig, ihre Anfänge zu begreifen und sie im begrenzten Maße für sich zu nutzen. Doch Denethor hat es verstanden, es zu unterbinden. Und Faramir vergaß, was er in so jungen Jahren gelernt hatte."

Gandalfs Miene wurde nun aber vollkommen ernst.

„Dennoch bleibt er der mächtigste Stadthalter, den es jemals gegeben hatte. Und nun holt sich Midiel, was er die ganze Zeit entbehrt hatte."

„Ismarin?" fragte Boromir, der nicht verstand, was Gandalf ihnen sagen wollte.

Doch Aragorn verstand sehr wohl.

„Faramir ist die Wiedergeburt!"brachte er hervor.

Boromir lachte.

„Faramir ist ein Mann. Ismarin ist eine Frau."

Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf.

„Für einen Geist ist dies unerheblich, in welchem Körper er sich wieder findet. Genauso wenig kümmert dies Midiel. Er ist ein Geist und will die Seele zurück, die er einst verloren hatte."

Nun war Boromir entsetzt und atmete schwer.

„Aber was können wir tun? Hat er ihn bereits?"

Gandalf beugte sich vor und schenkte Boromir einen geheimnisvollen Blick. Ein sachtes Lächeln kam über ihn.

„Das glaube ich kaum. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass Faramir nun Hilfe sucht."

Arwen schien nun das erste Mal überrascht.

„Hilfe?" flüsterte sie mit verheißungsvollem Ton. „Von wem?"

Gandalfs Lächeln blieb beständig. Eine geheimnisvolle Vorahnung wuchs in ihm heran, doch er wollte seine Vermutung noch nicht preis geben, bis er sie nicht untermauert hatte.

„Genau dies sollten wir versuchen herauszufinden."


	13. Prüfungen

Uiuiui! Endlich kommt mal n bissel Spannung in die Sache! Hab euch ja auch lange genug warten lassen! Aber es geht jetzt los! Viel spaß beim lesen!

Celebne: Du hast recht. Ich bin zu Review-verwöhnt ;-) dabei kommt es doch auf etwas ganz anderes an: „Jeder Fantasy-Autor ist ein Schöpfer, es ist ihm auferlegt, eine völlig neue Welt in all ihren Einzelheiten zu erschaffen. Der Leser insgeheim, wünscht sich, dies ebenfalls und wird also zum Zweitschöpfer, wenn er... allein durch seine Phantasie die beschriebene Welt in seinem Geist erschafft..."Danke jedenfalls für die lange Review und du hattest Recht, irgendwie hatte ich da was vertauscht. In einem späteren Kapitel habe ich aber Henneth Annun geschrieben. Im Moment bin ich etwa bei Chapi 18 oder so und ich kann dir sagen, da kommt noch jede Menge...

Vicky: hiho! Ich bin ja froh, dass du noch dabei bist. Aber wie schon oben geschrieben: bis chapi 18 ist die Fortsetzung gewiss. Außerdem ist immer noch meine Lieblingsseite und ich werde hier sicher auch weiterhin posten. Auf ff.de ist ja fast nichts los und da sind auch fast keine Storys gepostet. Also mach dir erst mal keine Sorgen deswegen. forever!

Prüfungen

Der Himmel verhieß nichts Gutes. Dunkle quellende Wolken drückten sich breit aneinander vorbei, rieben aneinander und schienen die Luft somit aufzuladen.

Bald wird es regnen, wusste Legolas und trieb sein Pferd an.

Er hatte zu Faramir aufgeschlossen und hielt sich nun in angemessener Entfernung, damit er nicht erblickt wurde. Sein Pferd war ausgezeichnet, stark und schnell und zuverlässig. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum es ihm heute Mittag nicht gehorcht hatte. Gimli hatte wahrscheinlich Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung.

Ein kalter Tropfen fiel auf Legolas Stirn und er wusste, dass es nun anfangen würde. Ob Faramir seinen Ritt wohl unterbrach?

Doch der junge Mann hielt nicht an, er ritt weiter, trieb sein Pferd geschickt durch das Wäldchen, den schmalen Pfad entlang um die Bäume herum. Für einen Menschen mit eingeschränkter Reaktionszeit schien er Legolas doch sehr geschickt.

Stunden waren sie nun bereits unterwegs und Legolas schätzte, dass sie schon bald beim Erui waren. Was war wohl Faramirs Ziel? Legolas hatte diese Lande noch nie beritten. Sie waren ihm völlig fremd. Weite Wiesen taten sich vor ihm auf, eine Hügellandschaft, die ein Vorankommen leicht machte. Wenn sie an Bäumen vorbei kamen, so bildeten sie nicht mehr, als ein Wäldlein. Wollte Faramir zurück nach Ithilien?

Legolas spürte, wie der Regen nun auf seinen Rücken prasselte und seine Kleidung langsam schwerer wurde. Doch dank seines Elbenmantels, war ihm noch immer warm. Dieser Mantel war etwas ganz besonderes, denn Galadriel, die Herrin von Lothlorien hatte ihn ihm einst geschenkt. Legolas erinnerte sich mit einem wohligen Gefühl an diese weise Elbenfrau zurück. Was würde sie wohl zu alle dem hier sagen?

Er wusste, dass der Morgen nicht mehr weit war, doch die Wolken verdunkelten den Sonnenaufgang und tauchten die Welt in ein trostloses Licht.

Warum reitet er nicht auf der Straße? fragte sich Legolas und sah sich um.

Zu seiner Rechten taten sich bereits die Gebirgsketten auf und an ihrem Fuße war ein dichter Wald aus dunklen Tannen und alten Eichen. Wahrscheinlich wollte Faramir an den Anfängen des Erui das Wasser überqueren. Weil dies ein sehr umständlicher Weg nach Ithilien schien, schloss Legolas dieses Ziel aus und überlegte, wohin der Mann wohl ritt. Vor ihnen waren noch zwei Flüsse, Celos und Sirich, die sich irgendwann vereinten und Lebenin einleiteten. Dann kam die Küste. Oder er wandte sich nach Norden hinauf ins Land.

Die Wege wichen auf und Legolas musste seine Gedanken auf sein Pferd richten. Es preschte noch immer über die Wiesen, immer in großem Abstand zu Faramir, damit er ihn nicht bemerkte. Doch dort! Faramir hielt direkt auf den Wald am Rande des Gebirges zu. Und als er die Tannen erreichte, verschwand er in ihrem Schatten.

Ich muss näher aufschließen! Wenn ich ihn im Wald verliere, hab ich keine Chance mehr, mit ihm mitzuhalten! überlegte der Elb und trieb sein Ross an.

Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen uns beeilen, mein Freund, sprach er seinem Pferd gut zu und lenkte es sicher.

Das Tier, welches ihn trug, schien Kraft aus seinen Worten zu schöpfen und trug ihn unermüdlich. Legolas war beeindruckt von den Pferden der Mark. Schon damals hatten ihn diese Tiere tief beeindruckt, wie sie so schlau und eigenständig dachten und ihrem Herrn treu zur Seite waren.

Auch der Elb erreichte nun den Wald und fand sich in einem beengenden Baumgewirr wieder. Tatsächlich ritt er auf einem Pfad, der doch umgeben von einer Mauer aus Bäumen war. So eng war der Weg, dass das Pferd gerade so hindurch reiten konnte. Etliche Zweige peitschten Elb und Pferd, hinterließen Kratzer auf haut und Fell.

Reite zu, mein Freund, wir haben ihn bald eingeholt!

Weit, weit vorne konnte Legolas die Hufe von Faramirs Pferd hören, welche auf Schlamm und weichem Holz schlagende Geräusche ergaben. Der Regen prasselte auf Blätter und Nadeln und sie boten den Reitern ein Dach, doch das was hindurch tropfte, reichte, um den Boden aufzuweichen.

Legolas wünschte, er wüsste, wie der Name seines Trägers lautete, um ihm mehr Vertrautheit geben zu können. Doch leider hatte er verpasst, danach zu fragen.

Er hörte Faramir vor sich, hörte das Rascheln von Zweigen, an denen er vorbei ritt und die ihn streiften. Doch noch etwas anderes vernahm er. Rauschen.

Da vor mir liegt der Ursprung des Erui!

Der Elb streckte seine Sinne aus und fühlte die Aura des Flusses, welche zwar schwächlich, aber aufgeregt war. Das Wasser musste über harten Stein fließen und war sicherlich nicht sehr tief. Mit einem Pferd sollte man es durchreiten können, wenn das Flussbett es zuließ. Er roch das klare Bergwasser und spürte die frische Kälte des Berges darin. Erinnerungen an den Düsterwald kamen in ihm hoch und für einen Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte sein Vorhaben durchgesetzt.

Er verlangsamte den Ritt, um Faramir die Gelegenheit zu geben, das Wasser zu überqueren. Er lauschte, wie der Mann das schnaubende Pferd ans Wasser führte und nach einer Weile in Angriff nahm, es zu überqueren. Er brauchte sehr lange.

Legolas überlegte, ob er sich bei der Abschätzung des Wassers vertan hatte und der Fluss entweder breiter war, als gedacht oder etwa tiefer.

Da nahm er wahr wie Wasser auf Stein tropfte. Faramir musste am anderen Ufer sein. Das Wasser rann aus der nassen Kleidung auf den Boden und verriet ihn an Legolas.

Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte der Stadthalter seinen Weg fort und Legolas führte sein Pferd langsam an das Wasser heran.

Es ist kalt, aber keine Angst. Ich werde dich führen.

Das Tier vertraute dem Elben, als verstünde es, was er ihm sagte.

Legolas trat an den Fluss heran und sah zum anderen Ufer. Nein, seine erste Einschätzung war richtig gewesen. Der Fluss verlief über ein steinernes Flussbett und war etwa 15 Meter breit. Die Bäume säumten das Wasser und legten durch herab fallende Blätter und Nadeln einen gelbroten Teppich auf dem Grund aus.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes, bemerkte der Elb. Die Aura des Flusses verriet es ihm. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er hier nicht so schnell passieren sollte, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte.

Legolas sah genauer hin und tatsächlich! Durch das klare sprudelnde und vom Regen gekräuselte Wasser konnte er Flecken von Tannennadeln sehen, die besonders hell waren!

„Was ist das?"sprach der Elb zu sich selbst watete ins Wasser, sein Pferd vorsichtig mit sich führend.

An einem dieser Flecken blieb er stehen und tastete mit dem Fuß hinein und zu seinem Erschrecken gab der Boden nach!

Nein nicht der Boden! Da war kein Stein! Aber die Tannennadeln wirbelten auf und gaben ein Loch unter seinem Fuß preis. Legolas trat zurück und allmählich lagerten sich die Tannennadeln wieder über dem Loch ab, verdeckten es völlig.

„Seltsam. Warum fallen sie nicht hinein?"

Jetzt wusste der Elbenprinz, warum Faramir sich so viel Zeit gelassen hatte, den Fluss zu überqueren. Auch der Elb nahm sich nun die Zeit, jeden seiner Schritte genau zu überlegen.

Wie diese seltsamen Löcher wohl hinein geraten waren? Sie waren teilweise riesig und konnten drei Männer auf einmal aufnehmen. Wie tief sie waren, konnte Legolas nicht sagen und er würde sich hüten, es auszuprobieren.

Er musste teilweise auch Wege zurück zum Ufer einschlagen, um einigen Löchern zu entgehen und ging sicher den vierfachen Weg, den man sonst gerade aus nehmen musste, bis er endlich auf die andere Seite gefunden hatte.

Doch beruhigt stieg er aus dem Wasser und atmete erleichtert auf, dass ihn nicht irgendwelche neuen Gefahren erfasst hatten. Bis zur Hüfte war er patschnass und er fror ganz leicht. Das Bergwasser war sehr kalt gewesen. Jedoch war er ein Waldelb und die Naturerscheinungen machten ihm wenig aus. Viel mehr verehrte er jede einzelne.

Welch seltsamer Geselle du bist, sprach er dem Fluss zu und lächelte sanft. So etwas hatte er wirklich noch nie gesehen.

Was Aragorn wohl darüber denken würde? Doch da wurde er sich wieder seiner Pflicht gewahr und bemerkte, dass er Faramirs Pferd beinahe nicht mehr hören konnte.

Der Regen war nur noch stärker geworden und drang nun auch unerbittlich durch das Walddach hindurch, durchnässte auch noch seinen Oberkörper beinahe gänzlich. Ein Gewitter würde aufziehen, so wusste der Elb und sah nach oben, als schon der erste Blitz den Wald erhellte, Schatten umher trieb, als lebte der Wald von unsichtbaren Gestalten.

Wir müssen leider weiter, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Faramir bald eine Pause macht. Dann können auch wir ruhen.

Legolas schwang sich auf sein Pferd und trieb es an. Jedoch konnte er nicht mehr so schnell reiten wie zuvor, denn der Boden löste sich allmählich unter dem Regen und bot den Hufen des Tieres keinen Halt mehr, so dass es in jeder Kurve etwas weg rutschte und Schwierigkeiten hatte, seinen Halt wieder zu finden.

Legolas tat sein Möglichstes, das Tier zu stabilisieren, doch ohne viel Erfolg, er spürte, wie das Pferd unruhig wurde.

Was ist? Was lässt dich so unruhig sein?

Doch das Tier ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Es steigerte sich in seine Unruhe hinein und wurde immer aufgeregter. Legolas versuchte mit sachten Berührungen, dies zu legen und glaubte, dass es funktionierte.

Er schaute nach vorn, wo wieder eine Biegung war und machte sich darauf bereit, sein Gewicht nach rechts zu legen, um dem Pferd die Wende zu erleichtern.

Doch da bäumte es sich auf und Legolas konnte die Panik in dem Tier förmlich spüren.

„Was?!"

Die Hinterläufe rutschten weg und lautes Wiehern hallte durch den Wald. Legolas griff hart in die Mähne des Pferdes und zog es mit aller Kraft wieder nach oben, schaffte es, aber das Pferd war noch immer in Panik und ritt scharf auf die Biegung zu. Der Elb musste sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht entgegen stämmen, damit er es nach rechts herum reißen konnte, damit es nicht in diese verheerenden Bäume lief, die mit allerhand Gestrüpp und Dornen umgeben waren.

Er hielt das Pferd auf dem Weg, doch wieder rutschten die Hinterläufe auf dem schlammigen Untergrund hinweg und sich wild schüttelnd kam das Tier wieder hoch.

Legolas konnte nicht mehr tun, als sich fest am Halse des Pferdes fest zu klammern und zu versuchen, es zur Ruhe zu bringen. Doch es hörte nicht und mit Entsetzten erblickte Legolas, was sich da direkt hinter der Biegung auftat...

„Halt an!"schrie er dem Tier zu, das sich völlig seiner Kontrolle entzogen hatte und den Weg entlang preschte, den Elben fast abwarf.

Der Abgrund tat sich plötzlich vor ihnen auf und brach den Wald entzwei, dort wo er am dichtesten schien.

Der Elb wusste, wenn er jetzt absprang, würde das Pferd in den Abgrund stürzen. Doch konnte er dies verhindern? Die Sekunden vergingen zu schnell, Legolas hatte keine Zeit, zu überlegen. Das Pferd gehorchte ihm nicht und versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln, näherte sich unaufhaltsam dem Abgrund.

Eine dichte Nebelwand ragte aus der Schlucht hervor und Legolas konnte nicht erkennen, was sich dahinter verbarg.

Halt an! Halt an oder du wirst sterben! schrie er dem Tier aus Leibeskraft zu und hoffte nur, dass es wieder auf ihn hörte.

Doch das tat es nicht und bevor Legolas es noch richtig erfassen konnte, sprang es direkt in den Nebel.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil fand sich Legolas in einer Nebelschicht wieder, wo es aufgehört hatte zu regnen. Die Luft kam ihm unnatürlich dick vor und er konnte nicht atmen... oder war dies der Panik wegen?

Aber da, vor ihm! Er sah einen Schatten! Den Schatten eines Baumes! Die Chance!

Sie würden es schaffen!

Doch da geschah der Alptraum...

Er fühlte geradezu, wie die Schwerkraft ihn und sein Pferd hinunter riss, allmächtig und unüberwindbar.

„Nein!" rief er und begriff, dass das Pferd keine Chance hatte, die Bäume zu erreichen. Vielleicht hätte es dies vermocht, doch in dieser ungezähmten Wildheit, war es nicht stark genug abgesprungen und konnte nun die Distanz nicht überqueren.

Legolas war in diesen wenigen Sekunden hin und her gerissen zwischen Schuldgefühlen und elbischer Logik. Doch sein Instinkt gewann und in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, bevor es zu spät war, straffte er sich und sprang vom Rücken des Pferdes ab, gewann noch einmal an Höhe und streckte die Hand aus.

Der Nebel teilte sich einen Augenblick vor ihm und Legolas sah nun wieder klar den Wald vor sich, bis er bemerkte, dass er den Rand vielleicht nicht erreichen würde. Seine Befürchtung schien sich zu bewahrheiten und er erkannte, wie er wiederum fiel und plötzlich wieder im Nebel war. Da spürte er etwas Raues und mit blitzschnellen Reflexen packte er zu, bekam einen Ast vor sich zu fassen und hielt sich krampfhaft fest. Sein Körper schlug gegen die Felswand und der Elb fühlte, wie ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Unter sich hörte er, wie das Pferd hart gegen die Wand schlug und ein Wiehern zog sich die steile Wand hinab und erlosch in grausamer tiefer Dunkelheit.

Legolas hing reglos an der Felswand und traute sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, nur um festzustellen, dass er an einer dürren Wurzel hing, die aus der Wand herausragte. Der Nebel war so dicht, dass er den Rand der Schlucht über sich nicht erahnen konnte. Mehr noch war die Luft so dick...

Ich habe Eomers Pferd verloren! schoss ihm durch den Kopf und Traurigkeit erfasste ihn.

Er war schuld am Tod eines Lebewesens. Welch schlimmer Gedanke! Dabei respektierte er doch alles Leben und versuchte immerzu, es zu schützen!

Doch zugleich besann er sich, dass er auch sein eigenes Leben verlieren würde, wenn er es nicht schaffte, sich aus dieser Lage bald zu befreien, denn die Wurzen krachte gefährlich und ihre trockene Rinde bröckelte ab.

Der Elb versuchte, seine andere Hand nach oben zu bringen, damit er nach einem besseren Halt suchen konnte, doch jede veränderte Belastung ließ das alte Holz krächzen und Legolas wusste, dass er sich nicht bewegen durfte. Aber welche Möglichkeit hatte er denn sonst?

.-.-.-.

Die ganze Gruppe lief durch die Gänge. Aragorn den anderen voraus. Er würde hier und jetzt Eowyn und Eomer in alles Geschehnisse einweihen, dieses Versteckspiel mit seinen Freunden war ihm unbehaglich und seine Vernunft sagte ihm, dass es in Ordnung war. Auch Gandalf war ja seiner Meinung gewesen.

Arwen bog in einen anderen Gang ein und entfernte sich von der Gruppe. Sie würde Eowyn in die Häuser der Heilung beten, wo Eomer nun lag.

Es würde ihm viele Scherereien ersparen, wenn er Boromir und das alles nicht immer verstecken musste. Eomer und Eowyn würden ihm vielleicht sogar eine Hilfe bei der Aufdeckung von dem allem sein.

Sie traten hinaus auf den Hof und der weiße Baum warf seinen langen Schatten im Mondlicht. Gandalf, Aragorn und Gimli fielen die dichten schwarzen Wolken über den Bergen des Westens auf.

„Die Berge versuchen etwas zu verhüllen,"meinte Gandalf und sein Gesicht war ernst.

Aragorn sah dies mit Unbehagen und schnaufte.

„Was kommt da auf uns zu?"

Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf und sein weißes Haar wippte sachte mit.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Geschehnisse dieser Zeit verblüffen mich."

Der weiße Zauberer wandte sich dem König zu und stützte sich grübelnd auf seinen Stab.

„Du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass Midiel dir feindlich gesinnt sein könnte?"

Aragorn neigte sein Gesicht sachte zu seinem Freund und die Weisheit in den grauen Augen sagte Gandalf, dass er schon wusste, was er meinte.

„Was? Warum sollte er den König hassen? Aragorn und Midiel hatten nie etwas miteinander zu tun!"meinte Boromir verblüfft, kam aber sogleich auch dahinter. „Die Adelsgeschlechter!"

„Hmpf!" brummte Gimli. „Und der mächtigste ist noch immer der König, mit anderen Worten, Aragorn."

Der Zwerg zückte seine Axt.

„Aber wir sind bei dir Aragorn, deine Freunde sind noch immer mit dir!"

Aragorn grinste sein verschmitztes Waldläufergrinsen und dem Zwerg war gewiss, dass er immer noch der Alte war. Hinter den feinen Roben und unter den gepflegten Haaren war noch immer der Dunedain von damals.

„Lasst uns zu Eomer gehen, Arwen wird gleich kommen."


	14. Verfolgung

Celebne: uiuiui! Dank dir für die reviews, sowohl bei ff.de, als auch hier knuddel ja, ich gebe mir viel mühe, weil ich die Elben faszinierend finde. Hoffentlich magst du, wie es weiter geht!

Vicky: ich lasse doch nie im Nebel hängen, hihihi!

Verfolgung

„Was?"

Eomer hatte die Geräusche von draußen gehört und war hochgeschrocken, als die Türe aufgegangen war. Seine schnelle Bewegung hatte er mit einem stechenden Schmerz zahlen müssen. Schatten standen dort in der Tür und der König fühlte nach seiner Waffe neben dem Bett.

„König Eomer, wir sind es!"

Eomer erkannte Aragorns Stimme und sofort bildeten sich Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn, die sich noch tiefer hinein fraßen, als er die anderen Gestalten erkannte.

„Ihr alle hier, zu dieser Stund? Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit Eowyn?"

„Nein," beruhigte ihn Aragorn.

„Nein, ich bin auch hier,"kam Eowyns vertraute Stimme aus dem Schatten und sie trat ein. Arwen folgte mit einer kleinen Kerze und entzündete an ihr die Fackel an der Wand, so dass das Zimmer in ein warmes Licht getaucht wurde.

Eomers Mund fiel auf, als er erfasste, wer Aragorn begleitete.

„Gandalf!"

Auch Eowyn starrte den weißen Zauberer an und die Überraschung war ihr anzusehen.

„Ihr hier? Aber ich glaubte euch in..."

„Nein, ich bin zurückgekehrt,"unterbrach ihn Gandalf und plötzlich schien Eomer, als würde ihm etwas klar werden.

„Legolas! Nicht wahr? Legolas kam mit euch!"

„So ist es."

Eowyns Misstrauen aber meldete sich nun zu Wort, als ihr noch etwas anderes auffiel. Sie sah den Hinterkopf eines Mannes mit rotem Haar. Er hatte breite Schultern und schien riesig. Ihre Intuition befahl ihr, ihn sich anzusehen.

Die anderen beobachteten sich mit Interesse. Nur Eomer blickte stumm auf das Objekt ihrer Neugier, als sie langsam und ungewiss um den riesigen Mann herum schritt.

Seine Kleidung war die eines Kriegers und der Schild auf dem Rücken schien abgenutzt. Sie trat vor ihn und als sie hinauf schaute, blickte sie in ein fremdes und doch so vertrautes Gesicht. Aller Atem entwich ihr.

„Wer seid Ihr!"fragte Eomer.

Eowyn schluckte hart und unter schwerem Atem brachte sie die Worte hervor.

„Ihr seid mein zukünftiger Schwager... nicht wahr? Ihr seid Boromir!"

Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als sie das Gesicht dieses Mannes erforschte und auf seine Antwort wartete. Diese grauen Augen! Sie richteten sich auf sie, froh und traurig zugleich.

„Ich freue mich für meinen Bruder. Seine Wahl war gut. Bald heiratet er eine wunderschöne und weise Frau, deren Ehrgeiz und Leidenschaft nur durch diese blauen Augen preisgegeben wird."

„Es ist also wahr?"Eomer wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Ich... ich dachte..."

Boromir nickte und auf Gandalfs Geheiß erzählte er seine eigenartige Geschichte von neuem.

Eowyn war gezwungen, sich an ihres Bruders Bett zu setzen, als sie lauschte und ihre Beine sie nicht mehr trugen. Welch unglaubliche Geschichte!

Zuletzt kniete Boromir hernieder und erwies dem König Rohans Respekt. Als sich die Geschwister wieder gefangen hatten, brachte sich Eomers Verstand wieder ein.

„Wo ist Legolas? Er war doch vorhin noch bei euch? Ist er bei Faramir?"

Eowyn zuckte zusammen, als sie sich an das erinnerte, was geschehen war, wie unheimlich ihr Faramir vorgekommen war.

Gandalf übernahm.

„In der Tat ist er bei Faramir. Doch wo Faramir wiederum ist, weiß niemand. Er hat die Stadt verlassen und Legolas ist ihm gefolgt."

Gandalf klärte Bruder und Schwester über die Legende auf, die er auch den anderen erzählt hatte.

„Ein Fluch?"flüsterte Eowyn und presste sich an ihren Bruder. „Ich werde ihnen hinterher reiten!"

„Das wäre sinnlos. Selbst wenn Faramir in Amun Hem ist, wir können ihn nicht einholen. Aber vertraue auf Legolas, er wird uns Antwort schicken,"meinte Aragorn.

„Aber du musst hier auch weg, Aragorn,"grollte Gimli bitter. „Was, wenn Midiel seine Drohung wahr macht und versucht, dich zu töten. Sind Eomer und Eowyn hier noch sicher? Und deine Frau? Mein Freund, ich weiß nicht, ob es klug ist, hier zu verweilen."

Aber der König hatte keine Angst.

„Ich fürchte ihn nicht. Ich bin der König Gondors und werde nicht vor einem Geist davon laufen. Ein ganzes Geisterheer habe ich beherrscht, gegen das Heer Mordors bin ich geritten und gegen dunkle Zauber habe ich bestanden. Mit euch allen an meiner Seite habe ich keine Angst. Zudem bedenke Gimli..."Aragorn wusste nicht, wie er es ihm sagen sollte. „... ist auch Legolas aus hohem Geschlecht."

Der Zwerg senkte den Kopf und Sorge um Sorge beschwerten ihn nun. Aragorn sprach wahr. Er wünschte sich, Legolas wüsste wenigstens um die Gefahr.

„Hmpf, ich vertraue auf ihn. Er ist der einzige Elbensprössling, dem ich ohne Nachdenken mein Leben anvertrauen würde... Euch ausgenommen Lady Arwen!"fügte Gimli schnell hinzu.

Die Königin lächelte sanft und Aragorn musste grinsen, genauso wie Boromir und Eomer.

„Was also nun?"fragte Eowyn und straffte sich.

Grimmige Tapferkeit stand in ihrem Gesicht und starrte den König Gondors an.

Aragorn wusste sehr wohl, wie stark diese Frau war und respektierte sie, wie einen Krieger. Er würde auf ihre Hilfe nicht verzichten, auch wenn dies Eomers Widerspruch bedeutete.

Doch wie sollten sie sich nun verhalten? Sollten sie fliehen? Sollten sie bleiben?

Da schallte ein Rumpeln durch den Gang des Hauses. Die Gruppe war hell wach und schnell waren die Waffen ergriffen.

Aragorn glaubte nicht an einen Angriff, dies war zu ungeschickt. Aber was war es denn sonst?

Er und Boromir stürmten hinaus und liefen durch das kalte Gemäuer, suchten nach der Ursache des Lärmes. An einem Haufen Holzbretter stoppten sie und beobachteten, wie dieser Haufen sich langsam bewegte und die Bretter bei Seite rutschten, als sich eine kleine Gestalt hervor zwängte und seufzte.

„Jetzt bin ich gar schon so ungeschickt wie Pippin!"schimpfte ein aufgebrachter Merry und versuchte, sich von seiner Last zu befreien.

Boromirs Gesicht erstrahlte in heller Freude, als er den kleinen Hobbit vor ihn sah. Doch Merry, so wie er aufblickte, erblasste.

„Aragorn!" flüsterte er. „Aragorn, ich sehe Boromirs Geist vor mir!"

Der König kniete sich neben den Hobbit und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf dessen Schulter.

„Fürchte dich nicht, Meriadoc! Es ist kein Geist, den du da siehst!"

-.-.-.-

Merry saß noch immer zwischen der Gruppe, den Kopf zwischen den Knien, den Boden anstarrend.

„Ihr wollt damit also sagen, dass wir Faramir bei der Flucht ins Ungewisse geholfen haben?"

Aragorn zog eine Braue hoch und auch seine Frau schaute ihn ratlos an.

„Wie meinst du das?"fragte Gandalf mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Na... er hat Pippin und mich gebeten, die Wache abzulenken! Und... wir haben es auch gemacht. Ich wollte es dir gerade sagen, ich schwöre, Streicher!"

Aber der König schüttelte den Kopf.

„So ist Faramir also unbemerkt aus der Stadt gekommen... Sorge dich nicht Merry, denn wie ja gesagt, Legolas wird das schon meistern. Weißt du, wo er denn hin wollte?"

Aber der kleine Hobbit schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich weiß nichts. Da musst du schon Pippin fragen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er es weiß."

„Auch Pippin und Sam sollten wir benachrichtigen,"meinte Gandalf.

„Denkst du nicht, dass die Hobbits zurückkehren sollten?"fragte Eomer.

„Sam hat Frau und Kind,"überlegte Streicher.

„Doch Pippin wird nicht wollen,"widersprach Merry. „Und ich werde ebenso wenig einfach gehen!"

Der Halbling sah Eowyn grimmig an und die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang wissend an.

„Dann bleibt ihr also,"schloss Eomer.

Doch plötzlich stürmte Gandalf hinaus ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Der weiße Zauberer verschwand in den Gängen und ließ die anderen zurück.

„Lasst und schauen, was da los ist,"meinte Aragorn und Eowyn und Boromir halfen Eomer auf, während Gimli seine Axt zückte.

Als sie hinaus traten, tat sich vor ihnen ein riesiges Ungetüm aus Federn und Klauen auf.

„Die Adler!"staunte Pippin.

Doch kaum waren sie draußen, schon hob das majestätische Tier wieder ab und schwang sich in die Lüfte, drehte seine Kreise über Minas Tirith.

„Gandalf, was war sein Anliegen?"fragte Aragorn mit fester Stimme.

Der Zauberer kam zu ihnen.

„Wir wissen nun, welche Richtung sie genommen haben! An den Bergen entlang, über den Erui!"

„Dann reite ich ihnen nach!"meinte Boromir fest.

„Doch von da an verloren die Adler ihre Spur. Eine dicke Nebelwand hat ihr Durchkommen verhindert! Sie sahen gerade noch, wie Legolas im Nebel verschwunden ist."

„Worauf warten wir?"fragte Faramirs Bruder ungeduldig.

Gandalf schnaufte und schaute gegen die Berge, wo tatsächlich die Wolken sehr tief hingen.

„Da geht etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Ich werde zur großen Bibliothek gehen und versuchen, mein Gedächtnis aufzufrischen. Zu unwichtig erschien mir damals diese Sache, zu märchenhaft. Doch... wie ich gelernt habe, sollte man in unseren Landen jeder Sage Glauben schenken."

„Was meinst du damit, Gandalf? Was weißt du?"

„Ich las von einem Völkchen, das sich in den Wäldern versteckt. Zauberhaft und naturverbunden. Doch was die Geschichte besagte, weiß ich nicht, denn ich war auf der Suche nach der Ringsage. So las ich nicht zu Ende. Doch seid nicht zu unbedacht, wenn ihr euch auf die Suche macht! Wenn etwas nicht gefunden werden will, werden entsprechende Maßnahmen getroffen!"

Aragorn nickte und nahm die „Erlaubnis", den beiden nachzureiten, beruhigt an.

„Du zur Bibliothek, Gandalf, und ich Legolas und Faramir nach."

Der Zauberer nickte.

„Ich werde dich begleiten!"Boromirs Entscheidung stand fest und selbst der König würde nicht daran rütteln können.

„Ich komme auch mit!"

Aragorn lachte. Auch an Eowyns Entscheidung würde er nichts machen können. Doch Eomer sah gar unerfreut drein.

„Das ist eine Sache, die Männern vorbehalten ist,"grummte er und wusste, dass er sich damit Eowyns Zorn aufbürdete.

Die junge Schönheit griff ihn mit grimmiger Stimme an.

„Aragorn scheint dieser Meinung nicht zu sein, du tapferer Reiter von Rohan! Vom Pferd bist du gefallen und kannst dich fast nicht bewegen. Wie soll Rohan also nun Gondor beistehen? Und jetzt wage nicht, vorzuschlagen, ich solle diese Schmach auf mich nehmen!"

Eomers schwarze Augen waren voller Sorge und er wusste nicht, warum er dies einsehen sollte. Es war nicht Sitte, dass Frauen Rohans sich solch einer Ungewissheit aussetzen mussten. Doch ging es hier immerhin auch um ihren Mann... sie war die Schildmaid Rohans, tapfer und unerschrocken, die ihrem Volk immer zur Ehre handelte. Einfach bewundernswert!

„Dann geh, Schwester! Aber ich drohe euch! Auch wenn du der König bist, Aragorn, und du Eowyns zukünftiger Schwager, Boromir! Gebt Acht auf sie, dass ihr nichts geschehe!"

Eowyn stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und stand so trotzig vor ihm, wie eh und je.

„Keine Sorge!"Boromir legte seine Hand auf Eomers rechte Schulter. „Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschieht!"


	15. Stimmen im Kopf

So endlich mal wieder eine Faramir-Passage! Ach endlich kann ich wieder schreiben und Posten! Mein PC is wieder io!!!!! PC umarmt

Celebne: danke für deinen steten Revs, ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen! knuddelt Jetzt tu ich endlich wieder posten und lesen ;-) knuff

Stimmen im Kopf

Faramir hatte die Flusslichtung gerade hinter sich gelassen. Er war nass bis auf die Knochen und der erbarmungslose Regen ermunterte ihn nicht geradezu.

Wohin reite ich eigentlich?

Ihm war natürlich klar, dass er aufgebrochen war, ohne zu überlegen und nur aus einem inneren Drängen und einer ungewissen Ahnung, die ihm sagte, er tue das Richtige.

Woher hatte er selbst gewusst, wo er entlang schreiten musste, ohne im Fluss zu ertrinken? Woher wusste er, dass er dem richtigen Weg folgte?

Kehre um!

„Nein!" sagte Faramir ganz ruhig und lenkte sein Pferd geschickt durch den Wald.

Er durfte nun nicht auf diese seltsam verführerische Stimme in seinem Kopf hören, sonst war es wahrscheinlich, dass er doch noch gegen einen Baum ritt. Etwas drängte ihn zur Eile, mahnte ihn, nicht halt zu machen. Er spürte die Erschöpfung seines Pferdes und der Rücken des Tieres war nicht nur nass vom Regen.

Faramir wagte es, sich eine nasse Strähne seines roten Haares aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Diese Stimme wurde immer lauter, immer einnehmender. Zunächst hatte er gedacht, dass er irgendwelche Schäden vom Krieg behalten hatte, dass ihm seine Psyche einen Streich spielte. Nie hatte er mit jemanden darüber gesprochen, sich vielmehr versucht selbst zu therapieren, indem er Einsamkeit gesucht und dieser Stimme zugehört hatte. Sie war nie beängstigend gewesen...

Faramirs Körper spannte sich. Weit vorn sah er eine scharfe Biegung.

Du weißt, dass da hinter dir jemand ist?

Faramir schaute überrascht hinter sich, doch sah niemanden.

Er ist noch am Fluss. Sehr gefährlich für deinen Freund.

Der junge Mann durchforschte seine Gefühle, atmete ruhig und suchte in seinem Inneren.

„Legolas..."

Der Elb... wird er unbeschadet über den Fluss kommen?

Faramir sog die Luft tief ein. Dies brachte ihn durcheinander, doch er wusste: Wenn er nun unaufmerksam war, würde es für ihn selbst gefährlich, denn die Biegung war direkt vor ihm.

Sein Ross schnaubte und sein Schritt wurde unregelmäßig.

Faramir traf eine Entscheidung.

„Ich muss es jetzt tun oder gar nicht!"

Du Narr! Kehre um! Du reitest in Gefahr! Du reitest im Wahn! Und dafür lässt du einen Freund sterben?

Aber Faramir hörte im Moment nicht auf die Stimme, auch wenn sie in seinem Geist zu schreien schien. Seine gesamte Konzentration war nur auf seinen Weg gelenkt.

„Diese Biegung,"flüsterte der Mann zu sich selbst und verengte seine grauen Augen zu zwei Schlitzen.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss Faramir das Pferd herum und kontrolliert vollbrachte es die Wende. Und war es!

Eine dichte Nebelwand ragte vor ihm auf, durchschnitt den Boden und bildete somit eine dunkle Schlucht.

Die Hufe seines Pferdes trabten hart auf dem steinigen Boden und hallten vorn wieder. Doch Faramirs Entscheidung stand fest! Er hielt darauf zu und beobachtete den Nebel scharf. Sein rotes Haar loderte im Wind und plötzlich...

... er schwebte durch die Luft! In einem milchigen Meer aus Dunst und Nichts, flog er. Die Luft war schwer und dick, er hatte Schwierigkeiten, zu atmen. In diesem Augenblick war Faramir, als sei vor, hinter, neben und unter ihm einfach nichts!

Und schon war er wieder in der Realität! Vor ihm lag klar und grau, der Wald. Regen prasselte wieder auf sein Haupt.

Faramir hielt das Pferd an und drehte sich um.

Hinter sich war sie, die Nebelmauer. Er hatte sie ohne ein Problem gemeistert und stand nun wieder fest auf dem Boden. Sein Ross schnaubte.

„Legolas!" rief er, so laut er konnte. „Hüte dich!"

Zugleich wusste Faramir jedoch: Diesen Nebel durchdrang kein Geräusch.

Du tollkühner Narr! Fast wärest du gestorben! Weißt du, wie gefährlich das war? Und dein Freund! Er wird es nicht schaffen!

„Sei endlich still!"schrie Faramir.

Er erkannte diese bittere Wahrheit. Er selbst war auf diese Prüfung vorbereitet gewesen, doch was war mit dem Elb? Konnte Legolas ebenfalls diese Hürde nehmen? Faramir wusste um das Geschick, der Elben, jedoch hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl.

Kehre um! Noch ist es nicht zu spät!

Warum wollte diese Stimme nur, dass er zurück ging? Warum setzte sie alles daran?

Faramir tat sein Bestes, sie zu verdrängen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Waren ihre Warnungen etwa ernst zu nehmen?

„Ich habe bisher immer meiner Intuition vertraut und bin nicht schlecht damit gefahren... warum sollte ich ihr jetzt zuwider handeln?" fragte er die Stimme leise.

„Weil ich es dir sage und du gehorchen musst!"

Sofort erschrak Faramir vor sich selbst. Hatte er dies gerade gesagt?

„Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf! Ich bin Meiner einziger Herr! Du hast keinen Anspruch auf mich!"

Die Stimme jagte ihm immer mehr Angst ein. Nicht nur dass er gestern einen Blackout gehabt hatte, jetzt kamen ihm auch noch Worte aus dem Mund, die er nicht erdacht hatte!

Da erfasste sein Geist eine Bewegung im Dunst. Nur kurz war sie da gewesen.

„Legolas!"

Faramir stürzte an den Rand der Schlucht und spähte hinunter. Doch der dichte Nebel verwehrte ihm die Sicht.

„Legolas!" schrie er hinunter und tastete langsam den Rand ab.

Er schien fest zu sein. Nun wagte sich Faramir etwas weiter hinunter zu tasten. Doch da war nichts. Er legte sich auf den Bauch und streckte seine Arme weit hinunter in den undurchdringlichen Wasserdampf.

„Komm schon! Wo bist du?!"rief der Stadthalter und biss die Zähne fest zusammen, als er noch ein wenig nach vorne rutschte, um noch etwas weiter nach unten zu greifen.

Er konnte nicht gefallen sein! Er musste es geschafft haben! Faramir würde es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn er daran schuld war, dass der wohl letzte echte Elb in Mittelerde gestorben war. Er wollte es nicht! Sein eiserner Wille sammelte sich und seine Atmung wurde ruhig.

„Ich wünsche, dich zu erreichen! Ich wünsche, dass du lebst! Also greif nach meiner Hand!"

-.-.-.-.-

Legolas spürte, dass sein Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing. Die dürre Wurzel in seiner zarten Hand knarrte und die Fasern des Holzes brachen immer weiter.

Also ist dies mein Ende? So werde ich von dieser Welt gehen?

Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie sein Tod aussehen würde und während des Ringkrieges war er jeden Tag darauf gefasst gewesen, zu sterben. Doch dies hatte er nun nicht erwartet. Einsam und ohne Schlacht, einfach in ein Nichts zu stürzen, aus dem es keine Wiederkehr gab, ohne Hoffnung, dass sein Leichnam gefunden werden konnte.

Er würde dem Pferd folgen hinunter in dieses undurchdringliche Weiß.

Die Wurzel brach.

Gimli saß grummelnd und grollend auf der obersten Mauer Minas Tiriths und sah über die Ebene des Pellanor. Er war nass und der Regen schien nicht enden zu wollen. Doch dies störte ihn nicht.

„Bleib bei Arwen, Eomer und den Hobbits!"hatte Aragorn ihn gebeten. „Ich möchte einen starken Mann... Zwerg in der Stadt wissen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um Legolas, wir werden die beiden finden. Kein Tagesritt ist es zu den Ufern des Erui, Bald schon werden wir zurück sein."

Mit diesen Worten hatten ihn der König, Boromir und die schöne Herrin Eowyn zurück gelassen in der Stadt. Um Kindermädchen zu spielen, wie er meinte.

„Aragorn du Schlitzohr! Was würde ich nicht alles für dich tun, äh?"

Dennoch fuhr der Zwerg immer und immer wieder mit dem Stein über seine Axt, schärfte die gefährliche Waffe mit jedem Schliff.

„Nimm es dir nicht zu Herzen, Gimli."

Der Zwerg drehte sich um und sah Eomer, der sich zwar langsam, aber sicher bewegte.

„Solltet Ihr nicht in den Häusern bleiben, Pferdemensch?"

Eomer lachte trocken.

„Auch mich zieht es hier heraus. Da drinnen halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Alles scheint so stickig und sicher. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mit ihnen reiten können..."der König ging kurz in sich. „Doch leider habe zu dieser Verletzung auch mein Pferd nicht hier."

Der Zwerg lachte tief und grollend.

„Dieses Spitzohr!"

Eomer grinste.

„Er hat sich eines der edelsten Tiere in dem Stall ausgesucht."

Ausgerechnet seines.

Da hörten sie ein platschendes Geräusch von unten und als sie sich umdrehten, kam ein aufgeregter Pippin herauf gerannt.

„Immer ruhig, junger Hobbit,"brummte Gimli.

„Wo sind sie hin?"schnaufte Pippin.

Gimli und Eomer sahen sich kurz an.

„Na Faramir hinterher. Hat dir das Merry nicht erzählt?"

„Also erstens: ich glaube euch die Geschichte über Boromir und Gandalf erst, wenn ich die beiden selbst sehe. Und zweitens: Wenn Aragorn und die anderen wirklich hinter Faramir her geritten sind, sind sie in höchster Gefahr!"

„Was sagst du da?! Was weißt du, Pippin?!"fragte Eomer aufgeregt.

„Faramir hat mir gesagt, euch alle zu warnen, wenn ihr herausgefunden habt, dass er weg ist. Er meinte, keiner dürfe ihm nachreiten, da er unbekannte Prüfungen bestehen muss, die er selbst noch nicht kennt! Es ist sehr gefährlich, denn nicht einmal ich durfte ihn begleiten!"

„Aragorn und die anderen können auf sich aufpassen!"meinte Gimli und versuchte sich und die beiden anderen mit diesen Worten zu beruhigen.

„Du verstehst nicht Gimli! Faramir hätte jemandem bescheid gesagt, wenn er auch nur die geringste Hoffnung gehabt hätte, dass ihm jemand hätte helfen können!"

„Was sollen wir tun?"fragte Gimli.

Eomer überlegte und sah nachdenklich in die Ebene.

„Kein Tagesritt, nicht wahr?"

„Du denkst doch nicht darüber nach, ihnen nachzugehen?"

„Ich muss sie wenigstens warnen."

„Und mich hier allein lassen? Nein, wenn dann gehe ich!"sagte Gimli und stand auf.

Eomers Mundwinkel zog sich kaum merklich nach oben.

„Und kannst du auch reiten, Herr Zwerg?"

„Hmpf!"

„Bleib bis Gandalf wieder kommt oder wir wieder kehren. Pippin, du kommst mit mir! Ich werde nicht alleine Reiten mit meiner Verletzung."

-.-.-.-

Legolas spürte, wie ihn die Schwerkraft ergriff, wie er ohne Erbarmen schwerer und nach unten gezogen wurde. Seine goldenen Haare waren schon im Begriff, einen Moment in Schwerelosigkeit zu verweilen, als sein Körper so plötzlich in die Tiefe fallen wollte.

In einem letzten verzweifelten Moment streckte der zarte Elb seine Hand aus, um dort oben im Nebel doch noch einen unverhofften Halt zu finden, den er mit seinen langen schmalen Fingern packen konnte.

Mit Schrecken spürte er die raue Felswand, an der sich kein Ast, kein Stein erbarmte, dem wundervollen Geschöpf Halt zu geben.

Legolas schloss die Augen.

Doch mit einem Ruck hielt der Elb im Fall ein. Legolas baumelte im Nebel über dem Abgrund. Sein Haar hing nun glatt an ihm herunter, denn kein Wind herrschte, kein Lüftchen. Dieses Grau unter ihm war nicht eins mit der Natur und hatte keine Aura. Nichtssagend war es einfach da, ein Loch im Sein.

Doch Legolas wurde ihm kein Opfer.

Er spürte, dass etwas fast schmerzhaft fest sein Handgelenk gepackt hatte und ihn vor dem Absturz bewahrte.

.-.

Ich habe ihn!

Faramir fühlte das zarte Gelenk in seinen Händen und sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung.

„Ich habe dich, Legolas! Gib mir auch deine andere Hand, dass ich dich besser packen kann!"

Welch seltsamer Nebel. Legolas konnte ja keine zwei Meter unter ihm sein, doch der Elb war nicht zu sehen.

„So Antworte doch!"

Da packte etwas Faramirs Hände und der Truchsess war erleichtert.

.-.

Legolas brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu sammeln. Er fiel nicht! Zwar sah er nach oben, doch konnte er weder seinen Retter sehen, noch konnte er etwas von ihm hören.

Doch er wusste, was zu tun. Der Elb griff hinauf und packte die helfenden Hände.


	16. Schwager und Schwägerin

Was fürs Herz grin schnulzt rum

Schwager und Schwägerin

Wie leicht er ist…

Faramir zweifelte einen Augenblick lang, dass er auch den Richtigen retten würde. Aber als er zog und langsam die Hände und Arme hervor kamen mit den feinen Lederbändern, wusste er, dass Legolas sicher war.

Keuchend vor Adrenalin ließ sich der Elb zu Boden fallen und lag nun rücklings da, die Hände über das Gesicht zusammen geschlagen.

Er fühlte, wie der Regen auf ihn nieder kam, er war dem Abgrund entkommen.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Faramir.

Legolas nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah Faramirs Gesicht über sich. Es war blass und schmal und die roten Haare umfingen es. Seine grauen Augen blickten erleichtert und unverständig auf ihn herab.

„Ich habe das Pferd deines Schwagers verloren, Faramir. Ich habe Eomers Pferd verloren."

Der Elb konnte sehen, wie sich Schuldgefühle in des Mannes Gesicht sich nun wieder spiegelte. Seine ganze Aura wurde davon verdunkelt und Legolas wusste, dass sich Faramir selbst dafür verantwortlich machte.

„Es hörte nicht auf mich. Ich habe versucht, es zur Ruhe zu bringen, aber schon zum zweiten Mal habe ich versagt."

Der junge Truchsess schwieg und wandte sich ab.

Legolas besah sich seine Hände. Er war nicht fähig gewesen! Wie hatte er nur wieder versagen können? Wie konnte er sich nur selbst vertrauen?

Gimli!

Er hielt sich am geistigen Bild seines Freundes fest und ließ dessen letzte Worte in sein Gedächtnis fließen. Sie gaben ihm gar wenig Selbstvertrauen, doch Stärke und Kraft kamen wieder und die wohlige Freundschaft erwärmte sein Herz.

„Warum bist du mir gefolgt?" Faramir streichelte seines eigenen Pferdes Schnautze. „Hat sich Pippin verplappert?"

Legolas stand auf und sah den Mann an.

„Nein, der Hobbit gab nichts preis. Jedoch bemerkten Gimli und ich durch Zufall deine „Flucht" aus der Stadt."

Faramir sah den Elben einen Augenblick durchdringlich an. Legolas zog eine Braue hoch. Was war das?

„Zufällig also?" Faramirs Tonfall war sehr seltsam.

Weiß er es? Aber das ist unmöglich!

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich kann dich nicht einfach so hier lassen. Wer weiß, welche Geschöpfe sich hier in den Schatten der Bäume verstecken. Und zurück kannst du nicht ohne Pferd."

„Ich werde auch nicht gehen, Lord Faramir."

Faramir lächelte sanftmütig.

„Natürlich nicht. Mein Pferd ist stark und kann uns beide tragen."

„Wohin willst du überhaupt? Was ist dein Ziel?"

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Innerstes leitet mich und wird mir sagen, wann ich am Ziel angekommen bin."

„Und wo sind wir jetzt? Es kommt mir alles seltsam vor. Der Nebel so unnatürlich und hier…"

Legolas sah den Wald vor sich. Wild und unbeherrscht, aber anders als vor der Schlucht.

„Der Wald ist von Menschen unberührt, ursprünglicher noch als Fangorn oder der Düsterwald. Als hätte noch nie ein Mensch, Elb oder Zauberer einen Fuß hinein gesetzt."

Faramir sah den Elben bewundernd an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass hier noch nie ein Menschen- oder Elbenähnliches Geschöpf gewesen ist. Es würde mir Angst machen. Zudem…"

Der Mann wies auf einen schmalen Pfad inmitten des Waldes.

Legolas schluckte. Der Wald hatte eine ganz eigene Aura. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so etwas gefühlt. Doch nicht zu leugnen war, dass dort ein Pfad war. Vielleicht aber durch Wild getrampelt?

„Steige auf, Legolas, Elbenprinz. Es drängt mich, ich muss weiter."

Der Elb zögerte einen Augenblick, aber dann stieg er hinter Faramir auf das Pferd.

Jedoch als Faramir sein Pferd antrieb und Legolas sich an ihm festhalten musste, fühlte er etwas Kaltes. Es drang durch Faramirs Kleidung und durch seine eigene dort zur linken Mitte.

Und Legolas fragte sich von wo es wohl kam.

.-.-.-.

„Was ist dies für ein verfluchter Wald?" fragte Boromir fast flüsternd.

Er saß leicht gebückt auf dem Pferd, die Augen hellwach umherblickend. Seinen Schild trug er noch immer auf dem Rücken und Aragorn erkannte den Krieger von einst in ihm wieder. Den mutigen Krieger, der jedoch angesichts von magischen und geistigen Dingen immer Misstrauen hegte. Dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte, sah man ihm an.

Aragorn jedoch genoss diesen Wald. In der Tat war er schon in dieser Gegend gewesen, jedoch wie ihm jetzt auffiel, hatte er ihn niemals durchstreift. Selbst als Dunedain. Die Anfänge des Erui hatten niemals dieselbe Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt, wie die Lande Ithiliens, Bruchtal oder gar der Düsterwald. Dem König fiel auf, mit welcher Gleichgültigkeit er diese Gegend einst beachtet hatte. Nun tat es ihm leid, denn gerne hätte er gewusst, wie sich dieser Wald verhielt.

Doch Angst hatte er keine. Hier war es allzu friedlich und auch wenn der Wald dunkel vor Tannen war, fand Aragorn nichts Schreckliches daran.

Eowyn dagegen sah sich mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Unbehagen um. Letzteres stammte wohl eher von ihrer Heimat her, denn dort gab es nur wenig Wälder und die Schildmaid kannte solche dichten Lande nur aus Ithilien, dessen Wälder allerdings einladend und lichte wirkten gegen diesen. Doch Angst zeigte auch sie nicht. In aufrichtiger Pracht und Erhabenheit lenkte sie mit selbstverständlicher Sicherheit ihr Pferd und folgte den Männern.

Sie hatte nicht zur Mitte reiten wollen, wie eine schwache Frau, die geschützt werden musste. Stattdessen hatte Boromir diesen Platz einnehmen und ihr die Nachhut überlassen müssen.

Aragorns Herz schlug vor Stolz, wenn er daran dachte, dass diese Maid alsbald Faramir angeheiratet wurde, seinem Stadthalter. Er wusste er würde sie wohl hüten und ihren Freiraum lassen. Es wäre eine Verschwendung gewesen, wenn sie einen Mann hätte heiraten müssen, der sie eingesperrt und ihre wilde Schönheit gebannt hätte. Dass ausgerechnet der sensible Faramir ihre Tollkühnheit zügeln und gleichzeitig bestehen lassen konnte, war jedoch selbst Aragorn eine Überraschung gewesen.

„Ich war noch nie hier," sprach Boromir leise und sah sich jeden Baum an.

„Ich ebenfalls noch nicht," gab Aragorn preis. „Aber dort vorne sollte der Erui sein."

Der König wies in die entsprechende Richtung und ritt voran.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Aragorns Worte bewahrheiteten sich. Sie kamen an ein seichtes Gewässer, das vor sich hinplätscherte in absoluter Abgeschiedenheit von jeglichen Menschen. Aragorns Augen leuchteten und mit Freuden besah er sich in aller Ruhe diesen Ort des Friedens und des Lebens.

„Also los!" meinte Boromir, als Aragorn keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu reiten. „Worauf warten wir?"

Eowyn ritt neben den Krieger und hielt ihn am Arm. Sie lächelte ihn an und boromir war, als würde die Sonne aufgehen.

„Verweilen wir einen Augenblick, Herr. Auch mich treibt es weiter, meinem Gatten, Eurem Bruder, hinterher. Jedoch selbst Faramir wird an solch einem Ort verweilt und sich seiner erfreut haben. Und schaut, der König…"

Boromir sah seinen König an und obwohl er ihn nur aus hinterem Winkel erblickte, erkannte er den zufriedenen Ausdruck in Aragorns Gesicht.

„Mir war nicht klar gewesen, welch wundervoller Ort sich hier nahe den Bergen verbirgt. Schon längst wäre ich her gekommen."

Das Gelb des Flusses war erstaunlich. Blätter und Nadeln färbten das Wasser scheinbar. Umsäumt wurde der Wald von braunem Ufer und saftig grünem Gras. Aragorn lächelte.

Und auch Boromir begriff ein wenig von der Schönheit der Natur. Nur einmal hatte er sie der Waffenkunst und der Menschen Städte vorgezogen. Dies war einst in Lorien gewesen und hatte ihn schwer beeindruckt. Dies schien ihm nur ein sehr schwaches Abbild dessen.

Da brach Aragorn wieder aus seiner Bewunderung und wandte sich den anderen zu.

„Wir sollten wahrlich weiter. Ich vergesse mich und fordere eure Geduld heraus. Einen Bruder und Verlobten haben wir zu finden. Nicht zu vergessen einen Freund, denn einen Zwerg sollte man ebenfalls nicht warten lassen."

Die drei Menschen stiegen ab und führten ihre Pferde ins Wasser.

„Ich kann Euer Pferd führen, Mylady, wenn ihr wünscht. Ihr werdet sonst ganz nass," bot sich Boromir an.

Doch Eowyn, sichtlich unerfreut über diese gut gemeinte Geste, wehrte ab.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr meint nun nicht, dass ich Euch zu Dank verpflichtet bin, Herr Boromir! Aber wie ihr seht trage ich trotz Rock auch ein Schwert und bin Eurer Manneskraft damit an Größe weit überlegen."

Überrumpelt und total verblüfft über diese unschickliche Redensweise stockte Boromir der Atem.

„Meiner… Manneskraft?"

Er sah an sich hernieder und plötzlich erfasste er den unverschämten Wortwitz der Frau. Er sah zu Aragorn, was dieser wohl zu solch einer Unsittlichkeit sagte, die er selbst nicht aus Königshäusern sondern nur als Gassenjargon kannte.

Aber Aragorn grinste nur und sah wie der Dunedain aus, der er einst gewesen war. Irgendwann musste Boromir mit der Emanzipiertheit seiner Schwägerin konfrontiert werden. Warum nicht jetzt?

„Nun, mein Fräulein," Boromir wusste nicht, wie weit er gehen sollte, aber wollte ihr unbedingt etwas entgegen setzen. „Wenn ihr meint… Jedoch frage ich mich, ob auch Faramir von Eurer Enttäuschung über seine „Manneskraft" weiß. Wir scheinen unterschiedlich in so vielen Dingen, doch in anderen gleichen wir uns wie ein Ei dem anderen."

Wild und empört drehte sich Eowyn um und ihr Kleid schwang weit mit ihr.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen!"

Aragorn lachte laut aus und amüsierte sich angesichts des kleinen Wortgefechts, was wiederum Eowyns Zorn auf ihn lenkte.

„Mir scheint Gondors Männer sind auch nicht besser, als die Rohans," brachte sie mit rauer Stimme heraus.

„Und mir scheint, die Frauen Rohans sind auch nicht besser, als die Männer Gondors!" brüllte Boromir durch den Wald, laut mit Streicher lachend.

Wieder fuhr Eowyn herum und wollte etwas sagen, doch ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich plötzlich in eine Grimasse aus Überraschung und Furcht.

„Was?!" brachte sie noch heraus, bevor sie völlig das Gleichgewicht verlor und ins Wasser fiel.

„Jedoch tollpatschiger sind Rohans Frauen, als die Gondors!" lachte Boromir weiter und sah Aragorns Lächeln, das jedoch plötzlich verschwand.

Boromir überlegte, ob er nun doch zu weit gegangen war und wollte sich gerade bei Aragorn entschuldigen, als er bemerkte, dass der König sich hektisch umdrehte und beide Hände ins Wasser streckte, da wo gerade Eowyn gefallen war.

Mit Schrecken wusste Boromir: Da stimmte etwas nicht!

Warum tauchte Eowyn nicht auf und schalt ihn? Sie blieb unter Wasser!

„Frau Eowyn!" rief Boromir und wollte zu Aragorn laufen.

Doch der winkte ab.

„Keinen Schritt Boromir! Bleib stehen!"

„Was?!"

Boromir stand still und rührte sich nicht. Sein Pferd hinter ihm trabte aufgeregt auf der Stelle und schnaubte, spritzte Wasser hoch und war unruhig.

Da erkannte Boromir, dort wo Eowyn gerade noch gestanden hatte, etwas dunkles… ein riesiges Loch.

„Oh nein!"

Aragorn tauchte mit dem Kopf ins Wasser ein, als er sich tiefer bückte und verschwand von der Wasseroberfläche. Boromirs Herz schlug schneller. Was war dies für eine Teufelei! Eine Falle!

Aragorn tauchte wieder auf und richtete seinen Oberkörper langsam auf.

„Ich habe sie!" schnaufte er und zog seine Arme nach oben und Eowyn wieder über Wasser.

Völlig aufgeregt schnaufte sie und hustete das Wasser heraus, das sie in ihrer Überraschung geschluckt hatte. Aragorn zog sie direkt neben sich und hielt sie nahe an seinem Körper, denn er hatte festen Boden unter seinen Füßen, so hoffte er wenigstens.

„Geht es Euch gut?" fragte Boromir besorgt und Eowyn nickte im Husten.

Boromir wollte sich das Loch noch einmal genau ansehen, doch da bemerkte er, dass es nicht mehr da war. Stattdessen lagen dort nun nur Tannennadeln und machten es unsichtbar.

„Streicher, schau da!" Boromir wies auf das Loch und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er Aragorn mit dem Namen des Dunedain angeredet hatte.

Der König sah nach und auch er bemerkte, was Boromir beobachtet hatte.

„Sieht so aus, als sollte das Unwissende hindern, hier hindurch zu kommen," überlegte Aragorn laut.

„Sie sind überall!" rief Boromir, als er sich umblickte und die vielen gelben Flecken sah.

„Aber… warum?" brachte Eowyn heraus.

„Jemand will nicht, dass der Fluss überquert wird," meinte Boromir. „Die Flecken sehen nicht natürlich aus."

Boromir entdeckte solch einen Fleck auch direkt neben sich und seinem Pferd. Mann und Pferd konnten darin versinken, so groß musste das Loch sein. Schnell beruhigte der Soldat sein Pferd und brachte es ein wenig von dem Loch weg.

„Ein Glück, dass wir nicht hinein gefallen sind," meinte Eowyn. „Ich habe einen schwachen Sog gespürt. Wenn man einmal hinein tritt, kommt man wahrscheinlich nicht mehr heraus. Danke Aragorn."

Der König nickte und überlegte.

„Ob Faramir und Legolas den Fluss wo anders überquert haben?"

„Es sieht so aus, als würden sich diese Flecken noch weit durch den Fluss ziehen," meinte Boromir, als er sich umsah und die Augen mit der Hand abschirmte. „Aber irgendwo müssen sie hindurch gekommen sein."

„Zurück zum Ufer," befahl Aragorn und die drei gingen zurück.

Die beiden Männer und die Frau erreichten das Ufer und gingen daran entlang. Plötzlich blieb Aragorn stehen.

„Hier. Hier muss es gewesen sein."

Eowyn sah sich um.

„Es sind keine Spuren am Wasser, Aragorn. Es kann nicht hier gewesen sein."

Der König nickte, aber ging hin zum Waldrand. Er wies auf den Boden. Boromir wusste, was er sah.

„Abgebrochene Äste."

„Auch wenn es keine Spuren gibt, welch seltsamer Zauber dies auch verhindern mag, so verraten andere Dinge, dass hier jemand gewesen sein muss," sagte Aragorn ruhig und schritt zum Ufer.

Er sah die unzähligen Flecken im Wasser und schnaufte hart. Nur ungern wollte er den Fluss mit Begleitern durchqueren. Allerdings hatte er genug Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten, so dass er es ihnen doch zutraute.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Hüfthohe Wasser und tasteten sich vorsichtig voran. Sie brauchten ziemlich lange, bis sie doch endlich einen Weg gefunden hatten.

Aragorn erinnerte sich an das, was der Adler ihnen überbracht hatte.

Sie durchquerten den Erui an den Anfängen und sprangen in einen selbst für Adler undurchdringlichen Nebel.

Langsam kam es dem Dunedain so vor, als wären dies alles Prüfungen, die gemacht waren, nur gewisse Leute passieren zu lassen… oder Fallen.

Er durchforschte sein Gedächtnis nach den alten Sagen und Legenden, die diese Gegend beschrieben, blieb jedoch erfolglos. In der Tat gab es nur zwei, die ihm einfielen, zwei die nichts zu diesem Fluss oder gar dem Nebel sagten.

Eine Sage drehte sich um die Berge, welche diesen Wald säumten. Doch das Gebirge war groß und die Sage altbekannt, nicht nur diese Gegend betreffend. Die andere drehte sich um einen Naturmenschen, der einst in diesen Walden gelebt haben sollte. Doch diese Löcher im Grund des Flusses konnten nicht von einem Menschen stammen. Sie waren zu zahlreich und ausgeklügelt.

Endlich fand Aragorn einen Weg durch das Wasser und ging wieder an Land. Eowyn und Boromir folgten ihm aus dem Wasser und sie alle mussten pausieren.


	17. Der ungewisse Weg

leonel: Daaaanke! Danke für die Rev! Ich hab mich so sehr gefreut. Und ich versuch, dich nimmer so lange warten zu lassen. Aber du musst dich auch mit deiner Story beeilen, ja?

Melethil: huh? Noch ein leser? Das gibt's ja gar net! Das ist aber lieb, dass du mir ein Rev geschrieben hast!

Mag: Und noch jemand! ausflippt kopfkratzt WOW! Danke!

Celebne: oh Celebne! Was wäre ich ohne Dich? Wenn du mich nicht manchmal ans Schreiben erinnern würdest! Aber ich versuche, es nun nicht mehr so lange aufzuschieben. In zwei Wochen sind alle Prüfungen rum und dann sollte es vorwärts gehen. Ich werde auch natürlich wieder öfter bei dir vorbei schauen. Bitte verzeih mir! fleht abknuddelt

Der ungewisse Weg

Faramir und Legolas ritten zusammen durch die schmale Passage. Der dichte Wald hatte sich zu einem schmalen Streifen zusammengezogen, der umrandet von Bergen war. Inmitten der Bäume zog sich noch immer der schmale Pfad.

Legolas sah rechts, sah links.

„Wie ein Gang aus Gestein," meinte er ruhig und Faramir nickte kaum merklich.

„Ja, die Felsen säumen unseren Weg. Welch seltsamer Ort," antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme und fast wie in Trance.

Sie hatten nur wenig gesprochen seit der Schlucht und Legolas Verstand wand sich hin und her, versuchte aus dem Erlebten schlau zu werden.

„Sie sehen bedrohlich aus. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschleicht mich."

Faramir schüttelte nun den Kopf, als wolle er etwas von sich werfen.

„Da bist du allein, Legolas. Ich habe kein ungutes Gefühl."

Genau als Faramir dies gesagt hatte, preschte das Pferd aus dem Wald in eine pflanzenlose Ödnis. Links und Rechts war nur das erschlagende Grau der Felswände, die sich nun zu ihren Seiten hochzogen und bedrückend den Pfad umrahmten. Die Wände waren sicher 50 Meter hoch, wie der Elb abschätzte und ließen zwischen sich kaum fünf Meter Platz.

Faramir hielt an und bedeutete Legolas abzusetzen. Dann kam auch er von Rücken des Tieres herunter.

„Ich verlange nicht, dass du mich begleitest, Legolas. In der Tat habe ich nicht darum gebeten, dass du mir folgtest. Doch ein Zurück gibt es nicht, nur ein Hier oder ein Weiter. Die Schlucht kannst du nicht überwinden ohne Pferd und ich bin nicht gewillt, meines abzugeben, denn ich weiß nicht, wie weit mich mein Weg noch führt. Aber du bist ein Elb und kannst hier zurechtkommen, das weiß ich. Wenn du willst, so warte hier meine Rückkehr ab. Ich verspreche dir, wieder zu kommen."

Aber für Legolas gab es nur den einen Weg, denn warten wollte er nicht. Er stand in Faramirs Schuld. Überhaupt fragte er sich, wie er es hatte wissen können, dass er ihm nachgeritten war.

„Ich begleite dich, es gibt keinen Grund, hier zu verweilen."

Aber Faramir schien nicht erfreut über diese Antwort. Besorgt blickte er Legolas an und seufzte.

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Aber aufhalten kann ich dich nicht."

Mit diesen Worten führte Faramir sein Pferd auf den steinigen Weg und ging voraus.

„Ich bin eine Last für dich?" fragte Legolas den jungen Mann, was ihm selbst zwar absurd schien, aber aus Faramirs Gesicht war es deutlich herauszulesen gewesen.

Wieder seufzte Faramir.

„Das will ich nicht sagen…"

„Aber du fühlst so. Warum? Was fürchtest du?"

Legolas konnte die Unsicherheit und Verschlossenheit Faramirs spüren. Umso überraschter war er, als der junge Truchsess seinen Schritt verlangsamte und ihn aufschließen ließ.

„Ich fürchte, nicht ich selbst zu bleiben. Ich fürchte, jemanden in Gefahr zu bringen. Ich fürchte mich vor allem dieser Tage. Das war schon in Ithilien so."

„Du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu sorgen, Faramir. Auch ich habe viele Schlachten geschlagen und bin daraus gestärkt hervor gegangen. Aber sag… was ist Ursache deiner Furcht?"

Einen Augenblick lang musste Legolas an Boromir denken und daran, dass Faramir noch nichts von ihm wusste. Doch er wollte Aragorn nicht vorgreifen und so lange es nicht wichtig wurde, würde er schweigen.

Faramir sah hinauf zum grauen Himmel, der sich fast nicht von den Kanten der Felswände absetzte.

„Ursache meiner Furcht. Ursache bin ich selbst. Ich weiß nicht was in mir vorgeht. Das einzige, wovor ich mich nicht fürchte, ist diese Reise. Ich habe Vertrauen in sie und weiß selbst nicht warum. Doch für dich ist diese Reise nicht gedacht, DU gehörst nicht hier her, Legolas."

Der Elb zog eine Braue hoch. Vielleicht hatte Faramir Recht. Dagegen würde jedoch sprechen, dass er bis hier her gekommen war. Er hatte den Fluss überquert und die Nebelwand überwunden. Was würde wohl noch kommen?

„Was geht in dir vor, Faramir, dass du dich vor dir selbst fürchtest?"

Faramir neigte sachte seinen Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er suchte in sich selbst eine Antwort. Sollte er Legolas davon erzählen? Von dieser seltsamen Stimme in ihm?

Wage es nicht, Faramir! Du hast es mir einst geschworen, mich nicht zu verraten!

Das ist lange her…

Ist Zeit ein Grund, deinen Schwur zu brechen? Denke daran, ich war immer bei dir. Ich habe dich damals als spielendes Kind vor dem Pfeil bewahrt, den Boromir aus Versehen auf dich geschossen hat. Ich habe dir Trauer und Leid abgenommen. Ich habe dich immer geschützt vor deinem Vater. Ich habe dich im Krieg bewahrt. Du bist niemals alleine dank mir!

Dies war wahr.

Deine Art mich zu schützen schadet anderen.

Was! Warst du nicht schadenfroh, als ich deinen Vater stürzen ließ? Hast du dich nicht gefreut, als das Paddel zerbrach, wenn dich Denethor schlagen wollte? Bist du nicht dankbar, dass ich die Seele deines Bruders rettete?

Die Seele meines Bruders?

„Faramir!"

Faramir schrak aus seinen Gedanken und sah einen besorgten Legolas vor sich stehen.

„Du bist ja nicht bei dir!" meinte Legolas und sah dem Truchsess scharf in die blaugrauen Augen.

Faramir atmete tief durch und wurde sich seiner wieder gewahr. Weit, weit vor sich sah er einen Hauch von Grün. Der Pass endete dort und ging wieder in Wald über.

„Recht hast du. Ich bin nicht bei mir in letzter Zeit."

Doch da hörte er etwas. Auch Legolas feine Elbenohren hatten es vernommen. Sie blickten auf und da zuckte Legolas zusammen.

„Meine Augen!"

Der Elb zog seine Hände hoch zum Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen, in die Sand gerieselt war.

„Faramir…"

Kleine Steine rollten zu Legolas Füßen und immer mehr Staub und Sand rieselte herunter, machte das blonde Haar des Elben grau.

Faramir schirmte seine Augen mit der Hand ab und hielt sich die andere vor den Mund, damit er nicht zu viel Staub einatmete.

Doch dann weiteten sich Faramirs Augen in Panik.

„Legolas!" kam seine Stimme etwas dumpf hervor, als er gegen das Grollen der Wände ankommen wollte.

Aber der Elb konnte nicht sehen. Kleine Steine prasselten auf ihn herab und Faramir, der nahe bei ihm stand, zischte, als auch ihn einige wenige trafen.

Legolas machte ein paar Schritte, blind, in Richtung des Passausganges. Doch zu Faramirs Entsetzen, entkam der Elb den Steinen nicht, sondern lief geradewegs in einen Hagel aus größeren Brocken hinein.

„Legolas renn! Renn zum Ausgang!" schrie Faramir durch das Rumpeln und wurde nun auch selbst von den größeren Brocken getroffen, faustgroß.

„Ich kann nicht sehen!" hustete der Elb durch Staub und Gestein, fand sich mit verminderter Sehkraft plötzlich nicht mehr in dem Gewirr zurecht.

„Geradeaus!" schrie Faramir ihm zu und als der Elb anfing zu laufen, folgte er ihm durch die Enge der Schlucht.

„Weiter! Wir haben es fast geschafft!"

Ein Erdbeben! Die Berge bäumten sich über ihnen auf und wollten sie unter sich begraben!

Faramir lief immer hinter Legolas her, dirigierte ihn durch den Steinhagel immer weiter auf ihr Ziel zu. Die Steine wurden größer und größer! Faramir hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihnen auszuweichen. Immer wenn er getroffen wurde, war es, als bekäme er einen festen Faustschlag. Doch sie mussten weiter! Unbedingt weiter!

Du Idiot! Ich habe dich gewarnt!

„Hör auf!" Faramirs Stimme war schrill und überschlug sich. „Sei einfach still!"

Du hast falsch entschieden Faramir! Ihr beide werdet sterben!

„Nein!"

Faramir stürzte ohne zu überlegen nach vorn. Es waren nur noch wenige Meter, aber die Gefahr war größer als je zuvor.

„Weg!"

Legolas spürte wie er unsanft nach vorn gestoßen wurde, mit solch einer Kraft, dass er selbst das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten konnte und unkontrolliert nach vorn stürzte.

„Faramir!" sein Schrei hallte durch die berstende Schlucht und auch noch weit durch den Wald davor und dahinter.

Legolas Körper fiel, entgegen seines Willens, doch weich. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, von Gras abgefangen zu werden. Er hatte also die Schlucht durchquert. Und es war plötzlich ruhig…

Schnell und etwas zu unbeholfen für einen Elben, fast in Panik, versuchte Legolas, sich den Staub aus den Augen zu reiben. Er blinzelte und fand die Welt verschwommen und grauer wieder als er sie kannte. Aber zwischen den Felswänden, dort wo sie gerade aufhörten, sah er etwas…

.-.-.-.

„Bei den Feldern von Pelennor!" rief Boromir aus, als er sein Pferd scharf herum riss. „Reitet langsam! Die Biegung ist sehr scharf!"

Nun kamen auch Aragorn und Eowyn um die scharfe Kurve geritten und die Frau streichelte den Hals ihres Tieres.

„Die Pferde sind unruhig," stellte sie fest und sprach damit aus, was sie alle schon bemerkt hatten, als sie den Fluss verlassen hatten.

Da hielt sie inne und erstarrte, als sie geradeaus sah. Aragorn und Boromir waren ebenfalls verstummt und starrten ratlos nach vorne.

„Sie müssen einen anderen Weg genommen haben," brachte Boromir heraus.

Aragorn ritt voraus und besah es sich. Die massive Felswand vor ihnen war noch feucht vom Regen, der gerade aufgehört hatte. Er fühlte den harten kalten Stein, der ihren Weg jäh unterbrach und sich etwa dreißig Meter in die Höhe erstreckte. Waren Legolas und Faramir hier etwa hinaufgestiegen? Doch wo waren dann die Pferde?

Eowyn hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihre Verzweiflung zu verbergen, doch sowohl der König als auch Boromir konnte sie ihre Emotion kaum verbergen. Normalerweise hätte Boromir der Frau Trost gespendet, doch wie er sie vorhin kennen gelernt hatte, traute er sich dies nun nicht mehr. Auch Aragorn tat es nicht.

Wie die Herrin leidet, es tat dem Krieger im Herzen weh, diese wunderschöne Frau so zu sehen.

Wenn Faramir sich seiner Taten doch nur bewusst wäre! Was ging in seinem kleinen Bruder vor.

„Es ist meine Schuld," flüsterte er zu sich selbst. „Ich habe nicht auf ihn aufgepasst… ich habe ihn nicht beschützt."

„Das macht keinen Sinn, Boromir," meinte Aragorn. „Faramir ist fähig, selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen und besitzt erstaunliche Stärke."

Das tröstete Boromir nicht.

„Nicht körperlich. Doch geistige Stärke wohnt ihm inne. Und ich fürchte genau dies ist es, worauf es nun ankommt. Ich glaube, eure Mutter hat dies gewusst."

„Gerade sie bat mich, seiner anzunehmen, Aragorn. Sie fürchtete um ihn."

Betreten sah der König nieder und wusste nicht, wie er seinen Freund trösten konnte.

„Ihr Männer! Jetzt reißt euch am Riemen und lasst euch das Herz von einer trauernden Frau nicht schwer machen. Fast möchte ich behaupten, es ist gar schlimmer, wenn eine Frau Trauer zeigt, als ein Mann, denn damit reißt sie allesamt in Bestürzung und Scham. Wenn Gandalfs Geschichte Wahr ist, so ließ deine Mutter Faramir ein ganz besonderes Geschenk zuteil werden, gerade weil er gewisse Stärken und Schwächen hat. Also Kopf hoch Boromir! Denn auch ich gebe die Suche hier nicht auf! Das Wetter scheint uns schlecht zu wollen, denn der Regen, der unsere Reise bis vor kurzem begleitet hat, scheint wieder zu kehren. Also lasst uns etwas im Trockenen ruhen, bevor wir die Suche fortsetzen."

Boromir lächelte angesichts dieser Unerschütterlichkeit.

„Ihr seid wahrlich eine tapfere Frau! Nein, die Frauen Rohans sind nicht wie Gondors Männer! Sie sind mutiger und von außerordentlicher Entschlossenheit! Faramir kann sich glücklich schätzen!"

Eowyn lächelte und für einen Augenblick fiel ein Sonnenstrahl durch die dichte Wolkendecke und erhellte sie in einem mystischen Licht.

Aragorn war einverstanden.

„Also lasst uns eine Weile ruhen. Vielleicht finden wir dann eine Spur von unseren Freunden, die unser Verstand zu erblicken nicht in der Lage ist, gerade wegen der Müdigkeit."

.-.-.-.

Eomer stöhnte auf.

„König Eomer! Seid Ihr in Ordnung!" Pippins Gesicht war voller Sorge.

Schon seit Stunden ritten sie nun und hatten noch keine Pause gemacht. Vor ihnen lagen die Ausläufe des großen Gebirges.

„Ich glaube," presste Eomer heraus, „wir können sie nicht einholen."

Er hielt das Pferd an, welches noch lange nicht erschöpft war.

Die ganze Zeit hatte Pippin nicht bemerkt, wie müde der König der Mark war, denn er hielt sich besser im Sattel, als jeder Reiter Gondors. Es beeindruckte den Hobbit, wie der Mann mit seinem Tier sprach und wie er mit scheinbarer Mühelosigkeit so viele Meilen hinter sich gebracht hatte. Doch nun sorgte er sich, dass es falsch gewesen war, Eomer zu solch einer Reise zu bringen.

Er half dem Rohirrim, sich hin zulegen, als er selbst mit Mühe von dem großen Tier gekrabbelt war.

„Es tut mir Leid, Pippin. Aber ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit."

„Aber das ist doch keine Frage," sagte Pippin schnell und brachte eine Decke, damit der Mann besser liegen konnte.

„Danke," Eomer nahm die freundliche Geste an.

Pippin setzte sich neben ihn und sah nachdenklich zu den riesenhaften Bergen hinüber. Eomer bemerkte dies.

„Was grübelst du, Hobbit?"

Pippin lächelte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mich immer wieder vom Auenland fort zieht. Eigentlich sollten wir Hobbits dort bleiben, wo wir hingehören, ins Auenland."

„Warum sagst du das? Wir Menschen wären verloren ohne die Hilfe der Hobbits. Und ich rede jetzt nicht nur von Frodos Heldentat."

Der junge Hobbit sah den Mann freundlich an.

„Hier," er bot Eomer eine Pfeife dar. „Ich habe zwei dabei. Nehmt."

Eomer nahm die Hobbitpfeife dankend an und besah sie sich. Typisch. Langer Stil und bereits befüllt.

Pippin gab ihm etwas Feuer, das er im nu mit einem Stein geschlagen hatte.

„Das ist die erste Ernte nach dem Krieg," erzählte Pippin. „Sam hat sie gezogen. Er muss ein Geheimnis haben, wie er die Erde so schnell wieder fruchtbar macht, denn das Land ist verwüstet."

Pippin erzählte Eomer die Geschichte über Saruman und Schlangenzunge, wie sie beide im Auenland den Tod gefunden hatten.

Eomer war erzürnt, dass Saruman seine Klauen selbst noch im Auenland im Spiel gehabt hatte.

„Aber Sam, er ist ein wunderbarer Gärtner. Er macht die Erde fruchtbar und alles wächst wie eh und je. Nur die alte Festeiche hat er nicht wieder richten können. Ich glaube, der Festplatz wird nie wieder, wie zuvor."

„Das ist schade," meinte Eomer.

„Aber hier, in der Welt der Menschen, ist alles so groß. Viel zu groß für solch kleine Geschöpfe wie uns. Selbst die Berge. Bei uns gibt es keine solch großen Kolosse. Nur Hügel."

Eomer schnaufte. Er musste daran denken, dass die Hobbits hierzulande bei fast allem der Hilfe der Menschen bedurften. Sie konnten sich nicht einmal ein Trinkgefäß selbst aus den Schränken holen, da diese zu hoch waren.

Er paffte an der Pfeife und der wohlige runde Geschmack des Auenlandes machte sich in seinem Mund breit. Doch es war leider der letzte Zug. Die Pfeife war aufgeraucht.

„Bist du fertig, Pippin? Dann sollten wir nämlich weiter."

Eomer raffte sich auf und half Pippin mit seiner gesunden Hand auf das hohe Pferd. Doch da sah er in weiter Ferne etwas Seltsames.


	18. Die weiße Schlucht

Hi, ihr lieben! Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, dass ich nicht gepostet habe. Hatte kein Internet in den Ferien…. Lebe in einem Kaff, für das DSL ein Fremdwort ist. Aber ich habe fleißig geschrieben und kann euch sagen, dass diese Story auf jeden Fall fertig geschrieben wird. Jetzt habe ich zwei Wochen in denen ich intensiv posten und schreiben kann ;-) Sie wird fertig werden! freu

Leonel: Hiho! Danke für die super Rev! Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nicht reviewt habe, aber oben steht ja schon meine Ausrede ;-) Aber ich habe gelesen und werde dir schnell Revs geben. Versprochen!

Celebne: Auch bei dir tut es mir leid, dass ich nicht reviewt habe. Manchmal hat meine Verbindung es gerade so geschafft, dass ich auf die Seite gekommen bin, aber dann war auch schon Ende. Ich hole das natürlich schnell nach, denn ab heute Abend hab ich wieder DSL und morgen gaaanz viel Zeit! Sorry, wegen dem Cliffhanger ;-) ich liebe das!

Melethil: Was klingt bescheuert? Bescheuert klingt, wenn ich sage, dass ich den Quick-Edit nicht kapiere und deshalb niemals meine Kommis gespeichert werden. Deshalb mach ich das wieder mit Word ;-) Danke für deine liebe Rev. Ich kann versprechen, es wird noch etwas spannender…

Die weiße Schlucht

Arwen stand draußen im Hofe der zehnten Mauer und wartete. Es war eine Frage von Minuten. Sie wusste es!

Gimli stand neben ihr und sah die Königin fragend an, auch wenn sie ihm keine Antworten gewährte, blieb er bei ihr.

Schon drei Mal hatte er sie gefragt, worauf sie warte und nie hatte sie ihm geantwortet. Doch diesmal wollte er nichts verpassen, nicht zurückgelassen werden. So blieb er neben der Königin stehen, die geschärfte Axt in der Hand und bereit für das, das da kommen mochte.

Wie ein Omen für Hoffnung fiel plötzlich ein gleißend heller Sonnenstrahl durch die dichten Wolken und durchbrach das Zwielicht.

Der Zwerg atmete tief ein, er hatte nun eine Vermutung, wen die Königin erwartete. Und als er sich noch anschickte, seine Augen gegen den Sonnenstrahl abzuschirmen, erschien ein riesiger Adler am Firmament und auf Pelennors Feld preschte ein weißer Fleck so schnell heran, dass es der Geschwindigkeit des Flugtieres beinahe ebenbürtig war.

„Gandalf kehrt wieder," meinte Gimli erleichtert und lächelte unter seinem dichten Bart.

„Und er kommt nicht allein," sagte die schöne Frau neben ihm und wies gen Westen.

Kaum hatte sie dies getan schallten plötzlich Hörner, hoch und klar und Minas Tirith erwachte. Kinder und Erwachsene stürmten zu den Toren und warteten, dass die herrliche Schar endlich an ihnen vorbei ziehen würde.

Die Schwanenritter waren gekommen.

„Wer ist das? Ich vermag mich an diese Klänge zu erinnern, doch kann sie nicht mehr zuordnen."

„Fürst Imrahil. Er kommt zum Feste. Doch was ihn nun erwartet ist etwas gänzlich anderes," sagte Arwen.

Doch natürlich erreichten Schattenfell und Gandalf die Stadt zuerst und Gwaihier, der große Adler, zog seine Kreise weit über ihnen.

„Gandalf! Was bringst du uns an Kunde?" Gimli rannte mit seinen kurzen Beinen die kleine Distanz zwischen ihm und dem Zauberer.

Gandalf stieg ab.

„Ich fürchte neue Rätsel und nichts Gutes. Aber nicht hier draußen. Auch wenn Eile geboten ist, denn Aragorn, Eowyn und Boromir werden mich noch brauchen, ist das nur für eure Ohren bestimmt. Holt Eomer und die Hobbits!"

Gimli räusperte sich, was Gandalf dazu veranlasste, sich mit wehenden Kleidern umzudrehen und den Zwerg anzufunkeln.

„Was tat Peregrin Tuk nun schon wieder für eine Dummheit?"

.-.-.

Der Fürst ritt durch die Menschenmenge und war sich seiner erhabenen Erscheinung wohl bewusst. Staunen und Bewunderung gingen jedes Mal durch die Leute, wenn er an ihnen vorbei ritt. Doch er wollte im Moment anderes tun, als sich ihnen zur Schau zu stellen. Er freute sich gar sehr auf das Wiedersehen mit dem König und seiner Gemahlin, auf das Fest hatte er lange gewartet.

Nur wenige hatte er mitgenommen, seine engsten Vertrauten. Die Lande waren sicher zur Zeit und dennoch… dieses seltsame Wetter hing über ihnen, wie ein drohender Schatten.

Imrahil straffte sich. Ein wenig schlechtes Wetter konnte ihnen nicht das Fest verderben. Schließlich würde es ja nur Wasser regnen und nicht wie damals Feuer und Asche.

Sie hatten die letzte Mauer erreicht und zogen nun ein, begleitet von silbernen Trompeten. Gar herrlich waren sie anzusehen in ihren blanken Rüstungen.

Doch wen Imrahil dort neben Arwen sah… das war nicht der König!

.-.-.

„Ich hasse es, euch mit solch schlechter Kunde begrüßen zu müssen," sagte Gandalf, als er Imrahil alles um die Lage erzählt hatte. „Doch es ist von Nöten."

Der Fürst sah betreten aus und senkte seine Augen.

„Es trifft mich, was ihr da erzählt habt. Am liebsten wäre ich mit dem König geritten, denn wozu ihr mich jetzt bittet, ist neben einer Ehre auch eine gewaltige Bürde."

„Ich würde euch nicht bitten, wenn es nicht so dringlich wäre. Doch da nun mein Mann fort ist, der Stadthalter sowieso und ich nun auch aufbreche, weiß ich mir keinen Besseren, um über Minas Tirith zu wachen. Meine Reise wird nicht lange dauern, denn auch wenn sie kaum weiter sein könnte… Gwaihir wird mich tragen in die entlegendsten Winkel Mittelerdes."

Gimli grummelte.

„Mir gefällt das nicht. Die Königin allein im Norden, im einstigen Reich der Hexen. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei."

Arwens Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als Gimli seine Bedenken äußerte. Und sie dachte unwillkürlich an Legolas.

War dies auch dein Ziel, Legolas? Wolltest auch du Rat suchen?

Arwen dachte an das grauenhafte Unwissen, das sie dort in den dunklen Höhlen erwarten konnte. War es mehr als nur eine Sage? War es denn Wirklichkeit? Legolas war anscheinend bereit gewesen, die Reise auf sich zu nehmen, um es heraus zu finden.

„Begleite mich, Gimli."

Die Männer drehten sich zu Arwen, allesamt überrascht. Am meisten Gimli selbst.

„Herrin?"

„Begleite mich in die Berge Angmars. Suche mit mir nach diesem Schatten," bat sie.

Gandalf lächelte kaum merklich. Er strich sich sanft mit der Hand über den langen weißen Bart und nickte. Alles war besser, als untätig zu sein und seiner Axt verlangte es an Arbeit.

„Geh, Gimli. Ich glaube auch, dass es besser ist, wenn ihr zu zweit geht. Gwaihir wird euch auch beide tragen," bestätigte Gandalf.

.-.-.-.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Boromir saß an der ausgebrannten Feuerstelle und stützte den Kopf in die Hände, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien.

Aragorn war bewusst, dass seine Gefährten mit den Nerven fertig waren. Ausgerechnet Boromir, der Krieger, litt am meisten unter ihrer Untätigkeit. Eowyn versuchte ihre Hilflosigkeit und ihre Ungeduld zu verbergen. Doch der gereizte Unterton in ihrer Stimme und die zitternden Hände verrieten sie.

Aragorn seufzte.

„Wir müssen umkehren. Der Adler sprach von einem Nebel, was auch immer dahinter stecken möchte. Doch hier ist keiner, so müssen die beiden einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen haben. Also zurück zum Fluss. Dort fangen wir an zu suchen."

Die Menschen standen auf und machten ihre Pferde klar. Es sah noch immer stark nach Regen aus, aber in der Nacht waren sie davon verschont geblieben. Langsam und enttäuscht ritten sie zurück um die Biegung.

„Das ist ja… Gandalf!" rief Boromir und spähte in die Ferne, wo ein strahlend weißes Pferd stolz ritt und näher kam.

Der Umhang seines Reiters war ebenso weiß und flatterte im Wind hinter dem edlen Tier. Doch er war nicht allein.

Aragorn hielt sein Pferd ruhig und wartete schweigend auf die Ankunft des Zauberers.

„Aragorn, König!" rief Gandalf ihm zum Gruße entgegen und sein Haar wehte wild im aufziehenden Wind.

Eowyn sah zum Himmel, als sie den Wind bemerkte. Dort standen schwere graue Wolken, wie eine Decke und ragten bedrohlich über ihnen. Gandalfs Vorbote war doch normalerweise immer ein rauschend weißer Strahl Sonnenlichts gewesen…

„Kommt ein Sturm?" fragte sie überraschender Weise in die Runde hinein, was Boromir und Aragorn etwas überrumpelte.

Gandalf lächelte zufrieden und erleichtert.

„Es scheint so und ich bin froh, dass ich euch vor seinem Ankommen erreicht habe."

Aragorn ritt an den Zauberer heran und entdeckte, wen er da bei sich hatte.

„Pippin!" stellte er verblüfft fest.

„Aragorn, ich muss euch warnen, Faramir nach zu reiten! Das ist gefährlich!"

Doch sofort verstummte Pippin wieder, als er Boromir erblickte. Merry hatte ihm von ihm erzählt, doch nie hätte er es geglaubt ohne ihn selbst gesehen zu haben.

„Boromir," flüsterte er fassungslos. „Du bist es wirklich."

Und wieder zog in Boromir ein ungutes Gefühl auf und durchdrang ihn gänzlich. Wieder fühlte er sich wie ein Geist, schwebend zwischen Realität und Unwirklichkeit. Wieder stellte er in Frage, ob er auch wirklich unter die Lebenden gehörte. Er öffnete dem Mund, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Froh war er, den Hobbit gesund und munter zu sehen, Unglücklich, ihm nicht sagen zu können, wie er hier sein konnte.

Doch er brauchte nichts zu sagen, denn plötzlich war der kleine Hobbit unruhig und sprang, oder fiel, vom Pferd ab, rannte zu dem großen Menschen, der auf dem hohen Tier saß. Pippin umarmte Boromirs Stiefel, denn weiter hinauf reichte er nicht und schloss in Erleichterung die Augen.

„Oh, Boromir! Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht! Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst!"

Tränen ergossen sich in Boromirs Hosenbein. Der Mann auf dem Pferd brach aus seiner Wortlosigkeit und schließlich kehrte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zurück.

„Pippin! Auch ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht und ihr eure Mission mit Bravour erfüllt habt. Ich hörte, du warst Soldat in Minas Tirith."

Boromir ließ sich vom Pferd herab und umarmte den Hobbit. In der Tat war Pippin außer Gandalf der erste gewesen, der ihn nicht mit Misstrauen empfangen und ihn ohne zu zögern umarmt hatte. Boromir drückte den Hobbit fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht tief in dessen roter Weste. Es bedeutete ihm so viel. Der Regen fiel auf beide Häupter und die der anderen Gefährten. Die Wolken wollten sich nun entleeren.

„Pippin, ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht," flüsterte er und der Hobbit grinste in der herzlichen Umarmung.

Auch Aragorn gab sein freches Dunedain Grinsen zum Besten und Eowyn lächelte in ihrer Schönheit.

Gandalf wandte sich an den König.

„Ich kam zurück nach Minas Tirith, um deine Frau auf eine ungewisse Reise zu schicken, Aragorn."

Da wurde die Mine des Königs ernst und besorgt.

„Von was redest du?"

Beruhigend hob Gandalf die Hand.

„Gimli begleitet sie und du weißt, seine Axt wird eher bersten, als dass er zuließe, dass ihr etwas zustößt."

Dies war wohl war und Aragorn nickte dem Zauberer zu, weiter zu berichten.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek und fand, wonach ich suchte. Eine alte Schriftrolle, so alt, dass ich befürchtete, dass sie in meinen Händen zerfiele. Ich fand die Legende um die Stadthalter, die ich euch erzählte und noch einiges mehr…"

Gandalf bedachte Boromir mit einem geheimnisvollen Blick.

„Eine Niederschrift von Findulias, deiner Mutter."

Boromir stockte der Atem. Allein den Namen seiner Mutter zu nennen, hatte ihm immer die Luft aus der Brust gepresst.

„Das Papier war der Legende beigelegt und in ihrer unvergleichlich zarten und schmuckhaften Handschrift stand geschrieben:

Ich fürchte um meinen Jüngsten. Eine ungerechte Bürde ist ihm auferlegt. Doch zugleich weiß ich, dass du Gandalf ihn schützen wirst. Bange nicht um ihn, wenn er die Wege seiner Mutter zurückgeht, in die verschleierten Wälder der Touel Afar, denn nichts wird ihm dort geschehen. Nur du, der du ihn lehrtest, kannst ihm folgen, wenn du dich der Prüfungen als würdig erweist. Doch bedenke, ich darf dir nicht verraten, wie sie zu bestehen sind und berichte dir nur, von welcher Art: Die erste Prüfung. Sie ist der Unbedachten und Übermütigen Barriere. Wer nicht bereit ist, einen langen Weg zu gehen, findet ein nasses Grab. Die zweite Prüfung. Nur Mut und Selbstvertrauen kann sie überwinden. Willensschwache werden sich in nichts auflösen. Die dritte Prüfung. Schaue nicht mit Zweifel auf deine Reise, sondern vertraue auf deine Füße. Sie werden dich die richtigen Schritte lenken. Misstrauen der Welt gegenüber wird hart bestraft.

Folge ihm. Doch sein Schicksal zu ändern wirst auch du nicht vermögen. Dort im Schoße seines Landes und bei seinen Wurzeln wirst du ihn finden, wenn er übergeht in die andere Welt, wo nur die Geister und Seelen leben."

„Faramir wird sterben?" fragte Pippin mit bebender Stimme und schaute Gandalf an.

„Ich hoffe nicht. Denn dies herauszufinden ist Arwen auf der Reise. Sie wird nun selbst eine Prüfung bestehen müssen, welche ist, ihre Angst zu überwinden. Mit welchen Nachrichten sie wiederkehren wird, ist ungewiss."

„Wo ist sie hin?" fragte Aragorn, dem sichtlich unwohl war.

Zweifel und Angst brannten in den Augen des Königs. Er konnte sich nicht denken, wo seine Frau nun war, welcher Gefahr sie gegenüber stehen würde.

„Sie ist in den Norden geflogen mit Gwaihir, dem Adler. Er bringt sie auf schnellstem Wege nach Angmar."

Aragorn konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Was soll sie dort? Angmar ist verlassen und öde."

„Sie wird einer ebenso uralten Legende nachgehen, wie wir es nun tun. Habe Geduld, Aragorn. Sie kehrt wieder."

„Wir?" fragte Boromir. „Aber… hat meine Mutter nicht aufgetragen, dass nur du gehen mögest? Dass nur du die Prüfungen bestehst?"

„Selbst Findulias, so weit ihre Fähigkeiten, die sie ererbt hatte, auch reichten, konnte nicht vorhersehen, wer Faramirs Weg kreuzen würde. Doch dass ich nach all den Jahren noch immer an seiner Seite sein würde, dessen war sie sich sicher, auch wenn es sich ja herausgestellt hatte, dass ich Faramir nicht lehrte, seine Fähigkeiten zu nutzen. Außerdem scheint ihr ja die erste Prüfung schon bestanden zu haben…"

Die Gruppe sah den Zauberer an, ohne zu wissen, um was es ging. Gerade der Hobbit meldete sich als erster zu Wort, der es verstanden hatte.

„Der Fluss! Wir haben alle den Fluss überquert!"

Gandalf nickte und ein gutmütiges Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle.

„Ja, das ist richtig! Unbedachte werden ihr nasses Grab finden. Doch wie es scheint, sind wir alle gut davon gekommen."

Eowyn senkte sachte den Kopf und starrte auf den Boden. Sie war es gewesen, die die Prüfung beinahe nicht bestanden hätte.

Sollte ich besser zurückbleiben? Bin ich dazu bestimmt, mit ihnen zu gehen?

Aber Gandalf las ihre Befürchtungen aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tochter Rohans. Schließlich hast auch du den Fluss verwunden. Ich glaube, ihr hättet es auch allein mit Aragorn und Boromir geschafft, denn eure Stärke ist nicht zu leugnen. Sicher hättet ihr euch an anderer Stelle bewiesen. Doch um Legolas fürchte ich. Er war sehr seltsam und unsicher in letzter Zeit. Was wenn er nicht im Stande war, seinen Weg zu finden?"

„Nein." Aragorn tat diesen Gedanken gleich ab. „Legolas hat es geschafft, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Gandalf nickte nur kurz und wandte sich dem Hobbit zu.

„Jedenfalls… war Pippin mit Eomer los geritten, um euch zu warnen. Ich traf auf sie, als ich zu euch eilte und musste den Hobbit, der außer sich war mit mir nehmen."

„Mein Bruder! Er reitet mit der Verletzung?"

Neben Sorge war auch Zorn in Eowyn aufgestiegen. Eomer umsorgte sie immer wie ein kleines Kind und er selbst? Wie unvernünftig und dumm er doch manchmal war!

„In der tat hielt er sich besser im Sattel, als man mit gebrochenen Rippen vermuten würde. Doch ich bat ihn, umzukehren, denn Minas Tirith, die weiße Stadt, braucht nun eine Stütze. Ein Freund reitet mit ihm."

„Bei den Valar!" hauchte Aragorn und schickte einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück.

Sein Pflichtgefühl machte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Du musst nun selbst entscheiden, ob du gehen willst, Aragorn. Doch Fürst Imrahil ist dort und wacht über die Stadt. Die Menschen vertrauen ihm und er wird sich der Aufgabe würdig erweisen."

Der König dachte einen Augenblick nach und seine Pflicht als König schien ihm so unendlich groß gegen seine Pflicht als Freund. Wieder bedauerte er, Faramir nicht näher kennen gelernt zu haben. Doch er fasste auch gleichzeitig den Entschluss, dies möglichst bald zu tun.

„Nein, ich kehre nicht um. Ich werde mit euch gehen und meinen Stadthalter zurückholen. Denn auch wenn Boromir nun hier ist, noch ist Faramir es, der in diesem Amt steht."

Zufrieden, dass nun alles geklärt war, nahm Gandalf Pippin wieder auf sein Pferd.

„Er kann auch mit mir reiten," bot Boromir sich an.

Aber der Zauberer lehnte ab.

„Dein Pferd wird schon mit dir genug last haben, glaube mir. Aber Schattenfell ist durchaus in der Lage uns beide zu halten."

„Was meinst du?"

„Die nächste Prüfung steht uns nun bevor."

Gandalf wies hinter die Biegung. Eowyn schüttelte den nassen Kopf.

„Nein, von dort kommen wir gerade. Nur fester Stein, eine undurchdringliche Mauer."

Pippin drehte sich zu Gandalf um.

„Sie hat Recht, Gandalf. Faramir sagte, er müsse durch Wasser reiten, Schluchten überqueren und seinen Weg selbst in höchster Bedrängnis fortsetzen. Von einer Mauer hat er nicht gesprochen."

Aber der Zauberer hatte eine Ahnung.

„So will ich dennoch nachschauen, was im Zwielicht des dämmernden Morgens ist."

Aragorn wusste, dass er Gandalf dann nicht umstimmen konnte. Zudem hatte er in vielen Jahren gelernt, dem Zauberer zu vertrauen. Sie folgten ihm also. Boromir schloss zu ihm auf.

„Gandalf, die Herkunft meiner Mutter war schon immer in Zweifel gezogen worden und ist somit fraglich. Doch kann ich das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass ihr darum wisst."

„In der Tat, Boromir, weiß ich mehr als du, da sie mir ein wenig anvertraut hatte. Ihr Vater war ein Fürst, wie es gesagt wird. Er war einst Herr über das Gebiet in dem auch Henneth Anun liegt. Faramir zog es wohl schon immer sehr dort hin."

Boromir überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Und was kannst du mir über ihre Mutter sagen? Wie kommt es, dass man nichts von ihr hört? Es scheint wie ein Geheimnis."

Gandalf ließ den Blick nach vorne zur Biegung schweifen.

„Ich habe einst vermutet, dass sie ein entfernter Abkömmling der Elben ist, deine Großmutter, doch etwas anderes muss in ihr gesteckt haben. Wenn Faramir die Anfänge der Magie begreift, so muss er etwas anderes geerbt haben von deiner Mutter. Dann habe ich überlegt, ob deine Großmutter eine Nachfahre meines Ordens war. Auch nicht unwahrscheinlich, aber das wäre irgendwo verzeichnet gewesen, so hege ich auch daran Zweifel. Was nun am nächsten steht ist, dass nichts davon zutrifft und wir einen Geheimnis auf der Spur sind, das noch nie jemand bedacht hatte. Vielleicht, Boromir, vielleicht sind wir auf der Spur des Waldvolkes?"

„Was! Das Waldvolk? Von Feen und Märchen redest du, Gandalf, als wolltest du mir eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählen."

„Auch in Märchen liegt oft ein Funken Wahrheit, Boromir. Aber vielleicht ist auch dies eine falsche Vermutung und ich muss von Neuem anfangen. Glaube mir, ich bin wahrlich gespannt auf den Ausgang dieser Reise."

„Wird Faramir dem Fluch erliegen?"

„Ich hoffe nicht."

Mehr sagte Gandalf nicht, denn nun nahmen sie die Biegung. Und alle hielten sofort an.

„Was!" brachte Eowyn hauchend hervor.

Dort wo sich eben noch die Felswand vor ihnen aufgetürmt hatte, war nun dichter und undurchdringlicher Nebel, der ihnen die Sicht auf den Fels nahm.

Aber es regnet! Wenn es regnet, gibt es keinen Nebel, überlegte Eowyn und starrte nach vorn.

Aragorns scharfe graue Augen erfassten es ebenfalls sofort. Langsam und bedacht näherte er sich dem Nebel und sah hinein.

„Nicht einmal die Wand kann man sehen."

Er griff hinein und zu seiner Verblüffung war dort gar keine Wand mehr, sondern nur noch milchiges Nichts.

„Also die zweite Prüfung," stellte er fest.

„Wie weit es wohl ist?" fragte Boromir und Gandalf setzte Pippin ab.

„Ich werde es herausfinden. Komm Schattenfell, König der Mearas! Reite mit mir!"

Und als würde Schattenfell seinen Reiter verstehen bäumte es sich auf, ohne Anschein nach Zweifeln und ritt ein Stück zurück. Mit diesem Anlauf wollte das Tier es versuchen. Schattenfell preschte los und mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang es ab und direkt in den Nebel hinein.

Gandalf fand sich in einem Nebelmeer aus Raum und Zeit wieder und fast fürchtete er, zwischen den Welten zu stehen, wie damals nach dem Kampf mit dem Balrok. Doch hier war sein Gefühl nicht weit und klar, sondern beengt und dumpf. Also konnte es nicht diese Sphäre sein, in der er einst geläutert und erneuert worden war, um dann nach Mittelerde zurück zu kehren.

Ehe er noch darüber nachdenken konnte, war die Welt wieder klar und Schattenfell setzte mit einem heftigen Ruck auf.

„Gut gemacht, Freund," sprach er dem Pferd zu und streichelte es.

Dann sah er zurück zum Nebel und stellte fest, dass Schattenfells Spuren etwa zwei Meter nach der Nebelwand anfingen. Abgesehen davon, dass Schattenfell stärker und schneller war als alle anderen Pferde Mittelerdes, mussten sie also eine große Entfernung überquert haben.

Gandalf drehte um, damit er den anderen berichten konnte, obwohl es ihm sehr widerstrebte, diesen Sprung noch einmal zu tun.


	19. Der Ururalte Wald

Uiuiui! Ich komme immer weiter! Erstaunlich! Und hier ein schnelles neues Chapi. Hoffendlich gefällt es euch. grin Mein liebstes Chapi bis jetzt evilgrin Ihr werdet schon rausfinden, warum...

Tanja: Hey! Danke für das liebe Rev! Ja, ich schreibe immer viel und verwirrend und ich hoffe, dass ich auch nichts vergesse aufzulösen. Sollte ich dennoch etwas vergesse, so sag es mir doch bitte am Ende der Story, ja?

Celebne: Danke! Danke! Danke, für deine treuen Revs! Ja, Arwen ist doch so eine Powerfrau, diekann man gar nicht igrnorieren, oder? lol Alle versuchen sie ihm zu helfen, aber schaffen sie es auch? Ich bin jetzt mit dem Schreiben fast so weit, dass ich es selbst bald weiß lol

Der Ururalte Wald

Eomer spähte in die Ferne und sah einen hellen Punkt am Horizont in der Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren. Pippin, der bereits vor ihm auf dem Pferd saß, rutschte unruhig auf dem Sattel hin und her.

„Was ist denn da?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher," meinte Eomer und verengte seine schwarzen Augen zu Schlitzen.

Doch nur eines konnte so strahlend, sich so schnell nähern.

„Aber ich glaube, das ist Schattenfell! Gandalf! Er ist zurück!"

Der Hobbit wurde zappelig und versuchte sich empor zu recken, damit er besser sehen konnte. Eomer seinerseits, streckte seine Hand hoch empor und gab dem Zauberer ein Begrüßungszeichen. Erleichtert stellte der König fest, dass seine Geste erwidert wurde.

Es dauerte kaum fünf Minuten, da hatte das prächtige Pferd Gandalfs den Weg zurück gelegt und nun standen sich die Freunde gegenüber.

„Peregrin Tuk! Ich fasse es nicht, dass du schon wieder dabei bist, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen!" grollte Gandalf und schien über den Umstand nicht sehr erfreut, dass der Hobbit sich von der Stadt entfernt hatte.

„Aber Gandalf," setzte dieser an, sich zu verteidigen, doch verstummte unter dem Blick des Zauberers.

„Gandalf, höre zu," bat Eomer. „Er bat mich nur, aufzubrechen, weil er eine wichtige Warnung für Aragorn hat. Und ich brach auf, denn meine Schwester scheint ebenfalls in Gefahr."

Gandalf zog eine weiße buschige Augenbraue hoch.

„Ist das so?"

Pippin nickte aufgeregt.

„Faramir! Er sagte mir, dass ihm niemand nachkommen dürfe, denn es gibt Fallen! Fallen von denen Aragorn und die anderen noch nicht wissen! Wir müssen uns beeilen, Gandalf! Was, wenn ihnen etwas passiert!"

Der Zauberer grummelte und nickte letztendlich zustimmend.

„Ich weiß, Pippin. Wir sollten uns beeilen, ich habe ein drängendes Gefühl. Erzähle mir unterwegs von Faramirs Warnung. Und du, Eomer," Gandalf wandte sich zum König, während er den Hobbit zu sich auf das Pferd zog. „Reite zurück nach Minas Tirith, denn es liegt fast allein. Dort wirst du antreffen Fürst Imrahil, den Schwanenritter. Seid auf der Hut und bedacht auf jeden seltsamen Umstand."

Eomer wollte widersprechen, denn nur zu gern wäre er seiner Schwester zur Seite geritten, doch dann senkte er den Kopf und schnaufte.

„Also gut, ich reite zurück. Mit der Verletzung bin ich euch keinerlei Hilfe. Aber seh dich vor, Gandalf und achte auf Eowyn, denn sie ist das Wertvollste, das ich mir denken kann."

Der Zauberer nickte und wies in die Ferne zu einem allein stehenden Baum, mitten auf der sich so weit erstreckenden Wiese.

„Dort wartet ein Weggefährte. Er wird dich zur weißen Stadt begleiten und euch zur Seite stehen, sollte etwas geschehen."

„Du meinst, er wird mir zur Seite stehen, falls ich den Weg nicht schaffe?" vermutete Eomer mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Aber Gandalf sagte nichts dazu, verdrehte nur kurz die Augen und wand sich dann ab.

„Reitet zu, Eomer! Reitet zu!"

Mit diesen Worten preschte Schattenfell davon und überließ den Rohirrim sich allein. Eomer sah zu dem Baum hinüber, der sich gegen die aufgehende Sonne abzeichnete.

„Also dann, zurück nach Minas Tirith!"

.-.-.-.

Legolas, halb laufend, halb taumelnd, rannte schnell zurück. Der Staub hing dick in der Luft und setzte sich kratzend und reizend in die Lungen des Elben. Er versuchte mit einer Hand den Schmutz von seinem Mund abzuschirmen und tastete mit der anderen voran. Seine goldenen Haare waren grau vor Schmutz und hingen nun nicht mehr glatt an seinen Schultern herab, sondern wanden sich zerzaust um Nacken und Rücken.

Er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Eine fremde Aura umgab ihm, sowohl von vorn, von der Passage ausgehend, als auch von hinten, vom Walde her. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, dem auf den Grund zu gehen. Er musste schnell handeln!

Das Grau wurde langsam lichter und durch Legolas Vorankommen, erkannte dieser nun schon vor sich den Eingang der Passage. Er hörte, wie noch vereinzelte Steinchen herunter bröckelten und knirschend auf den Boden fielen. Ansonsten war alles still.

„Faramir!" rief er in den Staub hinein und langsam erkannte er große und kleine Steinhaufen vor sich, die sich dunkelgrau vom Hintergrund abhoben.

„Faramir!"

Legolas verschnellerte seine Schritte und stolperte im Rennen fast über Wurzeln und Steine, die der Erdrutsch auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte. Doch vor ihm, im Zwielicht, da erkannte er Umrisse und als er näher kam, war es ihm gewiss.

„Die Vallar mögen uns beistehen!" flüsterte er, als er beinahe dort war.

Doch erkannte er nun genug von dem Grauen, das sich vor ihm auftat.

Dort zu Boden liegend, war Faramir, völlig reglos und stumm. Einen Arm nach vorn gestreckt, dem Wald entgegen, den anderen unter sich und kleinem Geröll begraben. Das Haupt gänzlich in Staub vergraben und die zuvor so ordentliche und grüne Kleidung nun schmutzig und der Farbe des Steines angeglichen.

Legolas ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und schaute schnell über den schlaffen Körper. Äußerliche Verletzungen waren keine zu sehen.

„Faramir, kannst du mich hören? Bist du wach?"

Legolas fühlte nach dem Puls und fühlte dafür den Hals des Truchsessen. Erschrocken zog er seine Hand zurück. Warm und rot umschmiegte das Blut seine zarten Finger, mit denen er ein Lebenszeichen ertasten wollte. Sofort setzte sich Staub darauf nieder.

Er war also doch verletzt. Vorsichtig zog Legolas Faramirs Arm unter dem Gestein hervor und darauf bedacht, den Mann nicht zu sehr zu belasten, drehte er den Körper um.

Zum Vorschein kam klaffend und rot eine große Plazwunden an Faramirs Kopf, zur Rechten.

„Verdammt!"

Legolas wusste, dass Kopfverletzungen oft tödlich ausgingen. Schnell fühlte er noch einmal nach dem Puls. Das Blut rann über seine Finger und der Staub setzte sich in Nase und Zähne des Elben. Doch erleichtert atmete er auf.

Da war der Puls!

Aber Faramir musste hier fort! Der Schmutz setzte sich bereits in die Wunde und verunreinigte sie. Vorsichtig hob Legolas den Truchsess unter den Armen an und schleifte ihn vom Gestein weg, hin zum Wald. Dabei hinterließ er eine lange und unregelmäßige Blutspur.

Endlich am Waldrand, legte er Faramir sanft ab und stabilisierte seinen Kopf. Die Wunde blutete noch immer und das Blut quoll nicht endend hervor.

„Faramir, wach auf! Ich bitte dich! Dir darf einfach nichts geschehen sein!" sprach Legolas mit dem Mann in seiner Obhut und versuchte die Wunde mit einem Stück Stoff aus seinem leichten Hemd zu reinigen.

Sachte wischte er Staub und Blut fort, der Stoff sog sich sofort voll und konnte nichts mehr aufnehmen. Also wrang Legolas ihn aus und wischte abermals über die Wunde. Wie sehr er sich nun wünschte etwas Wasser vom Fluss zu haben. Doch dieser war nun weit entfernt und unzugänglich, da Faramirs Pferd in der Aufregung fortgelaufen war. Nun hatten sie weder Wasser noch Vorräte.

Doch der Elb war sehr geschickt und nach einer Weile wurde die Blutung geringer. Legolas nahm nun den Rest seines Hemdes und riss es in schmale Streifen. Dann legte er vorsichtig und fein säuberlich einen Verband an, was sich als gar nicht so leicht erwies, denn Faramirs rotes und lockiges Haar wand sich ungezähmt und verschmutzt und dort wo das Blut trocknete, klebte es zusammen.

„Was ist das nur für ein Ort!" flüsterte Legolas sich selbst zu, als er sich die lichter werdende Passage ansah und seine Jacke über die nackte Brust zog.

Als hatte sie ihn nicht passieren lassen wollen. War sie auch Faramir feindlich gesinnt gewesen? Legolas befürchtete fast, dass Faramir ohne ihn unbeschadet hätte seinen Weg machen können.

Er seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich nun zu beschuldigen. Er fühlte die Feindseligkeit des Gesteins und das Misstrauen in ihm. Und dennoch war er hindurch gekommen, wenn auch nur durch Faramirs Zutun.

Der Elb sah auf den Bewusstlosen herab. Sein Gesicht war fahl und schmutzig, grau von Staub, schwarz von getrocknetem Blut. Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam, aber stetig.

„Faramir," versuchte Legolas es noch einmal.

Doch wieder keine Antwort.

Was sollte er nun tun? Ein Zurück gab es nicht. Selbst wenn sie diesmal durch den Pass kommen würden, die Schlucht war unüberwindbar. Es gab nur ein Nach vorn. Aber wo lag Faramirs Ziel? Gab es dort jemanden, der ihm helfen konnte?

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und wünschte sich den reinigenden Regen zurück, denn seine Lungen fühlten sich trocken an. Er sah zu Faramir, der neben ihm lag und friedlich schien, als würde er schlafen. Dieser Mann hatte sein Leben für ihn riskiert. Und Legolas wusste nicht, wie ernst die Verletzung war und wie lange Faramir durchhalten würde. Also war es nun an ihm. Er musste Faramir dort hin bringen, wohin er sich aufgemacht hatte. Sonst waren sie beide verloren.

Vorsichtig hob er Faramir hoch und nach einigen Umständen hatte er ihn Huckepack auf dem Rücken. Dass der Mann keinerlei Körperspannung mehr hatte, machte das nicht gerade einfach, doch ihn über der Schulter zu tragen, mit solch einer Verletzung, das getraute sich der Elbenprinz nicht. Noch einmal versuchte Legolas seine Last mit einem Ruck in eine bessere Position zu bringen, aber auch dieses Mal gelang es nicht und er musste sich damit abfinden.

„Also wohin nun?" dachte Legolas laut nach und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Einfach gerade aus. Ich muss es einfach versuchen.

Langsam, aber sicher fand Legolas sein Gleichgewicht wieder. Doch als er in den Wald trat, stöhnte er auf einmal auf. Eine mächtige Aura umflutete ihn, drang in ihn ein und durchsetzte ihn. Der Wald! Die Aura war mächtig. Nicht böse. Aber gewaltig. Der Elb schnappte nach Luft. Einen solchen Wald hatte er noch nie durchwandert. Alt und ehrwürdig, jung und erfrischend. Hier mischten sich die Zeiten und Bäume und Sträucher jeden Jahrzehnts vereinigten sich hier eng ineinander in diesen lebendigen natürlichen Wald. Er war zugleich älter und jünger als alles, was Legolas je erblickt hatte. Fangorn war auch gewaltig, alt und eindrucksvoll. Doch hier ging der Elb an Bäumen vorbei, die Jahrhunderte älter waren, als die ältesten Bäume Baumbarts oder selbst des Düsterwaldes. Zugleich waren hier Gewächse voll strotzender Jugend und Leben. Der Wald war lebendiger als Lorien, die Stämme alle in einem dunklen, fast schwarzen Braun. Manche glatt, manche rau, wie Eiche. Der gesamte Boden war bedeckt mit Moos, so dick und weich, dass Legolas Fußspuren, die ja nun doppelt so tief sein mussten, sich sofort unter seinem Fuß wieder erhoben.

Legolas versuchte tief zu atmen, diesen Wald einfach auf sich wirken zu lassen. Er wollte seine Aura nicht hindern, ihn zu durchfluten. Mit Faszination stellte er fest, oder fühlte viel mehr, dass der Wald ein Eigenleben haben musste. Ein allerdings sehr neugieriges Eigenleben! Legolas musste beinahe lachen, als der Wald seinen Geist nach ihm auszustrecken schien und ihn durchforschte. Es fühlte sich fast wie ein Kitzeln an! Nicht böse. Aber gewaltig! Der Elb fühlte, wie mit seinem schwindenden Widerstand gegen den Wald, sich eine erheiternde Ruhe in ihm breit machte und er ausgefüllt wurde mit Wohlbehagen.

Wie sehr er sich plötzlich wünschte, dass Gimli hier wäre, um dieses Wunder zu bestaunen, auch wenn der Zwerg wohl eher misstrauisch wäre, als erfreut. Oder sein Vater! Was würde sein Vater zu diesem Wald sagen? Was würde Faramir sagen, wenn er bei Bewusstsein wäre?

Doch als hätte der junge Mann auf Legolas Rücken dessen Gedanken hören können, regte er sich.

Legolas hielt sofort an und achtete, ob er sich noch einmal bewegen würde. Als nichts mehr kam, schaute Legolas die schlaffen Hände an, die über seine Schulter hervor hingen.

„Faramir? Bist du wach?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch plötzlich gab der Mann ein Stöhnen von sich. Legolas Atem wurde schneller und Freude stieg in ihm auf. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Schnell, aber bedacht legte er den Verletzten auf den gepolsterten Boden und bettete seinen Kopf auf einem Mooskissen.

Faramir bewegte sich nicht viel, aber wandte seinen Kopf stöhnend ein klein wenig hin und her. Ein Lächeln kehrte auf Legolas Gesicht zurück.

„Den Vallar sei dank! Du bist wieder da!" brachte Legolas heraus und Faramir zog seinen Mundwinkel ein kleines bisschen nach oben. „Machen wir eine kleine Pause, du, um dich auszuruhen, und ich, um den Wald zu beobachten."

.-.-.-.

Eomer war angekommen und sah sich verdutzt um. Sollte hier nicht jemand auf ihn warten? Oder war dies nur wieder eines von Gandalfs Rätsel gewesen? Er ging um den alten Baum herum. Die Borke war tief gefurcht und rissig. Er ließ seine Hand über das Holz gleiten und hatte den Baum beinahe gänzlich umrundet.

Da blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen, als er diese große Gestalt im braunen Umhang vor sich sah. Auf der Stelle hielt er an.

„Fürchte dich nicht, Eomer," gab die leicht gebückte Gestalt mit dunkler melodischer Stimme von sich, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Ich bin Gandalfs Gesannter und werde dich nach Minas Tirith begleiten."

Als dieser Mann sich umgedreht hatte, kam ein altes Gesicht zum Vorschein, welches erstaunlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit der Borke des Baumes hatte. Gandalf schickte ihm einen alten Mann?

„Wer bist du, alter Mann?"

Sein Gegenüber lachte herzlich und das Lachen durchging Eomer.

„Ich bin Radagant, der Braune."

„Ein Zauberer?"

Jetzt war ihm klar, was Gandalf bezweckte. Er hatte ihm einen viel mächtigeren Begleiter geschickt, als er zunächst angenommen hatte.

Da fing das Blätterdach an zu rascheln und zu rauschen.

„Es regnet ja immerzu in diesen Landen," stöhnte Eomer und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der alte hielt eine Hand aus dem schützenden Blätterdach und fühlte die kühlen Tropfen.

„Lebensspendendes Wasser. Aber wir sollten nicht verweilen, Eomer, König von Rohan. Ich fühle, dass sich etwas zur weißen Stadt zieht. Eine gewaltige Macht, jedoch unsichtbar."

„Wie meint ihr das?" fragte Eomer, hätte sich aber angesichts Gandalfs Rätselkrämerei schon darauf einstellen können, dass keine befriedigende Antwort kommen würde.

„Ich meine, dass wir sie nicht sehen können."

Eomer schlug sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. Natürlich.

.-.-.-.

Sie flogen durch die Lüfte und die dicken Wolken, welche ihnen bisweilen begegneten zogen sich um sie und hüllten sie in ein undurchdringliches Versteck.

Gimli war gar nicht wohl und sein Magen rebellierte angesichts dieser schwindelnden Höhe.

„Oi! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Zwerg je in solchen Höhen wandeln sollte, da wir doch Geschöpfe der Erde sind!" stöhnte er und klammerte sich an Gwaihirs Gefieder fest.

Der Vogel gab ein Krächzen von sich, das irgendwie amüsiert klang. Auch Arwen lächelte. Sie hatte ihre königliche Robe gegen ihre alte Kampfkleidung getauscht, die zum einen viel leichter war und zum anderen auch viel praktischer. Wenn sie daran dachte, diesen Flug in einem Kleid zu absolvieren kamen ihr jede Menge absurder Bilder in den Kopf.

„Was wollen wir so weit im Norden?" fragte der Zwerg und sah, wie die Gebirge unter ihnen entlang zogen.

„Wir müssen etwas auf die Spur kommen."

Gimli grummelte. Wieder so eine knappe Antwort. Aber diesmal würde er nachhaken, denn schließlich wollte er wissen, worauf er sich einließ.

„Und was soll das bitte sein, meine Königin?"

„Eine alte Legende. Ich bereue, dass Legolas nicht hier ist. Die Waldelben des Nordens wissen mehr darüber als ich selbst und gehen ganz anders damit um."

„Erzählt mir von dieser Legende," bat Gimli und lauschte gespannt in das Pfeifen des Windes hinein, um Arwen zu verstehen, als sie anfing.

„Es heißt, ein uralter Geist lebt dort in den Bergen von Angmar. Eine Hexe," das letzte Wort zischte die Elbenfrau. „Sie sei weise und erhaben über die Gezeiten, allerdings von bösem Ursprung."

„Die Hexen von Angmar," vermutete Gimli und Arwen nickte.

„Die Elben des Düsterwaldes, ihre direkten Nachbarn, wenn man es so sagen will, leben schon seit Jahrhunderten mit ihr Seite an Seite. Niemand belästigt den anderen. Nur ganz wenige haben sie je gesehen und die meisten von ihnen, wenn nicht gar alle, sind im ersten Ringkrieg ums Leben gekommen. Man sagt, jene sind zu ihr gegangen, um sie um Rat zu fragen. Aber das ist schon lange her und seit Jahrhunderten hat sie niemand mehr gesehen, was diese ganze Geschichte ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit beraubt. Aber Legolas, so scheint es mir, nimmt sie noch immer ziemlich ernst."

„Ihr meint, er wollte zu dieser Hexe reiten?"

„Ich glaube schon, einen anderen Grund kann ich nicht erkennen. Jedenfalls tun sich erstaunliche Parallelen zwischen dieser Legende und das Geschehen um Faramir auf. Diese Hexe, von der ich spreche… ihr Name ist Ismelda."

„Du glaubst, sie könnte ein Vorfahre von Faramir sein?"

„Gandalf glaubt dies. Ich glaube nicht einmal daran, dass sie existiert. Vielleicht hat sie das mal, aber es ist doch sehr zweifelhaft, dass sie noch immer dort oben in den Bergen lebt. Niemand ist mehr dort. Sogar die Elben haben die Gegend verlassen."

„Und dennoch habt ihr Euch auf den langen Weg dorthin gemacht?"

„Ich will alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um Faramir zu helfen. Wenn sie einen Weg weiß, ihn zu retten und die Adelsgeschlechter zu bewahren, dann werde ich ihn erfahren. Es bedeutet Aragorn so viel."

Gimli nickte.

„Wo sind wir?"

Arwen sah nach unten und erblickte ein dunkles Gebirge, dessen Gipfel mit Schnee bedeckt waren.

„Wir haben gerade Rohand und Isengart hinter uns gelassen. Bald kommt der Pass des Cahadras."

Gimli zuckte zusammen. Nicht wegen der langen Strecke, die sie in kürzester Zeit zurückgelegt hatten, sondern der Name dieses Bergpasses ließ ihn erschauern. Unter ihnen lag Moria.

.-.-.-.

Gandalf hatte den anderen berichtet, was für eine Prüfung da vor ihnen lag und sprach nun leise und murmelnd zu jedem Pferd.

„Was tut er da?" fragte Boromir Aragorn und auch Eowyn sah den König erwartungsvoll an.

„Er spricht beruhigende Worte zu den Tieren, dass sie nicht mitten im Sprung nervös werden und abbrechen," erklärte Aragorn und betrachtete den Zauberer, wie er den Tieren direkt in die dunklen Augen sah und ihnen zuredete.

Aragorn machte sich Sorgen, dass jemand diesen Sprung nicht schaffen würde. Er selbst hatte keine Zweifel, über die Schlucht zu gelangen. Aber was war mit Boromir und Eowyn? Würden sie genug Selbstvertrauen aufbringen können?

Gandalf sah auf und bedachte Streicher mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Lege deine Zweifel ab, Aragorn. Ich sehe dich als Einzigen gefährdet."

Der König schrak auf und brauchte erst einmal eine Sekunde, um des Zauberers Worte zu verarbeiten. Er zweifelte zwar nicht an sich selbst, aber an seinen Freunden. Das gereichte? Das machte ihn schon schwach? Die Sorge und die Umsicht wegen seiner Freunde? Er sah Eowyn an, die beinahe bei der ersten Prüfung versagt hätte. Nun war die junge Frau nicht mehr allein. Denn er selbst könnte hier auch versagen, wenn er nicht genug Vertrauen in sich selbst und seine Freunde setzte. Die schöne Frau blickte zurück und ihre eisblauen Augen, in denen sich der Mut ihrer Vorfahren wieder spiegelte, zeigten Aragorn seinen Fehler. Wie konnte er nur an Boromir und Eowyn zweifeln? Die Schildmaid war unerschrockener als jeder Krieger, den Aragorn kannte und unwillkürlich musste er an ihr grimmiges und Angst einflößendes Kriegsgeschrei denken, das noch seit dem Krieg in seinen Ohren wieder hallte.

Und Boromir? Aragorn lachte leise in sich hinein. Es gab niemanden, der sich seiner Kampfkünste mehr gewahr war… und seiner Bruderliebe. Der Krieger vertraute auf sich selbst und auf die innigliche Liebe zu Faramir, die ihn trieb und einen Teil von ihm ausmachte.

Nein, Aragorn hatte keinen Grund an ihnen zu zweifeln. Denn dies hieße ja an sich selbst zu zweifeln und an der Entscheidung, dass er sie ausgewählt hatte, um ihn zu begleiten.

Gandalf schenkte ihm einen freundlichen Blick. Nun konnte der Zauberer wieder auf seinen König und Freund zählen. Aragorn würde es schaffen, hinüber durch den Nebel.

Schattenfell tänzelte aufgeregt hin und her. Der alte Zauberer hatte wohl wahrgenommen, dass das edle Tier aufgeregt und misstrauisch war. Auch er spürte den unbekannten Zauber, der über dieser Schlucht hing. Doch ihn zuzuordnen vermochte er nicht. Welch mysteriöses Geheimnis musste Findulias nur gehabt haben? Als er an die wunderschöne und weise Frau dachte, kamen alte Erinnerungen hoch. Ihr rotes Haar, welches beide Brüder geerbt hatten, die helle Haut und der wache und scharfe Verstand. Einfach beeindruckend war sie gewesen und Gandalf hatte nie ihr ganzes Sein ergründen können. Etwas Fremdes war in ihrem Geist, etwas exotisches, das er nicht kannte. Beiden, Boromir und Faramir, hatte sie es Zuteil werden lassen. Faramir schließlich etwas mehr noch. Gandalf brannte darauf, das Rätsel zu lüften und er wusste, sie waren nicht mehr allzu lange davon entfernt. Die zweite Prüfung tat sich vor ihnen auf und verlangte nun, gemeistert zu werden.

„Eowyn!"

Die Frau drehte ihren Oberkörper zu Gandalf herum und erwartete seine Angaben. Der Zauberer nickte ihr zu.

„Reite zuerst. Du, Schildmaid Rohans, wirst uns durch diese Prüfung führen, denn zum Führen warst du geboren und zu führen bestimme ich nun dich. Fürchtet Euch nicht, denn niemand wird diese Prüfung besser bestehen können, als solch eine hervorragende Reiterin, wie Ihr es seid!"

Hinfort waren die Zweifel nach der ersten Prüfung und Eowyn nahm diese Bürde auf sich ohne zu zögern. Sie spürte die harten Muskeln ihres Pferdes unter sich und vertraute sich selbst und dem Tier. Sie gab ihm die Sporen und ritt der weißen Wand entgegen.

Das Pferd sprang genau im richtigen Moment ab und erhob sich mächtig in die Höhe. Für diesen Augenblick hörte der Regen auf und die junge Frau fand sich wieder in Mitten eines weißen Dunstes, der keinen Blick nach vorn oder zurück zuließ. Hier gab es keine Orientierung. Sie musste darauf vertrauen, dass sie es schaffen würde, dass die Richtung stimmte.

Mit einem schweren Ruck kam sie auf und ritt ein wenig weiter, um den Nachfolgenden nicht den Weg zu versperren. Vor ihr lag ein grüner saftiger Wald, der sich ihr einladend entgegenstreckte.

Sofort hörte sie das Schnauben eines Pferdes hinter sich, sie drehte sich um und mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass auch Boromir angekommen war. Sie hob eine Hand und winkte ihm zu. Der Mann schien etwas verwirrt, aber gab sofort den Platz frei, näherte sich ihr.

„Was war dies für ein seltsamer Zauber," schnappte Boromir nach Luft und sah zurück auf die undurchdringliche Nebelwand.

Waren die anderen schon unterwegs? Eowyn nickte ihm zu.

„Ja, es ist mächtig."

Da durchbrach eine weitere Gestalt die Mauer und ein schwarzes Pferd kam schnaufend zum Stehen. Aragorns graue Augen waren noch immer von verbissener Entschlossenheit und sein dunkles Haar hing tropfend an seinem Kopf herunter. Auf dieser Seite regnete es wieder. Der König hielt seine offene Handfläche hoch und spürte das kalte Nass darauf.

Da kamen neben ihm auch die letzten Gefährten an und Gandalf bedachte den König mit einem vielsagenden, aber dennoch nichtdeutbaren Lächeln.

„Die zweite Prüfung hätten wir geschafft," rief Boromir ihnen mit dunkler, aber erfreuter Stimme zu und zeigte nun auf den Wald, der vor ihnen lag.


	20. Letzte Prüfung

Freudige Nachricht! Ich habe die Story vollendet! Also waren meine Zweifel, ob ich sie fertig schreibe unbegründet! Sie ist ja wirklich groß geworden... ihr bekommt noch jede menge zu lesen. Und zum WE noch ein kleines Chapi zur Entspannung. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch... bin gespannt, wie ihr die Entwicklung in den nächsten Chapis aufnehmt - ist vielleicht gewöhnungsbedürftig?

Celebne: Legolas oben ohne? ja, das war ne verführerische Vorstellung lach hächel aber eigentlich is ja faramir mein lieblings character... und um den wirds sich noch gewaltig drehen, das kann ich dir jetzt schon verraten. danke jedenfalls für die rev!

Leonel: So hohes Lob von einer guten Schreiberin! Danke! Danke! Ja, ich versuche jetzt schneller zu posten, denn schließlich ist sie ja schon geschrieben... schreib schnell weiter, ja?

Ann: Faramir sterben lassen? evil grin ich? unschuldig guck naja, musste einfach weiter lesen...

Tanja: Alla hop. Dann mach ich ein Update, ist deine Gier damit befriedigt? Hab mich ja extra beeilt! lol danke für dir Rev!

Letzte Prüfung!

„Herr! Herr! Kommt schnell heraus!"

Der Schrei hallte von der Zitadelle wieder und durchdrang die ganze Stadt. Einige wenige Menschen, die darauf aufmerksam geworden waren, hoben den Kopf und sahen nach oben.

Auch Fürst Imrahil erwachte beinahe wie aus einem Traum. Er befand sich in der großen Halle, allein, wenn man von den beiden Bediensteten absah, die sich immerzu im Hintergrund hielten. Er starrte in ein starres weißes Gesicht, das gütig auf ihn hernieder sah. Für einen Augenblick stockte Imrahil der Atem. Aber dann wandte er sich von der weißen Statue ab und schaute in Richtung Tor.

Die Stimme war verstummt.

Wie ein Blitz schoss es dem Fürst durch den Kopf. Er musste hinaus, jemand hatte ihn gerufen! Schnell, aber ohne dabei hektisch zu wirken, schritt er hinaus. Das große Tor wurde für ihn aufgestoßen und er trat ins Freie. Graues Tageslicht legte sich über seine Augen und ließ seinen Geist augenblicklich trüb werden und sein Gemüt sinken. Es war wieder ein düsterer Tag.

Aber dann wurde er sich gewahr, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Die Wachen…

Alle standen sie auf der Mauer. Diejenigen, welche nicht dort eingeteilt waren, hatten ihren Platz verlassen und starrten nun über die weite Ebene des Pellanor, erstarrt zu Säulen. Nun fing Imrahil an zu rennen.

Er wollte wissen, was die Männer dort an der Mauer hielt. Als er die weite grüne Fläche überquert hatte, packte er den Hauptmann an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück, damit er ihn ansah.

„Was ist los?" fragte Imrahil mit fast elbischer Stimme und schien in diesem Augenblick fast wie einer dieser Art.

Der Mann vor ihm aber sagte nichts, hob nur eine Hand und wies nach Norden. Imrahil folgte seinem Arm und dort, weit in der Ferne war es. Ein grünes Leuchten auf den Feldern.

„Was ist das?" fragte er flüsternd sich selbst und durchforschte seinen Geist, wann so etwas schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Der Hauptmann stand nur ratlos da und konnte die Frage seines Herrn nicht beantworten. Doch das hatte Imrahil auch gar nicht erwartet.

„Schickt einen Späher. Den schnellsten, den ihr habt. Er soll sich beeilen."

Der Hauptmann nickte und mit einem ungewissen Blick auf das Ungewisse packte er sich und rannte hinunter zu den Ställen.

Imrahil schirmte seine Augen mit der Rechten ab und verengte sie zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Aragorn. Wo bist du?"

Legolas schrak auf und drehte sich um 180 Grad. War da eben nicht etwas gewesen? Sein Atem ging schnell und flach. Er war sich sicher, etwas aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen zu haben. Aber nun…

Er starrte in den stummen Wald und seine Augen blickten gehetzt umher. Nichts. Da war nichts. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

Faramir zu seinen Füßen regte sich nicht. Er brauchte unbedingt Hilfe, erkannte der Elbenprinz. Die Farbe des Lebens wich immer mehr aus seinem Gesicht und machte ihn einem Toten ähnlicher als einem Lebenden.

Du musst durchhalten, bat der Elb ihn in seiner mystischen Sprache und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Freund um.

Aber da musste er unwillkürlich zurück schrecken.

Es war keine Einbildung gewesen! Etwas war in diesem Wald. Etwas das nicht da war. Ohne Aura.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Legolas das Ding an, welches sich vor ihm befand, keine zwanzig Meter entfernt. Er musste hart schlucken, um den Knoten in seiner Kehle zu lösen. Etwas wie das hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Eine Knie hohe Lichtgestalt stand dort, nicht mehr als ein Stumpf. Keine Arme, keine Beine. War es überhaupt lebendig? Kurz vor dem oberen Ende waren zwei kleine blasse Punkte auszumachen, die sehr nahe beieinander lagen. Waren das Augen? Das Ding stand einfach nur regungslos da, bewegte sich kein Stück, machte keine Anstalten sich zu erklären.

Der Elb griff abermals mit seinem Geist nach dem Wesen. Doch da war nichts. Nur der Wald, der ihn noch immer mit Neugier durchflutete.

„Was bist du?" versuchte Legolas es leise und sanft.

Vielleicht antwortete ihm das Wesen? Aber es sagte nichts. Es war, als wäre es nicht da. Einfach nicht da.

Legolas Herz raste. Das war nicht möglich! Es ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu! Wie konnte etwas in dieser Welt existieren, das er nicht erahnen konnte!

Blitzschnell, so dass nichts hätte reagieren können, zog er seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil an die Sehne. Das Holz knarrte angesichts solch einer Belastung und wollte sich entspannen. Doch Legolas ließ es nicht zu. Er musste vorbereitet sein, wenn das Ding vor ihm feindlich sein sollte. Er musste Faramir beschützen. Faramir.

Legolas riskierte einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, um nach ihm zu sehen. Der Mann gab keinen Laut von sich.

Aber da durchfuhr es den Elben wie ein Schlag! Hinter ihm etwa in zehn Metern Entfernung war ein weiteres dieser Geschöpfe. Näher als das andere.

„Bei den Valar!" entfuhr es ihm und sein Atem stockte.

Für einen Augenblick zitterten seine Hände und er befürchtete, den Bogen nicht gespannt halten zu können. Aber dann gab er sich einen innerlichen Ruck und riss sich zusammen.

„Kommt nicht näher!" rief er, als er den ersten „Stumpf" wieder ins Visier nahm und seine Stimme hallte durch den Wald.

Aber er musste feststellen, dass es für diese Drohung bereits zu spät war und der erste Stumpf sich geräuschlos genähert hatte. Legolas holte das fast von den Beinen. Diese Dinger konnten sich absolut leise nähern, so dass nicht einmal seine sensiblen Ohren das ausmachen konnten!

„Bleibt weg von uns!" drohte Legolas ein weiteres Mal.

Da stöhnte Faramir zu seinen Füßen und wand den Kopf.

„Legolas, was ist los?" fragte er benommen.

Der Elb kniete nieder zu dem Verletzten und schaute sich nach der zweiten Lichtgestalt um. Sie stand noch dort, wo sie gewesen war.

„Hier geht etwas Seltsames vor sich, Faramir. Aber ich bin an deiner Seite. Sei ohne Furcht."

„Aber ich fürchte mich nicht."

Legolas kam alles sehr verwirrend vor. Faramir schien im Fieber zu sprechen.

Und ihm zog sich die Brust zusammen, als er erkannte, dass das erste Lichtwesen nun nur noch zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt war. Sollte er es tun? Er musste schießen! Legolas kannte die Absichten des Wesens nicht und fürchtete um das Wohl Faramirs. Er hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Tu es nicht Legolas," flüsterte der junge Truchsess und wurde von einem Keuchen unterbrochen.

Legolas war hin und her gerissen. Warum vertraute er nicht auf seinen Instinkt? Warum sagte ihm sein Instinkt gar nichts!

„Faramir, es ist ganz nahe bei uns! Ich kann es aber nicht spüren!"

Plötzlich zog sich das Wesen zusammen, bis es nur noch halb so groß war, wie eben. Es sah aus, wie eine zusammen gedrückte Stoffpuppe. Geknautscht. In einer schnellen Entladung sprang es wenige Zentimeter vom Boden ab und landete sofort wieder ein kleines Stückchen weiter vorn. Es berührte fast Legolas Pfeilspitze.

„Doch das kannst du. Fühlst du diesen Wald nicht, Elb?" brachte Faramir schwach heraus.

„Den Wald? Ich meine nicht den Wald. Diese Wesen!"

Der Truchsess öffnete die Augen ein klein wenig und sah Legolas an. Seine Lippen bildeten ein sanftes Lächeln und seine grauen Augen waren unglaublich tief und wissend.

„Sie sind der Wald. Was du vor dir siehst ist ein… Baumgeist. Jeder dieser Bäume hat einen Geist. Was du siehst ist nur eine Manifestation davon."

Legolas konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Natürlich wusste er um die Aura eines Waldes, jeder Wald hatte eine, wenn auch nicht so ausgeprägt, wie dieser. Aber dass diese auch sichtbar werden konnte, das war ihm fremd.

„Sind sie böse?"

„Was spürst du in diesem Wald?" kam Faramirs Gegenfrage.

Der Wald war nicht böse. Neu. Unbändig. Neugierig. Aber nicht böse.

Legolas sog die Luft tief ein und ließ den Pfeil etwas sinken, damit das Wesen sich nicht verletzte – er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob sie sich überhaupt daran verletzten konnten!

Dann sah er sich den kleinen Stumpf genauer an, denn nun war er ja um einiges näher.

Die kleinen Äuglein blinzelten ab und zu, waren nun deutlicher zu erkennen. Der Baumgeist schien keine Angst zu haben und ihn neugierig zu betrachten. Kein Mund, keine Nase… Einfach nur ein dünner Zylinder mit dem Durchmesser einer Männerhand. So hätte Legolas sich einen Geist des Waldes nicht vorgestellt.

Das Wesen knautschte sich abermals zusammen und sprang ein bisschen vor. Nun war es nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihnen weg. Legolas überlegte, es anzufassen, er wollte ertasten, ob der Baumgeist nur aus Licht bestand. Aber dann entschied er sich aus Respekt dagegen.

Als er aufsah, bot sich ihm ein unglaubliches Bild. Es waren hunderte! An jedem Baumstamm stand nun ein kleiner Baumgeist, manche dicker, manche dünner, manche größer, manche kleiner. Und doppelt so viele Äuglein schauten sie blinzelnd an.

„Da sind jede Menge von ihnen."

Aber Faramir antwortete nicht. Er war wieder bewusstlos und im vermeindlichen Schlaf lächelte er.

Der kleine Baumgeist vor ihnen machte einen letzten Sprung und stand nun direkt vor Faramir. Legolas nahm den Pfeil von der Sehne und steckte ihn wieder in seinen Köcher, legte den Bogen auf die Erde.

Das Geschöpf beugte sich ein wenig – so weit sein ungelenker Körper es ihm erlaubte – vor und schien sich Faramir anzusehen. Dann bog es sich wieder gerade und blinzelte Legolas an.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut," erklärte Legolas ohne zu wissen, ob er verstanden wurde.

Doch auf einmal fingen die Geister um ihn herum an, zu schwingen. Sie neigten sich sacht in die eine Richtung, dann in die andere. Es sah aus, als wären sie Grashalme, die sich im Wind wogen, nur dass weder Wind noch Grashalme der Realität entsprachen.

„Was geht hier vor?"

Es war beeindruckend. Legolas spürte sich plötzlich unglaublich sicher und wohl in diesem Wald. Ein warmer Hauch durchfuhr seinen Körper und da stimmte der Wald einen Klang an, der die Welt durchforschte, in alle ihre Ritzen drang und nach einer ewig langen Reise in weit entfernte Teile wieder zurück hallte. Legolas schluckte hart. War das wirklich oder fiktiv?

Da sprangen die Stämme alle durcheinander und plötzlich herrschte Chaos. Der Wald drehte sich und Legolas verlor schnell die Orientierung. Nur der Baumgeist vor ihnen bewegte sich nicht, gab ihm einen Punkt zum fixieren.

„Was tut ihr da? Elbereth!" schrie der Elb in diesem Taumel des Waldes, schloss die Augen so fest es ging.

Die Welt geriet für ihn aus den Fugen, die Schwerkraft schien sich aufzuheben und ihn in verschiedene Richtungen zu ziehen. Chaos herrschte!

Still.

Legolas stand da mit geweiteten Augen und offenem Mund, erstarrt. Er war wie taub. Aber der Boden unter seinen Füßen war noch immer da. Sein Geist suchte noch nach seinem Körper, war aber selbst zu gelähmt.

Da fühlte er ein dumpfes Schlagen an seinem Unterschenkel.

Legolas sah nach unten. Der kleine Baumgeist hatte sich zu einem Winkel gebogen und schlug nun mit der flachen Oberseite an sein Bein.

Legolas rührte sich nicht. Aber sein Körper fing an zu kribbeln, als das Blut sich wieder durch seine Adern drückte. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er in irgendeiner hinteren Ecke seines Bewusstseins, dass die Sonne weiter gewandert und der Tag weit voran geschritten war.

Zeit vergeht. Wir können sie nicht erfassen.

Sein Geist klärte sich, seine Vernunft kehrte zurück und Legolas fand sich in seinem Körper wieder.

„Was…" die Worte erstarben ihm auf den Lippen.

Er war nicht fähig zu fragen, denn er würde auch keine Antwort bekommen. Sein Verstand wehrte sich noch, aber sein Herz war bereits dort, wohin jener noch folgen würde.

Die vielen Waldgeister um ihn hatten sich neu geordnet. Sie standen nicht mehr verteilt, sondern in mehr oder weniger geordneten Linien. Zwei Linien, um genau zu sein. Wie ein Weg.

Der Geist vor ihnen zog sich zusammen und sprang ein paar Zentimeter. Drehte sich um und blinzelte Legolas an.

Dann sprang er wieder, drehte sich um und sah Legolas an.

„Ja, ich komme."

Der Elb nahm den Verwundeten auf die Arme und schritt an dem kleinen Baumgeist vorbei, ungewiss, wohin ihn die Geister leiten würden. Der Geist versuchte dem Elben zu folgen, hielt Schritt, auch wenn es mühsam aussah. Zusammen folgten sie dem ungewissen Weg.

Eowyn seufzte schwer. Alles schien ihr unwirklich und absurd. Die Prüfungen, die drohende Gefahr… dieser Wald. So abrupt, wie er angefangen hatte, so hörte er auch wieder auf. Und vor ihnen grau und riesenhaft tat sich ein unfreundlicher Weg vor ihnen auf.

Drohend säumte ihn je eine steile Wand, zur Linken und zur Rechten. Sie sah auf jeden unbarmherzig und kalt herab, der sie zu durchschreiten suchte.

Auch Boromir schien blass und plötzlich hager. Das Herz des Kriegers war um einen Meter tiefer gesunken, als die steinernen Wände sich vor ihnen aufgetürmt hatten und ihnen den Verlauf ihres Weges nur zu offensichtlich preisgaben. Taktisch wäre es sicherlich nicht klug gewesen, sich darauf einzulassen, die Schlucht zu betreten. So hatten sie doch gerade die eine im freien Fall überquert, so sollten sie sich nun in die bezwingende Enge einer nächsten begeben? Zu Kriegszeiten hätte Boromir niemals einen solchen Ort betreten, denn unter Garantie wäre es eine Falle gewesen. Und auch jetzt war er sehr argwöhnisch. Gab es keinen anderen Weg? War Faramir hier überhaupt entlang geritten? Es gab keine Spur von ihm und Legolas, aber ihre Pferde hätten welche hinterlassen müssen. Ein furchtbares Bild kam ihm in den Sinn:

Faramir mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie er in den Nebel stürzte. Wenn er nun schon dort versagt hatte? Schnell schüttelte er das Grauen aus seinen Gedanken und atmete leise aus.

„Was ist das wieder für eine Prüfung?" fragte Boromir düster.

Gandalf schien ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen zu haben. Er sah der Schlucht entgegen und der Wind spielte mit seinem weißen Haar. Wie Boromir sich doch wünschte, auch solche Zuversicht zu haben.

„Zwei Prüfungen haben wir bereits bestanden. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit auch die letzte Hürde zu nehmen. Pippin. Lege deine Zweifel ab."

Der kleine Hobbit starrte die ganze Zeit hinauf, wo die steilen Hänge zu enden vermochten. Er musste schwer schlucken und darauf Acht geben, dass seine Beine nicht nachgaben.

„Gandalf…" seine Stimme brach, die Worte erstarben.

Der Hobbit sah klein und verlassen aus, seine Haut war aschfahl und die kleinen Hände zitterten. Diese Dimensionen! Irgendetwas erinnerte ihn an die Zwergenstadt unter den Bergen. Moria. Ihm war auf einmal bitter kalt.

„Deine Freunde sind mit dir, junger Hobbit," sprach Boromir leise auf ihn ein.

Er wollte weiter. Er wollte herausfinden, was mit seinem Bruder passiert war. Aber wenn Pippin nun einen Rückzieher machte, würde es nur noch viel länger dauern, bis sie dieses große graue Ungetüm hinter sich lassen würden.

„Geduld. Wir werden sie schon noch einholen," gab Streicher ihm zu Bedenken und nahm Boromir sachte am Arm.

„Ich weiß. Aber so lange habe ich ihn nun nicht mehr gesehen. Mein Herz drängt mich, ihm nach zu reiten."

Eowyn sah den Bruder ihres Mannes mitfühlend an. Auch sie vermisste Faramir. Aber was Boromir im Moment durch machte, konnte sie nur erahnen.

„Auch mich drängt es. Aber ich werde Pippin nicht einfach so zurück lassen. Auch er nahm schon unglaubliche Gefahren auf sich, um Faramir bei zu stehen, aus Schuld, wie er glaubte. Aber nun, da sich herausstellt, dass du, Boromir, lebst… steht wohl mehr Faramir in seiner Schuld. Dennoch nimmt Pippin es auf sich, ihm zu folgen."

Erschrocken sah Boromir den Halbling an. Ja, Aragorn hatte ihm berichtet, wie Pippin Faramir gerettet hatte, dass er sich in den Dienst seines wahnsinnigen Vaters gestellt hatte, weil er glaubte, an seinem Tod schuld gewesen zu sein.

Aber war er dies nicht? Boromir kamen nun doch Bedenken. War er denn niemals Tod gewesen? Drei Pfeile hatten seine Brust einst durchbohrt, hatten ihn zu Boden gezwungen. Er hatte das Blut in seinem Mund schmecken können. Er konnte das Rasseln seiner eigenen Lunge hören, die durchbohrt im Begriff war, sich mit Blut zu füllen.

„Pippin! Warum folgtest du Faramir?"

Der kleine Hobbit sah Boromir mit großen und unverständigen Augen an, atmete schnell und aufgeregt von dem Schwindel, der vom Anblick der Schlucht entstanden war.

„Du hast dein Leben für mich gegeben, Boromir," sagte er als sei es selbstverständlich.

„Aber das habe ich nicht. Sieh! Ich lebe!"

Langsam verstand Pippin, was Boromir meinte und er ließ seinen Blick zu Boden gleiten. Gandalf stützte den Halbling mit einer Hand und sah wartend und etwas traurig auf ihn herab. Der Zauberer wollte hören, wie der Hobbit darüber dachte, was er für sich entschieden hatte.

„Aber es macht keinen Unterschied, Boromir. Du bist für Merry und mich gestorben. Welche Macht auch immer das Wunder getan hat, dich uns zurück zu geben… sie ist nicht die meine. Und Faramir braucht meine Hilfe. Er ist mehr als nur der Bruder des Mannes, dem ich verschuldet bin. Er ist mein Freund."

Gandalf ließ die aufgestaute Luft aus seiner Brust weichen und lächelte sanftmütig. Er hätte es sich denken sollen, dass dieser kleine Tuk so dachte. Und er war stolz auf ihn.

Boromir schwieg. Er war gefangen zwischen Rührung und Zweifel.

Aragorn kniete nieder und war somit auf Augenhöhe mit Pippin.

„Ich wünschte, ich würde diese Lande kennen, Pippin. Dann würde ich einen anderen Weg bestimmen, wenn es den überhaupt gibt. Aber in dieser gegenwärtigen Situation kann ich dir dies nicht tun und es bleibt mir nur, auf dich zu vertrauen, was ich auch tue. Du bist so festen Herzens und von solchem Mut, dass du bisher noch die größten aller Gefahren durchstanden hast. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass du auch diese meisterst."

„Ich hätte im Auenland bleiben sollen. Wegen mir kommt ihr noch allen in Schwierigkeiten…"

„Du törichter Tuk!" Gandalf Stimme war plötzlich laut und hart, weckte den Hobbit, wie aus einem Traum. „Wer hätte uns denn dann gewarnt! Wer hätte und Faramirs Worte überbracht!"

Für alle sah es so aus, als wäre Gandalf tatsächlich sauer und wütend über Pippins Betragen. Frau Eowyn wollte gar schon an Pippins Seite treten und ihn verteidigen, als Aragorn sie mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln zurück hielt.

Hobbit und Zauberer starrten sich an. Gandalf ernst und böse und Pippin aufschauend und mit fragenden Augen. Aber dann zogen sich bei beiden die Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Das war schon ganz schön wichtig, nicht wahr?" ein schelmischer Unterton war in Pippins Stimme zu hören.

„In der Tat, Peregrin Tuk, hast du diese Suche ins Rollen gebracht."

Pippin wuchs fünf Zentimeter.

„Das stimmt… ich kann dann ja jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden, nicht wahr?"

„Es wäre schon ganz schön seltsam," gab Gandalf nachdenklich hinzu.

Eowyn wechselte erstaunte und ratlose Blicke mit Boromir, zumal Gandalf ihnen sicher auch so nachgeritten wäre. Aber dann zuckte sie die Schultern und akzeptierte die Situation, so dass Boromir nun ganz allein verwirrt da stand.

„Ich denke, du kannst es dieser Schlucht zeigen," feuerte Eowyn Pippin an.

Pippin ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Ja. Das kann ich!" schrie er schließlich aus und stapfte mutig auf die Schlucht zu.

Er würde mit ihnen gehen! Er würde der erste Hobbit sein, der diese Schlucht durchquerte und damit schon an Größe gewinnen!

Aber…

Das konnte er ja auch hinter Gandalf oder Streicher. Er blieb stehen und sah sich verdutzt um, wo denn nur die anderen waren. Diese standen noch immer am Waldrand und sahen ihm nach.

„Wo bleibt ihr denn!" rief Pippin herausfordernd und hoffte, dass er einigermaßen überzeugend klang.

Streicher wandte sich zu Gandalf und setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf.

„Warte Pippin," rief er. „Ich bin der König und habe noch immer die Verantwortung für euch alle. Deshalb werde ich auch vorgehen."

Genau das hatte der kleine Hobbit auch gehofft. Streicher ging an Pippin vorbei, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen und übernahm die Vorhut. Boromir folgte Aragorn sofort. Zusammen betrat die Gruppe die Schlucht und sah sich nach wenigen Schritten von unüberwindbaren Mauern umschlossen. Es war beklemmend.

Aragorn wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Boromir an.

„Du sorgst dich allzu sehr, mein Freund. Neben dem ungeliebten Sohn ist Faramir noch immer ein Mann. Ein nicht zu unterschätzender Mann, will ich meinen."

„Daran zweifle ich nicht," seufzte Boromir und sah sich vorsichtig nach Eowyn um.

Ihre blauen Augen beobachteten ihn, Boromir musste seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen.

„Die Zeit scheint immer schneller zu vergehen, findest du nicht?"

Boromirs Frage wurde mit einem Zucken von Aragorns Augenbrauen quittiert.

„Ich meine, immer versuchte ich, Schritt zu halten, aber jedes Mal bin ich zu spät. Zuerst wollte ich den Ring von Frodo – Elbereth zu Dank habe ich ihn nicht bekommen – aber ich war einen Schritt zu spät. Als ich mich dann bei Frodo entschuldigen wollte, war ich wieder zu spät… wie auch bei der Rettung der Hobbits… und nun… uns rennt die Zeit davon."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Streicher und sah nach hinten, wo er ein sachtes Beben auf Eowyns Lippen beobachten konnte.

„Was ich in den Büchern meines Vaters las, beunruhigt mich. Wir sollten uns sputen."

„Bald schon haben wir die letzte Prüfung hinter uns gelassen. Gandalf leitet uns sicher. Danach kann es nicht mehr weit sein."

„Ob Legolas wohl bei ihm ist?"

„Er ist es sicher. Faramir ist nicht allein."

Boromir nickte. Im Moment wollte er lieber in diesem Glauben bleiben. Das furchtbare Bild vom Nebel verdrängte er tief ins hintere Bewusstsein, wo es unnachgiebig nagte, aber nicht hervor kommen konnte.

Nach einer Weile Schnaubte Schattenfell und wurde etwas unruhig.

„Seht! Dort vorne ist der Ausgang!" sagte Gandalf. „Das Ziel ist zum Greifen nahe!"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Aragorns Lippen und er war froh, dass bisher alles so gut abgelaufen war. Sein Haar war strähnig und kräuselte sich durch die Nässe. Er sah nicht viel anders aus, als damals. Der Dreitagebart stand ihm gar vorzüglich und machte sein Gesicht noch markanter.

Eowyn dachte an die Schlacht um Helms Klamm, als gerade dieser Herr Aragorn ihr Herz gebrochen hatte. Dies konnte nun nicht mehr passieren, aber bei dem Anblick allein wurde sie von Wehmut erfasst.

Aber sie waren fast da. Wenige Meter trennten sie von einem saftigen Grün, das ihnen Erlösung von dieser Enge versprach.

Aragorn war der erste, der die Schlucht verließ. Kein Stein hatte sich ihnen in den Weg geworfen. Sie waren einfach so durch die Schlucht gegangen. Aber als Eowyn die Schlucht verließ auf ihrem hellen Ross, überflutete sie ein Schauer, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte. Vielleicht war es nur ein Windstoß gewesen?

„Wir haben es geschafft!" rief Boromir übermütig aus.

„Wenn das denn die Prüfung gewesen sein sollte," gab Streicher zu bedenken.

Aber Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, wir haben es überstanden," aber da durchströmte ihn etwas gewaltiges und berauschte seine Sinne.

Gandalf hatte so etwas noch nie vernommen. Er starrte fasziniert in den unglaublich dichten Wald vor ihm, der keinen Ausblick auf sein inneres gab.

„Gandalf, was ist?" fragte Pippin aufgeregt und zupfte den Zauberer am Ärmel.

„Phantastisch!" keuchte dieser.


	21. In der alten Höhle

Celebne: Schnell genug? Danke für das Rev! Ich freu mich jedes Mal darauf ;-) Jaja, der arme Faramir. Ich schätze, das wird ne Überraschung… In den nächsten Chapis fange ich an, mal ein paar Fragen aufzulösen.

Leonel: Wow! Was für ein Lob! abknuddel Aber die Prüfungen sind ja bestanden… Jetzt spitzt sich die Lage allmählich zu. Bist du auch schon fleißig am Schreiben?

Tanja: lol das freut mich aber, dass du regelmäßig bei mir vorbei guckst. Schreibst du auch Storys? Und was heißt hier Ungeduld? Ich habe ja lange genug darauf warten lassen, bis ich die Story endlich zu Ende geschrieben habe.

YanisTamiem: Ui! Ein neuer Leser? Das freut mich aber! hüpf, hüpf Danke für deine liebe Review! Ich schau auch mal bei dir vorbei!

In der alten Höhle

Legolas saß bei seinem Schutzbefohlenen und sah besorgt auf ihn herab. Faramir sah sehr blass aus und nur das Blut auf seiner Stirn, welches unaufhörlich aus der Wunde floss, gab seinen Wangen etwas Farbe.

Legolas versuchte mit Binden aus dem Stoff seiner Kleidung, die Wunde zu verbinden, jedoch war ihm klar, dass dieses Provisorium nicht ausreichen würde, den Mann vor sich gänzlich zu versorgen. Aber wie sollten sie nur zurückkommen? Selbst wenn sie es schaffen konnten, den Weg durch die Schlucht zu passieren, so würde der Nebel ihnen ein unüberwindbares Hindernis bieten. Legolas musste Hilfe finden!

Aber hier war nichts als dichter alter Wald, der in dieser Not so gnädig über sie wachte und ihnen freundlichen Schutz entgegen brachte.

Kaum mehr als aus den Augenwinkeln hatte Legolas es bemerkt. Blitzschnell drehte er seinen Oberkörper, zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn an die Sehne, noch bevor irgendwas darauf hätte reagieren können.

Der Puls des Elbenprinzen schnellte plötzlich in die Höhe, als er vor sich sah und nicht verstehen konnte, was sie dort beobachtete. Legolas kniete neben Faramir ohne sich zu bewegen und hielt den Atem an.

Etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihm stand ein kleiner Stumpf, der Legolas kaum ans Knie reichte und nicht dicker war als sein Unterschenkel. Es leuchtete pulsierend vor einem dicken Baum und Legolas glaubte, zwei winzige punktförmige Augen auf dem Ding auszumachen.

„Faramir, bist du wach?" flüsterte Legolas.

Zuerst kam keine Antwort und Legolas wollte gerade anfangen, sich ernste Sorgen zu machen, als der Stadthalter sich etwas bewegte und stöhnte.

„Was ist denn?" fragte er schwach und versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Bleib ganz ruhig, da…"

Plötzlich fuhr Legolas herum und blieb in seiner Bewegung stehen. Genau auf der anderen Seite etwa 12 Meter entfernt, befand sich nun ein weiteres Wesen dieser seltsamen Art und beobachtete sie. Legolas Griff um seinen Bogen festigte sich und sein Geist suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, diese Geschöpfe zu erfassen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er nach ihren Auren hinaus griff, fand er nur den mächtigen Wald und sonst nichts!

Welches dieser Geschöpfe sollte er zuerst im Auge behalten? Legolas Atem ging schneller und er musste sich etwas umwenden, um nach dem anderen zu sehen. Schockiert stellte er fest, dass das Wesen geräuschlos und unbemerkt auf zehn Meter heran gekommen war.

Kalter Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus und schnell drehte er sich wieder um, damit das andere Wesen sich nicht genauso nähern konnte.

Aber zu Legolas Schreck war es bereits einen Meter vor ihm und stand nun ganz ruhig da, blinzelte nichts sagend.

„Was willst du! Was bist du?" verlangte Legolas zu wissen und zielte nun auf das Ding.

„Nein, warte, Legolas!" brachte Faramir schwach heraus.

„Sie kommen immer näher! Ich kann sie nicht einmal Fühlen!" Legolas war schockiert angesichts dieser Tatsache und fühlte sich völlig hilflos.

Als wären seine Sinne taub.

„Das macht nichts."

„Was!"

Plötzlich waren sie überall. Zerstreut im ganzen Wald, unregelmäßig und total starr. Jede Menge heller Stümpfe, die sie mit ihren winzigen Äuglein ansahen und hin und wieder blinzelten.

„Was ist das, Faramir?"

„Du kannst sie fühlen, wenn du den Wald fühlst. Es sind Baumgeister und jeder Geist hat einen Baum. Wenn du den zugehörigen Baum spürst, dann auch den Geist."

„Aber…" wie faszinierend!

Legolas kniete da, mit seinem Bogen und weit aufgerissenen Augen. Es stimmte! Es stimmte! Er fühlte weder Hass noch Liebe in diesen Wesen. Aber wenn er sich auf einen Baum konzentrierte, dann schien irgendwo in diesem durcheinander eine der Gestalten etwas heller zu leuchten, als wollte sie ihm sagen: Hier bin ich! Ich bin dieser Baum. Und Legolas fühlte nichts als Neugier und Behaglichkeit von diesen Bäumen ausgehen.

Langsam ließ er den Bogen sinken und entspannte die Sehne.

So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen oder gefühlt!

„Wie wunderbar!" flüsterte der Elb.

Faramir lächelte sanft und schloss erleichtert die Augen.

„Woher hast du das gewusst?" fragte Legolas nun wieder von elbischer Ruhe beherrscht.

Faramir antwortete nicht. Er lag da, als schliefe er.

Da sah Legolas zum ersten Mal, wie eine dieser Figuren sich bewegte. Sie knautschte sich zusammen und hüpfte dann nach vorn. dabei machte sie kein Geräusch, nicht einmal auf dem trockenen Laub auf dem Boden.

Das Wesen stand nun direkt vor ihnen und blinzelte. Legolas fragte sich, ob sie wohl intelligent waren, denn der kleine Geist schaute sie eine Weile nur an.

„Faramir?" fragte Legolas leise.

Aber der Mann sagte nichts. Er lag einfach nur da. Da gingen die Alarmglocken bei dem Elben los.

„Oh nein!" schnell suchte er nach Faramirs Puls und fand ihn schwach.

Das Wesen hüpfte an den Stadthalter heran und blinzelte, drehte sich mühsam zu Legolas herum.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut."

Legolas wusste nicht einmal, ob es ihn verstand. Er wusste nicht, warum er es ihm überhaupt sagte, warum er mit dem kleinen Geist sprach. Aber dann knautschte sich das Wesen zusammen und als es sich wieder streckte, fiel es um, lag dann neben Faramir.

Es versucht, ihn nachzuahmen, stellte Legolas fest.

Intelligenz war auf jeden Fall vorhanden. Ein anderes kam angehüpft und knautschte sich zusammen, blieb gebückt neben dem liegenden Geist. Das sollte wohl er selbst sein? Spielten sie?

Plötzlich hüpften die Baumgeister umher und Legolas fragte sich, was das sollte? Nach wenigen Sekunden konnte er allerdings erkennen, was sie vorhatten. Als sie das Chaos beruhigte, gaben die kleinen Geister einen Weg frei.

„Wir sollen dort entlang gehen?" fragte er den Stumpfen, der ihn darstellen sollte.

Da fingen die Baumgeister an, ihre Körper hin und her zu schwingen. Ihre Augen waren nun nicht mehr zu erkennen. Sie sahen aus, wie Grashalme, die sich im Wind wiegten, nur dass sie es alle synchron taten.

Da Legolas sowieso nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, holte er tief Luft und hob Faramir vom Boden auf. Er musste den Geschöpfen vertrauen. Er musste auf Faramir vertrauen.

Er folgte dem Weg und geriet tiefer und tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Fürst Imrahil stand auf der höchsten Mauer Minas Tiriths und starrte auf die Ebene des Pellanor. Seine blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein blondes, silbern glänzendes Haar wehte aufgewühlt im Wind.

Wo war nur Aragorn! Wo war der König! Seine Stadt brauchte ihn! Mit Grauen beobachtete Imrahil, was sich in der Ferne aufgetan hatte. Sie kamen von Norden her und die Männer die er ihnen entgegengeschickt hatte, zu fragen nach dem Belang, waren nicht wieder gekehrt.

„Herr, was sollen wir tun?"

Imrahil erkannte die dunkle grollende Stimme Beregonds, der hinter ihm stand und auf einen Befehl wartete, der sie nicht länger untätig bleiben ließ.

Der Fürst dachte angestrengt nach. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie konnte man ihnen entgegenwirken? Dunkel erinnerte er sich an die große Schlacht bei Minas Tirith zurück, als Aragorn das Heer der Geister mit sich geführt hatte, wie diese durch die Orks gegangen waren, wie eine todbringende Seuche, die bei Berührung hinweggerafft hatte. Wie konnte man Gespenster aufhalten?

In der Ferne erkannte er das grüne Leuchten und Späher hatten ihn darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass die, die sich da näherten, körperlos waren. Also Geister!

Und er wusste nicht einmal, was sie wollten, aus welchem Grunde sie gekommen waren. Aragorn, der König war nunmehr seit fünf Tagen fort und die Königin selbst… ihre Rückkehr war auch nicht zu erwarten.

„Sammelt die Stadt. Bringt so viele, wie ihr könnt, in die Hallen des Königs. Bringt so viele, ihr könnt in die Feste. Wer nicht in die große Halle passt, soll sich um den weißen Baum sammeln und ein Blatt des Königskrautes bekommen."

„Aber…" Beregond wollte ansetzen, aber hielt sich dann zurück.

Imrahil nahm den Zweifel des Mannes mit Gelassenheit, denn selbst er wusste nicht, was zu tun war. Mauern und Waffen konnten einen Geist nicht aufhalten. Doch vielleicht konnten es die überirdischen Dinge. Die große Halle galt als heilig und ein Glaube sagte, kein böser Geist könne in sie hinein, ohne geladen zu sein. Der weiße Baum Gondors war das heiligste, das diese Stadt hatte, vielleicht konnte er ihr Schutz bieten?

„Vergesst nicht, genug Verpflegung mit zu nehmen. Und beeilt euch. Sie werden in wenigen Stunden hier sein."

Beregond nickte und ging, seinen Befehlen nachzukommen.

Gimli war ganz flau im Magen. Der lange Flug hatte sie über die lange Straße von Süden nach Norden hinweggeführt, über Felder, Berge, Täler, Flüsse und Siedlungen. Die Schwingen des gigantischen Adlers hatten sie auf dem Wind reiten lassen, hatten sie in unglaubliche Höhen empor getragen und manchmal in extremen Tempo herabfallen lassen. Gwaihir hatte sie über hunderte von Meilen hinweg getragen ohne auch nur den Anschein einer Ermüdung zu zeigen. Er hatte einen überirdischen Tanz vollführt, mit Wolken und Wind und wenn Manwe selbst ihm zugesehen hätte, er wäre voller Stolz und Hochachtung für den Adler gewesen.

Aber Gimlis Magen schien diese Leistung gar nicht zu würdigen. Im Gegenteil, er schien sich zu drehen und zu rebellieren. Die ganze Zeit hatte er das nicht wahrgenommen, aber nun, da die Schwindel erregenden Höhen von Angmar vor ihnen auftauchten, überkam es ihn und Arwen hatte sich etwas besorgt umgesehen, um sich nach seinem Wohl zu erkundigen. Der Zwerg hatte ihr versichert, dass es ihm gut ginge, aber die Elbenfrau wusste es besser.

Der Schwindel rührte nicht von der Höhe oder Gwaihirs Flug. Vielmehr von den Nebeln und seltsamen Dämpfen, die hier empor stiegen und ihnen die Sicht nahmen. Sie selbst konnte kaum ausmachen, wo der Adler sie hin trug. Aber sie vertraute darauf, dass er sie wohlbehütet an ihr Ziel bringen würde.

Just in diesem Moment stieß das edle Tier einen Schrei aus und flog die Luft durchschneidend steil hinab. Arwen fasste hinter sich und packte Gimli am Arm, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Zwerg nicht loslassen würde.

Gimli grummelte kurz angesichts dieser Geste, aber ließ es auf sich beruhen. Schließlich waren Zwerge nicht für die Luft beschaffen, sondern für Berge und Höhlen. Zudem war es die Königin Gondors selbst, die um sein Wohl besorgt war und ihn mit ihrer zarten Hand behutsam, aber fest hielt.

Da tauchten sie aus den dichten Wolken hindurch in dunstige, aber durchdringliche Luft hinein, wodurch sie plötzlich eine steile Felskante vor sich aufragen sahen. So plötzlich tauchte sie auf, dass sogar Arwen einen Moment ins Straucheln kam und den Griff in Gwaihirs Federn lockerte. Doch das machte nichts, denn der Adler wurde langsamer und glitt elegant und fließend an der Felsenwand entlang, die gar nicht enden zu wollen schien und sich so weit nach oben hin streckte, dass die Wolken ihr Ende verbargen.

Wenn Gimli auf Gwaihiers Füßen gesässen und die Hand ausgestreckt hätte, er hätte die Wand erreichen können. Aber dem Adler machte die gefährliche Nähe zu dem Gestein nichts aus. Gwaihir wusste, wie er flog, er kannte den Wind und seine Neigungen, plötzlich die Richtung zu wechseln oder sich aufzubäumen, sehr gut und konnte innerhalb von Sekundenschnelle alles überwinden.

„Wie lange wird es noch dauern?" fragte Gimli Arwen und ein wenig Nervosität schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube, es ist nicht mehr weit."

Zum Glück waren ihre Arme von ihrer Bekleidung verdeckt, denn sonst hätte jeder leicht erkennen können, dass sie Gänsehaut hatte. Sie fühlte sich unruhig, als sie sich an die gruseligen Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit erinnerte, die sie einst von ihrem Vater über dieses Gebirge erfahren hatte. Zur Zeit der Hexer musste dies ein noch grauenhafterer und düsterer Ort gewesen sein, als er jetzt schon war. Tief unter sich sah Arwen einen kleinen und nicht sehr sicher aussehenden Pfad, der sich mühsam und über viele Windungen an der Wand entlang schlängelte. Sie war froh, nicht zu Fuß diesen Weg gehen zu müssen. Kaum zwei Füße mochten nebeneinander Platz finden. Und die Wand sah hinterlistig aus. Als könnte sie nach Belieben und gut dünken Steine aus ihrer Seite lockern und auf jeden hernieder werfen, der sich auf diesen Pfad wagte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Legolas hier her wollte," meinte sie irgendwann zu dem Zwerg. „Diese Berge sind furchtbar und verwünscht, wenn man den Geschichten glauben will. Was die Elben des Düsterwaldes bewegt haben mochte, hier in diesen bergigen Weiten von jemandem Rat zu ersuchen, dessen Existenz nicht einmal sicher ist, ist mir ein Rätsel."

„Hat denn niemand dieses furchtbare Wesen gefunden? Wenn die Elben hierher aufgebrochen sind, hat niemals jemand Ismelda gefunden?"

„Die Waldelben hüllten sich in Schweigen deswegen."

„Aber ich dachte, ihr teilt euer Wissen miteinander."

„Ja, das tun wir," bestätigte Arwen. „Aber dennoch gibt es immer noch Dinge, die wir einander nicht offenbarten. Vor langer Zeit, hat es zwischen den Elben Brüche gegeben. Aber diese Geschichten sind längst vergessen bei euren Völkern. Auch wir handelten einst mit Informationen und gaben diese nicht einfach so preis. Außerdem: schon lange war niemand mehr in den Bergen. Und so geriet es bei uns in Bruchtal in Vergessenheit, auch dass es da überhaupt noch ein Geheimnis gab."

Gwaihir gab einen krächzenden Schrei von sich und erregte nun die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Reisenden. Arwen sah nach vorne, wo die Wand, welche sie die ganze Zeit begleitet hatte, sich zu einer anderen hinzu gesellte und zwischen den beiden nur noch eine dünne Spalte war. Der kleine Pfad, den Arwen gesehen hatte, verschwand im Schatten der Steine und führe ins Nirgendwo.

Aber kurz bevor der Stein den Weg verschluckte, gab es einen kleinen Vorsprung. Gerade groß genug, um dem Adler die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich mit einem Fuß daran fest zu krallen.

„Hier müssen wir allein weiter gehen," sagte Arwen und Gimli grummelte abermals.

Als Gwaihir versuchte, sich an dem Vorsprung fest zu halten, wirbelten seine Flügel uralten Staub auf und warfen etliche kleiner Steinchen in den Abgrund, wo sie bis zum Ende aller Zeit vor sich hin bröckelten.

„Wie jetzt?" rief Gimli, als Arwen sich daran machte, von Gwaihirs Rücken zu steigen, während der Adler unbeholfen mit den Flügeln schlug, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Halte dich an seinen Federn fest und steige ab!" rief Arwen ihm zu, aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan für den Zwerg, dessen Beine wohl kaum den Felsen erreichen konnten.

„Nein, warte! Bleib auf seinem Rücken!"

Gimli schüttelte den Kopf und blickte sich erschrocken um. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Ein Zwerg auf einem Adler! Wie lächerlich! Er fühlte sich wie damals, als er nicht alleine reiten konnte und deshalb fast zurück gelassen worden war, hätte Legolas ihn nicht vor sich aufs Pferd genommen. Noch mehr erschrak er, als der Adler plötzlich wieder vom Boden abhob und mit gewaltigen Flügelschlägen an Höhe gewann.

„Hey, Moment mal! Du kannst mich nicht einfach wieder mitnehmen! Ich muss mit der Königin gehen!"

Doch bevor er seinen Protest beenden konnte, ließ der Adler sich wieder sinken, bis seine Flügel sich knapp über Arwens Kopf bewegten. Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus.

„Lass dich fallen, ich werde dich auffangen!"

„Das Weib muss verrückt sein!" empörte sich Gimli und versuchte seine Chancen abzuschätzen, sicher auf dem Vorsprung zu landen.

Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie so oder so nicht sehr gut waren. Aber mit Arwen schienen sie ein wenig besser. Er seufzte und rollte mit den Augen, bevor er tief Luft holte und sich zum Sprung bereit machte. So fest es ging, stieß er sich von Gwaihir ab und ließ sich fallen, Arwens Armen entgegen.

Erst als er ruckartig aufkam und ihren Griff um seine Hüften spürte, merkte er, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Heftig fielen sie zusammen auf den Boden, denn Arwen konnte das Gewicht des Zwerges nicht so ohne weiteres einfach abfangen. Also ließ sie sich nach hinten umwerfen und rollte sich gekonnt und gelenkig zur Seite ab. Gimli blinzelte zaghaft, als sie zum Stillstand kamen.

Über sich sah er den Schnabel und die äußerst scharfen gelben Augen des Adlers, der sie verdutzt ansah. Die gewaltigen Schwingen ließen bei jedem Flügelschlag einen Windstoß aufwallen und er befand sich noch immer gefährlich nah an der Wand.

Dann wandte sich Gimli nach links und sah in Arwens blaue Augen. Sie lächelte sanft.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Gimli rappelte sich auf, was sehr ungelenk aussah, aufgrund seines Körperbaus.

„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung mit mir! Und… was ist mit Euch? Aragorn wird mich umbringen, wenn Euch etwas passiert wegen mir."

Arwen lächelte.

„Keine Sorge. Mir ist auch nichts passiert. Danke, Gwaihir! Flieg und finde einen Platz zum Ruhen, aber bleib in der Nähe, falls wir dich brauchen!"

Der Adler erhob sich majestätisch und segelte über den Abgrund hinweg. Gimli sah auf die enge Felsspalte in etwa hundert Metern Entfernung.

„Sieht eng aus," brummte er und sah an sich herab.

Unter Zwergen war er sicherlich nicht der dickste, aber im Vergleich zu Arwen oder einer seiner anderen Freunde war er doch sehr stämmig und fragte sich, ob er wohl hindurchklettern könnte.

„Ja, und unheimlich," bejahte die Elbin.

Gimli nickte.

„Nichts desto trotz. Ich bin froh, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Und dennoch habe ich ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend."

„Schwefel," erklärte Arwen. „Wir sind vorhin über Schwefelwolken geflogen. Die Ausdünstungen dieses Gebirges sind Ekel erregend."

Gimli atmete tief ein und schwellte die Brust, wodurch sein Schutzpanzer ihn beträchtlich einengte.

„Also, dann lass uns diesem Ungetüm mal auf den Zahn fühlen."

Zusammen machten sie sich daran, dem Pfad langsam zu folgen. Er war wirklich schmal und vorsichtshalber schoben sie sich mit dem Rücken an der Felswand entlang. Auf den Boden des Abgrunds sahen sie nicht, denn unten verschleierte Dunst ihren Blick. Aber sie kamen schnell voran und erreichten wenig später die Spalte. Arwen spähte hinein. Der Anfang war ziemlich eng, aber nach hinten schien sich der Weg wieder zu verbreitern. Etwa zweihundert Meter entfernt entdeckte sie den Ausgang, denn ein schwaches Licht leuchtete ihnen entgegen.

Vorsichtig schätzte sie die Lage ab. Sie selbst würde ohne Probleme hindurch passen, aber für Gimli wurde es eng. Jedoch wurde die Spalte nach oben hin etwas breiter. Wenn sie es schaffte, den Zwerg hinauf zu hieven, und Gimli versuchte, sich mit den Füßen an den Wänden hoch zu stämmen, konnten sie es gemeinsam schaffen.

Sie sah den Zwerg an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hmpf. Also gut. Aber könnt Ihr meine Axt nehmen? Ich will sie nicht zurück lassen."

Arwen nickte höflich und Gimli legte die gewaltige Waffe auf den Boden, setzte einen Fuß auf Arwens Räuberleiter. Er stütze sich an ihren Schultern ab und drückte sich hoch, bekam tatsächlich einen Fuß auf einen kleinen Vorsprung in der Wand, wodurch er Arwen entlasten konnte. Nach und nach arbeitete er sich weiter. Arwen sah sehr seltsam aus mit Gimlis geschulterter Axt. Die Klinge war fast so breit wie ihr Rücken und hinderte sie etwas.

Sie hatten etwa die hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt, als Gimli herab auf ihre Höhe steigen konnte. Aber er ging nicht weiter.

„Das ist kein Tageslicht," brummte er und streckte seine Hand nach hinten, um seine Axt wieder entgegen zu nehmen.

Arwen sah ja nun an ihm vorbei und musste feststellen, dass der Zwerg Recht hatte. Tageslicht war blass und weiß. Aber dieses hier schien eher gelblich, wie von einer Flamme.

Sofort verkrampfte sich ihr Magen und Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Sie konnte etwas spüren. Ihre feinen Elbensinne erfassten etwas am Ende dieses „Ganges". Etwas sehr altes… etwas Schlafendes.

Sie gab Gimli seine schwere Waffe, aber packte ihn auch an den Schultern.

„Ich werde voraus gehen," sagte sie.

„Hah! Auf keinen Fall! Ich werde vorausgehen. Genau deswegen bin ich mitgekommen! Ich werde mich nicht hinter Euch verstecken, Frau Arwen! Aragorn hat mich beauftragt, Euch zu schützen. Und wenn ich bis nun nur Last war, so werde ich jetzt nicht hinter Euch gehen."

Arwen fand das Angebot sehr edelmütig und nett, aber nur mit Widerwillen stimmte sie zu und folgte dem Zwerg.

„Du bist keine Last für mich, Gimli," flüsterte sie, als sie dem Licht entgegen gingen.

Der Zwerg grummelte etwas vor sich hin, das Arwen nicht verstand. Das Licht drang so hell gegen die Dunkelheit heraus, dass die beiden erst kurz vor der Öffnung erkannten, dass sich dahinter ein Raum verbarg. Er war ziemlich groß, denn bis zur Höhlenwand schien es hundert Fuß. Nur Schemenhaft zeichnete sich der Rauminhalt gegen das Licht ab.

Aber als sie schließlich den Eingang erreicht hatten, hielten sie sich rechts und links fest an die Wand gedrückt, damit sie hineinschauen konnten.

Es war ein schummrig-helles Licht, das die Schatten der Steinwände zum tanzen brachte. Auf beiden Seiten des sich dreißig Fuß erstreckenden Raumes standen jeweils vier hohe Kerzenständer mit jeweils fünf Kerzen, die beinahe gänzlich hernieder gebrannt waren. Nur noch die kleinen Wachs übergossenen Stumpen dienten den Flammen als Nahrung. Arwen konnte den süßlich-rauchartigen Geruch von Guridna-Wachs wahrnehmen. Guridna. Lange hatte sie den Geruch der Pflanze nicht mehr wahrgenommen, denn was einst so üppig ganz Mittelerde bewachsen hatte, war vor vielen Jahrhunderten ausgerottet worden. Elben und Menschen hatten aus dieser einfachen Pflanze, welche grüne traubenartige Blüten gehabt hatte einst ein Wachs gewonnen, das sehr beständig war und über Wochen hinweg halten konnte. Die Elben hatten das Wachs sogar so weit verfeinert, dass Kerzen daraus Monate lang hielten.

Aber das war lange her. Diese Blume war längst ausgestorben, aus unerklärlichen Gründen und Arwen war eine der letzten neugeborenen Elben gewesen, die die letzte Guridna Kerze hatte abbrennen sehen. Der Geruch in der Höhle weckte lang vergessene Erinnerungen an ihre ersten Jahre.

Aber was noch viel interessanter war, war die Tatsache, dass weit hinten an der Wand weitere Kerzenständer standen. Schwarz waren sie und mit etlichen Verzierungen. Sie erhellten ein riesiges Gemälde, welches erhaben über dem Raum hing und die Person darauf, welche es zeigte, schien über selbigen zu wachen. Der Rahmen des Bildes erinnerte Arwen an elbische Schnitzkunst. Er war aus einem Holz geschnitzt, welches im Laufe der Jahrhunderte, die es nun schon alt sein musste, eine graue Farbe angenommen hatte. Aber das Bild selbst schien bunt und schön, als hätte die Zeit ihm nichts anhaben können.

Es wies eine junge Frau. Sie hatte ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht und weise blau-graue Augen schauten auf die beiden Eindringlinge herab. Ihr rotflammendes Haar floss auf ihre schmalen Schultern herab und bedeckte sie wie rote Seide. Sie trug ein edles dunkelgrünes Kleid, von der Machart, wie es einst unter den Frauen der Hexer üblich gewesen war.

Arwen wusste um die Grausamkeiten des einstigen Hexenreiches. Menschlichkeit war für diese Menschen oder was sie auch gewesen sein mochten ein Fremdwort gewesen.

Aber diese Frau strahlte nichts von der Grausamkeit aus, nichts von der Habgier und Hartherzigkeit. Ihr sanftes Lächeln und der sanfte Blick wollten gar nicht zu den Geschichten passen, die Arwen einst gehört hatte und ihr kam das Bild nur umso geisterhafter vor.

„Sie scheint tot zu sein," flüsterte Gimli und sah Arwen fragend an, als wartete er auf eine Bestätigung.

Arwen sah ihn verdutzt an, denn die Frau auf dem Gemälde war wach, um nicht zu sagen wachsam. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Gimli hob den Arm mit der Axt und wies ihr etwas. Sie folgte seiner Waffe und ihr Blick fiel auf etwas, das sie vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Das erschreckte sie umso mehr und sie vermutete einen unheilvollen Zauber, der ihre Augen trüben sollte.

Die Figur, welche auf einem alten Holzstuhl zehn Fuß vor dem Gemälde saß war vollkommen grau. Sie saß kraftlos da, wie eine alte Frau, die in ihrem Stuhl vor dem Kamin eingenickt war. Ihre alte weite Robe war, wie ihr Haupt von Staub bedeckt und es schien als hätte sie sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht bewegt. Kein Wunder, dass Gimli dachte, sie sei tot, denn es sah tatsächlich so aus. Ihr weißes Haar wallte auf ihren Schoß und verdeckte gänzlich ihr Gesicht. Arwen blieb fast das Herz stehen vor Gruseln.

„Sie ist nicht tot, Gimli. Ich habe sie gespürt. Sie ruht nur, als wäre sie in einen Schlaf gefallen."

Gimli riss die Augen auf und zog die Brauen hoch. Das Geschöpf, welches nur noch Haut und Knochen zu sein schien sollte noch leben? Er konnte das Gesicht der Person nicht sehen, aber die in den Schoß gefalteten Hände waren Knochig, ausgemergelt und grau. Nicht zu glauben, dass in diesem Wesen noch Leben stecken sollte!

Er nickte Arwen zu und trat aus dem Schatten heraus, in dem sie sich versteckt hatten und ging langsam auf die Frau zu. Wie auf Zehenspitzen näherte er sich ihr und je näher er kam, desto stärker wurde sein Wunsch, das Wesen nicht zu wecken.

Die Elbenfrau schlich ihm nach. Sie war gebückt und ihre Körpersprache verriet, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Zwar sah sie noch immer graziler aus, als jedes andere Geschöpf Mittelerdes, aber etwas von ihrer Elbenhaftigkeit hatte sie seit Betreten der Höhle eingebüßt.

Gimli stand nun neben der Frau nur drei Schritte entfernt. Er glaubte irgendwie nicht daran, dass davon eine Gefahr ausgehen konnte. Sie war tot! Sie regte sich kein bisschen auf ihr Eintreten. Dann sah der Zwerg sich das Bild an. Es erinnerte ihn an Irgendwen, aber im Moment konnte er nicht mehr sagen, an wen.

„Sie muss einmal wunderschön gewesen sein," sagte er leise und hörte, wie Arwen hart die Luft ein sog.

„Ich weiß nicht…" stammelte sie.

Natürlich war die Schönheit dieser Frau nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Aber dass sie dieses alte Weib abbilden sollte… das Gemälde schien neu zu sein.

„Ja, das bin ich. War ich nicht einmal wunderschön?" fragte eine dunkle alte und etwas zittrige Stimme.

Gimli schrak herum und noch schneller war Arwen alarmiert und hatte ihr schlankes Elbenschwert gezogen. Unnütz, wie es schien.

Die alte Frau saß noch immer auf dem grauen Stuhl, der Staub lag unbewegt auf Haupt und Schultern, sie hatte sich nicht gerührt.

Der Zwerg bemerkte, dass die Elbin keinen Ton hervorbringen konnte und es beunruhigte ihn auch sehr, dass sie so erschüttert war, angesichts dieses Wesens. Es war eine gute Wahl gewesen, ihn mit ihr zu senden, denn Arwen war wie gelähmt.

Er machte einen Schritt vor sie und schirmte sie somit ab. Dann schluckte er einmal, um den Kloß ihm Hals los zu werden.

„Seid… seid Ihr wach?" fragte er vorsichtig und auch leise, um die Alte nicht zu erschrecken.

„Sprecht nur lauter, Meister Zwerg. Ich mag die wohlig brummenden Stimmen der Zwerge. Lange Zeit habe ich keinen mehr reden gehört. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe sowieso schon lange mit niemandem mehr gesprochen und allmählich machte ich mir Gedanken, ob denn überhaupt noch jemand den Weg zu mir finden würde, um mir die Kerzen auszutauschen. Ich bin alt… und meine Arme haben nicht mehr die Kraft, die Kerzen auszutauschen. Das letzte Mal war es ein Elb aus den Dunkelwäldern, der mir diese Freundlichkeit erwies. Das war vor etwa… mein Gedächtnis… vor hundert und zweiundfünfzig Jahren. Seht, sie sind fast hernieder."

Nur das leicht wippende Haar der Alten Frau zeigte, dass sie ihren Mund bewegte und zu ihnen sprach. Sonst hätte es ebenso gut ein Geist sein können. Gimli stand mit offenem Mund da und versuchte erst einmal, das Gesagte und diesen Anblick zu verdauen. Sehr zu beider Überraschung war die Stimme der Alten sehr wohlklingend, kein bisschen kratzig.

Gimli sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Arwen zu den Wänden ging und sich daran machte, die Kerzen auszutauschen. In den Wänden waren Löcher heraus gehauen, in denen hunderte der seltenen Kerzen lagen, die anscheinend Jahrhunderte brennen konnten, wenn man der alten Frau zu glauben getraute. Auch Gimli hätte sich nützlich machen wollen, aber er war zu klein, um die Kerzen in die hohen Ständer hinein zu drehen. Deshalb musste er sich damit begnügen, der Elbenprinzessin die Kerzen zu reichen. Nie zuvor hatte er ein so leuchtend grünes Wachs gesehen. Und wie es roch! Dass sie so lange brennen konnten, war ihm bei all der Aufregung gar nicht gewahr geworden.

Sie waren schnell fertig und als sie die letzte Kerze eingedreht hatten, blieben sie unschlüssig stehen.

Arwen misstraute der ganzen Sache noch immer.

„Habt vielen Dank, Ihr jungen Leute," sagte die Alte freundlich. „Sagt, warum kommt ihr nicht näher? Bringe ich altes Weib Euch so zum fürchten? Kein Leid werde ich Euch tun, kein Leid kann ich Euch tun, denn dieser Körper ist alt und dient zu nichts mehr, als zur Hülle meiner Seele. Sogar das Sprechen wird er bald verlernen und dann werde ich mich endlich von ihm lösen und den anderen folgen."

Als Arwen nicht voraus gehen wollte, tat es Gimli, bedacht darauf, so langsam zu gehen, dass Arwen ihm trotz Furcht und Argwohn folgen konnte.

„Auch ihr seid eine Elbin. Aber keine aus den düstren Wäldern, habe ich Recht?"

Arwen entgegnete nichts.

„Ich wundere mich, dass ich noch immer der Welt bekannt bin. Und noch mehr, dass es ausgerechnet ein Zwerg ist, der mir ohne Furcht entgegentritt."

Gimli straffte sich und streckte die Brust heraus.

„Warum sollte ich mich fürchten, wenn Ihr selbst sagt, dass wir nicht zu befürchten haben?"

Die alte lachte schwach, aber herzlich.

„Wie wahr. Jedoch so sollten doch gerade die Elben, welche Kenntnis von mir haben, weniger in Furcht sein. Ihr Mut ist bekannt, ebenso wie ihre Weisheit. Doch möchte diese Elbenfrau, die von hohem Geschlecht ist, am liebsten wegrennen."

Gimli sah Arwen an und sie schien ihm ziemlich bleich. Ihre Pupillen waren weit geöffnet und sie sagte kein Wort.

Zu schockiert war sie von alledem. Die Geschichten waren also wahr.

„Wer seid Ihr?" fragte Gimli.

„Wenn Ihr mich suchtet, müsst Ihr doch eine Ahnung haben, Meister Zwerg. Nicht die Freude am Wandern hat Euch zu mir geführt. Ich habe eine dunkle Ahnung, wenn ich in Eure Augen schaue. Eine… gar dunkle Ahnung…" ihre Stimme schien sich aufzulösen vor Atemlosigkeit.

„Ihr seid die Hexe, ganz zweifelsfrei! Die uralte Hexe, welche die Elben aus dem Düsterwald hin und wieder aufsuchen."

„Da habt Ihr ganz Recht. Ich bin es, die die Gabe der Hellsichtigkeit hat. Die über den Anfang der Zeit und das Ende der Welt weiß. Ich wate in den Gezeiten wie in einem klaren Fluss, der im Frühling aus den Bergen entspring und ins warme Tal herabfließt. Ich kann Euch sagen, was war, was ist und was sein wird. Doch was ich offenbare, ist allein mir bestimmt zu entscheiden. Lange habe ich gewartet. Viele sind zu mir gekommen, meines Rates wegen. Aber nach so vielen Jahrhunderten kommt jemand zu mir… meinetwillen. Ihr wisst, wer ich bin! Deshalb sagt mir meinen Namen, denn ich verzehre mich danach, ihn zu hören, seinen Klang in meinen Ohren zu fühlen."

„Ismelda," der Name hallte durch die Halle und kroch in jeden Winkel.

Arwens Stimme schien noch Minuten wider zu hallen. Das erste, das sie zu der Alten gesagt hatte, war ihr Name gewesen und zum ersten Mal, dass sie Ismelda sich bewegen sahen, war jetzt, da ein Schütteln und Schauern durch ihren Körper ging.

Der Staub rieselte in feinen Strähnen von ihrem Kopf herab und das alte Kleid schlug zum ersten Mal seit Jahren neue Falten, wodurch ein verblasstes Grün zum Vorschein kam.

„Ismelda," keuchte sie. „Ich hätte meinen Namen beinahe vergessen. So lange habe ich darauf gewartet und nun ist die Zeit meines Scheidens nicht mehr weit…"

„Ihr dürft es aber noch nicht!" warf Gimli ein. „Wir brauchen Euren Rat!"

Arwen nickte.

„Ja, wir sind hergekommen, um Rat zu erbitten. Lasst uns nicht mit leeren Händen gehen!"

Die Alte lachte.

„Ihr braucht keinen Rat. Was Ihr braucht, ist zu alt, um noch eine weite Reise nach Gondor zu machen."

Gimli blieb der Atem stehen. Verzweifelt sah er Arwen an, denn wenn die Alte die Wahrheit sprach und er ihre Worte richtig deutete, dann war ihr Unterfangen unmöglich. Eher würde der Körper der Frau zu Staub zerfallen, als dass sie einen Fuß vor die Höhle setzten konnte.

„Nein!" rief er. „Das kann es nicht gewesen sein! Aragorn, der König selbst, hat sich auf die gefährliche Reise gemacht! Er lässt Minas Tirith allein zurück! Und das alles umsonst?"

Ismarin beugte sich etwas vor auf ihrem Stuhl, als wolle sie besser lauschen und die Antwort auf ihre nächste Frage unter keinen Umständen verpassen.

„Elessar, der König des neuen Zeitalters. Er ist ausgezogen, um den letzten Nachkommen meines Hauses zu suchen… nein, nicht den letzten. Ah… mein Gedächtnis… sagt mir, wie ist der Name meiner wiedergeborenen Schwester? Unter welchem Namen kehrte sie wieder?"

„Er heißt Faramir," antwortete Arwen. „Und er befindet sich in höchster Gefahr, wie auch alle Königshäuser Mittelerdes. Wir müssen etwas tun, ein großes Unglück zu verhindern! Aber was?"

„Faramir. Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Oh ja. Armer Faramir. Sohn eines Idioten, der sich von Sauron verblenden ließ. Armer Faramir. Kann die Gabe seiner Mutter nicht nutzen, nicht nutzen, um sich selbst zu retten, dem Fluch verfallen. Faramir, der dem Fluch verfallen ist. Dem Fluch. Der Arme…"

Die Alte schien sich in sinnlosem Gebrabbel zu verlieren und murmelte nur noch vor sich hin.

„Ismelda! Was sollen wir tun? Wie können wir Ismarin dem Fluch entziehn? Wie können wir ihn brechen?" rief Arwen laut, um sie aus ihrem Gebrabbel zu reißen.

„Midiel, dieser Schuft! Ein Hexer war er! Ein dunkler und düsterer. Ismarin will er! Faramir! Den dem Fluch Verfallenen! Armer Faramir! Wie soll er sich behaupten gegen die dunklen Mächte des Urson? Urson, Midiel… alles das Selbe. Faramir, der mächtigste, der Stadthalter. Das Erbe seiner Mutter, er wird es niemals antreten können… kann er? Kann er? Kann er nicht? Faramir, der seinen Bruder tot glaubt. Oh Boromir, tapferer, ritterlicher! Dass ausgerechnet Urson dich zurückbrachte! Oh edelmütiger Boromir! Wieviel musst du erleiden! Musst du? Musst du nicht? Musst du? Musst du nicht? Oh leichtzüngiger! Oh leichtmütiger! Mit Mädchen tanzender, mit Damen flüsternder! Oh Boromir! Kann er? Kann er? Kann er nicht? Muss er? Muss er nicht? Muss er?"

Ismelda schien sich in das Murmeln zu verlieren. Ihre Stimme war flüsternd, aber auch klagend und was sie sagte, schien wie ein Echo, das in sich selbst verwoben wurde.

Arwen und Gimli verließ plötzlich aller Mut, denn die Alte vor ihnen gab keinen Rat und war nicht mehr bei Sinnen. Sie murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das immer dümmlicher wurde und nur noch aus Können und Müssen bestand.

Was Arwen nun klar war, war Boromirs Überleben. Anscheinend hatte Midiel oder Urson, wie Ismarin ihn genannt hatte, Boromir gerettet. Das Echo von Ismeldas Stimme brach zehnfach auf sie herein und kleine Steine lösten sich aus der Deckenwand. Beide bekamen ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Midiel wird den neuen König vernichten und alle unsere Nachkommen hinweg nehmen! Wird er? Wird er nicht? Oh Ismarin, nie gekannte Schwester! Kann er? Kann er? Alles geht verloren! Inrus Lied! Muss er nicht?"

Da knarrte der Stuhl und ein Knacken und Brechen war zu hören, dass die Höhle erschütterte, als Ismelda sich bewegte, ihre Arme auf die grauen Stuhllehnen legte. Als sie ihre Finger um die Lehnen schloss, krachte es, als würde trockenes Holz zerspringen. Und dann verschwand sie in einer Staubwolke, die sie selbst aufwirbelte…

Sie ritten auf einem Pferd, als sie die Ebene des Pellenor erreichten und über die Wiese hinweg ritten. Aber plötzlich hielt Eomer das Pferd an. Etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Haltet nicht an, König! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren! Wir müssen weiter und Minas Tirith erreichen!" rief Radagast, der hinter dem König saß.

Eomer starrte in die leuchtend grüne Welle, die sich anschickte, die Ebene des Pellenor zu überschwemmen. Sein Herz raste, als er erkannte, was vor ihnen war und er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Das sind ja… Geister!" rief er und fühlte, wie sich Panik in ihm breit machte.

Er kannte die Tödlichkeit dieser Kreaturen und wollte auf keinen Fall leichtsinnig mit ihr Bekanntschaft machen.

„Ja, es sind Geister und wir müssen sofort in die weiße Stadt! Sonst werden wir nicht überleben!" die Stimme des Zauberers schien ruhig und gefasst, selbst Angesichts der Gefahr vor ihnen.

„Und wenn wir es nicht schaffen? Sollten wir nicht lieber versuchen Aragorn zu finden?" überlegte er.

Auf Angreifer vor Minas Tirith war er nicht gefasst gewesen. Er hatte erwartet, dass dieser Fluch sie leise und hinterlistig hinweg raffen würde, wie eine Krankheit oder Seuche. Aber mit einem Geisterheer hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Wie sollen wir Aragorn zu Hilfe rufen? Denkt Ihr, er hätte allein und nur mit Gandalf gegen die Orkscharen hinter uns eine Chance? Wenn Ihr nicht schnell zu reitet, werden sie und in ihre ekligen Klauen bekommen, noch bevor das Geisterheer die Chance dazu hat, uns zu töten!" rief Radagast.

Eomer runzelte die Stirn und brauchte zwei Sekunden, um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Man konnte das „klick" in seinem Kopf beinahe hören, als er sich überrascht umdrehte.

„Orks?"

Dann fielen ihm die dunklen Gestalten auf, die sich in großer Entfernung versteckt hielten. Diese Biester fühlten Grauen und Unheil förmlich aufziehen und überall, wo es auftauchte, da schlossen auch sie sich um es und unterstützten es noch. Immer erhofften sich diese Kreaturen leichte Beute davon und Eomer war sich sicher… Sollten die Geister die weiße Stadt einnehmen, so würden die Orks alles was von ihr übrig blieb an sich raffen und verpesten.

„Bei Eorl! Ich habe sie gar nicht bemerkt!" stieß Eomer hervor.

„Nicht? Ich bemerkte sie noch bevor ich dich traf."

Da fiel Eomer die Reise von Ithilien nach Minas Tirith wieder ein und er bekam Gänsehaut. Natürlich hatte er sie bemerkt. Die Orks hatten es sogar gewagt, sie anzugreifen…

„Schnell in die Stadt! Imrahil wird für jede Hilfe dankbar sein!" rief der König und trieb sein Pferd an.


	22. Angriff auf die weiße Stadt

Oi! Jetzt kommt was neues! Aber ich werde den Character nicht beibehalten, er ist nur halb so wichtig, wie er vielleicht manchen erscheint. tatsächlich mag ich es lieber, nur die alt bekannten zu verwenden, also keine sorge. viel spaß beim lesen

Leonel: Wow! so viele Revs! freu ist ja voll lieb von dir! toll, dass du die hexe mochtest ;-) welche story wurde zuerst geschrieben? ich schätze, "der adler ruft" oder? dann muss ich die wohl zuerst lesen ;-)

celebne: lol wann schreibst du endlich diese vielversagende story weiter? ich brauche unbedingt stoff! ja, ich werde nun die rätsel auflösen und die story wird noch vor chapi 30 enden...

Tanja: Viren? hast du keine firewall? geschockt is kannste überall runter laden... aber das mit den storys kommt vielleicht noch. hätteauch nie gedacht, dass ich mal selbst was schreibe und jetzt... ist schon wieder was fertig geworden ;-) wenn du also doch mal was vor hast, sag mir bescheid!

Angriff auf die weiße Stadt

„Gandalf, das ist ja unglaublich!" Pippin sprudelte geradezu seit sie in den Wald getreten waren.

Er schien seltsam lebendig und aufgeweckt und war von Schattenfell abgestiegen, um ihnen allen voraus zu rennen. Streicher zog ab und zu eine Augenbraue hoch und runzelte die Stirn, wenn der Hobbit wieder einmal auf ein Löwenmaul oder Heidebusch wies. Die Pflanzen hier schienen alle viel größer zu sein, als im restlichen Mittelerde und Pippin huschte umher, besah sich alles ganz genau und musste auch alles anfassen. Wie ein Kind. Aber besorgt war der König deswegen nicht.

Gandalf schien ebenfalls nicht besorgt, im Gegenteil. Der Zauberer befand es als ganz logisch, dass Pippin auffiel, was für ein besonderer Wald das war. Schließlich waren Hobbits sehr zur Natur hingezogen und verehrten sie auf ihre eigene Art und Weise.

Eowyn, für die Wälder sowieso recht fremd waren, sah sich um. Sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen zwischen Misstrauen und Faszination.

Doch selbst Boromir, der nicht viel Sinn für die Natur hatte, schien fast andächtig still und mit Ehrfurcht in den Augen.

„Schaut mal her! Habt ihr je solch große Brombeeren gesehen?" fragte Pippin, hielt die daumendicke Frucht hoch und im nächsten Augenblick verschwand sie in seinem Mund.

„In der Tat, Herr Pippin, noch nie," lachte Gandalf, dem es Freude bereitete, den Halbling dabei zu beobachten, wie er den Wald entdeckte.

„Ich kann es Faramir nicht verdenken, dass er hier her gekommen ist. Er hat schon immer etwas für Wälder übrig gehabt," meinte Boromir.

„Ja, in ganz Mittelerde habe ich noch nie einen solchen Wald gesehen," erzählte Aragorn. „Und selbst der alte Tom hat nie etwas darüber gesprochen."

Das wunderte Gandalf allerdings auch. Dieser Mann war wie die Zeit selbst und hatte nie ein Wort von diesem Ort verloren. Und Gandalf zweifelte in der Tat nicht daran, dass Bombadil diesen Wald kannte. Er hatte schon ganz Mittelerde gesehen! Der Zauberer brütete tatsächlich selbst schon eine Weile über diesen Umstand nach und musste zugeben, dass er diesmal vor einem wirklichen Rätsel stand.

„Der alte Tom?" fragte Eowyn.

Streicher grinste sie an und seine geheimnisvollen Augen machten sie nur noch neugieriger.

„Über ihn gibt es nichts zu sagen, Frau Eowyn. Man muss ihn erleben!" rief Aragorn.

Gandalf musste laut auflachen, als er das hörte. Es war nichts als die Wahrheit.

Beide Eowyn und Boromir sahen ihre Gefährten irritiert an.

„Und wo finde ich ihn, diesen Tom Bombdil?" fragte Eowyn.

„Er heißt Bombadil und man findet ihn im alten Wald," erklärte Pippin hastig, als er die Arme nach Gandalf reckte, damit dieser ihn wieder auf Schattenfell zog. „Wenn man zu nahe an den Weidenmann gerät und von einem Baum verschluckt, oder schon fast tot in den Hügelgräbern ist, dann kommt er und rettet einem das Leben. Gar lustig ist er und weiß viele spannende Geschichten zu erzählen!"

Nun waren Boromir und Eowyn gar gänzlich baff. Dass sogar Pippin diesen Mann kennen sollte…

Aber Boromir fiel es schließlich wieder ein. Der alte Wald, von dem der Hobbit sprach, lag zwischen dem Auenland, das er nur vom Hören kannte und Bree, einem winzig kleinen Dorf im Norden des Landes. Er selbst war nur bis nach Bruchtal gekommen und nicht weiter.

„Ich schätze, mein zukünftiger Schwager und ich sollten dieses Versäumnis auf jeden Fall nachholen," meinte die Schildmaid und fasste sich augenrollend an den Kopf.

Eine Stimme brachte sie alle vehement aus der lustigen Unterhaltung.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!" rief sie.

Schattenfell, als hätte er die Worte verstanden, hielt sofort an, fing an, saftiges Gras zu fressen, al sei nichts geschehen. Die anderen brauchten einen Sekundenbruchteil länger, um die Zügel anzuziehen, was sie vor Schreck automatisch taten. Zunächst sagte keiner was. Alle sahen sich verdutzt um, niemand hatte erfassen können aus welcher Richtung die Stimme gekommen war.

Aber sie suchten vergebens. Selbst Aragorn mit den scharfen Augen eines Waldläufers war nicht in der Lage die Person ausfindig zu machen, welche zu ihnen gesprochen hatte und er glaubte fast sicher zu sein, dass es der Wald gewesen war, denn irgendwie kam er ihm lebendig vor.

Pippin kuschelte sich ängstlich in Gandalfs Arme und war froh, gerade wieder aufgestiegen zu sein. Bei dem Zauberer fühlte er sich sicher.

„Wo seid ihr?" rief Aragorn in den Wald hinein und war gespannt, ob sich jemand zu erkennen geben würde oder es doch die Bäume gewesen waren.

„Ihr braucht nicht so zu schreien, ich verstehe Euch recht gut," die Stimme war keine zwei Meter von Aragorn entfernt.

Als sie alle die Köpfe hoben und nach oben sahen, erkannten sie den Ursprung schnell. Keine sechs Fuß über Aragorn hing eine junge Frau in den Zweigen der alt ehrwürdigen Bäume und hatte sich zum König herab gelassen. Kopfüber hing sie an einer vielblättrigen Kletterpflanze und sah mit großen Augen herab.

Boromir erschrak und zog sein Schwert augenblicklich. Doch innerhalb eines Blinzelns, das er machte, war sie weg, einfach verschwunden. Auch die anderen hatten nicht gesehen, wohin sie verschwunden war, da Boromirs Gebahren sie abgelenkt hatte. Aber als der Krieger sich umdrehen wollte, um nach ihr zu sehen, starrte er in eine blitzende Pfeilspitze, die an einem schmalen Pfeil befestigt war. Wenn dieser nun von der Sehne gelassen werden würde, würde er sich direkt durch Boromirs rechtes Auge in seinen Kopf bohren. Er erstarrte sofort und auch die andern hielten die Luft an.

Zwei kohlebraune Augen starrten in graublaue. Die Spitze des Pfeils zitterte kein bisschen, ihre Hand war absolut ruhig und gefasst. Boromir erkannte, dass eine so sichere Hand ihn wohl kaum aus Versehen erschießen könnte. Aber das beruhigte ihn sicherlich nicht.

„Lasst das Schwert fallen," sie sprach melodisch, aber emotionslos.

Ihre Stimme war sehr unterkühlt. Boromir brauchte einen langen Atemzug, bis er sich von seiner Waffe trennen konnte. Raschelnd fiel das schwere Schwert ins dichte Moos.

„War doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?" die Worte schienen selbstgerecht, aber der Ton, in dem sie fielen, war noch immer absolut kalt und ließ auf keinerlei Emotionen schließen.

„Bitte, wir sind nicht in feindlicher Absicht hier!" Aragorn sprach ganz konzentriert und ruhig.

Genau dieser Tonfall machte einen König aus, dachte Gandalf. Diplomatisch, Vertrauen erregend. Aragorn konnte jeden und alles besänftigen.

Die Frau zog sich zum Zeichen ihres „Wohlwollens" eine Handbreite weit von Boromir zurück und gab diesem nun wenigstens Luft, Atmen zu können, ohne dabei darauf achten zu müssen, seinen Kopf in ihre Pfeilspitze zu rennen.

Ihr braunes langes Haar war glatt und streng nach hinten gebunden. Sie trug einen grünen Hut und ihre Augen waren schwarz wie Kohle. Sie war von Eowyns Größe, allerdings von sehr schmächtiger Statur. Sehr dünn, fast ausgemergelt. Trotzdem nicht direkt krank. Aragorn vermerkte diese Tatsache in seinem Hinterkopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart.

„Wer seid Ihr?" fragte er höflich, aber vergaß fast, dass es noch höflicher gewesen wäre, sich selbst zuerst vorzustellen. „Verzeiht, ich vergaß… Ich bin Aragorn. Das sind meine Begleiter, Gandalf der Weiße, ein Zauberer, der Halbling vor ihm ist Peregrin, aber wir nennen ihn alle Pippin. Zu meiner Rechten ist Eowyn von Rohan und der, den du gerade bedrohst..."

„Ist Findulias Sohn," schloss sie und Boromir musste stutzen.

Schon regte sich Misstrauen gegenüber dieser Person, die ihn in eine solch missliche Lage brachte.

„Wo habt Ihr meinen Bruder! Rückt ihn sofort heraus! Ich warne Euch, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen ist!"

Zum ersten Mal schien die Frau eine Regung, wie ein Lächeln zu zeigen, aber es war nicht gerade herzlich.

„Nennt mir selbst Euren Namen, werter Edelmann und ich will sehen, was ich für Euch tun kann."

„Ich bin Boromir, Faramirs Bruder. Ich verlange von Euch, dass Ihr ihn uns sofort heraus gebt!" auch wenn er nicht in der Lage war zu Befehlen, versuchte Boromir so tapfer und entschlossen wie möglich zu wirken.

„Und wenn ich Euch sage, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist, doch nicht durch meine Hand, glaubt Ihr mir dann?"

Es war wohl ein Test, vermutete Gandalf und beschloss, Boromir die Gelegenheit zu geben, diesen zu bestehen ohne sein Zutun. Der Krieger war sicherlich sehr rau und manchmal sogar ungehobelt, aber nur wenn er sich bedroht fühlte. Tatsächlich konnte er ein ganzer Ehrenmann sein, vor allem gegenüber von Frauen.

„Das kommt darauf an…" entgegnete er fest.

„Und auf was?"

„Darauf, wie ihr ihm Hilfe zukommen ließet. Darauf, wie Ihr uns zur Hilfe kommt, denn wir sind auf der Suche nach ihm."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Wir ließen ihm die bestmögliche Hilfe zuteil werden," sie ließ den Pfeil vom Bogen ab und steckte ihn in ihren wohl gefüllten Köcher. „Und dennoch wussten wir nicht, ob er überlebt."

Eowyn wurde bleich im Gesicht und sie spürte kalte Schwärze über sich kommen, als sie das vernommen hatte. Eine Hand in ihrem Rücken gab ihr Kraft und verhinderte, dass sie in Ohnmacht fiel. Aragorn stützte die weiße Frau, aber Schmerz war ihm selbst ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was ist mit ihm! Und ist ein Elb bei ihm?" fragte er.

„Was mit ihm ist, das seht ihr besser selbst. Aber dieser… Elb, wie ihr ihn nennt… er ist bei uns und genießt unseren Schutz, auch wenn wir uns noch nicht im Klaren sind, was er zu Faramirs Zustand zuzutun hatte."

Allen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, auch wenn sie Die Worte der Frau nicht wirklich verstehen konnten.

„Bring uns zu ihnen, ich bitte dich!" sagte Boromir, der Angesichts seiner Sorge allen Ärger schon vergessen hatte.

Sie sah etwas genervt aus, wenn man so viel Emotion überhaupt aus ihr heraus lesen konnte. Mit einem leisen Seufzer drehte sie sich um, nahm die Zügel von Boromirs Pferd und ging los.

„Ich wusste, dass jetzt Fremde kommen würden," stöhnte sie und klang resigniert. „Es war ja klar, dass die Ereignisse, weitere nach sich ziehen würden. Elb nennt ihr ihn also? Uns sagte er, er heiße Legolas. Elb… ein seltsamer Name. Ihr gehört alle nicht in diesen Wald. Außer vielleicht Boromir und Faramir und selbst dessen bin ich nicht sicher."

„Nein, Elb ist nur eine Bezeichnung für seine Art. Wie ich ein Hobbit bin und Aragorn ein Mensch. Legolas, das ist sein Name," brabbelte Pippin, verstummte aber, als sich die Frau nach ihm umdrehte, ihn böse ansah.

„Also doch Legolas… Hobbit, Menschen, Zauberer… in welch seltsamen Zeiten leben wir nur."

„Das frage ich mich auch," grummte Boromir. „Orks, Sauron, der Ring und jetzt auch noch das hier… was seid ihr eigentlich? Ein Mensch?"

„Ich schätze schon," sagte sie, schien aber nicht näher darauf eingehen zu wollen. „Ich habe niemals danach gefragt. Es ist mir gleich geworden. Auch ich gehöre hier irgendwie nicht hin. Was ist mit Eurem Freund? Unsere Heiler sind sehr aufgeregt und haben sich zur Beratung eingefunden. Anscheinend ist irgendetwas mit ihm, wenn man von der Verletzung absieht."

Als sie das gesagt hatte, senkte Boromir den Kopf.

„Er ist krank, könnte man sagen," erklärte Gandalf. „Ein Fluch ist ihm auferlegt worden und nun sucht er seine Wurzeln."

„Seine Wurzeln," Verachtung lag in ihrer Stimme. „Kann man das denn noch sagen? So verwässert ist sein Blut, dass ich beinahe mehr Wurzeln hier habe, als er oder Borimir hier."

„Ich heiße Boromir."

„Verzeiht…"

Sarkasmus.

„Wollt Ihr uns denn gar nicht verraten, wer Ihr seid?" fragte Gandalf nun.

Er konnte in Menschen beinahe lesen, wie in Büchern. Und auch diese Frau, so fremd sie auch war und sich gegen alle Frauen abhob, die er bisweilen gesehen hatte, konnte es nicht verbergen. Ihre Gestik, ihre Mimik. Sie verrieten sie.

Sie sah ihn sanft lächeln und in seinen Augen stand pure Freundlichkeit. Als würde er sie kennen, wie ein alter Freund sie kannte. So sprach er mit ihr. Wie mit einem alten Freund. Aber er kannte sie doch gar nicht. Oder etwa doch? Nein.

„Melen, heiß ich. Nun zufrieden?"

Das war eine eindeutige Abfuhr gewesen und eine Aufforderung, nun zu schweigen. Auch sie sagte nun nichts mehr, sondern führte nur noch die Gruppe an, folgte einem Pfad, der irgendwann im Nichts verschwand und stampfte dann durch lichtes Unterholz. Irgendwann trafen sie auf einen anderen Pfad, der eigentlich so aussah, wie der erste, nur eben… ganz anders.

„Sie scheint ganz schön verschlossen, gegenüber Fremden," meinte Aragorn, als er und der Zauberer sich am Ende der Karawane befanden.

„Sieht so aus. Aber ich glaube zu wissen, was dahinter steckt. Wenn sie sich fremd fühlt, wird sie hier vielleicht nicht so akzeptiert, wie sie ist…"

„Es ist ihr gleich…" schnappte sie von ganz vorne. „Und sie hat Ohren wie ein Luchs!"

Gandalf verkniff sich jedwede Bemerkung und zog es vor, nicht mehr über sie zu reden, als wäre sie nicht da.

„Wo führt Ihr uns hin? Gibt es hier irgendwo eine Siedlung?"

„Ja, eine Siedlung."

„Von Menschen?"

Wieder drehte sie sich um und schien genervt.

„Nein, keine Menschen!"

Das hatte Gandalf sich gedacht. Wahrscheinlich würden sie nun etwas auf die Spur kommen, von dem es hieß, dass es es gab, aber wofür noch nie jemand einen Beweis hatte erbringen können, wofür es nicht einmal Augenzeugen oder Aufschriften gab.

„Vom Waldvolk?"

„Hm, ja, wenn ihr sie so nennen wollt."

Gandalfs Herz machte einen Hüpfer und plötzlich war er aufgeregt. Sie waren die ersten, die Kontakt zu diesem Volk aufnehmen würden.

„Wie nennt ihr sie denn?"

„Touel'afar."

Aragorn schien nichts zu verstehen und war nicht glücklich darüber. Er wusste nicht, über was hier gesprochen wurde, ganz zu schweigen, dass Eowyn, Boromir oder Pippin es wussten. Er sah zudem einen merkwürdigen Glanz in Gandalfs Augen, den er niemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Von was redet ihr da, Gandalf?" fragte Aragorn also.

„Das wirst du bald selbst sehen Aragorn. Wenn ich nämlich ehrlich bin, so weiß ich nicht genau, wovon wir reden, aber ich bin gespannt, es zu erfahren. Es ist doch ein Glück, dass ich wieder gekommen bin und nicht bereits in den unsterblichen Landen bin."

„In den was?" fragte Melen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Gandalf erzählte der jungen Frau vom Westen und den Elben während sie ihren Weg durch den Wald machten. Ob es Melen nun wirklich interessierte oder nicht, war dabei nicht so wichtig. Es tat allen Beteiligten gut, eine in sich ruhende Stimme zu hören, die über einen Ort erzählte, der friedlich und schön war.

„Öffnet das Tor!" schrie Imrahil aus voller Lunge. „Öffnet das Tor! Beeilt euch!"

Er hatte die Reiter sofort erkannt, als sie erblickt worden waren. König Eomer war zurück gekehrt und ganz und gar nicht zu einem schlechten Zeitpunkt. Der Fürst hätte die weiße Stadt natürlich nach bestem Wissen verteidigt, aber es konnte nie schaden, jemanden dabei zu haben, der ebenfalls Kampf erfahren war. Was ihn sehr verwunderte war, dass der König nicht einen Hobbit bei sich sitzen hatte, sondern einen ganzen Mann in brauner Robe… wie auch Gandalf einst eine getragen hatte. Ein Zauberer! Mächtige Verbündete!

Er hatte Mühe, sich auf der Wehrmauer des obersten Zirkels entlang zu bewegen, denn er hatte alle Soldaten herauf gerufen, in den Schutz des weißen Baumes, der hoffentlich gut über sie wachte. Er selbst würde hier draußen bei den meisten Leuten bleiben, die sich ängstlich um den Baum geschart hatten, um ihnen Zuversicht zu geben. Die Stadt in den unteren Ringen war Menschenleer und erinnerte nur noch an eine Geisterstadt. Hier oben war kaum genug Platz, damit ein jeder sich setzen konnte, aber so lange die gesunden und jungen Leute standen, musste keiner den obersten Ring verlassen.

Doch nun nahten Freunde und Imrahil hatte Soldaten auf Pferden hinab geschickt, damit sie die Reiter herein ließen. Obwohl Tore für Geister kein Hindernis waren, so hatte der Fürst sie für alle Fälle verschließen lassen, womit er auch weise und voraussichtig gehandelt hatte.

Die Geisterwelle schwappte heran und überflutete die Felder des Pellenor. Der König war bereits auf dem Weg in den oberen Zirkel. Aber das grüne Grauen brandete bereits jetzt an die dicken Mauern der Stadt und brach, wie das Meerwasser an den Klippen. Die letzten drei Tore konnten nicht geschlossen werden, da den Soldaten nicht mehr genug Zeit dafür blieb, aber sie gelangten gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Feste und schlossen hektisch das große Tor.

„Ein Glück, dass Ihr es geschafft habt!" rief Imrahil ihnen entgegen und kam mit wehendem goldenem Haar durch die Menge, die versuchte, ihm möglichst Platz zu machen.

Eomer und Radagast stiegen gerade vom Pferd ab, als der Zauberer sich drängend an sie wandte.

„Schnell! Was sucht Ihr denn noch hier draußen?" schrie er. „Nehmt den König und dann geht in die Feste! Versteckt Euch in der großen Halle und wagt es nicht, irgendjemanden hinein zu bitten!"

Imrahil sah den Alten unverständig an und zog eine seiner schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Verstecken? Wir? Das geht nicht, wir müssen hier bei den Leuten bleiben und ihnen Mut zusprechen!"

„Seid ihr des Wahnsinns?" rief der Zauberer und packte die beiden Edelmänner an den Armen. „Ihr seid es, auf die die Geister es abgesehen haben. Die Adelsgeschlechter! Also geht nun in die Halle und bleibt dort, ich passe hier draußen schon auf, dass niemandem etwas geschieht."

Er gab den Männern einen Stoß in Richtung des Einganges und wandte sich dann an das Volk, welches sich draußen aufhielt.

„Wer von Adel, sei es von hohem oder niederem, der gehe in die Halle des Königs! Bleibt dort und sagt kein Wort, ich warne Euch! Alle anderen, seid unbesorgt, ich bleibe bei euch und es wird nichts geschehen! Ich bin Radagast der Braune und wurde von Gandalf geschickt, also traut mir! Euch wird nichts geschehen!"

Allgemeines Gemurmel kam auf und einige befürchteten, dass die Adeligen bevorzugt geschützt wurden. Allerdings trauten sie Imrahil und Gandalf so weit, dass sie auf den alten Mann hörten, der ja in des Zauberers Namen gesprochen hatte.

Da schrieen die Wachen an den Mauern auf und Radagast beeilte sich, dass er schnell zu ihnen käme. Die grüne Welle hatte die große Mauer überwunden und drang nun rasch herauf. Der Zauberer kam gerade noch rechtzeitig herauf, um zu sehen, wie sie heran gerauscht kam und gegen das Tor prallte. Dann sah er sie, dunkle Gestalten mit zerfetzten durchschimmernden Roben. Ihre Gesichter waren von Kapuzen verhüllt und ihre knochigen Hände wanden sich in merkwürdigen Bewegungen zu ihnen herauf. Es waren Hexer! Geister aus dem äußersten Norden!

Aber sie schienen an diesem Tor halt zu machen, als wären sie von realer Struktur, als könnten sie das Tor nicht durchschreiten.

„Ihr seid hier nicht willkommen!" schrie der Zauberer und hob seinen alten langen Stab, der aus knorriger Wurzel bestand. „Ich bin Radagast, der Braune! Hüter der alten Erde! Ich verbiete euch, einzutreten!"

Die Geister schrieen auf...


	23. Eldeborough

So und schon gehts weiter! Ich bin gespannt, ob jemand drauf kommt, welche bücherreihe ich sonst noch gerne lese, denn ich habe einige Namen von dort entliehen. aber ich schätze, dass die Bücher nicht gerade bekannt sind ;-)

Tanja: also nerven tust du net ;-) und die story endet vor chapi 30, so viel ist sicher. Aber natürlich freue ich mich auf jedes Rev von dir, auch wenn du denkst, dass du nervst lol für autoren sind Revs doch immer wilkommen, hehehe

Leonel: rotwerd du schaffst es immer wieder, michin den himmel zu loben ;-) womit ich nicht sagen will, dass ich was dagegen hab grin leider hat Radagast eine kleinere Rolle, als es vielleicht scheint. Dennoch mag ich den alten Zauberer.

Celebne: Naja, wie schon gesagt: ich mag es nicht so sehr, neue charactäre einzuführen. Aber wenn ich ein neues Volk einführe, so muss man auch personen damit verbinden, oder? Ich hoffe, dieses chapi ist einigermaßen gelungen und da du am längsten bei der story dabei bist, liegt mir deine meinung sehr am herzen. Bitte schreib ruhig, wenn dir etwas nicht glaubwürdig vorkommt, ja? knuddel

Eldeborough

Die Gruppe blieb abrupt stehen, als sie die vielen hundert Lichter in der Ferne bemerkten. Es funkelte im dämmernden Abendlicht, als wären Sterne herab gefallen und leuchteten nun im Wald. Aber sie wussten, dass es keine Sterne waren, sondern ihr Ziel, diese geheimnisvolle Siedlung, nach der sie gesucht hatten.

Melen ging ihnen stolz voraus, man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie die Verblüffung ihrer Reisegefährten belustigte. Für sie selbst war dieser Anblick alltäglich.

Doch für die Fremden in diesem Land war was sie sahen fast ein Wunder. Als sie näher kamen, erblickten sie bald in den Bäumen erste kleine Befestigungen, welche vor langer langer Zeit wohl als Spähposten gedient hatten. Sie befanden sich etwa zwanzig Fuß über ihren Köpfen. Gesichter schauten auf sie herab, Fratzen, aber sie waren nur von Holz und glotzten sinnlos in die Leere. Sie waren alt und rissig, ein Gesicht war sogar durch die Witterung in der Mitte gespalten und schielte nur noch halb grinsend in den Wald.

Nach fünf Minuten kamen sie in den äußeren Wachkreis, der alle sechs Fuß von einer seltsamen Laterne begleitet war. Dieser Kreis bestand nur aus Hängebrücken, die in gleicher Höhe zu den Wachtürmen hingen und als Aragorn zurück sah, erkannte er viele Seile, die in regelmäßigen Abständen an den Bäumen hingen und wahrscheinlich so weit zurück reichten, wie die Wachtürme. Anscheinend als Fluchtmöglichkeit, um schnell von den Wachtürmen zum Wachkreis zu kommen. Der König fragte sich, ob die alten Seile wohl noch immer das Gewicht eines Menschen tragen konnten. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass die Seile keine Menschenartigen Geschöpfe hatten halten müssen.

„Was für einen Sinn macht der Wachkreis, wenn niemand da ist, dort zu wachen?" fragte Boromir.

Auf den Brücken war niemand zu sehen, alles schien verlassen.

„Sie sind da, aber ihr könnt sie nicht sehen," erklärte Melen schlicht.

„Weiß jemand von euch? Ich meine, warum habt ihr einen Wachkreis? Niemand aus Gondor kennt euch," fragte Eowyn, die erstaunt über das wunderbare grün-blau schimmernde Licht in den Laternen war.

Das Licht rührte nicht von Feuer…

„Wir haben schon Jahrtausende diese Wachkreise. Es ist Tradition und Vorsichtsmaßnahme sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Man weiß nie, ob nicht doch Fremde irgendwann mal wieder hier her finden," zischte sie und Eowyn wusste, wem dieses Gift zugedacht war.

Sie fand es sehr unhöflich, Fremde so zu behandeln, selbst wenn sie nicht erwünscht waren. Und es machte ihr Sorgen, denn wenn ihnen hier überall so feindselig begegnet wurde, dann würde es eine unerfreuliche Zeit werden. Und sie sorgte sich auch um Faramir und Legolas, hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht irgendwo in einem Kerker saßen.

Wieder bemerkte Aragorn viele Seile an den Bäumen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen herab hingen und weit über dem Boden endeten. Sie sahen etwas jünger aus und schienen erst vor wenigen Jahren ausgetauscht worden zu sein. Aber mit der Zeit hingen sie immer höher und als sie etwa dreißig Fuß über der Erde endeten, erreichten sie einen zweiten Wachkreis, der ähnlich dem ersten war, mit vielen dieser hellen Lampen, aber auch mit befestigten Konstruktionen an den Bäumen, die mit niedrigen Holzwänden abgeschirmt wurden. Ob sich dahinter jemand versteckte?

Aragorn konnte jedenfalls auch hier niemanden entdecken und auch seine Ohren konnten nichts aufschnappen.

Aber Melen blieb stehen und sah hinauf.

„Key! Firu, ich bin wieder da! Bring Nachricht ins Dorf, wir kommen gleich!" rief sie hinauf und kurz darauf war ein Kichern zu hören.

„Key, Melen! Ich sage der Herrin bescheid! Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit!" kam eine sanfte leise Stimme zurück, irgendwo aus den Bäumen.

Melen schaute säuerlich drein.

„Nicht zu viel Zeit lassen," spie sie aus. „Trödelt nicht, da hinten!"

Gandalf zog eine Braue hoch und sah Aragorn an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und presste die Lippen zu schmalen Linien zusammen.

Zu Aragorns Erstaunen verliefen die Seile immer höher. Allerdings waren die Baumwipfel noch weit entfernt von ihren Enden. Doch es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie waren angekommen.

Grünes Licht strahlte von Oben herab und brachte die Neulinge zum Staunen. Allerdings sahen sie nicht gerade viel, denn die Siedlung befand sich bereits in dem Bereich, in dem sich die größten der Bäume verzweigten. Aber selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte man sagen, dass es eine Menge Hängebrücken und Häuser gab.

Melen nahm ohne zu fragen die Zügel von Boromirs Pferd in die Hand und führte es an einen dürren Baum, wo sie es fest Band.

„Hier zu Lande fangen wir keine Pferde. Aber wir respektieren eure Sitte. Sie bleiben hier unten. Jemand wird sich gleich um sie kümmern."

„Durchstreift ihr diese Wälder nicht?" fragte Eowyn. „Womit legt ihr weite Strecken zurück?"

„Jedenfalls nicht mit Pferden. Die Touel'afar nehmen keine Tiere in ihren Dienst."

Sie Wollte auch Schattenfell nehmen, als ihr auffiel, dass es kein Zaumzeug hatte. Gandalf tat sie mit einer freundlichen Handbewegung ab und ließ Schattenfell laufen. Melen ging einige Schritte von ihnen weg und hielt die Hände an den Mund, so dass ihre Stimme besser übertragen werden konnte.

„Keya! Wir sind da! Lasst die Schlingen herunter!" rief die junge Frau hinauf.

Sofort fielen sechs Seile herunter, die in Schlingen endeten. Pippin schaute nervös zu Gandalf. Der Hobbit schien den Tauen nicht zu trauen Angesichts dieser Höhe. Aber Gandalf nickte ihm aufbauend zu und zeigte ihm, wie es gedacht war. Er setzte einen Fuß in die Schlinge.

„Siehst du, junger Hobbit? Einfach fest halten. Eine feine Konstruktion, nicht wahr?"

„Achso!" keuchte Pippin erleichtert hervor und ahmte Gandalf schnell nach. „Na das nenn ich Service!"

Und tatsächlich, kaum dass er bereit war, wurde er auch schon hochgezogen. Das bereitete dem Hobbit zwar einen kleinen Schrecken, aber er gewöhnte sich schnell an die ungewohnte Situation. Auch Eowyn und Aragorn schickten sich an, jeweils ein Seil in Anspruch zu nehmen, aber Boromir schien misstrauisch.

„Was ist, starker Mann?" fragte Melen herablassend. „Höhenangst?"

Boromir schenkte ihr einen giftigen Blick. Natürlich hatte er keine Höhenangst, aber er begab sich nur äußerst ungern in fremde Hände.

„Etwas Vertrauen, Boromir," forderte Eowyn ihn auf. „Wir sind nicht mehr weit von Faramir! Es ist fast geschafft!"

Das war allerdings wahr und trieb Boromir an. Die Liebe zu seinem Bruder hätte ihn alles überwinden lassen. Tatsächlich wäre Boromir der einzige außer Gandalf gewesen, der alle Prüfungen allein hätte lebend bestehen können. Aber das fanden die Freunde niemals heraus.

Als Aragorn weit genug oben war, um einen Blick über die Brücke erhaschen zu können, wäre er fast wieder runter gefallen. Er blickte auf eine ganze Stadt in den Bäumen, ähnlich Loriens. Die Bäume beherbergten Häuser, die beinahe genauso groß waren, wie die Bauernhäuser in Gondor. Es grenzte an architektonische Meisterleistung! Etliche Brücken schlangen sich zwischen den Häusern umher und die Stadt schien in zwei Ebenen gebaut zu sein. Die nächste lag etwa drei Mannslängen über ihnen.

Und was am meisten faszinierte, war das rege Treiben auf den Brücken… wo bei den Wachkreisen niemand zu sehen gewesen war, hatten die Wesen hier keine Scheu vor ihnen und zeigten sich ganz natürlich in ihrem Zuhause. Sie waren kleinwüchsig. Das war wohl das Erste, was allen auffiel. Die meisten gingen Eowyn nicht einmal zu den Schultern. Aber sie waren Hobbits oder Zwergen gänzlich unähnlich, da sie diese noch um einen guten Kopf überragten. Außerdem waren sie sehr zartgliedrig, so fein, dass man denken konnte, sie würden zerbrechen, sobald ein Mann wie Boromir seine kräftige Hand und den Arm eines der Wesen schloss. Sie sahen nicht mager aus, aber dennoch waren sie schlanker als jeder Elb.

Viele trugen Kleidung von grüner oder rosa Farbe, Hosen und Westen aus seltsamem Stoff, der zwar wunderbar aussah, aber nicht etwa schmückte wie Seide. Und ihre Haare waren goldblond. Und der König bemerkte vor allem auch die dunkelgrün leuchtenden Augen des Wesens, welches ihm über die Brüstung half. Neben ihm standen noch einige dieser Wesen, die den anderen Halfen. Aragorn stellte auch erstaunt fest, dass die Wesen stärker zu sein schienen, als er es ihnen zuerst zugetraut hatte. Er vermutete zusätzlich, dass sie außergewöhnlich flink und geschickt sein mussten, was man ja schon in den Wachkreisen hatte sehen können. Im Verstecken schienen sie wahre Meister. Schnell waren die Schlingen wieder feinsäuberlich aufgerollt und wurden weg getragen. Nur eines der Geschöpfe blieb. Ein männliches. Denn der etwas kräftiger ausgebildete Oberkörper und das Kinn, ebenso wie die schmucklosen Kleider und das erstaunlich kurze Haar ließen darauf schließen. Tatsächlich kam diese Frisur den Männern sehr seltsam vor, da die Wesen das Haar sehr kurz zu tragen pflegten.

Die Neuankömmlinge sahen sich erstaunt um. Es war eine richtige Stadt in den Bäumen, getaucht in ein feuerloses Licht und etwas zu klein für Menschen. Die Fenster und Türen der mehrstöckigen Häuser, welche oft in die zweite Ebene der Siedlung empor ragten, waren klein, aber zahlreich. Die Bauweise erinnerte etwas an die Bauernhäuser auf dem Land, sehr einfach und schmucklos. Aber überall sprühte das Leben, über das dunkle Holz der Bäume, der Brücken und Häuser wucherten Efeu und sonstige Schlingpflanzen. Ranken von rosa, blauen und blassgelben Blüten schlangen sich um die Geländer und umrahmten Fenster und Türbögen. Selbst die Pfähle, auf denen diese seltsamen Laternen standen waren grün und farbig umarmt.

Boromir stapfte einmal kurz auf, um das Holz unter seinen Füßen zu testen. Aber es war fest und gab keinen Zentimeter nach. Auch die Brücke schien fest und schwankte nicht. Hier gab es keine Hängebrücken, wie in den Wachkreisen, sondern sie waren gerade und mit Holz befestigt.

Melen schwang ohne Hilfe eines der Wesen über das Geländer und kam sicher auf, als stünde sie auf Boden. Man sah ihr an, dass sie es gewohnt war, hier oben zu sein. Sie musste wohl bei diesem Volk leben. Vielleicht, so dachte Aragorn, war sie so dünn und hager, weil sie versuchte, sich diesem Volk anzupassen und wie die Wesen auszusehen.

Denn obwohl sie genauso gekleidet war, wie alle anderen, in einem zarten Grün, so stach sie doch durch ihr langes braunes Haar und ihre große Erscheinung heraus.

„Keine Sorge," sagte eine zarte und ruhende Stimme und die Fremden sahen auf.

Vor ihnen stand ein Touel'afar, der sich ebenfalls aus der Menge abzuheben schien. Er hatte auch kurzes Haar, allerdings war dieses braun und seine Augen waren ebenfalls dunkelbraun. Er stand aufgeweckt und einladend vor ihnen und hatte ein etwas jungenhaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, auch wenn seine Augen Erfahrung und Wissen verrieten. Es lag einfach an der Statur dieser Wesen, dass sie fast wie Kinder wirkten.

„Unsere Brücken werden Euch halten."

Boromir erkannte, dass er damit auf seinen Test angespielt hatte und nickte höflich, als Zeichen der Zurkenntnisnahme.

Aragorn kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus und starrte den kleinen Touel'afar unbeabsichtigt an, mit offenem Mund. Eowyn bot ein ähnliches Bild und Pippin, der sehr aufgeregt schien, tippelte an Gandalfs Seite von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er sich erstaunt nach den Häusern und Schmetterlingen umsah. Boromir selbst war etwas aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen worden durch des Wesens Ansprache, sagte aber nichts.

Als Gandalf bemerkte, dass Aragorn anscheinend erst mal etwas zu verdauen hatte, ergriff er das Wort, was ihm auch ganz recht kam, denn er hatte viele Fragen, wusste aber, dass er sich zügeln musste und höflich zu sein hatte. Zwar überwältigte ihn diese Entdeckung auch beinahe, aber er hatte sich auf dem ganzen Weg hierher schon gewappnet und sich so gut wie möglich geöffnet, dass er Neues aufnehmen konnte. Er trat vor und öffnete die Arme etwas zum Gruß, hielt seinen Stock zur Seite zum Zeichen der Freundschaft.

„Ich bin Gandalf. Das hier sind Aragorn, Eowyn, Boromir und der junge Pippin. Verzeiht unser Eindringen, wir kommen als Freunde."

Der kleine Touel'afar lachte laut und breitete die Arme aus.

„Aber das wissen wir doch schon längst, Herr Zauberer! Keya, ihr Fremden! Seid uns gute Gäste und wir werden Euch empfangen mit all dem Wohlwollen der Herrin, die Euch schon erwartet hat! Die Elfen- und Feenstadt Eldeborough heißt euch willkommen! Verzeiht, wenn euch einige neugierige Augen anstarren, aber schon seit langer Zeit kam kein Fremder mehr zu uns in den ururalten Wald.

Ich bin gesannt, euch zu führen und eure Fragen zu beantworten, denn die werte Herrin hat alle Hände voll zu tun. Der Mitsommer steht heute bevor und sie muss die Gezeiten der Tage neu regeln. Aber sie kommt so schnell es geht und wird euch selbst empfangen. Sagt seid ihr hungrig? Wir haben ein Mahl vorbereitet, unseren Gästen zu ehren, in der großen Halle, welche nur zu Mitsommer und für den Übergang der Jahreszeiten geöffnet wird."

„Ein Mahl? Das lob ich mir, Herr Elf! Wo Gäste so empfangen werden, kann kein Unheil sein!" rief Pippin freudig hervor und machte einen Freudensprung, wobei er Gandalf etwas anrempelte.

Der Zauberer hielt den Hobbit am Arm fest, damit er nicht vorn überfiel.

„Herr Elf?" lachte der kleine. „Verzeiht! Mein Name ist Juraviel. Ich bin ein Sommerlicher und führe euch auf dem Weg zur Halle durch unsere vier Viertel. Oder viel mehr durch dreie und das vierte besuchen wir nach dem Essen. Ich weiß, ihr seid begierig darauf, euren Freund wieder zu sehen. Herrn Legolas selbst holen wir an der Grenze zum winterlichen Viertel ab. Er wird sich sehr freuen, euch wieder zu sehen!"

„Legolas!" rief Aragorn. „Ich danke den Valar, dass er hier ist und wir ihn wieder gefunden haben! Sagt, geht es ihm gut?"

„Ja, als wir ihn fanden, war er etwas verwirrt und sehr besorgt wegen eurem anderen Freund, dem Sohn Findulias, aber er hat sich wieder erholt, denke ich. Er war sehr erschöpft von seinem Weg hier her. Wir haben ihm gestattet, sich frei in den unteren Teilen der winterlichen und frühlingshaften Viertel zu bewegen, aber haben auch dafür gesorgt, dass er hinauf geleitet wird in die obere Ebene, wo Faramir sich aufhält."

„Was ist mit Faramir? Warum wurden sie getrennt?" fragte Boromir scharf und etwas barsch.

„Ah, ich sehe auch in dir das Antlitz deiner Mutter. Auch du bist ein Kind des Herbstes. Doch bist du mehr wie der aufbrausende Herbstwind, als die Melancholie der roten Jahreszeit. Ich verstehe deine Sorge und möchte dich nicht weiter beunruhigen. Aber lass nun ab. Faramir wird die beste Versorgung der Tuel'afar zuteil und wenn die Herrin etwas Zeit findet, so wird sie sich auch endlich deinen Bruder ansehen. Leider wissen wir nicht, wie wir seinen Zustand bessern können, aber sie wird es wissen. Komm mit essen und danach gehen wir gestärkt weiter."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr," brummte Boromir und zeigte sich uneinsichtig.

Eowyn nahm seinen Arm und versuchte, ihn zu besänftigen.

„Du musst nicht essen, aufbrausender Boromir. Aber in Geduld sollst du dich dennoch üben, denn dies ist nicht dein Reich. Gib dir etwas Zeit, die neuen Eindrücke aufzunehmen und leiste uns Gesellschaft."

Damit hatte Juraviel unmissverständlich klar gemacht, wer in diesen Landen nur Gast und wer Herr war. Der Krieger sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, aber wusste, dass er hier nicht an seinem Benehmen festhalten konnte und auch nicht sollte. Als Sohn des Stadthalters war er in Diplomatie unterwiesen worden und eigentlich war es von ihm immer erwartet worden sich sittlich zu benehmen. Es fiel ihm anhand Juraviels Worten nun leider schwerer, als je zuvor, aber er war Edelmann genug, um einzusehen, dass er sehr unhöflich war.

„Verzeiht. Ich bin besorgt und brenne darauf, meinen Bruder zu sehen. Aber ich nehme Eure Einladung mit Freuden an und versuche mich bezüglich meiner Manieren zu bessern," entschuldigte er sich.

Juraviel lächelte freundlich und als wäre nichts gewesen, machte er eine einladende Bewegung mit seiner Hand.

„Dann will ich euch nicht länger warten lassen und auch gerade erklären, was ihr fragt und was von Nöten ist. Folgt mir, bleibt auf den Wegen, dann könnt ihr euch auch nicht verirren."

Gandalf wartete, aber Aragorn zeigte, dass er dem Zauberer den Vortritt lassen wollte. Der König wusste, dass er die besseren Fragen stellen würde als er selbst es konnte und schließlich würde er davon selbst profitieren. Die anderen folgten.

Sie gingen auf einem langen geraden Weg, der außer von ein paar Baumstämmen und Plattformen nicht unterbrochen wurde und einen weiten Blick nach vorn ließ. Die Siedlung war sehr groß, denn man konnte von hier aus nicht das Ende sehen. Hier und da tanzten pastellfarbene Schmetterlinge, die in dem mysteriösen Licht selbst zu leuchten schienen. Und auch rosa, gelbe und blaue Glühwürmchen flogen umher.

„Wir befinden uns im Viertel der Frühliungshaften. Sie sind der Ursprung des neuen Lebens, aber zurzeit haben sie eher wenig zu tun, denn es ist ja Sommer und sie werden erst gegen Ende des Herbstes wieder aktiv. Euer Freund hält sich an der Grenze zwischen Winter und Frühling auf, er weist Merkmale beider auf und wir dachten, vielleicht fühlt er sich hier wohler."

„Was bist du?" fragte Pippin einfach so heraus, denn er hatte vorhin bei Juraviels Vorstellung nicht aufgepasst.

„Ich? Ich bin ein Sommerlicher. Braune Augen, braunes Haar, wie das Fell der Tiere, die hoch aktiv sind. Wie der Boden, der nun bebaut wird. Melen, ihr habt sicher bemerkt, dass sie mir ähnlicher ist, sie lebst auch bei uns. Aber jetzt, da ich seit Ewigkeiten wieder Menschen sehe, frage ich mich, was wir falsch gemacht haben. Oder seid ihr eher stämmige Vertreter eurer Spezies?"

„Nein," antwortete Aragorn. „Mir kam Melen auch sehr dünn vor. Eowyn hier ist ein Maß für Geschmeidigkeit unter Menschen. Und wenn ihr Legolas gesehen habt, er ist ein Elb und wenige von uns sind schlanker, als er."

Juraviel seufzte.

„Nun ja, es ist nicht leicht für sie unter uns zu leben. Wo ist sie eigentlich. Achso, ich schätze, sie holt Legolas. Er kam vor zwei Tagen hier an."

„Sind eure Viertel streng getrennt?" wollte Eowyn wissen.

„Nun ja… nicht wirklich. Wir besuchen einander ganz normal und es gibt keine festen Grenzen. Aber es ist einfacher mit dieser Ordnung. Schließlich arbeiten wir auch getrennt und oftmals ist es den Sommerlichen viel zu kalt bei den Winterlichen und umgekehrt ist es ihnen zu warm. Und die Frühlingshaften finden es zuweilen etwas traurig, wenn sie die Herbstlichen sehen. Sie finden den Herbst grausamer als den Winter, da er es ist, der die Kälte erst bringt und die grünen Blätter rot werden lässt, welche der Frühling hervorgezaubert hat. Anders herum ist der Herbst sehr melancholisch und versteht manchmal den kindischen Taumel des Frühlings nicht, denn er sieht auch den Winter und muss sich darauf vorbereiten. Also ihr seht, alles hat eine natürliche Ordnung und bleibt größtenteils von selbst dort, wo es hin gehört."

„Das ist sehr seltsam, was habt ihr mit den Jahreszeiten zu tun?" fragte Gandalf.

„Wie meint ihr das?" Juraviel schien die Frage nicht zu verstehen.

„Ich meine, was habt ihr zu tun, wenn eure jeweilige Jahreszeit ansteht?" versuchte es der Zauberer noch einmal.

Juraviel drehte sich um und sah den Zauberer verdutzt an mit großen Augen.

„Ich verstehe Eure Frage nicht…"

„Was tun die Sommerlichen im Sommer? Was tut ihr gerade? Was habt ihr gerade zu tun?"

Der Touel'afar zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie seltsam Ihr sprecht. Das gibt mir doch einiges an Rätseln auf… aber wir haben gerade keine Zeit, ich werde mich später damit beschäftigen, Herr Gandalf. Dann sprecht mich doch bitte noch einmal darauf an, ja?"

Dann drehte er sich um und ging weiter. Es wurde auch etwas kühler, bemerkte Aragorn. Wohl ein Zeichen des Winters.

„Wir sind hier auf einem von sechs Hauptwegen," erklärte Juraviel weiter. „Dieser hier ist nur einer von den vier kleineren. Er führt mitten durch das frühlingshafte Viertel, kreuzt nachher eine der beiden Großhauptwege und geht dann über ins winterliche, endet an dessen Ende in einen anderen Kleinhauptweg. Die Kleinhauptwege bilden fast ein Viereck, welches unsere Siedlung in äußeren Kreis und inneren Kreis einteilt. Die beiden Großhauptwege durchkreuzen das Viereck und trennen somit symbolisch die Viertel ab. Sie reichen bis an den Rand der Siedlung. Auf dieser unteren Ebene wohnen die meisten von uns. Im oberen Bereich feiern wir und läuten die Zeiten ein. Diese Ebene liegt näher zum Himmel und ist uns heilig, die untere Ebene schützt also die obere. Oben ist auch nicht alles eckig angelegt, sondern die Straßen verlaufen willkürlich. Denn zwischen den Jahreszeiten gibt es keine genaue Trennung. In der Mitte etwa liegt der Lebenskreis, unser größtes Heiligtum. Wenn die Herrin es euch erlaubt, werde ich ihn euch einmal zeigen. Er ist unglaublich. Dort oben sind auch die Krauthäuser, zwischen Sommer und Herbst, damit die Heilkräuter gut gedeihen. Dort haben wir auch euren Freund untergebracht.

Ebenfalls oben befinden sich unsere Baumquellen. Genau zwischen Frühling und Winter. Der Schnee der Winterlichen auf den Bäumen wird von den Frühlingshaften geschmolzen und dient uns als Wasserversorgung. Übrigens die große Halle liegt auf der unteren Ebene in der Mitte. Hier finden wir uns an den hohen Fünf Nachmittags ein, um zusammen die getane Arbeit zu bereden, bevor wir zu Sonnenuntergang wieder in den Lebenskreis zusammenkommen und den Himmel ehren. Leider kommen wir etwas spät und ihr müsst alleine speisen. Ich muss hinauf und die Herrin empfangen, denn ich bin der erste Sommerliche und wie könnte der Mitsommer ohne mich stattfinden," erklärte er als wäre es selbstverständlich.

Die Neuen sogen seine Worte in sich hinein und waren erstaunt davon. Es kam ihnen vor wie Traumgeschichten, was sie hörten und nur in ihrer Phantasie konnten sie sich ausmalen, was Juraviel ihnen erzählte. Zugleich bemerkten sie, dass keiner des Waldvolkes mehr auf den Wegen war.

Aber plötzlich war Aragorns Aufmerksamkeit woanders. Vor ihnen auf einer runden Plattform stand eine vertraute Gestalt und sah ihnen entgegen. Melen war unmittelbar neben ihm.

„Legolas," flüsterte Aragorn und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Es war nun kalt, geradezu eisig und der Atem der Fremden und Feen schlug sich weiß hernieder. Juraviel machte Aragorn willig Platz und ließ den König passieren. Dieser eilte an ihm vorbei und fiel seinem alten Freund in die Arme. Auch Legolas entgegnete die Geste und drückte Aragorn freundschaftlich, aber zurückhalten, wie er es immer tat, denn Elben legten nicht so viel Wert auf eine körperliche Begrüßung. Dennoch hatte Legolas diese Sitte sich zu Eigen gemacht. Sie waren nun an der Grenze zu den Winterlichen und Frost schlug sich an dem Geländer zur Frühlingshaften Seite nieder. Auf dem anderen Geländer auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite lag frisch gefallener Schnee.

„Freund, ich bin froh, dass ich dich gesund hier antreffe!"


	24. Zauber der Zeit

Celebne: hehehe... nein, ich habe nicht alles selbst erfunden... leider :-( aber wenn du gerne einmal nachlesen willst, woher ich diese Ideen habe: R.A. Salvatore "Himmelsjuwelen". Dieses Buch war mein erstes Fantasybuch und sehr schön geschrieben, zumindest die Bände 1 und 2 sind nett.

Tanja: am boden festnagelt sodala... ;-) danke für deine Rev! hihihi, bist ja richtig aufgedreht, was?

Leonel: heul schön dass es dir gefällt! Ja, Boromir ist superduper! hehehe... naja alles ist ja nicht meiner Phantasie entsprungen. Wenn du mal R.A.Salvatore liest, könnten dir manche Namen bekannt vorkommen ;-) Aber dass die Touel'afar die Jahreszeiten gewissermaßen kontrollieren, ist tatsächlich meine Idee.

Der Zauber der Zeit

„Freund, ich bin froh, dass ich dich gesund hier antreffe!"

Aragorn, ich danke den Eldar, dass du endlich hier bist, begrüßte Legolas ihn auf elbisch und ließ seine Hände auf Aragorns Schultern ruhen, als sie auseinander gingen.

Aragorn sah die Freude in den Augen des Elben… oder eben viel mehr Erleichterung…

„Was ist, Legolas? Was stimmt hier nicht? Ich sehe es in deinen Augen," flüsterte Aragorn ihm zu, so lange die anderen noch weit genug entfernt waren.

Legolas senkte den Kopf und sprach gedämpft nur zu Aragorn, da er die anderen heran nahen sah.

Ihre kleine Unterredung nun war komplett in elbisch, was außer Gandalf keiner sonst verstehen konnte und der Zauberer zog schon in einiger Entfernung die Stirn in Falten, da er die Anspannung des Elben spürte.

„Es ist etwas passiert. Mit Faramir…"

„Ich weiß, aber Juraviel sprach zu uns, als wäre es nicht so schlimm…"

„Dieses seltsame Volk spricht von allem heiter. Nur Melen hier scheint ganz und gar nicht von ihrem Schlage. Aber es ist schlimm, Elessar, ich fürchte um sein Leben."

Aragorn stockte der Atem. Dass Legolas die Situation derart schlecht einschätzte raubte ihm die Luft und ließ die Sorge um den Gondorianer schnell wieder aufflammen.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er hat eine ernsthafte Kopfverletzung, die er sich in einer großen Schlucht zugezogen hat, durch mein Verschulden. Ich musste den Weg für ihn bis hier her gehen und seitdem kümmern sich diese Wesen um ihn. Die Medizin dieser Leute ist außergewöhnlich und wirksam, aber sie reicht nicht aus. Es steht schlecht um ihn. Ich fürchte fast nicht einmal Gandalf kann etwas tun… wie sollen wir es nur Eowyn sagen?"

Legolas rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Es trieb Aragorn fast die Tränen in die Augen und er war froh, dass er seine Freunde im Rücken hatte und sie nicht ansehen musste. Er konnte die Nachricht kaum verarbeiten und brauchte eine Schrecksekunde, um sich zu erholen. Zudem wollte er Eowyn und Boromir nicht einfach so vor den Kopf stoßen. Legolas konnte Aragorn nur zu gut nachempfinden und ihm entging natürlich nicht, wie hart es ihn traf, auch wenn er es nur einen Sekundenbruchteil gezeigt hatte. Der Elb kannte Aragorn neben Arwen und Gandalf am besten und es tat ihm leid, den König mit solch schlechter Nachricht begrüßen zu müssen. Er hatte ihn nicht belasten wollen und lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, als er an Faramirs Bett gesessen hatte, wie und wann er es Aragorn und Gandalf sagen wollte.

„Gräme dich nicht, Legolas. Es war nicht deine Schuld," sagte Aragorn und versuchte so viel Festigkeit wie möglich in seine Worte zu legen, aber die Hoffnungslosigkeit ließ seine Stimme etwas zittern.

Aber Legolas reagierte nicht auf diese Worte und eine Ahnung stieg in Aragorn auf.

„Ich fürchte, das ist nicht richtig," flüsterte der Elb und der König sah ihn fragend an. „Ich werde es dir nachher erzählen," schloss er, denn die anderen, ob sie nun Elbisch verstanden oder nicht, waren nun bei ihnen.

Für alle sah die Situation ganz natürlich aus, denn Legolas hatte Aragorn empfangen, wie er es immer bei einem Wiedersehen getan hatte. Mit einer Umarmung und ein paar persönlichen Worten in seiner schönen Sprache.

Nur Gandalf hatte die letzten Sätze mit angehört und wusste bereits bescheid, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war und es drängte ihn plötzlich unaufhörlich, Faramir zu sehen. Seinen Schützling.

„Gräme dich nicht, Legolas. Alles geschieht aus bestimmtem Grunde und der Himmel weiß allzeit, was er tut. Mache dir keine Vorwürfe!" sagte Juraviel nun wieder in einer für alle verständlichen Sprache.

Legolas tat sein Möglichstes, zuversichtlich und normal zu wirken, aber es nagte an ihm. Jede Minute, in der er nicht bei Faramir war und nicht genau über seinen Zustand bescheid wusste, machte ihn unruhig.

„Melen!" rief Juraviel. „Kannst du unsere Gäste zur Halle bringen? Ich muss hinauf, man wartet bereits auf mich und ich muss mich sputen. Sei nicht so mürrisch, Fala wird dich heute nicht mehr ärgern, also schenke den Fremden doch mal ein Lächeln, sie brauchen es. Das Sommerlichen Viertel brauchst du ihnen heute nicht mehr zu zeigen, es ist schon spät."

Dann winkte er und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Gandalf ihn zurück hielt.

„Wann kommst du wieder? Ich muss Faramir sehen, so schnell es geht!"

Juraviels Lächeln verflog einen Augenblick. Er sah die Ernsthaftigkeit in Gandalf Augen und er wusste um seine Person.

„Meister Gandalf. Ich werde mich beeilen und so schnell, es mir möglich ist, zu Euch zurückkehren. Vertraut mir."

Mit diesen Worten verbeugte er sich respektvoll und nachdem er tief in die Knie gegangen war, stieß er sich hart vom Boden ab und mit einem übermenschlich hohem Sprung gelangte er über das Geländer der zweiten Ebene und war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Pippin staunte Bauklötze und auch die anderen waren sichtlich überrascht über das plötzliche Verschwinden des Touel'afar.

„Wie ist das möglich," brachte Boromir heraus und starrte nach oben.

Gut fünfundzwanzig Fuß trennten die Ebenen. Nur Legolas schien nicht überrascht und auch Gandalf hatte schnell eine Erklärung gefunden.

„Melen," sprach er. „Sie haben Flügel, nicht wahr?"

Die Frau nickte.

„Ja, mich wundert, dass Ihr es bemerktet."

„Sie können fliegen?" fragte Eowyn überrascht, denn ihr war es gar nicht aufgefallen, dass diese Wesen Flügel hatten.

Zu aller Erstaunen lachte nun Melen auch zum ersten Mal.

„Nun, zum Fliegen gereicht es leider nicht, dafür sind sie viel zu schwach. Sie sind hauchdünn und fallen gar nicht auf, obwohl sie Körperlänge haben. Aber sie genügen, um einen Sprung zu unterstützen oder einen Fall abzufangen."

„Das ist ja unglaublich," meinte Eowyn und wünschte sich, sie hätte genauer hingesehen, denn es interessierte sie doch.

Neugier hatte sie gepackt und ihr Wissensdurst über dieses Volk wollte nicht versiegen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, das in einer Phantasiewelt spielte. Wunder geschahen um sie herum! Ein unbekanntes Volk! Wesen mit Flügeln! Unheimliche Prüfungen! Und dieses Licht!

„Was sind das für Lampen?" fragte sie Melen.

Melen drehte sich verdutzt um.

„Das? Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ja… durch was leuchten sie?"

„Häh? Natürlich durch Glühwürmchenstaub, was sonst?"

Eowyn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glühwürmchen?"

„Aber natürlich. Wie macht ihr denn Licht?"

„Mit Feuer!"

Melen verdrehte die Augen.

„Mit Feuer? Warum denn das? Dazu braucht man doch Holz…"

Irgendwie war diese Unterredung sehr seltsam für beide Parteien. Die Selbstverständnis von bestimmten Dingen ging sehr auseinander.

„Aber ja…"

„Fällt ihr etwa Bäume, um Feuer zu machen? Oder reißt trockenes Gras heraus?"

„Ja, wir fällen Bäume, wenn wir Feuer machen wollen," erklärte Eowyn, ohne sich etwas dabei zu denken.

„Ihr seid Barbaren!" rief Melen. „Und die Tiere bei euch sind damit einverstanden?"

„Die Tiere?"

„Warum die Tiere?" fragte auch Boromir.

„Na, der Wald gehört doch nicht euch allein! Oder was denkt ihr?"

Aragorn beschloss sich einzuschalten und die Sache so weit, wie möglich aufzuklären.

„Leider haben wir noch keine andere Möglichkeit, als durch Kerzen, Öl oder Holz ein Licht zu entfachen. Ich schätze, wir könnten einiges von euch lernen. Glühwürmchenstaub? Wie kommt ihr da dran?"

„Wir haben Nurissen-Felder. Die Blumen locken die Insekten an und ihre Stempel sind so gemacht, dass der Staub an ihnen hängen bleibt. Wir müssen ihn nur noch abkratzen und die Gläser der Lampen damit bestäuben. Dann noch ein Tropfen Nurissennektar dazu und es fängt an zu leuchten. Ihr müsst die Felder sehen! Sie leuchten und sogar ein heller sonniger Tag verblasst gegen die Leuchtkraft der Blumen und Glühwürmchen!"

„Wow!" sagte Boromir und sie gingen weiter.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange und sie waren endlich angekommen. Vor ihnen tat sich ein großes Gebäude auf, das an eine Scheune erinnerte.

Das musste die Halle sein! Sie sah aus, als wäre sie geschmückt worden. Die Wände bestanden komplett aus grünen Ranken mit rosa Blüten, auf denen sich glitzernder Frost nieder schlug und am Dach, das aus Herbstblättern gemacht war, hingen lange und wunderschöne Eiszapfen, die schmolzen und silberne Tropfen herabregnen ließen, welche auf dem Holz zerplatzten und überall hin sprangen, wenn sie auftrafen.

Eine Tür hatte die Halle nicht, aber zwei natürlich gewachsene Statuen aus lebendem Holz rahmten den Eingang. Die Statuen zeigten Touel'afar, aber ziemlich wohlgeformte. Ihre Hände hoben sich empor und hielten Schalen, die das herabtropfende Wasser auffingen, um den Eingang trocken zu lassen. Ihr Haar verlief sich kunstvoll in Äste, die an ihren Enden viele grüne und saftige Blätter trugen.

Wo die Fremden standen war es noch Winter, aber hier wehte bereits eine laue Sommerbriese vom sommerlichen Viertel her und auch einzelne Herbstblätter hatten sich auf den Weg verirrt. Eowyn fröstelte etwas und rieb sich die Arme.

„Anscheinend ist Euch etwas kalt," bemerkte Melen. „Wir werden uns in den Sommerlichen Teil setzen, da fühle ich mich selbst auch am wohlsten."

Sie ging um die Halle herum und für jede Jahreszeit schien es einen Eingang zu geben. Der sommerliche lag natürlich in der Richtung des entsprechenden Viertels. Als Melen dort eintrat schwang ihr schwere warme Sommerluft entgegen und wärmte ihre Glieder.

Sie wies den Gästen einen Tisch zu, der bereits mit dampfenden Speisen und Krügen frischen Quellwassers gedeckt war. Tisch und Stühle waren natürlich gewachsen, die großen Äste eines Baumes. Aber man saß erstaunlich gut auf dem dicken weichen Moos.

Die Speisen waren absolut fleischlos und bestanden aus Früchten, eichelartigen gekochten Nüssen, gegarten Pilzen in einer Kräutersoße und einem fremdartigen Brei, der nach Honig und Milch schmeckte, aber keines von beidem enthielt, wie Melen ihnen sagte.

Das Wasser schmeckte herb und süß zugleich, irgendwie nach Baum, fand Pippin und machte auch keinen Hehl daraus, seine Entdeckungen laut auszusprechen. Melen erklärte ihm Einiges. Dass das Wasser durch die Rinde der Bäume sickere, bevor es zu ihnen herab käme und dass sie den Tau aus den Kelchen der Nurissen für den Brei verwendeten. Dass die großen Bäume im Viertel der Herbstlichen die Nüsse fallen ließen, die einen leicht salzigen und herzhaften Geschmack hatten, dass die Pilze ungekocht Halluzinationen hervorbringen konnten und einiges mehr. Aber irgendwie wollte keiner so richtig essen, denn etwas anderes lag ihnen schwer im Magen und keiner konnte Juraviels Rückkehr abwarten.

Dann endlich eine Stunde nachdem er sie verlassen hatte, kam er zurück und alle betrachteten sich bei jeder Gelegenheit heimlich seine Flügel, die wirklich fast durchsichtig und nicht zu sehen waren. Er fragte sie, wie das Essen war und ob Melen ihre Fragen ausreichend hatte beantworten können. Sie gingen auf alles höflich, aber auch nur kurz ein, denn sie wollten ja etwas anderes wissen.

Endlich stand der Touel'afar auf und nickte ihnen freundlich zu.

„Ich werde euch nicht länger warten lassen, denn ich weiß, wie wichtig es für euch ist, endlich euren Freund wieder zu sehen," er sah besonders Gandalf an und war nun ernst. „Die Herrin ist wieder da und wird zu euch kommen, sobald sie ihre Formeln im Lebenskreis getan hat."

Er ließ sie aufstehen und führte sie hinaus auf den Hauptweg zwischen den Sommerlichen und Herbstlichen.

Da waren die Straßen wieder voll und leises Stimmengewirr, wie von Nachtvogelzwitscher war zu hören. Es war dunkel, aber die Siedlung war grünlich erhellt und noch allerhand Touel'afar waren auf den Wegen. Hin und wieder gingen sie an einem vorbei, aber hier waren die Wesen ganz anders. Manche sahen wie Juraviel aus, braunes Haar, dunkle Augen. Die anderen waren rotgold behaart und hatten graublaue Augen… etwas erinnerte Gandalf an Faramir und auch ganz besonders an Findulias.

„Juraviel, welche Verbindung hatte Findulias zu euch? Sie ist keine Touel'afar gewesen. War sie jemals hier?"

Juraviel blieb stehen und war fast wie in einem Traum gefangen, als er an die Frau dachte, die für das ganze Durcheinander verantwortlich war. Er lächelte träumerisch im Gedenken an sie und sein Blick schwelgte in die Ferne.

„Melen haben wir einmal im Wald gefunden. Sie war einfach da, wir wussten nicht woher. Die Baumgeister haben sie uns gebracht, so sagen wir, auch wenn das nicht wahr ist."

Melen, die es nicht mochte, dass man über sie sprach, wurde etwas rot und sah weg von ihnen.

„Wir nahmen uns ihr an und versuchten sie so gut, wie möglich bei uns zu integrieren und bildeten sie zur Waldhüterin aus. Irgendwann vielleicht einmal wird sie uns verlassen, um die Wälder in Mittelerde zu schauen, um zu entdecken und zu lernen und zu beschützen. Und sie ist nicht der erste Mensch, den wir aufgenommen haben. Schon einmal vor einigen Jahren empfingen wir ein solches Findelkind. Wir zogen es auf und bildeten es aus, genau wie Melen. Er wurde sehr stark und weise. Er war einer von uns und wir hatten großen Respekt vor ihm. Aber er verließ uns und wir sahen ihn niemals wieder. Ihr mögt ihn vielleicht kennen. Gowandel hieß er."

Gandalf nickte wissend.

„Dein Großvater, Boromir. Er wurde Fürst in Gondor."

Juraviel grinste.

„So ist es! Ein stattlicher Mann! Ich schätze, Boromir, du hast etwas von ihm geerbt. Wie du da stehst, erinnerst du mich stark an ihn! Aber nicht nur du hast etwas von deinen Großeltern. Faramir… er führt die Gabe fort, die eure Großmutter euch mitgegeben hat. Falandas. Sie lebt schon lange nicht mehr. Viele Jahre nach Gowandels Fortgehen ist sie gestorben. Bevor er in die Welt hinaus zog, hat er sich in sie verliebt. In eine Touel'afar. Und was aus ihrer Liebe entsprungen war, war Findulias, deine Mutter. Noch nie zuvor hat es solch eine Verbindung gegeben und auch nie wieder. Findulias, die Herbstzeitlose, haben wir sie genannt und da sie die Gabe der Natur gebundenen Magie innehielt, unterrichteten wir sie und ihr Wesen wuchs heran und verschönerte das Viertel der Herbstlichen. Und sie hatte für einen Menschen ungeheure Weisheit und Voraussicht. Sie tanzte mit den Herbstblättern und schwelgte in den saftigen Wiesen des Sommers. Sie wandelte bei uns, als sei sie eine von uns. Noch heute fährt ein Schauer durch uns, wenn wir an ihr schönes gelocktes Haar denken, das sich in den Herbstwinden fing. Sie war wahrhaftig eine Touel'afar! Die Herrin selbst unterrichtete sie und ihre Fähigkeiten gediehen wunderbar. Sie feierte zusammen mit uns die hohen Fünf und trug auf ihre eigene Weise etwas zu sechzehn fruchtbaren und heiteren Herbsten bei. Doch vor ihrem siebzehnten Jahr erfasste sie eine Sehnsucht und sie wurde von Tag zu Tag melancholischer. Eine Sehnsucht nach etwas Neuem… eine Sehnsucht nach etwas alt Vertrautem. Und als sie nicht mehr lachen wollte, da kam die Herrin, deren Schülerin sie gewesen war und nahm ihre Hand.

Du weißt, hat sie gesagt, wo unser stilles Dorf liegt. Geh hinaus und finde, was du suchst, Findulias, Tochter. Und ob du es findest oder nicht, bei uns wirst du immer willkommen sein. Gefällt dir die Welt der Menschen nicht, so kehre wieder und wir empfangen dich und die deinen mit einem Freudenfest. Wenn du aber nicht wieder kehrst, so gebe weiter, was du gelernt, an eines deiner Kinder. Das ist unser Geschenk, so soll etwas von uns in deiner Nachkommenschaft weiter leben. Wir lieben dich so sehr…

Und da weinte unsere Herrin zum ersten Male und sprach ihre magischen Formeln. Sie brachten die Feentochter weg von hier, schier in einem Augenzwinkern. Und die Herbstzeitlose kehrte nicht wieder. Die Herrin empfing hin und wieder Kunde von ihr. Schmetterlinge und Käfer, Bienen und Hummeln trugen zu uns, dass sie ihren Vater fand, was Falanda sehr entzückte. Nach wenigen Jahren wurde uns gewahr, dass Findulias geheiratet hatte und nicht viel länger war es, dass wir von einem Erstgeborenen Nachricht bekamen. Zu unserer Verwunderung sollte sie ihm nicht die Gabe vererbt haben, aber wie ich schon sagte, Findulias war reich an Weisheit und Voraussicht. Boromir war sein Name und er sei das Abbild seines Großvaters. Wir waren stolz und feierten dich als einen der unseren und als den Hauch des Windes, der gerade durch unser Dorf strich.

Aber die Zeit strich schnell dahin und in unserem Tun bemerkten wir gar nicht, dass Jahre vergangen waren. Und als wir gerade geschäftig waren, die Früchte des Herbstes zu segnen und zu ehren, da brach eine flirrende Welle von Schmetterlingen bei uns herein, die aufgeregt die neue Kunde heran trugen. Der Erbe ward geboren!

Ein Freudenschrei ging durch unsere Reihen. Und wir fanden uns im Lebenskreis, wo Findulias Blumen angefangen hatten zu blühen und feierten bis lange nach Sonnenuntergang.

Und dann wurde es wieder still um sie. Wir hatten gehofft, dass sie wieder käme und uns den jungen Faramir in die Obhut geben würde. Aber sie schien einen ebenwürdigen Lehrer gefunden zu haben. Gandalf den Grauen. Und wir vertrauten ihr und manchmal kam ein Marienkäfer, der uns berichtete, wie ihr beiden heranwuchset. Und unsere Herrin lachte vergnügt, denn es gefiel ihr, was sie hörte.

Und die Jahre vergingen rasch und schon waren fünfe dahin. Da blieb plötzlich Nachricht aus und lange warteten wir, bis wir eine dicke Hummel losschickten, um zu hören, was dort vor sich ginge in Gondor. Brummend und summend kam sie zurück und berichtete, Findulias nicht gefunden zu haben, nur ihren Mann und die zwei Söhne. Auch der Zauberer sei nicht mehr da.

Und da sorgten wir uns sehr. Gowandel war schon lange tot, denn Menschen sind nicht langlebig. Und so manches Mal schickte die Herrin, die nun ernst geworden war, einen Käfer oder einen Grashüpfer los. Leider brachten sie nichts Gutes zu uns zurück. Wir erfuhren, dass Faramir seine Fähigkeiten nicht hatte finden dürfen und dass sein Vater ihm nicht wohl wollte. Und Boromir, so klein er doch war, musste gar schnell in die Fußstapfen seines Großvaters schlüpfen und seinen Bruder schützen. Und nach vielen schlechten Nachrichten, wurden wir abgelenkt, denn plötzlich war es für den Frühling nicht mehr leicht, seine zarten Finger überall hin auszustrecken. Irgendwas tat sich in der Welt der Menschen und anstatt Tagfaltern kamen immer mehr Nachtfalter zu uns. Sie sprachen von Rauch und Dunkelheit und die Herrin hatte viel zu denken, was wohl vor sich ginge. Die beiden Brüder waren schon längst dem Militärdienst zugeordnet und während Boromir Schlachten mit strahlender Rüstung führte, tat Faramir, was ihm natürlich angeboren war. Er machte sich die mächtige Natur zur Verbündeten und führte von da aus Krieg.

Das alles beschwerte unsere Herzen und es schien kein Ende in Sicht. Wir fürchteten, dass unser Geschenk bald verloren ginge und beide Söhne sterben würden. Und dann schickte man dich fort, Boromir und Faramir war ganz allein. Wir folgten dir bis hoch in den Norden, wo wir noch ungestört unser Werk vollbringen konnten und verloren dich aus den Augen. Durch einen Fisch, der Faramir im großen Fluss waten sah, erfuhren wir von deinem Tod.

Und mit deinem Tod wurde es schwer für uns. Der Frühling wollte nicht mehr gelingen, die Wärme des Sommers gelang immerzu zu stickig und der Herbst brach grau und früh herein, endete noch viel schneller, bevor wir die Früchte und Bäume segnen konnten und wir hatten Mühe, den Winterzu zügeln. Die Winterlichen waren so sehr damit beschäftigt, den kalten Winden Einhalt zu gebieten, dass viele von ihnen vor Schwäche zusammen gebrochen sind, da sie Tag und Nacht Formeln sprachen. Die Sommerlichen wurden weniger, denn die Kälte war für viele der Tod. Erst dieses Jahr können wir seit vielen Monaten wieder ungehindert walten. Was war denn nur los bei euch?"

Auf die unvermittelte Frage reagierten alle etwas verblüfft, denn was der Touel'afar da sprach hatte alle sehr bekümmert und sie wussten, was geschehen war.

Aragorn räusperte sich und versuchte den Kloß in seinem Halse los zu werden.

„Wir hatten eine große Macht gegen uns, die ganz Mittelerde zu verschlingen drohte. Alles Leben wäre geendet, wenn wir nicht durch die Mithilfe vieler vieler tapferer Völker das Unheil hätten abwenden können. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Frodo Beutlins Buch hier. Es wäre sicherlich sehr aufschlussreich für euch. Vielleicht aber kann ich euch irgendwann eine Abschrift davon zuteil werden lassen? Also der Krieg und der dunkle Herrscher Sauron forderten uns vieles ab und wir mussten viele Opfer beklagen. Auch Boromir schien dazu zu gehören. Zu unser aller Verwunderung aber kehrte er zurück und während wir noch darüber rätselten, wie das sein konnte, denn ich selbst sah ihn sterben, da war etwas mit Faramir nicht in Ordnung und das Abenteuer nahm seinen Lauf."

Juraviel schien traurig.

„Ein Krieg also. Ja, das Dunkel ist tückisch, wenn es widernatürlich ist. Oh! Ich vergaß, bitte verzeiht, wir wollen zu den Krauthäusern! Schnell nun, sonst wartet die Herrin!"

Rasch wandte er sich um und ging weiter. Tatsächlich hatten sie sich lange aufgehalten, als sie über Findulias gesprochen hatten.

„Eure Herrin?" fragte Gandalf. „Ihr sprecht immerzu von ihr, aber ich weiß noch nichts über sie."

Wieder kicherte der Kleine wie ein Bub und hüpfte weiter.

„Die Herrin! Sie ist wunderschön, muss ich euch sagen! Ihre Worte sind das Leben selbst und ihre Hände sind stets warm im Sommer. Aber sie wandelt sich je nach Jahreszeit und bestimmt den Gang des Jahres. Und im Winter wird sie weiß, wie aus Glas und mir kommt sie dann immer kalt und grausam vor, aber dann mögen die Winterlichen sie am liebsten. Und im Frühjahr, da flechten sich Blumen in ihr Haar und es sprießt grün und golden, wie die jungen Bäume! Und im Sommer, da wird es dunkelgrün und braun, wie die starken Bäume und wo sie hintritt, fällt warmer Sonnenstrahl. Im Herbst wird ihr Haar rotbraun, wie die Blätter und sie bemalt sich in den Farben der Bäume! Dann tanzt sie mit den Blättern und gebietet die Winde bis ihr Haar wieder von weiß durchfurcht wird und ihre Haut verblasst… So läuft es immer fort."

Er blieb stehen vor einem Haus mit so vielen Stockwerken und Plattformen, dass es in die zweite Ebene hinein reichte.

„Wir könnten auch über einen Windeweg gehen, aber ich denke, ihr solltet das Haus kennen lernen, in dem ihr schlafen werdet. Auch wenn Legolas und Eowyn eher frühlingshaft und du Streicher winterlich erscheinen, dachten wir es wäre besser euch nun zusammen in der Nähe unter zu bringen. Und du Gandalf, du gibst mir Rätsel auf…" staunte der Touel'afar und sah an dem langen Bart empor.

„Winterlich? Nein! Oder doch? Du ähnelst der Herrin im Winter, so rein. Aber wer darf schon wie die Herrin sein? Ich schätze du bist ein Weißer? Aber was plappere ich? Hinein mit euch und dann nach Oben! Wir sind gleich da!"

Die Gruppe musste sich bücken, um durch die kleine Tür hinein zu kommen. Doch drinnen war die Decke hoch genug, um gerade darin stehen zu können. Die vielen Fenster machten den Raum hell. Alles war aus rötlichem Holz eingerichtet und Teppiche aus Flachs bedeckten den Boden. Die Wände waren voller Regale, in denen hunderte Bücher standen. Sie schienen alt, aber keineswegs verstaubt. Entweder wurden sie regelmäßig gereinigt oder gelesen. Dass das Holz der Möbel noch lebte, erkannte man an den grünen Ausläufern, die sogar Blätter trugen und den Raum schmückten. Es war sehr gemütlich. Drei kleine Tische standen im Raum mit vielen kleinen Stühlen. Zur Tischmitte hin wucherten Pflanzen, die sich dann emporragten und blühten. Fast, wie ein Blumengesteck.

„Dort hinauf!" rief Juraviel und sprang zu einer kleinen niedrigen und knorrigen Treppe.

Diese führte ganz hinauf und hatte keine Fenster. Aber sie war erhellt von den typischen Lampen. Unterwegs waren viele Türen auf den verschiedenen Stockwerken, die zu kleinen Zimmern führten. Juraviel teilte jeden von ihnen ein Zimmer zu. Ganz oben war wieder ein Zimmer, fast gleich zu dem ganz unten. Viele Bücher…

Juraviel öffnete die Haustür und ließ sie hinaustreten. Hier auf der zweiten Ebene war alles noch viel schöner, als auf der ersten! Viele Glühwürmchen flogen umher und die Touel'afar hier trugen lange wehende Gewänder. Die Herbstlichen trugen rot und braun, die Sommerlichen grün und braun. Fast nur weibliche Wesen. Es sah herrlich aus. Sie schienen umher zu schweben. Aber in Wirklichkeit sprangen sie nur ganz sachte vom Boden ab und glitten dank ihrer Flügel dahin, bis sie sich wieder abstoßen mussten.

„Kommt, wir sollten uns beeilen!"

Aber es waren keine zehn Häuser, an denen sie vorbei mussten, als Sie plötzlich ein ganz anderes Bild von der Umgebung bekamen.

Alles wurde ganz ruhig und still, man hatte den Eindruck, als ruhe dieser Ort in sich selbst, obwohl er zugleich eine Kraft ausstrahlte, die eine Ahnung auf das Urleben zuließ. Hier war alles noch dichter bewuchert und die Pflanzen waren von unterschiedlichster Art. Hunderte von geheimnisvollen Düften betörten die Fremden, mal süß wie Honig, mal herb wie Kiefern, mal bitter, wie von Kresse. Selbst in den Astwinkeln der Bäume sprossen ganze Putschen von Gräsern und auf den Geländern blühten allerhand seltsame Moose und Flechten. Die Fremden getrauten sich fast nicht, weiter zu gehen, denn selbst der Boden der Brücken war bedeckt von Gras, Moos und Pilzen, von denen sie leider einige zertraten, als sie da entlang gingen. Eowyn erwischte sich sogar dabei, wie sie versuchte den weiten Schritten Boromirs zu folgen, um in dessen Fußabdrücken zu bleiben. Wie ein Mädchen musste sie dafür einige Male springen und sie erinnerte sich, an die Zeit, als sie früher auch in die Spuren ihres Onkels Sprang, die sich im Matsch abgebildet hatten. Sie fühlte sich seltsam beschwingt von den Düften um sich herum. Die Touel'afar hinterließen sicherlich keine Spuren hier, denn die meisten Wege schwebten sie ja dahin. Deshalb konnte hier alles wunderbar gedeihen.

Auch Juraviel hüpfte nun grazil und kam nur alle fünf Meter einmal auf. Er sah reizend aus, auch wenn er nicht in eines der wehenden Kleider gehüllt war. Dort wo er aufkam hinterließ er nicht mehr Abdrücke, als ein Eichhörnchen es getan hätte. Auch Legolas bewegte sich sehr vorsichtig und zertrat keine Blüte, keinen Halm, setzte jeden Schritt auf das dichte Moos und seine Fußspuren waren kaum zu sehen. Die der Menschen, des Hobbits und des Zauberers ließen tatsächlich Spuren, aber dort wo sie traten, richteten sich die starken und gesunden Pflanzen sogleich wieder auf. Die meisten Pflanzen waren saftig grün, aber hier und da wuchs auch eine braune Wurzel aus der Erde heraus, oder reckte sich ein unscheinbares Blümelein empor. An den kräftigen Baumstämmen schlängelte sich auch manchmal eine bunte Blumenranke. Allerlei fremdes Gewächs, das einer Studie wert gewesen wäre ragte sich neben den Brückengeländern hoch und hing über den Köpfen der Gruppe.

Hier waren mehr Plattformen, auf denen sich die Pflanzen nur so sammelten und Häuser fand man fast keine. Sie überschritten mehrere dieser Plattformen und staunten darüber, dass man in dieser Höhe etwas anbaute. An einem Feld arbeiteten gerade zwei zarte weibliche Feen, die kurz aufsahen, als sie vorüber gingen.

„Key, Juraviel und Legolas! Keya, Boromir und ihr anderen Fremden!" flöteten sie ihnen entgegen.

Sie verneigten sich sachte, den Gruß entgegnend. Die Stimmen waren wie helles Glockenspiel und bezauberten sie wunderbar.

„Es gibt nichts schöneres, als den Gesang unserer Frauen," schwärmte Juraviel und winkte den beiden Mädchen zu, die sich dann wieder an ihre Arbeit machten, neue Setzlinge zu pflanzen. „Das hier sind unsere Heilgärten, wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon herausgefunden habt. Sie bedürfen ganz besonderer Pflege und fast alles wächst hier. Nur einige Pflanzen, die das kalte Klima brauchen, wie die Eisblumen oder Osterglocken sind zwischen den Winterlichen und Frühlingshaften angebaut. Der Rest ist hier und am Ende der Gärten, am äußeren Rand der oberen Ebene sind die Nurissen Felder."

Aragorn fiel auf, dass auch Melen so leichten Schrittes ging, dass sie nichts zerdrückte. Sie war geradezu andächtig ruhig. Aber es war auch ein Ehrfurcht verbreitendes Örtchen.

„Da vorne," flüsterte die Frau dem König zu, der hinter ihr ging. „Da ist das Krauthaus."

Aragorn schaute an ihr und dem Touel'afar vorbei und sah ein relativ großes Haus. Es war einstöckig und von Holz. Natürlich umrahmt von etlichen Pflanzenranken. An mehreren Stellen war es offen und man konnte hinein sehen. Von vorne sah man, dass der ganze vordere Raum dazu diente, die Kräuter zu trocknen. Sie hingen in Büscheln an langen dünnen Schnüren, die silbern glänzten, hoch im Raum. Manche waren noch saftig grün, andere waren schon dunkel oder gelblich getrocknet. Ein starker Geruch, der an Jasmin erinnerte strömte heraus und ließ leichten Schwindel aufsteigen vor Intensität.

Sie gingen allerdings nicht in diesen Raum, sondern folgten Juraviel neben das Gebäude, wo viele kleinerer Räume frei einsehbar waren, weil die Außenwände offen waren. In diesen Räumen waren entweder Regale voller kunstvoll geblasener Flaschen, deren Inhalt die verschiedensten Farben haben konnte oder aufgetürmte dicke Säcke. Wieder in einem anderen wurde gerade in einem riesigen Kessel eine lila Brühe gebraut, die nach Thymian und Kresse roch. Eine Fee in ihren älteren Jahren rührte den großen Holzlöffel herum und als sie sie bemerkte lächelte sie gutmütig. Sie war eine der älteren, aber man sah ihr das keineswegs an. Jugendlich waren alle Touel'afar.

„Keya, ihr werten Gäste! Wollt ihr Faramir besuchen? Ich fürchte, er ist noch immer nicht erwacht und die Herrin war noch nicht da."

Juraviel blieb stehen.

„Key, Lilofa! Das betrübt mich zu hören. Es steht noch nicht besser?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, aber ihr sanftes Lächeln war beständig. Sie nahm eine kleine Tonschale, die neben ihr auf einem kleinen Tisch mit Zutaten stand.

„Leider nicht. Es scheint mir, als sei etwas mit seinem Geiste. Er kämpft sehr wohl, das Fieber verrät es mir. Aber etwas hält ihn, das wir nicht vertreiben konnten. Etwas Kraftvolles. Etwas, das unsere Kräuter nicht austreiben können, bei aller Mühe, die wir uns geben. Die Wunde ist geschlossen, der Körper ist bereit zu heilen. Aber der Geist… der Geist…" sie füllte etwas der lila Flüssigkeit in die Schale und streute winzige Blätter hinein, die sie von einem Stängel abstreifte.

Sofort verteilte sich ein frischer Geruch von Minze und machte die Lungen aller Anwesenden frei.

„Aber vielleicht ist ein Krautmeister unter den Fremden?" sie schaute die Neulinge an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Nein, gewiss nicht, aber heilende Kräfte haben wir dennoch," sagte Gandalf und betrachtete Aragorn mit einem viel sagenden Blick.

„Dann nehmt doch bitte das hier mit und stellt es neben das Bett des jungen Herrn, auf dass es seinen Körper reinige. Vielleicht vermögt ihr mehr auszurichten, als ich und meine Gehilfen bis jetzt konnten," bat sie und gab Gandalf das einfache Gefäß mit der Flüssigkeit und der Zauberer merkte sofort, wie er selbst gereinigt wurde.

Der intensive Duft drang in Nase und Mund ein, machte die Lunge und die Nebenhöhlen frei und nach wenigen Minuten fühlte sich der alte Zauberer erfrischt und stark.

„Es ist fantastisch," sagte er und verneigte sich anerkennend vor Lilofa.

Sie winkte lächelnd ab und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kessel zu.

„Ich schicke gleich Niffa, um nach Faramirs Wunde zu sehen."

Endlich gingen sie und drei Räume weiter standen sie plötzlich vor einem Vorhang aus Tauperlen und Spinnenseide. Er verdunkelte einen kleinen Raum.

„Hier sind wir," sagte Juraviel und zog den Vorhang etwas zur Seite.

Drinnen war es etwas dunkler, aber verschiedene Gefäße im Raum, die mit Flüssigkeiten gefüllt waren, strahlten Lichter ab. Rosa, blaue und grüne Schimmer, die aus den wohl duftenden Gebräuen entstanden. Sie tauchten das Zimmer in wunderschöne Farben. Es roch nach Kiefernharz, Lavendel und noch vielem mehr. Der Duft schlug ihnen entgegen und sofort fühlten die Menschen sich benebelt und leicht.

In der Mitte, stand ein Bett mit dem Kopfteil an der Wand. Lindgrüne Blätter umwucherten es.

Darauf lag der schlafende Faramir, auf eine dicke weiße Decke gebettet und auf seinem Kopfkissen lagen lila Blüten. Er war blass und über seine Stirn war ein Verband gelegt worden.

Legolas war ganz vorne, aber er ging zur Seite und ließ Boromir den Vortritt. Dieser konnte es kaum fassen, dass er seinem Bruder nun so nah war. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit! Langsam und zögernd ging er an Faramirs Krankenbett, ganz leise und vorsichtig, damit er ihn in seiner Ruhe nicht störte. Aber selbst wenn er versucht hätte, seinen Bruder zu wecken, er wäre nicht aufgewacht…

Er sah ihn da liegen, so friedlich, als schliefe er.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Gesichtszüge entspannt. Aber seine Stirn glänzte vor kaltem Schweiß und seine geröteten Wangen verrieten das Fieber, das in seinem Inneren tobte. Er trug noch immer seine Waldläuferkleidung, die er bei seinem Fortritt angehabt hatte, aber sie war sauber.

„Oh Faramir!" flüsterte Boromir und ließ sich neben Faramirs Bett auf die Knie sinken.

Auch die anderen traten nun herein. Gandalf hatte fast gedacht, dass Pippin ans Bett des Kranken rennen würde, um sich an ihn zu werfen, aber statt dessen blieb der kleine Hobbit wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte mit Tränen gefüllten Augen auf seinen Freund.

Seine kleine Hand hatte sich fest in Gandalfs weißes Gewand gekrallt und seine Finger zitterten. Er atmete schwer.

Eowyn konnte es gar nicht richtig fassen, was sie sah. Sie schritt aufrecht und schön an Boromirs Seite und verharrte einen Augenblick, sah auf ihren Verlobten herab. Er sah so krank und bleich aus. Dann drehte sie sich zu Aragorn um und Fassungslosigkeit stand in ihrem Gesicht.

„Aragorn! König! Deine Hände sind die eines Heilers! Oh ich bitte dich, lass ihm zuteil werden, was du einst auch mir gewährtest!" sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und versagte fast.

Aragorn selbst aber sprach nicht. Er starrte auf das Bett mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, als sähe er einen Geist. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und er atmete nicht.

„Gandalf! Spürst du das?" fragte er heißer und der alte Zauberer trat heran.

Seine grauen Augen wanderten über das Bett und auch er spürte, was Aragorn zu fühlen vermochte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist da, so stark."

Juraviel und Melen sahen die beiden verwirrt an. Anscheinend sahen sie, was sie selbst nicht konnten und das verwunderte vor allen den Touel'afar, denn er hatte gedacht, sein Volk wäre zu mehr im Stande, was Geist und Natur anging, als die Menschen. Doch wie es aussah, war dem nicht so.

„Was meint ihr?" fragte Melen.

„Der Fluch," erklärte Ganfdalf. „Ihm ist er auferlegt worden, vererbt durch die Ahnen seines Vaters, Denethor. Und nun nimmt er ihn in Besitz und droht, ihn zu verschlingen!"

„Ich verstehe nicht," stammelte Juraviel und ging an Faramirs Bett, um es sich genauer anzusehen.

Dann legte er ihm beide Hände auf die Stirn, aber er fühlte nichts, nur die Hitze in seinem Körper.

„Aber ich," tönte eine melodische Stimme hinter ihnen und ein strahlendes Licht fiel in den Raum herein.

Alle drehten sich um und Boromir, schaute auf. Hinter ihnen mit den Lichtern der Siedlung im Rücken war das zauberhafteste Geschöpf, das sie je gesehen hatten.

Sie war klein, aber etwas größer, als alle andern Touel'afar und sehr graziös. Ihre Glieder bewegten sich fließend, wie der Bach und ihr grünes Kleid wehte in einer sachten Sommerbrise. Ihr Haar wallte lang und füllig bis an ihre Hüften in sanften Wellen herab und glänzte in Braun-, Gold- und Rottönen. Auf ihren Wangen waren bereits erste Erscheinungen der Bemalungen, wie Juraviel ihnen erklärt hatte. Auf der linken sonnengebräunten Wange eine goldene und auf der Rechten eine rötlichbraune Zeichnung.

Sie war Anmutig und schritt langsam an ihnen vorbei.

„Ich fürchtete beinahe, dass es so etwas ist. Leider konnte ich nicht früher kommen, aber ich bin froh, dass ich es zu eurer Ankunft geschafft habe," sprach sie mit der Stimme des Windes und der Flöten. „Schon viel eher habe ich ihn sehen wollen, doch leider haben mir meine Pflichten das verwehrt."

Sie schritt anmutig heran und setzte sich auf Faramirs Bett, direkt neben Boromir. Dieser sah sie erstaunt an, überwältigt von ihrer Schönheit und Grazie.

„Boromir," sagte sie liebevoll, wie eine Mutter und stich ihm sanft übers rote Haar.

Seine Hände zitterten und er bebte schier.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte er sie.

Die Herrin der Touel'afar wandte sich dem Ruhenden zu und betrachtete sein Gesicht lange und intensiv.

„Das wird ein schwieriges Unterfangen," meinte sie.

„Herrin!" drang eine Stimme vom Vorhang her und eine kleine Fee stand im Eingang. „Soll ich später wieder kommen?"

„Nein, Niffa. Komm herein und nimm den Verband ab."

Die Fee in dem rosa Kleid kam herein und behutsam nahm sie Faramirs Verband von der Stirn. Dann lächelte sie und nickte zufrieden, sprach zu ihrer Herrin.

„Die Wunde hat sich geschlossen und wird sich ohne eine bleibende Spur heilen, Herrin. Aber ich fürchte, sehr viele Narben zieren seinen Körper und es würde etwas länger dauern, ihn davon zu befreien," berichtete sie.

„Ich weiß, Niffa. Aber er wird vielleicht einige davon behalten wollen, also tun wir nichts dagegen. Wenn kein Verband mehr nötig ist, geh und hilf den anderen."

„Wird er gesunden?" fragte Niffa etwas schüchtern und errötete leicht.

Die Herrin hatte einen nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und winkte der jungen Frau ab, die mit einem Blick auf Boromir scheu das Zimmer verließ.

„Juraviel, Melen," forderte die Herrin sie auf. „Zieht das Bett etwas nach vorne. Ich will sehen, was ich tun kann."

Die beiden kamen ihrer Aufforderung sofort nach und sobald das Bett etwas verschoben worden war, glitt sie dahinter und legte ihre Hände auf Faramirs Stirn und seine bereits verheilende Wunde. Sie sog die Luft einmal tief ein, bevor sie sie langsam entweichen ließ und dabei die Augen schloss. Ab da wusste niemand, ob sie noch atmete, aber sie sah wunderbar friedlich aus, ruhend und schön.

Aber als die Minuten dahin strichen und nichts geschah, sah Boromir zweifelnd Aragorn an. Der König fühlte auch selbst ein Drängen, etwas zu tun… es wurde immer stärker. Bevor er es richtig bemerkte, war seine Hand in sein Hemd geglitten, wo er nah am Herzen immer einen Zweig Athelas hielt. Doch gerade, als er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, öffnete die Herrin ihre Augen und sah etwas betrübt in die Runde.

„Ich kann ihn einfach nicht erreichen. Er ist es nicht selbst, der blockiert."

„Nein, das ist er nicht," sagte Gandalf und sah sie ernstlich an.

„Ihr wisst mehr über seinen Zustand, nicht wahr, werter Zauberer?" Plötzlich war etwas anderes in ihren Augen.

Neugier.

„Gandalf. Findulias befand euch für den richtigen Lehrer. Warum habt Ihr Faramir nicht gelehrt? Ich fühle Potential in ihm, aber roh und ungeschliffen. Doch Ihr hattet Gründe, wie ich in Euren Augen lesen kann."

Sie machte eine lange Pause und allen Anwesenden war, als lese sie tatsächlich in seinen Augen. Etwas erinnerte Pippin und Boromir stark an Galadriel.

„Ich begehre, mehr über Euch zu erfahren. Euer Wissen scheint mir schier unendlich," keuchte die Herrin. „Schon lange war ich wissbegierig und habe mich danach gesehnt, Euch zu treffen, Meister Zauberer! Folgt mir in den Lebenszirkel. Dort will ich mehr von Euch erfahren und von Faramir."

„Was ist mit Faramir? Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Eowyn geschwind, die endlich etwas tun wollte.

„Heute um Mitternacht," sprach die Herrin. „Da bringen wir ihn zum Lebenskreis und wollen all unseren Zauber aufwenden, um ihn zu befreien. Jeder, der etwas beizutragen hat, soll sich dort einfinden. Holt die Herbstlichen heran! Sie sollen alles bereiten! Sagt auch allen anderen bescheid, wir tragen ihn zu segnen."

Juraviel nickte eifrig und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

„Ihr lieben Gäste. Tut, was euch beliebt. Ich spüre, dass ihr ermattet, deshalb wäre es sicherlich nicht schlecht, wenn ihr euch ausruhtet und Kraft sammelt. Findet euch vor Mitternacht wieder hier ein, wenn wir ihn holen und begleitet unseren Zug in die Mitte von Eldeborough! Ihr aber Gandalf sollt mit mir kommen und mir meine Fragen beantworten, so gut euch möglich."

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und der Zauberer tat es ihr gleich, legte seine Hand unter die ihre. Ein seltsames Bild war dies, der weiße Zauberer, unberührt von Zeit, und die Herrin der Touel'afar, die in der Blüte des Sommers stand. Eine leichte Brise begleitete die beiden hinaus.

Plötzlich schien der Raum nur noch halb so prachtvoll und dunkel, obwohl die Gefäße noch immer das sanfte Leuchten spendeten.

„Ich möchte hier bleiben," sagte Boromir und auch Eowyn wollte verweilen.

Melen seufzte. Sie hatte es befürchtet, dass es zu Widerstand kommen würde.

„Was soll ich da sagen? Soll ich eurem Wunsch nicht entsprechen? Ich sehe, dass es euer dringlichstes Begehren ist, hier zu bleiben und dass es im Moment nichts Wichtigeres für euch gibt. Aber so glaubt mir, ihr werdet eure Kraft noch brauchen, denn die Gesänge der Touel'afar sind lang und anstrengend für die, welche sie nicht kennen. So bitte ich euch, folgt mir zu euren Zimmern und ruht dort zusammen oder getrennt."

Schweren Herzens folgten sie und tatsächlich, als sie endlich in den weichen nach Lavendel duftenden Kissen lagen, kam schnell ein kurzer Schlaf über sie. Als Melen sie dann weckte, erwachten sie erfrischt und ausgeruht, als hätten sie eine ganze Nacht durchschlafen. Aber draußen war es noch immer dunkel und die Gestirne über ihnen glitzerten am klaren kühlen Nachthimmel.


	25. Das Gezeitenritual

Wow! Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich so weit komme. Aber ich muss nun sagen: allmählich neigt sich die story ihrem ende zu. Aber bevor es so weit ist, hier noch einmal ein grooooßes chapi, das mir selbst sehr gefallen hat, manchen vielleicht zu dramatisch erscheinen wird. dennoch würde ich mich über revs freuen. Ich hab heute meinen knuddel tag ;-)

Sirina: Wow! Was für ein Lob! Sag bloß, du kennst die Fantasy-Reihe! Oder liest du einfach nur gern Salvatore? Ich habe mich jedenfalls riesig gefreut! knuddel

Celebne: freudensprünge macht celebne umarmt wie kann ich mich nur bei dir bedanken, dass du so stetig reviewst und auch noch so schön? Das nächste chapi gefällt dir sicher, oder ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Und ich warte bereits auf die Fortsetzung von "Dunkelheit über Ithilien"!

Tanja: Ja, das ist eine verlockende Vorstellung! Aber im kommenden Chapi würde ich lieber an Faramirs Seite liegen ;-) Ach´, beide sind super, ich werd mich nie entscheiden können lol. tanja drück

Das Gezeiten-Ritual

Zusammen gingen sie zurück zu dem Krauthaus. Doch der Weg war fast ganz dunkel. Keine Laternen glühten mehr, außer jene, die ihren Weg begleiteten und auch sie löschte Juraviel, indem er seine Hand auf sie legte, denn er kam rasch an sie heran durch seine hohen Sprünge. Er selbst hatte sein einfaches Gewand gegen eine Robe aus dem hauchdünnen Stoff gewechselt, welche die Feen hier oben getragen hatten.

Endlich angekommen offenbarte sich ihnen ein unglaublicher Anblick. Alles wimmelte geradezu von Touel'afar. Sie alle hatten sich versammelt und die weißen und blauen Gewänder der Winterlichen wehten ineinander mit den rotgoldenen der Herbstlichen. Auf den Ästen der Bäume über und neben ihnen saßen rosa und grün gekleidete. Die Geländer waren geschmückt mit Bahnen wehenden Stoffes in allen Naturfarben. Doch sie schienen den Nahenden Platz zu machen, indem sie gerade in dem Augenblick, da sie sie zu berühren drohten von einem Windhauch weggeweht wurden.

Die Luft sprühte von Farbe und aufsteigendem Glitter, denn jeder Elf hatte entweder ein wehendes Tuch oder eine feine Schale mit den leuchtenden Flüssigkeiten in der Hand. Sanftes Funkeln stieg mit dem Duft der Schalen hinauf und verbreitete eine magische Atmosphäre.

Die Touel'afar machten ihnen Platz, damit sie zum Krauthaus gelangen konnten. Dort warteten bereits Gandalf und die Herrin, die nun noch viel herbstlicher schien, denn auf der linken Wange hatte sie einen blassrosa Strich aus einem matten Staub hinzu gefügt und ihr Haar hatte die Farbe der roten Blätter des Herbstes angenommen und war mit goldenen und braunen Strähnen durchwirkt. Sie hielt ebenfalls eine Schale in den Händen, aber im Gegensatz zu allen anderen leuchtete diese nicht rosa, blau, grün oder hellgelb, sondern im klarsten und reinsten Weiß, wie von Winterschnee.

Sie lächelte ihnen entgegen und der nahenden Gruppe fiel es etwas leichter zu gehen und ihre Gedanken wurden erhellt.

„Da seid ihr ja," begrüßte sie sie. „Wie schön, dann können wir beginnen."

„Womit beginnen?" fragte Legolas, denn obwohl er nun schon drei Tage hier war und mehr über die Touel'afar wusste, als alle anderen – Gandalf ausgenommen – war ihm diese Zeremonie fremd.

Er hatte den immerzu schwelgenden Sprechgesängen und leicht dahin fließenden Melodien jeden Tag, den er hier gewesen war gelauscht und die Wesen so gut es nur ging studiert. Aber solch einen Aufwand hatte er noch nicht beobachten können.

„Wir geleiten Faramir nun zum Lebenskreis, wo unsere Kräfte am stärksten sind. Dort will ich versuchen, zusammen mit Gandalf, zu Faramir zu sprechen. Eine Macht hält ihn gefangen, die ich nicht verstehe, aber vielleicht gelingt es uns mit vereinten Kräften?"

Legolas nickte. Dann wurde der Vorhang weggenommen und drinnen standen sechs Touel'afar. Vier Männer in rotbraun gekleidet jeweils zu Faramirs Körper und Beinen. Zwei güldene Frauen rechts und links seines Kopfes.

Faramir lag auf einem hauchdünnen Tuch, wie von Seide und schlief noch immer. Das Tuch war rötlich, durchwirkt von goldenen Fäden.

Als die Herrin nickte, packten die feenartigen Geschöpfe das Tuch an den Enden und hoben Faramir an. Das Tuch trug ihn sicher und riss nicht. Aber es wehte im aufziehenden Herbstwind hin und her und die langen und fein frisierten Haare der Feenfrauen tanzten zu seinem Lied.

Sie sprangen sanft vom Boden ab und hoben Faramir mit in die Höhe. Erst draußen landeten sie wieder geschmeidig und blieben vor der Herrin stehen. Sie hob ihre Schale in die Höhe und sprach fremd klingende Worte zu den mächtigen alten Bäumen um sich.

Wenn man ganz genau hin sah, wie Legolas es tat, konnte man die kleinen Baumgeister sehen, auf jedem Baum einer, versteckt im Blätterdach.

Dann ließ die Herrin die Schale vor sich hernieder und trug sie mit nach vorn ausgestreckten Armen. Anmutig war sie und ihre Robe wehte im spielerischen Wind.

Zwei braun gekleidete Feen kamen vor sie herab geglitten und hatten eine dicke Girlande aus Herbstlaub, welche sie vor sich her trugen. Die Girlande war von Spinnenweben gehalten. Zwei weitere wiederum sprangen von irgendwo her ab und kamen vor diesen beiden nieder. Es waren Sommerliche, die jeweils ein großes Büschel mit grünen Gräsern und Kräutern in den Armen hielten. Juraviel war einer von ihnen und bunte Bänder schmückten seine Gliedmaßen.

Vor diesen landeten dann die blonden Frühlingshaften in den rosa Gewändern. Sie trugen Kränze aus jungen Blüten, die sie extra hatten erblühen lassen und waren mit Tau besprenkelt.

Eindrucksvoll waren auch die Winterlichen, welche den Zug anführten. Schnee fiel von ihren Flügeln, wenn sie diese benutzen. Ihre Haut glitzerte von Frost. Sie trugen dünne und lange Eiszapfen und Schneekristalle.

Als sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte, fanden sich die Menschen direkt hinter der Herrin wieder. Der Zug war wie folgt geordnet: Zuerst die Vertreter der Zeiten. Danach die Bahre mit Faramir. Hierauf folgten die Herrin und dann die Fremden. Alle anderen kamen danach, auch wenn die Reihenfolge nicht fest war und einige Feen verspielt um den Zug schwirrten und tanzten.

Es war ein heiliges Ereignis und eine schier religiöse Erfahrung für die Gäste.

Der Zug nahm seinen Lauf durch die Kräuter und irgendwann kamen sie in einen lichteren Teil des Waldes, wo keine Häuser mehr waren und nur diese eine Brücke zu sehen war, auf der sie sich gerade befanden. Später hatten die Neulinge allerdings erkannt, dass in diesem Teil der Siedlung genau vier Brücken verliefen, die alle in einem Punkt endeten – eine riesige Plattform.

Diese war überwuchert von Moos und sogar einige Bodenblumen wuchsen hier. Die Geländer waren von silbernen Tauen, geflochten aus Spinnenfäden.

Die Sicht auf den Himmel war frei und die Sterne schauten herab. Auf der kreisrunden Ebene dienten lange spitze Felsbrocken den Geländerseilen zum Halt und begrenzten den Zirkel.

Dort angekommen, sammelten sich alle Touel'afar und ihr chaotisches Stimmgewirr ordnete sich in einem mannigfaltigen Sprechgesang.

Die Vertreter der Zeiten zogen zuerst ein und blieben in der Mitte stehen, bereiteten den Trägern einen breiten Gang, der unter der Herbstgirlande verlief. Mitten unter sie ließen sie Faramir nieder, so sanft, dass das Tuch keine neuen Falten schlug. Auch als sie es los ließen, fiel es einfach zu Boden, denn hier ging kein Lüftchen.

Den Freunden wurde bedeutet, sich zwischen die Vertreter zu stellen. Gandalf aber stand zur Rechten der Herrin, die den Kopf einnahm und etwas beschwörend in ihre Schale murmelte. Da fing das Wasser darin an zu blubbern und spritzte nach oben, als würde es kochen. Der Sprechgesang wurde lauter und schließlich fingen vereinzelte Touel'afar an, ihre Stimme in einer fremdartigen und stets wechselnden Melodie zu erheben, nur um sie sofort wieder ersterben zu lassen. Immer mehr von ihnen flochten ihre Stimme kunstvoll, wie in einen gewebten Teppich ein und schon bald war die Luft voll von hohen, glockenklaren und tiefen, reinen Stimmen. Der Gesang war so kunstvoll, dass die Neulinge keinem Thema folgen konnten und es einfach auf sich einwirken lassen mussten.

Aber all das war nichts, gegen die klare Stimme der Herrin, die sich in einem einzigen langen und durchdringenden Ton über alles hinweg hob. Nach langer Zeit erst musste sie Luft holen und unterbrach ihren Gesang für eine Sekunde, nur um noch schöner anzusetzen.

Die weiße Flüssigkeit in ihrer Schale blubberte und ließ helle Funken aufsteigen. Als sie überzulaufen schien, hörte die Herrin auf zu singen und wandte sich den Vertretern zu.

„Die vier Säulen der Zeit, mögen sie uns erhören! Oh Mutter, die du herrschst über Geschöpf und Tier, über Pflanze und Fluss, verzeih uns, was wir dir nehmen. Ungebührlich ganz sicher! Aber sei nicht verärgert und schenke deine alldurchdringende Lebenskraft, dass wir erkennen und ehren, was du uns gegeben! Alterst du doch am langsamsten!

Das Frühjahr ist dir die Liebste und du erschaffst neu und erneuerst in all deinem Tun. Bringst Boten der Wärme hervor und gestaltest die Welt freundlich, uns zum Gefallen. Vögel und Schmetterlinge, all das sind deine Werke. Die Frühlingshaften, deine Bereiter, sie mögen vortreten!"

Auf das Geheiß, traten die rosa Gekleideten mit dem güldenen Haar vor und sangen, ihre Stimmen klangen wie Vogelgezwitscher und sie hielten ihre Gabe hoch. Die bunten Blüten stellten sich auf und öffneten sich. Sie gaben einen der Kränze dem Leblosen in die linke Hand und schmückten die Fremden mit den Kränzen, die sie auf ihre Häupter legten.

Eowyns goldenes Haar fing unter den Blumen an zu leuchten und ihre weiße Haut strahlte. Sie selbst war sich dessen nicht gewahr, aber die Blumen verschlangen sich in ihren feinen Strähnen.

Auch Legolas war davon betroffen und er spürte die Stängel und Blätter, wie sie sich an seinen Kopf schmiegten. Plötzlich fühlte er sich rein und seine verschleierten Sinne wachten auf. Er fühlte, wie eine Last von ihm genommen wurde, derer er schon zu lange ertrug. Seine Schultern strafften sich augenblicklich und sein Auge wurde klarer und öffnete sich. Es war wie ein Erwachen aus einem Traum, dessen er sich nicht bewusst gewesen war. Und da war kein Zweifel mehr in seinem Inneren und er befand alles für richtig und gut. Eine Blockade wurde gelöst, die er selbst erschaffen hatte. Unwillkürlich sah er zu Boromir hin und spürte nunmehr kein Misstrauen. Er fand sich wieder in dieser Welt und alles hatte seine Ordnung. Boromirs Wiederkehr widersprach seiner Überzeugung und seinem Glauben nicht. Da wurde der Elb auf unglaubliche Weise befreit und seine Sinne ließen ihn nie mehr im Stich.

„Wir wollen Faramir, dem Sohn der Finudlias unser erwachendes Leben zum Geschenk machen. Er möge Stärke und Willenskraft daraus gewinnen," sprachen die Frühlingshaften. „Denn wir sind der Beginn und das Erwachen aus langem Schlafe."

Dann traten sie zurück und die Herrin verbeugte sich respektvoll vor ihnen.

„Der Sommer ist dir der Ruhevollste. Hier kann das Leben vor sich hin laufen ohne Sorge, ohne Furcht. Denn an Wärme ist gesorgt und auch an Früchten. Die Lasten der kalten Tage vergessen. Baum und Wasser, all das sind deine Werke. Die Sommerlichen, deine Hüter, sie mögen vortreten!"

Juraviel und eine Frau traten ganz in grün und stolzen Gewändern vor mit ihren Büscheln an Kräutern. Sie bedeckten mit einem kleinen Strauß die rechte Brust Faramirs und legten den Rest unter ihn, denn die Träger fassten das Tuch und hoben ihn elegant an. Es sah aus, als schwebe Faramir auf einer Welle roten Wassers.

Nur einen Zweig behielten sie für sich und zu jeder Seite einer von ihnen, rupften sie die kleinen Blätter ab und gaben den Menschen, dem Elb, dem Hobbit und dem Zauberer je eines davon, sie zu essen. Pippins Augen fingen an zu strahlen, er fühlte sich lebendig und voller Lebensfreude. Es kribbelte in seinem Mund, als er auf dem Blatt kaute und fast hätte er kichern müssen. Gandalf sah mit Freuden auf den kleinen Hobbit.

„Wir wollen Faramir, dem Sohn der Findulias unsere Energie und Pracht zum Geschenk machen. Möge das Wasser unserer Flüsse ihm Inspiration und Lebenskraft geben," sprachen die Sommerlichen, wie aus einem Munde. „Denn wir sind die Freude am gerade begonnenen Leben und die Freude am Bestehenden."

Dann traten sie zurück und auch vor ihnen verbeugte sich die Herrin.

„Der Herbst, er ist dir der Stürmischste und Fruchtbarste von allen. Mächtig über die Früchte deines Schaffens beschenkt er uns. Die Vorahnung auf den Winter bringend und mahnend. Wind und Sturm, all das sind deine Werke. Die Herbstlichen, deine Voraussichtigen, sie mögen vortreten!"

Die rotbraunen Touel'afar sprangen vom Boden ab und hielten die Girlande über alle Anwesenden.

„Segen! Segen! Wir wollen Faramir, unseren Sohn, segnen und ihn unter den unseren erkennen. Mögen die Winde unserer Zeit ihn in Melancholie und Andenken halten, dass er zu uns zurück schaue, wenn er uns verlässt und ihn unseres und seines Ursprunges gedenken lasse. Er möge Weisheit und wachen Verstand, Inspiration und Mut daraus gewinnen, stark ist er, wie unsere Schwester, die Erde," sprachen die Herbstlichen und ließen sich zu ihm herab. „Denn wir sind die Herbstlichen, deine Brüder, deine Verbündeten. Denn wir sind sowohl die Freunde des Lebens, als auch die Verkünder des Vergehens."

Dann hoben sie ihre Arme und beschworen den mächtigen Herbstwind herauf, der die Anwesenden durchflutete und ihnen Nachricht vom fernen Winter brachte und dunkle Gedanken.

Und Boromir konnte nicht anders und starrte seinen Bruder an, mit nachdenklichen, aber klaren Augen. Sein Verstand arbeitete und fügte so viele Bruchstücke seiner Kindheit und seines Erwachsensseins zusammen, dass ihm plötzlich vieles Klar wurde. In dieser Minute, da die Herbstlichen ihren Segen herab ließen, erkannte er sich selbst und warum er war. Da war es ihm kein Geheimnis mehr, warum er noch lebte, weshalb er überlebt hatte. Nur eine Ahnung, aber so durchdringend wie Gewissheit, ließ ihn dies erkennen.

Der Wind wehte noch immer, als sie sich still zurückzogen, die beiden Wesen und die Herrin verbeugte sich.

„Hoher Winter! Er ist dir der Unheilvollste und Wunderbarste von allen. Er nimmt deine Werke hinweg und bereitet dir die Welt von neuem, damit du wieder schaffen kannst! Eis und Kälte, all das sind deine Werke. Die Winterlichen, deine Zaubergeschöpfe, sie mögen vortreten!"

Die weißen Touel'afar traten vor… und sie schwiegen lange. Eowyn überlegte schon, ob sie denn nichts sagen wollten und schweigend ihre Wünsche sprechen würden. Aber da legten sich eisig glitzernde Stimmen über sie und alles, was sie sprachen war klirrend und einprägsam, wie die Kälte die Haut prägt.

Und als alle aus dem Staunen über ihre folgenden Worte nicht mehr heraus kamen, lächelten Gandalf und die hohe Herrin sanft und wissend.

„Du, Faramir, bist uns nicht nur durch Finulias Vermächtnis ein teurer Freund. Auch wenn du ein Sohn des Herbstes bist, so ist dein Geist mit uns verwand. Du bist Bruder des Winters, denn zu viel Kälte und Hartherzigkeit, zu viel Enttäuschung und Leid hast du durchlebt, dass du uns nah gekommen bist und dein Geist sich gewandelt hat. Deine Augen tragen den Schleier des Eises und du siehst mit ihnen hinter die kalten unscheinbaren Fassaden böser Menschen. Unser Geschenk an dich ist der Tod."

Da ging ein erschrockenes Raunen durch die Frühlingshaften, die Sommerlichen und die Herbstlichen, denn noch nie hatten die Winterlichen jemandem ein so grausames Geschenk bereitet. Die Herbstlichen standen da mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Ihre Freunde würden einen der ihren hinweg nehmen!

Jeder der zwei Winterlichen weinte eine Träne und sie fielen wie Tauwasser auf Faramirs Lippen herab, die sofort blau wurden.

Sie ließen Frost herab sinken, der sich weiß auf des Sterbenden Wangen nieder ließ und seinem Gesicht die Farbe des Lebens nahm.

Auch seine Freunde spürten die Kälte und der Frost schlug sich auf ihrem Haar hernieder. Aragorn, dessen Gesicht von Schneekristallen glitzerte war der einzige, der in diesem Moment keine Angst hatte und den Winterlichen mit den schwarzen Haaren vertraute. Er spürte den Frieden, der sich auf alles herab ließ und Faramirs Schlaf unendlich tief werden ließ. Er spürte, was ihm selbst zum Geschenk wurde. Furchtlosigkeit… vor dem Tode.

„Er ist uns näher als dem Sommer. Möge er Frieden und Befreiung davon tragen und dem Fluch, der auf ihn gefallen ist, entkommen. Denn wir sind das Vergehen…"

Der Lebenskreis glitzerte vom Frost und alles schien erstarrt zu Eis. Selbst die Anwesenden.

Eowyn, die auf ihren toten Verlobten sah, beobachtet hatte, wie das Leben aus ihm geschieden war, schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Nein," flüsterte sie. „Nein!" schrie sie. Sie rannte zu den beiden Winterlichen, welche noch immer über ihren Verlobten gebeugt und riss einen von ihnen herum. „Wie konntet ihr das tun? Wir wollten ihn retten und ihr verderbt ihn! Weg mit euch! Weg mit euch allen! Fort von meinem Faramir!"

Die weiße Frau war außer sich und fiel Faramir auf die Brust. Sie hob und senkte sich nicht. Zwar sah sein edles Gesicht aus, als schliefe er, aber er war tot. Sie hielt seine kalte Hand und merkte gar nicht, wie die Winterlichen zurück traten und die hohe Herrin sich vor ihnen tief und respektvoll verneigte. Auch Aragorn verneigte sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor den beiden.

Boromir sah seinen König neben sich, wie er den Winterlichen Ehre erwies, obwohl sie seinen Bruder hinweg genommen hatten. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit und er wusste nicht, was vor sich ging. Warum verbeugte er sich? Er sah Eowyn, die sich auf Faramir geworfen hatte und dort bittere Tränen weinte. Aber er konnte nichts sagen. Etwas hielt ihn davon ab, Protest auszusprechen.

Die Herrin trat vor und hielt die Schüssel über Faramirs Haupt.

„So schließt sich der Kreis! Das Leben wird hinweg genommen… aus dem Tod entsteht neues Leben. Trauer ist des Todes Begleiterin, doch Freude möge sie nun vertreiben, denn was vergangen, macht Platz für neues Leben! Ich rufe dich, Faramir, der du schon so lange darauf wartest, zurück zu kehren! Komm zu uns und erwache mit der Gabe des Frühlings!"

Sie ließ die Flüssigkeit aus der Schale rinnen, dass sie in einem weißen dünnen Strahl auf Faramirs Stirn rann. Gandalf, der zu ihrer Rechten stand, kam heran und legte seinen linken Zeigefinger auf Faramirs blaue Lippen. Dann begann er Fromeln zu sprechen in der alten Sprache der Zauberer. Aragorn konnte einige Male die Worte Udun und Flamme heraus hören, aber viel verstand er nicht.

Die Schale der Herrin leerte sich allmählich, aber nichts geschah. Sie öffnete daher die Augen und sah besorgt auf den Toten.

„Faramir, wo bist du nur?" fragte sie und man sah ihr an, dass sie plötzlich nervös wurde.

Legolas schien ebenfalls ruhelos und sah sich verwirrt um, als suche er etwas. Pippin an seiner Seite, versuchte seinen Blicken zu folgen, obwohl er nicht wusste, nach was er sehen sollte. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Legolas nach Faramirs Aura Ausschau hielt. Der kleine Hobbit stand traurig und verloren da und wusste gar nicht, was vor sich ging. Mit Tränen in den Augen suchte er Gandalfs Blick, aber auch dieser konnte ihm keine Zuversicht geben, denn der Zauberer zweifelte plötzlich selbst an ihrem Vorhaben.

Er hatte selbst eingewilligt, Faramir hinweg zu nehmen, damit die düstere Macht, welche ihn gefangen gehalten hatte, ebenfalls seinen Körper verlassen sollte. Doch es schien nicht recht zu funktionieren, denn nun wachte der junge Truchsess gar nicht mehr aus dem Tode. Schon jetzt spürte er, wie dessen Körper kalt wurde und der Zerfall bereits seine Klauen nach ihm ausstreckte. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Er sah auf zur Herrin, mit der er sich so lange beraten hatte. Zusammen waren sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es besser wäre, Faramir dem Tod zu überlassen, als dass Midiel weiterhin sein grausames Spiel mit ihm trieb. Aber nun, da er wirklich zu entgleiten drohte, brach ihm das Herz, dass er so leichtsinnig über Faramirs Leben entschieden hatte und Vorwürfe überkamen den alten Zauberer. Wie viel besser als Denethor war er, wenn er über der anderen Köpfe hinweg über Faramirs Leben entschied? Doch selbst die hohe Herrin schien überrascht und stand da mit offenem Munde. Das Kristallwasser rann aus ihrer Schale, wie der Sand aus einer Sanduhr, die anzeigt, wann die Zeit abgelaufen ist.

Das kann es nicht gewesen sein, betete der Zauberer zu den Eldar.

Aber niemand schien ihn zu erhören… bis auf…

Aragorn trat vor, neben Eowyn, die gebannt auf die Herrin starrte. Dann holte er den Zweig Königskrautes heraus.

Legolas erkannte, was Aragorn vorhatte. Er nahm Pippins Hand und fing an Faramir auf elbisch zu rufen.

„Faramir, Faramir, komm zurück ins Licht," sprach er und auch wenn Pippin nicht wusste, was Legolas Worte bedeuteten, sprach er sie mit.

Auch Boromir und Eowyn fingen an, mit ihm zu sprechen und alle Touel'afar staunten über diese wundervolle Sprache. Dann begannen sie ebenfalls mit einem beschwörerischen Sprechgesang und bildeten mehrere Kreise. Sie fingen an, im Kreis zu tanzen, wobei jeder Ring immer in eine andere Richtung tanzte. Es war verwirrend und wunderbar, wie sich der Zauber ausbreitete in den rosa, grünen, weißen und goldroten Ringen.

Aragorn trat an die Herrin heran, die ihn fragend ansah und das kleine Blümelein in seiner Hand entdeckte. Aber bevor sie ihn danach fragen konnte, streckte sich der König und warf das Königskraut in die Tonschale. Das Wasser färbte sich blitzartig grün und die letzten Tropfen rannen herab.

Stille.

Niemand sagte etwas und alle standen still.

Pippin, Legolas, Boromir und Eowyn hatten aufgehört zu sprechen.

Faramir nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Die Vertreter der Zeiten blinzelten ungläubig, wie auch alle anderen, als sie sahen, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte.

Die Träger traten hervor und breiteten ein weiteres rotes Tuch, aber diesmal über Faramir, aus. Es fiel sanft herab und legte sich über seinen ganzen Körper.

Dann verließen nach und nach alle Touel'afar den Lebenskreis und schwebten davon. Zuletzt waren nur noch die Vertreter, die Herrin, Melen und die Fremden da.

„Was ist denn jetzt geschehen? Warum sind sie alle weg?" fragte Boromir flüsternd, denn er kam sich vor, als würde er eine heilige Stille durchbrechen.

„Es ist geschafft," sagte die Herrin und nickte im zu. „Wir haben ihn zurück gebracht. Sie lassen ihm nun Ruhe und das sollten wir auch tun."

Legolas sah Faramir nachdenklich an.

„Etwas ist anders an ihm," bemerkte er und versuchte zu erkennen, was das war.

„Etwas ist an uns allen anders," meinte Juraviel vergnügt. „Auch an euch ist etwas geschehen. Ich bin gespannt, ob ihr herausfindet, was es ist!"

Er zwinkerte, aber jeder hatte schon eine Ahnung, was für ihn selbst anders geworden war. Aber Legolas ließ sich nicht leicht abwimmeln.

„Der Fluch… er ist verschwunden," vermutete er.

Aber die Herrin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich fühle das Dunkel noch immer in Faramir. Aber was wir vermochten zu tun hilft ihm wenigstens für den Augenblick. Er ist frei. Midiels Geist ist gewichen und wir haben ihn aus unserem Reich verbannt. Denn nichts kann sich uns widersetzen."

„Nichts? Warum habt ihr ihn dann nicht gleich verbannt?" fragte Pippin.

„Das hätten wir tun können, aber es wäre nicht gewiss gewesen, ob wir nicht Faramirs Geist ebenfalls aus seinem Körper gerissen hätten. Deshalb haben wir ihn dazu gebracht, dass er von selbst seinen Körper verlässt. Nur seltsam, dass Faramir nicht wieder kam."

„Du meinst…" Legolas suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

Sie nickte.

„Du hast es gesehen, Legolas, Elbenmann. Midiel ergriff von Faramir Besitz."

Legolas wandte sich den anderen zu.

„Ich hatte Angst. Es war fürchterlich, kann ich euch sagen. Etwas bemächtigte sich seiner Gedanken und immerzu schien er nachzudenken und seltsames Zeug zu murmeln. Aber dieses Etwas ist nun fern und ich spüre, er ist er selbst."

Die Herrin brachte das Wort an sich.

„Wir müssen warten, bis er erwacht. Lass uns gehen, denn noch etwas anderes bedarf der Eile und dringender Besprechung."

Sie sah Aragorn viel sagend an, aber der König wusste nicht, was sie vorhatte, ihm zu sagen. Eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in ihm auf und Furcht…

Sie waren nun wieder im Herbstlichen Viertel und hatten den Lebenskreis und Faramir allein zurück gelassen. Die Nacht war voran geschritten und es blieben kaum noch vier Stunden bis zum Tagesanbruch. Melen, Juraviel und die Herrin hatten die Besucher zu dem Haus begleitet, das ihnen als Schlafstädte dienen sollte und nun bat sie nur noch um einen Moment ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, bevor sie schlafen gehen sollten.

„Aragorn, König von Gondor," sprach die Herrin düster. „Ich weiß, dein Herz begehrt, zurück zu kehren zu deiner Stadt und deinen Hallen. Und ich warne Euch, was Euch dort erwartet, wird Euch nicht erfreuen. Aber es ist von großer Dringlichkeit, dass Ihr uns bald verlasst, denn eine Biene brachte mir Nachricht, die große Stadt sei bedroht…"

„Minas Tirith," keuchte der König und plötzlich flammte sein Pflichtgefühl auf. „Was ist mit meiner Stadt?"

„Sie hat sich versammelt auf der großen Spitze unter einem weißen Baum. Geister belagern Euer Reich. Aber sie tun niemandem etwas, denn sie vermögen nicht, den Hof zu betreten."

„Der weiße Baum," sagte Boromir. „Er hält sie davon ab."

Aragorn nickte.

„Aber Ihr solltet Euch dennoch eilen, denn wer weiß wozu Midiel fähig ist, nun da er gehen musste…"


	26. Erwachen im kalten Herbst

leonel: knuff danke für die lieben revs. Wann geht es denn bei dir weiter? brauche endlich wieder lesestoffundich warte schon seit tagen auf einen author-alert und von dir bleibt er aus... bitte schreib "denethors list"und "ein geschenktes leben" weiter! Die brüder im doppelpack? evilgrin ich hoffe, das chapi gefällt dir ;-)

Tanja: Da bist du ja wieder! Ich weiß, ich weiß, hat lange gedauert... an ostern hatte ich keinen zugang zum internet. Aber jetzt gehts ja weiter: drittletztes chapi! heult es geht langsam zu ende!

Sirina: Danke für deine äußerst interessante rev, sowas bekomme ich selten freu hast du nur den Film gesehen, oder auch die Bücher zu HdR gelesen? Ich lese gerade wieder mal das erste Buch und stelle immer wieder fest, dass die Elben zwar überirdisch beschrieben werden, aber manches Mal auch sehr Menschlich wirken. Außerdem sind sie zwar Naturverbunden, jedoch machen sie sich diese auch zu Nutzen (sie jagen, fällen Bäume...). Ich wollte die Touel'afar als völlig eins mit der Natur darstellen. Mag sein, dass mir da der arme Legolas doch noch zu menschlich gelungen ist, aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass er sich die ganze Zeit in einem zwiespaltigen Zustand befunden hatte und erst während des Rituals davon gereinigt wurde. Das habe ich nur angedeutet, denn ich überlasse einiges dem Leser selbst und kaue nicht immer alles genau durch ;-) Hast du die Dämonendämmerungs-Reihe ausgelesen? Ich habe beim vierten Buch aufgehört, weil ich fand, dass die Hauptcharaktäre nicht ständig gewechselt werden sollten. Dennoch hoffe ich jetzt, dass du mir verrätst, wie es ausgeht und ob Elbryan von den Toten aufersteht lol würde mich echt interessieren. Der Dunkelelf wäre sicher eine Buchreihe für Celebne ;-)

Celebne: Hast du meine Antwort für Sirina mal durchgelesen? Wir haben eine Buchreihe von R.A. Salvatore gelesen und die Nachfolgereihe (die aber nicht direkt in verbindung mit Dämonendämmerung steht) scheint sich mit Dunkelelfen zu befassen. Vielleicht ein Buchtipp für dich? ;-) Dass du Urlaub hast, ist super! Dann freue ich mich schon ungeheuer auf die vielen Chapis von "Dunkelheit über Ithilien"! anfeuert

Erwachen im kalten Herbst

Es war noch dunkel, aber der Morgen graute bereits im fernen Westen.

Sam saß allein auf der Treppe, die zur Halle führte vor den verschlossenen Toren. Grimmig sah er auf den Boden. Merry neben ihm sah nachdenklich in die Ferne und der Rauch seiner Pfeife stieg langsam auf. Seit Pippin fort war, schien er nur noch ein Teil von sich zu sein. Der andere verweilte wohl bei seinem Freund.

Eine braune Linie aus Sand zog sich von der einen Seite der Tür, bis zur anderen und er saß dahinter.

Radagast hatte bemerkt, was der Hobbit getan hatte und erst nach Minuten erkannt, dass in der Erde, die Sam verstreut hatte eine elbische Kraft ruhte. Als er ihn gefragt hatte, was er da streue, hatte Sam ihm entgegnet:

„Das ist die Erde in der ich Samen von Galadriel gezogen habe. Ich hoffe etwas vom Zauber der goldenen Herrin ist darin geblieben und hilft uns nun."

Aber wie es aussah, war es den Geistern nicht möglich, den Hof zu betreten und Sam sah herab auf die kostbare Erde.

Radagast jedenfalls war dankbar für jede Hilfe und ging wieder zu den Wachmännern. Sie standen noch still und gerade, aber ihre Knie zitterten.

Noch bevor Radagast die Mauer erreicht hatte, sah er eine grüne Explosion und ein Geist schwang sich auf über die Mauer. Der Zauberer blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Warum durchbrachen sie jetzt doch die Mauer? Und warum nur einer?

Der grün schimmernde Geist kam auf dem Hof auf und rings um ihn herum schreckte man zurück. Dann ging er direkt und wortlos auf das große Tor der Halle zu. Sam stand erschrocken auf und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Auch Merry, der die herannahende Gefahr wahrnahm stellte sich neben seinen Freund.

Radagast stand noch immer zwischen ihnen und dem Geist. Dieser schien als junger Mann gestorben zu sein, denn sein schauerliches Gesicht war faltenfrei und sein Körper hatte noch etwas von der Jugendlichkeit und frischen Kraft, die jungen Gliedern innewohnte. Aber seine Augen waren kalt und starr auf das Tor gerichtet. Er sprach kein Wort.

„Du hast nicht das Recht, hier zu sein!" rief der alte Zauberer und schwang seinen mächtigen Stock. „Verschwinde aus diesem heiligen Kreis und lass uns in Ruhe!"

Der Geist zeigte keine Reaktion. Und als er den Zauberer berührte, da dieser nicht aus dem Weg zu gehen bereit war, stieß er ihn weit fort und Radagast blieb bewegungslos liegen.

Erst vor Sams Erdkreis blieb er stehen. Die beiden Hobbits starrten das Geschöpf an und waren entsetzt. Sie wussten, wer dies war, noch bevor der Eindringling seinen Namen nannte.

„Ich bin Midiel. Macht das da weg und dann geht mir aus dem Weg!"

Merry straffte die Schultern und sah dem Geist mutig entgegen.

„Niemals. Das ist verzauberte Erde und du vermagst nichts gegen uns zu tun, so lange wir noch hier stehen," sagte er so glaubwürdig, es ging.

„Ich will nichts von euch. Aber wen ihr schützt, die verlange ich," zischte er kalt und seine grauenvollen Augen erfasste sie und ließ Merrys Knie weich werden.

Aber Sam, der schon zu viel Grauen gesehen hatte, konnte sich dagegen behaupten.

„Keine Chance! Wir bleiben und der Erdkreis wird es auch!"

Da lachte der Geist und ein starker Wind zog auf. Mit Entsetzen beobachteten die Hobbits, wie nach und nach die feinen Sandkörnchen hinweg geweht wurden.

Ohne eine Möglichkeit, das zu verhindern und ohne den Zauberer standen sie da, fest und mit gezogenen Schwertern und warteten auf ihr Schicksal.

Von drinnen hörten sie Eomer rufen:

„Merry! Sam! Was geht da vor sich! Merry…"

Auch wenn Aragorn hundemüde war, so ließen ihn die Worte der hohen Herrin nicht schlafen. Er wälzte sich ruhelos in seinem duftenden weichen Bett herum und vermochte einfach nicht zu schlafen.

Gandalf war ebenfalls beunruhigt gewesen, aber Aragorn vermutete, dass der Zauberer mit mehr Emotion an Faramirs Schicksal teilnahm, als er es zu erkennen gab. Er hatte Zweifel und Ungewissheit aus seinem Gesicht lesen können, was den König sehr beunruhigte. In dieser Nacht war nichts mehr zu retten und die Angst um die weiße Stadt nagte an Aragorn unablässig. Auch er war zwei gespalten. Aber er wusste, dass er Gondor nicht im Stich lassen durfte.

Was Gandalf vorhatte, konnte selbst er nicht sagen, aber Aragorn befürchtete fast, dass der Zauberer hier bleiben würde, um sich Faramirs anzunehmen. Nicht verwunderlich… denn auch Zauberer hatten Gefühle. Sicher stellten sie diese oft zurück, wegen ihrer Pflichten, doch was Gandalf als seine größere Pflicht ansah? Aragorn musste seinem Urteil vertrauen, er hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn Gandalf hier bleiben würde, musste er allein ziehen. Allein. Ob ihn wohl jemand begleiten würde? Von wem konnte er dies verlangen?

Zweifel und Ungewissheit zerrissen Aragorn schier und er musste aufstehen. Er musste an die frische Luft, denn ihm wurde bereits die Brust eng und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Ein schlechtes Anzeichen für zu viel Stress, wie er wusste. Er musste einfach etwas tun. Also stand er auf, zog seine schweren Stiefel an und ging leicht bekleidet hinaus. Wozu brauchte er hier mehr als die leichte Tunika und die Hosen? Es war Sommer. Hier mehr, denn irgendwo anders in Mittelerde.

Er ging hinaus auf den beleuchteten Gang und schlich sich langsam die Treppe hinauf. Als er an Legolas Tür vorbei kam, hörte er den sanften leisen Gesang des Elben. So schön und friedlich. Aragorn ließ die Worte seines Freundes einen Augenblick auf sich wirken, verharrte einen Augenblick. Mit Legolas war etwas geschehen, das Aragorn nicht zu deuten gewusst hatte. Doch aus seinen Augen leuchtete Frieden und innere Ruhe, wie er sie vor seiner Rückkehr ausgestrahlt hatte. Der Elb hatte seinen Frieden bezüglich der seltsamen Geschehnisse gemacht. Das freute den König und ihm war gewiss, dass ihre Reise hier her nicht umsonst gewesen war. Er stieg die Treppe weiter hinauf.

Aber da wurde er von einem Geräusch gestört und der ehemalige Waldläufer zuckte leicht zusammen. War er denn schon so plump, dass ihn ein jeder bemerkte? Aragorn vermerkte sich in seinem Gedächtnis, dass er sich die Zeit nehmen musste, seine Waldläufer Fähigkeiten erneut zu schulen.

Das Geräusch war direkt zu seiner Linken Schulter ertönt und stammte von einer sich öffnenden Türe.

Derjenige, welcher sein Zimmer hatte verlassen wollen, fiel vor Schreck aber fast hintenüber, als dieser sah, wer sich vor seiner Tür aufhielt. Aragorn strich den Vermerk wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis, denn es musste ein sehr seltsamer Zufall gewesen sein, der beide Männer des Nachts aus ihren Zimmern getrieben hatte.

Boromir lugte nochmals vorsichtig aus der Tür, um sicher zu gehen, dass er richtig gesehen hatte. Aber vor ihm stand tatsächlich Aragorn und hatte einen leicht amüsierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Das grüne Licht tauchte ihn in mystisches Leuchten und hatte dem Krieger einen Schrecken eingejagt, aber nun öffnete er die Tür gänzlich.

„Eigentlich sollten wir die wenigen Stunden noch zur Ruhe nutzen. Morgen müssen wir bereits aufbrechen," flüsterte Boromir und hatte ein leicht schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Aragorn nahm den Mann freundschaftlich an der Schulter.

„Wie wahr. Wir sollten ruhen. Aber dieser Tag war so aufregend, dass mich die Eindrücke nicht schlafen lassen. Ich muss das erst einmal verarbeiten, bevor ich Schlaf finden kann."

Aber der große Mann sah Aragorn mit einem zweifelhaften Lächeln an.

„Das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit, du weist das. Aber sorge dich nicht, deine Freunde sind mit dir."

Sie stiegen zusammen die Treppe empor durch das stille Haus und gingen durch das Zimmer hinaus in die schläfrige Sommernacht. Niemand war mehr auf den Wegen. Die Nacht war frisch und klar, sie standen auf einer festen Brücke vor dem Haus.

„Ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, dass du mich begleitest, Boromir. Faramir wird genesen, dessen bin ich sicher. Wenn ich dich verlieren sollte, bevor ihr beiden zueinander gefunden habt… ich könnte mir das nicht verzeihen."

Boromirs graue Augen spähten in die Dunkelheit der Siedlung und er schien nachdenklich. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen aber wandte er sich wieder an den König.

„Mich verlangt es so sehr, ihn in meine Arme zu schließen, meinen kleinen Bruder, dass ich ihn schon vor mir sehe. Eine trügerische Traumgestalt," hauchte er und sah nachdenklich zu einer weit entfernten Brücke.

Halluzinationen? Aragorn überlegte sich, ob er sich mehr Gedanken um Boromir machen musste, als er bis jetzt angenommen hatte.

Er folgte seinem Blick…

Zu seiner Beruhigung und zugleich zu seinem Entsetzen sah auch er eine große schlanke Gestalt auf einer Brücke weit vor sich.

Mit großen Augen legte er Boromir abermals die Hand auf die rechte Schulter und starrte zu der Stelle, an der die Gestalt stand.

„Wenn das mal kein Trugschluss unserer beider ist!" flüsterte er und ließ Boromir allein zurück.

Der Krieger sah seinem König nach, wie er schnellen Schrittes die Brücke entlang schritt. Nochmals prüfte er, was er sah. Die Silhouette eines großen Mannes, der sich, wie auch er auf ein Geländer lehnte, wahrscheinlich ihm den Rücken zugewandt.

Aber es war doch kein Spiegelbild seiner selbst? Die Figur dort war nicht so kräftig, die Schultern nicht so breit. Er hätte Faramir überall und unter jeden Umständen erkannt!

Dann wandte sich Boromir um und sah, dass Aragorn beinahe das Ende dieses Weges erreicht hatte.

Er nahm die Beine in die Hand und lief ihm schnell nach. An seiner Seite machte er dann langsamer und sie traten gemeinsam auf eine Plattform, an der diese Brücke endete.

„Wohin nun?" fragte Boromir.

Zwei weitere Wege führten von hier weg, aber beide nicht in die Richtung, in die sie wollten. Aragorn entschied sich für den Rechten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er es ist, aber lass mich mit ihm reden," bat Aragorn. „Er weiß noch immer nichts von dir, Boromir."

„Das ist wahr. Aber ich bin sein Bruder und das alles muss beängstigend für ihn sein. Ich bin das wohl Vertrauteste hier für ihn."

„Und du denkst, deine Auferstehung wird ihm nicht verwirrend vorkommen? Ich brauche nicht lange, Boromir. Lass ihn mich nur darauf vorbereiten."

Schweren Herzens nickte der rothaarige Mann. Aber zuvor mussten sie erst einmal den Weg zu der Gestalt finden!

Es war schier zum Verzweifeln! Sie erreichten viele Plattformen, von denen immer mehre Brücken fortführten. Und es war nicht weit zu sehen durch die dichten Blätter der Bäume hier, welche zudem noch stets herab fielen und ihnen zusätzlich die Sicht nahmen.

Zwar konnten sie den Lichtern folgen, die ihre jeweilige Brücke begleiteten, aber mehr auch nicht, da jede Brücke an einer Plattform endete, die um einen dicken Baumstamm gebaut war.

Anstatt ihrem Ziel näher zu kommen, schienen sich Aragorn und Boromir immer weiter von dem Haus zu entfernen, in dem sie hatten schlafen sollen. Und das auch ohne Erlaubnis der Touel'afar. Nun wurde Aragorn auch klar, warum ihnen immerzu Begleiter an die Seite gestellt worden waren. Für Fremde war das alles ein Irrweg, ein Labyrinth!

Auf einer von vielen Flächen blieb Aragorn stehen und ihnen rann schon der Schweiß von der Stirn. Zum einen, weil sie gerannt waren, zum anderen, weil sie langsam die Befürchtung erfüllte, dass sie sich verirrt hatten und der, den sie suchten schon längst entschwunden war.

Boromir drehte sich um seine eigene Achse.

„Wie sollen wir ihn finden? Wie sollen wir zurück finden?"

Aragorn konnte es nicht sagen. Hier versagten alle seine Fähigkeiten… Nicht einmal sein Instinkt schien ihn leiten zu können.

„Vielleicht hätten wir vor drei Abzweigungen doch den linken Weg nehmen sollen?" vermutete er und sah zurück.

Aber er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sie zu dieser Stelle zurück finden konnten. Hier sah alles fast gleich aus. Er hatte versucht sich die Wege zu merken, aber jeder Weg hatte beinahe die gleichen Merkmale und selbst für einen ausgebildeten Waldläufer war es schwer, sich diese in allen Einzelheiten zu merken. Er hätte sich dafür mehr Zeit nehmen sollen.

Als Boromir sich auf ein Geländer stützen wollte, spürte er feuchte Kälte. Er zog die Hand zurück und bemerkte, dass er eine Spur auf dem Holz hinterlassen hatte. Frost war unter seiner Hand geschmolzen und lag nun feucht dort.

„Es ist kühler geworden," stellte er fest und zeigte Aragorn seine Entdeckung.

„Wir sind wohl in der Nähe der Winterlichen," schloss der König. „ Also müssten wir uns in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung halten."

Aragorn wollte gerade diese Richtung einschlagen, als er bemerkte, dass Boromir ihm nicht folgte.

„Was ist?"

Boromir sah nachdenklich auf das Geländer und hob dann seinen Blick. Und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sah er vor sich auf der nächsten Plattform, die frei zu schweben schien und auf der eine hölzerne Statue stand, eine hoch gewachsene Figur.

„Dem Winter näher, als dem Sommer," murmelte Boromir vor sich hin und Aragorn begriff.

„Das muss er sein," flüsterte der König und verengte seine Augen zu zwei Schlitzen, um besser sehen zu können. „Ist er das? Warte hier, ich gebe dir ein Zeichen."

Langsam bewegte sich Aragorn auf die Gestalt vor ihm zu. Sie war auf das Geländer gelehnt und schaute in Richtung des winterlichen Viertels.

Die Statue hinter ihm zeigte eine tanzende Fee in ihrem wehenden Gewand. Ihr Haupt war gekrönt mit Herbstlaub und sie hielt eine große flache Schale, in der sich bunte Blätter gesammelt hatten. Die andere Hand ragte in den Himmel, als würde sie etwas werfen. Da hier stets die Herbstblätter fielen, erkannte Aragorn schnell, was sie werfen sollte. Die Blätter aus ihrer reich gefüllten Schale warf sie tanzend in die Luft und sie fielen hernieder.

Im schwachen grünen Licht und durch die fallenden Blätter hindurch sah Aragorn schließlich die genauen Umrisse.

Der junge Truchsess stand am Geländer und lehnte mit den Unterarmen darauf. Sein schwacher Atem schlug sich weiß in der Luft nieder und er starrte gedankenlos in die Dunkelheit.

Aragorn blieb einige Meter weit weg stehen.

„Du bist erwacht… welch ein Glück!" sprach der König und Faramir erschrak nicht.

Stattdessen starrte er weiter vor sich hin. Er war real vor Aragorn! Aber seine Stimme war wie in einem Traum und der König fragte sich, ob der junge Mann nicht Schlafwandelte…

„Erwacht…"

Faramirs Gesicht war bleich und geisterhaft. Unheimlich.

„Bin ich das? Oder verweile ich noch immer in einem Traum, der mir eine Wirklichkeit vorgaukelt, die mir so unwahrscheinlich vorkommt?"

Aragorn hatte so etwas erwartet. Faramir war erwacht unter klarem Sternenhimmel, hoch in den Bäumen einer fremden Siedlung. Nie hatte er etwas Ähnliches gesehen… er war allein… die Brücken mussten ihm vorkommen, wie ein Irrgarten und das geisterhafte Licht tauchte die Welt in Traumnebel.

Allein… Und doch hatte er in das Viertel gefunden, das ihm am besten entsprach.

„Was sagt dir dein Gefühl, Faramir?" fragte Aragorn vorsichtig, aber überzeugt und beschloss, Faramir nicht mit ganz so zarten Samthandschuhen anzufassen.

„Mein Gefühl… Es ist lustig und erschreckend. Es sagt mir, dass ich sicher bin, sicher gehüllt, wie in eine Decke. Und doch… muss ich vorsichtig sein. Alles ist fremd… du bist hier. Solltest du nicht in Minas Tirith sein? Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Wir sind dir nachgeritten… Es gibt etwas Wichtiges, das du erfahren musstest."

Aragorn sah, wie Faramir die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ich glaube aus irgendeinem Grund, dass das sehr dumm war, König Elessar."

Und wieder erfasste Aragorn die Furcht um seine Stadt.

„Midiel," sprach er drohend zu Faramir, denn er hatte angenommen, dass der Untote ihn in Besitz genommen hatte.

Faramir drehte sich nun zum ersten Male zu seinem König um und sah ihn erschrocken und traurig an. Da sah Aragorn einen Mann vor sich, den er kaum kannte. Der gebrochen war. Dem er aber ohne zu zögern ganz Gondor in die Hände gegeben hätte. Nein, vor ihm stand nicht der Geist, sondern sein Truchsess.

„Woher kennt ihr diesen Namen?"

Aragorn beschloss offen mit ihm zu reden und mit jedem Wort konnte er die Erschütterung in Faramirs Augen wachsen sehen.

„Von Gandalf weiß ich ihn. Er ist zu uns zurückgekehrt, um uns zu warnen…"

„Um uns zu warnen?" Faramir schien nun tief in sich zu gehen und seine Gefühle zu durchforschen. „Midiel war mir ein Freund… durch so viele Schreckenserlebnisse und schlechte Zeiten hindurch. Und doch, so war er nie mehr, als eine Vorstellung."

Aber da schüttelte Faramir den Kopf, als hätte er etwas in seiner Erinnerung gefunden, das er noch nicht erkannt hatte.

„Eine… Vorstellung… aber… wenn ich zurückblicke… nicht mit den Augen eines Kindes, das ich ja war… Eine Vorstellungskraft reicht nun mal nicht aus, um einen verirrten Pfeil aufzuhalten. Boromir hatte ihn abgeschossen, aus Versehen. Etwas Surreales kann niemanden eine Treppe hinab stoßen… er versuchte immer, mich zu schützen, erst später hatte Boromir das übernommen…"

„Wovor zu schützen," fragte Aragorn, dem das alles unheimlich vorkam.

„Na, vor meinem Vater," wieder schüttelte Faramir seinen Kopf und sein rotes gelocktes Haar schwang sachte mit. „Er hat mich immerzu geschlagen, in mein Zimmer gesperrt ohne Bücher. Ohne Flöte. So manches Mal hat Midiel mir beigestanden, mir Gesellschaft geleistet oder gar meinen Vater davon abgebracht, mich zu schlagen. Regale hat er umgekippt, Denethor gestoßen, nur damit ich fliehen konnte. Bis Boromir heran gewachsen war und meinen Vater zurück gehalten hatte."

Es war wie ein Stich direkt in Aragorns Herz, als er sich vorstellte, wie ein kleiner Junge ohne Grund geprügelt und bestraft wurde. Was konnte denn ein Kind für einen Fehler, der von einem seiner Vorfahren begangen war?

„Ich dachte…" Faramir hielt sich die Stirn und schloss die Augen fest. „Dass Midiel gegangen wäre. Aber im Ringkrieg, da kam er wieder. Als Boromir mich verlassen hatte und ich diese seltsame Vision gehabt hatte… oder war es real gewesen? Da kam er wieder und sprach mir Mut zu, ich solle durchhalten, Boromir werde nichts geschehen. Aber ich wusste, er war tot, denn sein Horn… Das Horn Gondors…"

Faramir konnte nicht weiter sprechen, als ihn die Erinnerungen übermannten.

Aragorn erkannte plötzlich die ganze Wahrheit, wie Boromir selbst sie schon bei der Zeremonie erkannt hatte. Er war plötzlich erstarrt, wie eine Statue. Faramirs Augen suchten die seinen, aber er reagierte gar nicht, denn zu tief hatte ihn die Erkenntnis getroffen. Boromirs Überleben war kein Mysterium mehr.

„Und ich spürte ihn vor kurzem erst wieder, aber mächtiger als je zuvor. Und ich bekam Angst, denn er verlangte schlimme Dinge von mir. Ich konnte mich widersetzen, aber sein Wunsch wurde immer stärker in mir und da begannen die Blackouts. Das machte mir große Angst und ich befürchtete, nicht mehr Herr über mich selbst zu sein. Deshalb musste ich weg gehen, Aragorn. Um meinen König zu schützen!"

Aragorn erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und das ganze Ausmaß des Fluches war seinem wachen Geist offenbart. Er wusste, was Midiel vorgehabt hatte.

„Und deine Flucht vor ihm führte dich hier her…" schloss der König.

Der junge Mann nickte.

„Ich wusste, dass es gefährlich war und mir niemand folgen durfte. Mein Gefühl sagte es mir… Und doch war ich voller Zutrauen gegenüber meines Weges. Midiel wurde stärker und stärker. Er legte mir schließlich sogar Worte in den Mund… LEGOLAS! Wo ist er?"

Aragorn hob beschwichtigend eine Hand.

„Es geht ihm gut, er ruht ebenfalls hier in der Nähe. Er sorgt sich sehr um dich."

Faramir schien erleichtert.

„Den Valar sei Dank. Ich dachte schon… ich hätte ihm etwas getan. Was für ein seltsamer Traum," seufzte Faramir.

„Es ist kein Traum! Siehst du nicht, dass ich vor dir stehe, so real wie nur irgend möglich? Ich bin dein König, vertraue mir!" redete Aragorn auf Faramir ein.

„Ich habe schon zu lange einen bildlosen Traum geträumt. Und nun, da ich glaube, erwacht zu sein, sehe ich, was ich im Traum zu sehen nicht im Stande gewesen bin. Dieser Ort, er ist mir wie ein Gespinst und mein Verstand ist verwirrt. In Horror bin ich gestürzt und fühlte, wie mich etwas hinaus zog aus meinem Körper, eine eisige Kälte. Leben und Tod haben um mich gerungen. Woher soll ich wissen, dass ich nicht tot bin?"

Der Truchsess hatte also mitbekommen, was für ein Geschenk die Winterlichen ihm gemacht hatten…

Wie furchtbar, dachte Streicher bei sich. Mitzubekommen, dass einem das Leben entzogen wurde ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, was vor sich geht und sich dann zwischen Leben und Tod wieder zu finden.

„Weil du schon längst wieder unter den Lebenden weilst," erklärte Aragorn. „Du warst tot, doch ließen wir dich nicht gehen."

„Es stimmt also… ich hörte eure Stimmen und die Stimmen anderer," stellte Faramir überrascht fest. „Es war, als schossen leuchtende Bänder in die Dunkelheit und griffen nach mir. Sie zerrten an mir, dass ich zu ihnen käme. Aber Midiel wollte mich mit sich reißen. Beinahe wäre ich ihm gefolgt…"

„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht tatest…"

Aragorn konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen, denn plötzlich war blankes Entsetzen auf Faramirs Gesicht.

Er starrte auf den Weg, von wo Aragorn gekommen war und sein Körper bebte.

„Was ist das für Hexenwerk!" schrie der Mann und ging zitternd einen Schritt zurück.

Aragorn wandte sich um und sah, dass Boromir sich genähert hatte und seinen jungen Bruder ansah. Er hatte seine Hand nach Faramir ausgestreckt, als wolle er ihn ergreifen, aber just in dem Moment, da dieser aufgeschrieen hatte, war er stehen geblieben.

„Nein, Faramir!" rief er. „Fürchte dich nicht! Bitte nicht!"

Auch der König rief Faramir an.

„Kein Hexenwerk, Faramir!"

„Dann bin ich tot und du auch, Aragorn! Oder ich träume einen scheußlichen Traum!"

Faramir wollte von ihm zurück weichen, aber Aragorn legte seine ganze Ruhe und Gefasstheit, die er aufbringen konnte in seine Worte.

„Beruhige dich Faramir. Wenn es denn so ist, kannst du nichts dagegen tun. Aus dem Traum kannst du nicht erwachen, wie es mir scheint und wenn du tot bist, so willst du dich nicht mit deinem Bruder vereinen?"

„Hexenwerk!" zischte Faramir, aber blieb stehen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. So vertraue mir doch. Bin ich dein Feind, Faramir?"

„Nein, mein König ist es nicht. Aber wenn du nun auch eine Täuschung?"

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Traust du denn nicht einmal deinen Gefühlen?"

Faramir schluckte hart und sah beide Männer eindringlich an. Ließ sich aber auf das ganze noch nicht vollständig ein.

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte er, jedoch japste er sogleich nach Luft.

Aragorn vermutete, er hatte die Antwort schon selbst gefunden.

„Oh nein! Oh nein!" sprach Faramir. „Er hat getan, was er versprach!"

Dann schwieg er und selbst als Boromir näher kam, wollte der Schrecken nicht weichen. Der große Mann sah den Verunsicherten an und getraute sich nicht, ihn zu berühren.

„Faramir," sagte Boromir leise und seine Stimme war heißer, denn er musste all seine Beherrschung aufwenden, um nicht zu weinen.

„Midiel… Wie sehr habe ich mir gewünscht, dass er dich rettete…" er starrte seinen großen Bruder an. „Und wie sehr habe ich mich für diesen Wunsch gescholten? Bist du es wirklich, Boromir?"

Aber in Boromirs grauen Augen sah er schon längst die Antwort. Die innigliche Bruderliebe und die immerwährende Furcht um ihn, seinen kleinen Bruder.

Er sah aus, wie beim letzten Mal, dass er Boromir gesehen hatte. Die roten Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht und er war kräftig. Er schaute liebevoll auf ihn herab, denn er war größer als er selbst und Faramir, selbst wenn sein Verstand oder Midiel ihm gesagt hätten, es wäre nicht sein Bruder, gab nach. Seine Schultern sackten ein und der Widerstand war gebrochen. Die hellen Augen füllten sich mit dicken Tränen und seine Lippen bebten.

Boromir sah seinen kleinen Bruder vor sich, dessen Widerstand in sich zusammen brach. Da wusste er, dass Faramir ihn akzeptieren konnte. Er stand vor ihm, sah auf mit seinen Augen, die ihn noch immer als großen Bruder wahrnahmen und Tränen perlten auf seinen Wangen herab. Auch Boromirs Gesicht war benetzt von salzigen Zeugen seiner Freude und Rührung. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und spiegelte die ungeheure Freude in seinem Herzen wieder.

„Welch Geschenk," flüsterte Faramir seinem Bruder zu und beide fielen sich in die Arme.

Der Jüngere ließ sich in die warme Sicherheit der Arme des Älteren sinken und ihm war, als tauche er in warme Wasser ein, welche die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern vertrieben. Er fühlte sich so geborgen und gestützt. Nie hatte er bei jemandem mehr Sicherheit gefunden, als bei Boromir, der ihn selbst in den schlechtesten Zeiten nicht verlassen hatte. Und nun war er wieder da! Er war wieder bei ihm! Zentnerschwere Lasten fielen von seinen Schultern, als er die kräftige Umarmung genoss und nie wieder aus ihr zu scheiden gedachte.

Boromir hielt Faramirs Kopf fest gegen sich und fühlte dessen klammes dichtes Haar. Noch immer roch sein Bruder nach Pinien und Kiefern. Weinend sah er Aragorn an und durch das Lächeln, welches nicht mehr weichen wollte, formte er still mit den Lippen ein Wort: Danke.

Aragorn sah die beiden Vereinten und die Erleichterung kam über ihn, wie eine wärmende Welle. Boromir drückte Faramir so fest, dass es dem König schien, er würde ihn erdrücken. Doch so weit kam es nicht und er genoss den Augenblick und das angenehme Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte und umgab. Als Boromir ihm den wortlosen Dank entgegen brachte, verneigte er sich leicht vor ihm, denn schließlich war es nicht sein alleiniger Verdienst gewesen.

Als sich die Brüder aus der Umarmung lösten, setzten sie sich alle auf die Moosbewachsene Plattform, zu Füßen der wunderbaren Statue, welche über sie alle wachte.

Boromir nahm kaum zwei Finger breit neben Faramir Platz und immer wieder im folgenden Gespräch stieß er seinen Bruder scherzhaft leicht mit der Schulter an. Dieser schien wieder ganz der alte, zumindest nach außen hin und als Aragorn und Boromir ihm über die Touel'afar und seine Mutter erzählten, was sie wussten, hing er ihnen an den Lippen und sog wissbegierig alles in sich auf, selbst das, was er für unglaublich hielt und noch nicht der Wahrheit zuordnete, sondern einer Geschichte.

Was ihn am meisten beeindruckte war die Geschichte seiner Vorfahren und er fragte viel, was Aragorn und Boromir nicht beantworten konnten. Dass er allerdings eine Gabe hatte, die Gandalf ihm erklären würde, tat er mit einem Winken ab.

„Ihr macht euch lustig! Das Erbe steht immer dem Älteren zu," sagte er und wollte nichts mehr davon hören.

Aber Aragorn war es, als hätte Faramir kurz bei einer schleierhaften Erinnerung verharrt, die ihm noch nicht ganz gewahr war.

Sie redeten lange, bis dass der Tag schon graute und die Bäume, Vögel und Schmetterlinge erwachten. Da kamen die Feen aus ihren Häusern herauf und schwelgten in ihren Gesängen dahin. Das brachte Faramir allerdings zum Staunen und er fragte sich, was an den ganzen Dingen, die ihm erklärt worden waren, denn nun wirklich nur die Wahrheit war.

Die Touel'afar, die an ihnen vorbei schritten, grüßten die Gäste und lächelten Faramir geheimnisvoll, an der sich nur wenig Reim darauf machen konnte.

Er sah diese Welt mit den Augen eines Kindes und alles schien ihm, wie in einem Märchen.

Diese Wesen hier waren wunderschön. Aber irgendwie war er auch nicht richtig überrascht, denn tief in seinem Herzen, so fand er, hatte er gewusst, was er hier vorfinden würde.

„Ich habe so viele Fragen," sagte Faramir.

Aber Aragorn und Boromir waren die Erklärungen ausgegangen. Was sie wussten, hatten sie ihm erzählt. Von seiner Ankunft und ihrer eigenen Ankunft, ja auch von der Zeremonie und den seltsamen Geschenken.

„Die musst du leider den Touel'afar stellen," meine Aragorn. „Juraviel, er hat uns überall hin geführt und uns viel erklärt. Er gibt dir sicher Auskunft."

Dann stand der König auf und der junge Mann sah ihn fragend an, warum er die lustige Runde nun verlassen wollte.

Aragorn sah dies, aber er wollte es dabei lassen. Er streckte seinen Körper, denn die zarte Kälte war ihm in die Knochen gegangen. Dann sah er zum westlichen Himmel, wo die Sonne dabei war, hinter dem Horizont hervor zu kommen, danach nach Osten… in die Richtung Minas Tiriths.

Faramir war zu sensibel und kannte die Menschen zu gut.

„Was ist denn los? Aragorn, nach was haltest du Ausschau?"

Aragorn senkte den Blick auf die Sitzenden und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er konnte nicht warten. Er musste aufbrechen.

Boromir stand ebenfalls auf und Faramir sah seinem großen Bruder überrascht zu, sah nun für Boromir noch kleiner aus, als er ja tatsächlich war.

„Wir müssen jetzt unbedingt los reiten, Faramir," sagte Boromir und strich ihm übers Haar.

„Was ist?"

Boromir ging in die Knie und schaute ihn an.

„Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst, Faramir."

Faramirs Augen weiteten sich.

„Ihr wollt mich hier zurück lassen und mir nicht einmal sagen, was vor sich geht? Du willst mich schon wieder verlassen?"

„Hör zu. Midiel hat es auf dich abgesehen. Und auch auf die Adelshäuser. Wir müssen jetzt gehen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Du aber bist hier am sichersten und deshalb will ich dich auch hier wissen."

„Auch ihr beiden wäret hier am sichersten!" protestierte Faramir gefasst und mit ruhender Stimme. „Ich bleibe bestimmt nicht hier und lasse euch allein. Und ganz gewiss nicht gegen Midiel!"

„Aber können wir dir auch trauen?" fragte Aragorn. „Wenn du dich plötzlich gegen uns wendest, was sollen wir dann tun?"

Faramir seufzte. Aragorn hatte natürlich Recht, er war am meisten davon bedroht, von Midiel überwältigt zu werden. Und doch…

„Ich kenne Midiel nun schon so lange, diesen ruhelosen Geist. Und nur ich kenne ihn. Ihr würdet euch auch einen Vorteil entgehen lassen, wenn ihr mich zurücklasst. Vielleicht finde ich einen Weg, ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen?"

Das konnte keiner leugnen. Zumindest ging es Faramir etwas an und zwar mehr als jeden anderen.

„Ich weiß nicht," meinte Aragorn.

„Wenn es sein Schicksal ist, dem Fluch entgegen zu treten, dann sollten wir ihn nicht aufhalten," sprach eine bekannte weise Stimme.

Gandalf kam an der Seite von Juraviel über den gleichen Weg, den auch Boromir und Aragorn gegangen waren. Sein weißes Gewand schwang im Herbstwind.

Faramir saß mit großen Augen da und starrte Gandalf an. Er hatte ihn ja schließlich in den unsterblichen Landen geglaubt, aber nun stand er wahrhaftig vor ihm.

„Mithrandir!" hauchte er und auch Gandalf musste einen Augenblick verweilen, um Faramirs Anblick zu verdauen.

Vor ihm saß der Mann, der ihm schon immer so viele Geheimnisse aufgegeben hatte. Viele Stunden hatte er über Faramirs Kräfte nachgedacht, als er ihn noch unterrichtet hatte. Nie war ihm die Lösung in den Sinn gekommen.

Jetzt saß er vor ihm, knapp dem Tode entrungen und sah ihn an, als wäre er wieder der Junge von einst. Wissbegierig und voller Neugier.

Gandalf musste lachen, als sich das erfreuliche Bild in sein Gedächtnis brannte und er es nie wieder vergaß.

„Faramir! Wie gut es tut, dich zu sehen!"

Faramir stand auf und tat etwas, das er so seit seiner jüngsten Jahre nicht mehr getan hatte. Er rannte in Gandalf Arme und dieser legte auch genau wie damals seine weite Robe um ihn.

„Mithrandir! Ich dachte, ich sähe dich niemals wieder. Und selbst Boromir und Aragorn konnte ich nicht glauben, dass du hier bist!"

Gandalf lachte grollend und sah Juraviel stolz an. Faramir war sein Schüler. Der kleine Touel'afar lachte klirrend und sprang auf in die Lüfte, wo er einen dünnen Ast zu fassen bekam und daran fest hielt.

„Wach auf Eldeborough! Der Sohn der Findulias ist erwacht und du hast es nicht bemerkt! Welch verschlafenes Städtchen du doch bist!"

Faramir sah nach oben und lachte Juraviel zu.

Da wurde es lauter in der Siedlung und die Luft war erfüllt von Glockengeläut. Die Touel'afar, welche sie zu sehen vermochten, fingen an zu tanzen und die Blätter der Herbstbäume fielen in einem Freudentaumel herab. Eichhörnchen und Vögel kamen aus ihren Nestern hervor und quiekten und zwitscherten den Gästen zum Gruß.

Die feierliche Atmosphäre hielt an, auch als Juraviel wieder herunter kam.

„Also beanspruchst du, Gandalf, noch immer seine Lehrerschaft?" fragte der Touel'afar.

„Und ob ich das tue. Aber nun werde ich mich auch nicht mehr davon abbringen lassen, denn ich weiß um meine Verantwortung!"

Juraviel nickte.

„Das wird die Herrin traurig machen, hatte sie doch gehofft, Faramir selbst unterrichten zu können. So viel könntest du hier lernen und wenn du es möchtest, so kannst du hier bleiben und lernen, so lange du willst."

Der arme Faramir wusste gar nicht recht, nach was er gefragt wurde, aber er war sich dennoch gewiss, dass er seinen Weg kannte.

„Was auch immer du mir bietest, ist sehr ehrbar für mich und reizt mich, es anzunehmen. Aber ich muss zurück, denn mein Bruder geht ebenfalls und seiner will ich nicht schon wieder verlieren. Außerdem wartet meine Braut auf mich, Eowyn die weiße Herrin von Rohan. Ihrer zu ehelichen ist mein sehnlichster Wunsch!"

„Und der ihre ist es, so schnell es irgend geht, die deine zu werden," rief sie ihrem Verlobten schon von der anderen Plattform entgegen, denn sie hatte sein laut offenbartes Liebesgeständnis gehört.

Ihre zarte Gestalt rannte ihm entgegen und ein Schleier, den ihr die Fee aus dem Kraushaus geschenkt hatte, umspielte wehend ihre Gestalt.

Faramir konnte nicht an sich halten und lief seiner Geliebten entgegen, nahm sie fest in die Arme und hob sie vom Boden, drehte sich mit ihr um seine Achse.

„Du bist wieder erwacht!" lachte sie und Freudentränen rannen ihre weißen Wangen herab.

Faramir wischte sie sanft weg und die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, als sie sich in inniglicher Umarmung küssten. Boromir und Aragorn sahen sich mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln an.

Nach fast einer Minute erst ließ Faramir seine Verlobte wieder vorsichtig zu Boden und beendete ihren liebevollen Kuss. Dann wandte er sich zu seinem Bruder um.

„Ich schätze, Eowyn, du kennst meinen Bruder schon," sagte er und der Stolz in seinen Worten war nicht zu überhören.

Doch Eowyn schien gänzlich unbeeindruckt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wohl wahr, ich hatte Zeit, ihn kennen zu lernen," sie und Boromir wechselten gespielt böse Blicke, die Faramir nicht deuten konnte.

„Wie das? Wie konnte er sich nicht Zutritt zu deinem Herzen verschaffen? Er ist der Frauenheld von uns beiden," Faramir schien tatsächlich überrascht und was Eowyn antwortete brachte ihm keine Klarheit.

„Ehrlich? Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt," sagte sie unterkühlt und Gandalf hatte rechte Schwierigkeiten, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Es gelang ihm nicht und als ihm ein Laut entrang, konnten auch Eowyn, Boromir und Aragorn den Streich nicht länger aufrechterhalten und lachten Laut. Die Schildmaid rannte ihrem zukünftigen Schwager in die Arme und liebkoste ihn schwesterlich. Natürlich hatte sie ihn lieb gewonnen. Aber dass er charmant sein sollte schien ihr etwas ironisch.

Doch leider war nicht die rechte Zeit zum Scherzen. Aragorn wurde wieder ernst, denn die Pflicht saß ihm im Nacken und ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

„Welch schöne Zusammenkunft," sprach er. „Es tut mir leid, euch stören zu müssen, aber ich muss zurück. Ich sorge mich nicht nur um meine Stadt… die lieben Freunde, welche dort sind, machen mir das Herz schwer. Imrahil und Eomer sind von hohem Geblüt. Ich muss zu ihnen und sehen, was ist!"

Das brachte auch Faramir und Eowyn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Mein Onkel!" keuchte Faramir.

„Mein Bruder!" erfasste Eowyn.

Eile war geboten!

„Juraviel, wir müssen fort! Führe uns hinab zu den Pferden!" bat Aragorn.

Doch der machte gar keine Anstalten, sie hinab zu führen. Stattdessen machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und winkte ihnen, dass sie ihm folgen mögen.

„Eure Pferde, sie werden den Weg zu euch zurück finden. Aber ihr sollt mir folgen und auf andere Art und Weise zurückkehren."

Er sprach in Rätseln. Doch die Fremden folgten ihm und Faramir, der nun bei aufgehendem Licht zum ersten Male die Siedlung in ihrer Pracht wahrnahm, staunte über die vielen Wunder und Fragen über Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

„Wohin bringst du uns?" fragte Boromir, der sich noch immer nicht auskannte.

„Wieder zum Lebenskreis. Dort warten eure Freunde und die Herrin auf euch. Es wäre zu schade, wenn ihr abgereist wäret ohne dass sie Faramir gesehen hätte."

Aragorn verstand diesen Wunsch, doch eilte es ihn. Er spürte wie er nervöser wurde und sich danach sehnte, in einem Sattel zu sitzen.

Sie kamen eigentlich zeitgleich mit Melen, Legolas und Pippin an. Die Herrin stand in der Mitte der großen Plattform und sah zu Boden.

Juraviel hielt die Hand vor den Mund und räusperte sich vorsichtig, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Faramir bemerkte gar nicht dass er die überirdische Touel'afar anstarrte.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich!" sprach sie und breitete ihre Arme aus.

Nun war sie wieder etwas sommerlicher. Das Haar braun, durchwirkt mit wenigen blonden Strähnen und ihr Gesicht wies nur einen farbigen Strich auf.

„Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet, Faramir, Sohn der Findulias."

Sie bemerkte, dass der junge Mann sie wortlos anstarrte, zu überwältigt, als dass er etwas hätte sagen können. Sie lächelte sanft.

„Seht! Die Herbstzeitlosen sind über Nacht aufgeblüht," sagte sie und wies zu Boden, wo um sie herum die zarten Blüten ihre blasslila Köpfe in die Luft reckten, als wären sie aus langem Schlaf erwacht und müssten sich nun erst einmal ausgiebig strecken. „Faramir, komm her und lass dich ansehen!"

Wie in Trance folgte er ihren Worten und stellte sich vor sie hin. Die Herrin strich sein volles rotes Haar zurück und streichelte ihm sanft über die weiche Wange. Was ihr am meisten Freude bereitete, waren seine Augen. Seine unendlich grauen und tiefen Augen, die für sie unergründlich waren. Nur wenig konnte sie in ihnen lesen.

„Du möchtest sie begleiten, habe ich Recht?" fragte sie ihn zwischen Trauer und Freude gefangen.

Faramir nickte und senkte den Blick schamvoll.

Aber sie nahm sein Kinn und richtete seinen Kopf auf, dass er sie ansah.

„Es ist dein gutes Recht, zurück zu kehren. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Aber wisse, ich werde traurig darüber sein und mit meinen Tränen die Welt benetzen. Der Sommer wird regnerisch werden. Aber auch fruchtbar, denn durch Wasser gedeiht das Leben. Und im Herbst, so will ich dir zu Ehren wieder lachen und er wird fruchtbar sein, dein Herbst, und warm. Und den Winter will ich mild gestalten, dafür aber umso zauberhafter, dass du dich erholen kannst von dieser Reise."

Sie lächelte herzerweichend und nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände. Sie führte seine Stirn sanft an die ihre und sah ihm in die Augen als sie flüsterte:

„Wenn du jemals zu uns zurückkehren willst, bist du uns willkommen. Und deinen Nachkommen will ich das gleiche Geschenk gewähren, das ich dir gewährt habe. Führe unsere Gabe fort, Faramir von Gondor! Denn ich will es nicht sehen, dass dich der Zorn des Fluches verschlingt. Der Segen der Mutter Erde weile auf dir und möge dich schützen," die letzten Worte sprach die Herrin schon schluchzend und Faramir wollte Worte finden, sie zu trösten.

Denn es zerriss beinahe sein Herz, sie so zu sehen, auch wenn er sie nicht kannte. Jedoch ließ sie ihn nicht von sich weichen und hielt seine Stirn an die ihre.

„Sei vorsichtig, wenn du deinem Schicksal entgegen trittst. Sei vorsichtig, Sohn der Zeit!"

Ihre Worte schwanden in seinen Ohren, als entfernte sie sich von ihm. Ein dichter Nebel schien aufzuziehen und ihm die Sich auf sie zu nehmen. Er hatte nach ihr greifen wollen, aber fasste ins Leere, sie nicht erreichend. Das machte ihn traurig und Unmut breitete sich in seinem Geist aus. So viel hatte er sie fragen wollen, so viel…

Aragorn sah die beiden so vertraut beieinander stehen, wie Mutter und Sohn, nur dass die Herrin ihm zu jung für eine Mutter schien. Sie sprach leise zu Faramir.

Aber als ihre Stimme lauter wurde und von Schluchzen getränkt war, konnte man verstehen, was sie sprach.

„Der Segen der Mutter Erde weile auf dir und möge dich schützen."

Da stöhnte Faramir erschrocken auf und auch die Beistehenden blieb die Luft weg.

„Sei vorsichtig, wenn du deinem Schicksal entgegen trittst. Sei vorsichtig, Sohn der Zeit!"

Aragorn sah, wie Faramir die Hand heben wollte und sie plötzlich nicht mehr real zu sein schien. Der junge Mann schien zu verblassen, wie auch die Erinnerung verblassen konnte, direkt vor ihren Augen und als er die Hand ausstreckte, fasste er bereits durch die schöne Herrin hindurch.

„Geh, Sohn meiner Schülerin, und finde dein Glück wo anders, wo es dir beliebt. Ich bleibe hier und hoffe auf deine Wiederkehr, auch wenn es auf ewig sein möchte…"

Dann war Faramir vor ihren Augen verschwunden.

„Faramir!" schrie Eowyn erschrocken und traute ihren Augen nicht.

„Wo ich ihn hin geschickt, sollt ihr ihm sogleich folgen," sprach die Herrin weinend und ihre Stimme brach beinahe vor Schmerz. „Nach Gondor sende ich euch, auf dem schnellsten Wege, direkt durch die Zeit. Es ist noch nicht zu spät, den Fluch aufzuhalten, da bin ich mir fast sicher."

Als Eowyn auf die Herrin zu rannte und sich nach Faramir umsah, verblich auch sie und bevor sie verschwand, war sie mitten durch die Touel'afar durch gerannt.

Juraviel zog an Boromirs Hose und lächelte ihn an.

„Keine Sorge, so gelangt ihr schneller nach Gondor, als Schattenfell euch je hätte tragen können."

Boromir wusste noch nicht recht, was dies bedeutete, als die Welt vor ihm verschwamm und neblig wurde.

„Lebe wohl, Boromir! Lebt wohl ihr lieben Gäste! Und lasst euch das Herz nicht verzagen!" sie alle hörten den lieblichen Abschiedsgruß Juraviels, bevor sie glaubten in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Doch kein Dunkel umfing sie, sondern strahlendes Licht, wie von der Sonne…


	27. Kampf der Seelen

Leonel: Danke, Danke, Danke! wow, ich hab mich sooo gefreut! war eine mega-review! ja, das finale ist jetzt gekommen! ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. du hast recht, die zeit rennt, aber ich freue mich trotzdem schon riesig, wenn es bei dir weiter geht! bis dahin, schau ich mal bei der fortsetzung von "juwel der jagd" rein!

Celebne: knuddel ja, mir hatte das chappi selbst ganz gut gefallen... das ende ist mir nicht so gut gelungen, aber ich würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn du wieder revst! "dunkelheit über ithilien" ist genial und ich bin gespannt, was du noch über dunkelelben weißt, also poste schnell ;-)

Kampf der Seelen

Doch kein Dunkel umfing sie, sondern strahlendes Licht, wie von der Sonne…

Hallo, Faramir… da bist du ja wieder…

Sam sah ohnmächtig zu, wie ihr zusätzlicher Schutz weg geweht wurde und fragte sich, ob Midiel sie direkt angreifen würde.

„Du hast doch keine Chance!" rief Merry. „Wenn du an uns vorbei bist, kannst du dennoch nicht in die Halle! Kein Ungebetener darf sie betreten und schon gar kein Geist!"

Midiel lachte höhnisch und die kalten Augen schienen Merry auffressen zu wollen.

„Ich werde schon einen Weg hinein finden. Und wenn nicht, dann mache ich mich auf die Suche nach dem König. Irgendwann muss er den Ort verlassen, der ihm derzeit Schutz bietet."

„Aragorn!" keuchte Sam und machte sich furchtbare Sorgen.

Er kannte ihn nun schon so lange!

Nicht jeder Verirrte verliert sich,

Nicht alles, was Gold ist, glänzt;

Die tiefe Wurzel erfriert nicht,

Was alt ist, wird nicht zum Gespenst.

Diese Zeilen gaben Sam Mut und Zuversicht, dass Midiel Aragorn nichts tun konnte. Dennoch zitterten seine Knie und er hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht nachgeben würden.

„Wir werden dich schon zu hindern wissen, du Schreckgespenst!" rief der dickliche Hobbit und hob drohend sein Kurzschwert.

Aber außerhalb des Ringes fingen die Geister laut an zu lachen und grässliche Stimmen zogen über sie hinweg, verhöhnten sie. Die vielen Menschen drängten sich ängstlich aneinander und sahen dem Schauspiel zu. Zwei Soldaten hatten sich dem bewusstlosen Zauberer angenommen und ihn aufgehoben, versuchten ihn nun wieder wach zu bekommen. Aber Radagast erwachte nicht.

Da wurden auch die letzten Sandkörner hinfort getragen und der Zirkel war durchbrochen. Merry und Sam sahen sich an und nickten einander zu. Die beiden Hobbits nahmen all ihren Mut zusammen, den sie in sich selbst finden konnten. Dann wollten sie geradewegs auf den Geist zuspringen. Sie würden ihn hindern, mit allem, was sie aufbringen konnten!

Doch bevor sie auch nur zwei Schritte hatten tun können, wurden plötzlich zurück gerissen! Eomer hatte das Tor zur Halle aufgestoßen und beide Hobbits am Hemdkragen gepackt, mit sich zurück in den Thronsaal gezogen. Die dreie landeten nebeneinander auf dem Rücken und den Hobbits entrang ein „Uff".

„Eomer!" sagte Merry erstaunt, als er erkannte, wer sie aufgehalten hatte.

„Ich kann doch einen Reiter von Rohan nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen," meinte der König mit verschmitztem Lächeln, aber seine braunen Augen spiegelten die unterdrückte Furcht und Panik wieder, die ihn gerade erfasst haben musste. „Und selbstverständlich auch nicht Sam, den Großherzigen! Seht, die Halle ist heilig und der Geist vermag es nicht, die Schwelle zu überschreiten!"

„Ah, der König von Rohan. Nach Eurem Leben trachte ich! So kommt, tretet Eurem Schicksal entgegen, Ihr Feigling!" drohte der Geist und seine Augen flackerten rot auf vor Zorn, was das leuchtende Grün durchbrach.

Doch Eomer ging nicht darauf ein. Er würde schön hier drinnen bleiben.

In der Tat stand Midiel vor dem Tor und konnte nicht herein. Doch sein Gesicht war nun so ausdruckslos wie auch seine Augen. Er stand erstarrt da, als wären seine Gedanken ganz woanders.

Selbst als Eomer aufstand und ihm entgegentrat, natürlich immer in der Sicherheit der Halle, tat sich nichts.

„Welch ein Glück! Ich dachte schon, er würde uns töten," meinte der arme Sam.

Aber Eomer kam Midiel doch sehr seltsam vor. Er sprach nichts mehr zu ihnen. Stattdessen starrte er ins Leere, als wäre seine Aufmerksamkeit an einem anderen Ort.

Und plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, löste sich der Geist in Luft auf. Er verschwand schier vor ihren Augen, als zerfiele er zu Staub.

Graue Wolken zogen am Himmel auf und drohten mit schweren Regengüssen. Sie hingen drohend über Minas Tirith…

Aber die Sonne brach an einer Stelle durch die Decke und schickte einen Sonnenstrahl in die Kreise der weißen Stadt. So etwas geschah stets nur bei einem Ereignis, doch dies war schier unmöglich!

„Ist… ist er weg?" fragte Merry.

„Ich traue der Sache nicht," gab Eomer zu bedenken und auch Imrahil, der neben sie getreten war und nun den Hobbits half, aufzustehen, schien argwöhnisch.

„Ich ebenso wenig. Irgendwas geht hier vor sich… ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was es ist."

Eomer nickte und im selben Moment musste er tief Luft holen vor Überraschung. Er glaubte plötzlich noch mehr Gespenster zu sehen, einen Trugschluss!

Doch es war wahrhaftig!

Faramir kam die Treppe zum Saal herauf gewankt und hielt sich den Kopf. Er sah blass und mitgenommen aus. Doch bevor er in die Halle trat sank er auf die Knie und musste sich mit den Händen abstützen, um nicht gänzlich umzufallen.

Woher war er nur gekommen?

Imrahil und Eomer sahen sich mit großen Augen an.

„Faramir!" rief Eomer und traute seinem eigenen Verstand nicht mehr.

Wie war er nur hier her gelangt? Ein Trick von diesem Geist? Sein zukünftiger Schwager bebte und zitterte am ganzen Leibe.

Doch kaum hatte der König akzeptiert, dass der junge Mann tatsächlich real war, musste er schon die nächste Überraschung verkraften.

Eowyn, ebenso unsicher auf den Beinen, kam nun auch herauf gewankt, halb blind, wie es Eomer schien, denn sie blinzelte und stolperte anhand der Treppen, fiel mehrere Male über den weiten Schal, den sie um ihre Hüften gebunden hatte.

„Bei Eorl! Eowyn!" rief der Rohirrim und wollte zu ihr rennen.

Doch Beregond hielt ihn auf, was gar nicht so einfach war bei einem Mann von Eomers Gestalt. Doch der Soldat war ebenfalls Kräftig und überragte selbst den Pferdemenschen und einen halben Kopf.

Der König sah Beregond entsetzt an, doch dieser wies ihn beschwichtigend zurück und trat selbst ins Freie, um die Schildmaid herein zu tragen. Eomer vertraute dem Gutmütigen und ließ ihn gewähren. Gerade als dieser sie aufheben wollte, erstarrte er, denn Gandalf, Boromir, Pippin und der König selbst kamen heraufgestolpert, wie aus dem Nichts. Auch Legolas rannte verwirrt in die Halle und ließ sich erst in ihrer Mitte auf die Knie sinken. Der Elb spürte das Grauen, das sie hier so plötzlich umgeben hatte und er fühlte, dass ihm die Brust eng ward. Auf die Macht, welche auf ihn so unerwartet eingewirkt hatte, war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er spürte die Gespenster und ihren Hass, seine feinen Elbensinne waren überrumpelt.

Doch mit dem ersten Schritt in die Halle hinein, war es besser geworden und er verspürte ungeheure Erleichterung.

Außer Atem und zittrig trugen Aragorn und Gandalf den kleinen Hobbit herauf, den wohl die Kräfte verlassen hatten. Endlich den Saal erreicht, ließen sie sich herein fallen und waren in Sicherheit.

„Wo ist Radagast," brachte Gandalf keuchend heraus und kam bereits wieder auf die Knie.

Doch er musste sich schwer auf seinen hellen Stab stützen.

Boromir schleppte sich ebenfalls hoch, doch verweilte bei seinem Bruder, half ihm vorsichtig auf.

Wankend kam Faramir auf die Beine und ging die letzten Meter mit ihm. Er blinzelte verwirrt und versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber seine Zunge schien ihm den Dienst zu verweigern.

Beregond sah auf und erkannte Boromir, den verlorenen Sohn von Gondor. Sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung bei seinem Anblick und er ließ Eowyn sanft in die Arme ihres Bruders sinken. Der Mann ging wiederum zum Tor und zog die Hobbits etwas weg, die Augen niemals von Boromir nehmend.

Boromir und Faramir hatten die Halle erreicht. Boromir ließ sich neben die schwer atmenden Männer und den König fallen, einfach nur froh, dass auch sie nun in Sicherheit waren. Er lag auf dem Bauch mit dem Gesicht zur Seite und wartete nun endlich darauf, dass sein Bruder neben ihn fiele.

Doch Imrahil schaute sich seinen jüngsten Neffen an und etwas kam ihm sehr seltsam vor. Faramir stand an der Schwelle zur Halle und trat nicht ein. Seine Atmung war ruhig und sein Gesicht gesenkt, die roten Haare verdeckten seine grauen Augen.

„Faramir, was ist mit dir?" fragte er ihn, doch Faramir antwortete nicht.

Pippin drehte sich verwirrt um und sah den Mann, welchen er so sehr schätzte über sich stehen. Außerhalb der Halle. Noch bevor er sich bewusst wurde, was er sagte, lud er ihn ein, einzutreten.

„Komm doch herein," meinte er schlicht und da war es schon geschehen.

Doch er erkannte gar nicht sofort, was er da angerichtet hatte, streckte seine Hand nach Faramir aus, er war ihm zum Greifen nahe.

Kein Geist durfte die Halle ungeladen betreten. Doch dieser eine ward nun geladen und Faramir lächelte kalt und böse.

„Ich danke dir," sprach er mit alt vertrauter Stimme und doch so fremd.

„Nein!" schrie Boromir und schlug Pippins Hand weg.

Die Männer an der Schwelle standen sofort auf, rissen den jungen Pippin mit sich und rannten ins Innere der Halle. Doch Aragorn hatte keine Chance. Er wurde zurück gehalten!

„Närrischer Tuk!" schimpfte Gandalf und Pippin wusste nicht, was er meinte.

Erst, als er sich umdrehte und sah, wie sich Dunkelheit um Faramir breitete, dieser mit einem langen Schritt herein trat und Aragorn mit übermenschlicher Kraft gepackt hatte, verstand auch der Hobbit. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und er konnte nicht mehr atmen vor Angst.

„Oh nein! Was habe ich nur getan? Gandalf!" rief der kleine Hobbit.

Der Zauberer reagierte sofort. Er schwang seinen großen Stab und mit gebieterischer Stimme sprach er Faramir/Midiel an.

„Lass sie gehen! Verschwinde aus dieser Halle, denn du bist nicht erwünscht!"

So groß und machtvoll er in diesem Augenblick auch erschien, seine strengen Worte schienen Faramir gar nicht zu kümmern. Er lachte nur.

„Warum wurde ich dann herein gebeten? Es ist zu spät, alter Zauberer, du kannst nichts mehr tun! Ich habe mein Ziel erreicht und nun haben die Adelshäuser keinen Schutz mehr! Wer will mich aufhalten? Etwa Eomer? Oder Boromir? Willst du es versuchen?"

Er sah die beiden abwechselnd an. Eomer ließ ein Knurren heraus, während Boromir schlichtweg erschrocken war und fassungslos seinen Bruder ansah, der den König bedrohte. Aragorn war machtlos, denn auch, wenn Faramir nicht annähernd so stark war, wie der König, verleihte ihm Midiel die Macht, welche er brauchte, um den König zu halten. Zudem hatte er ihn in einem Griff, den selbst der König nicht lösen konnte. Faramirs Arm hatte sich um Aragorns Hals geschlungen und hielt ihn nun fest.

„Faramir," redete er auf ihn ein. „Das willst du nicht tun, ich weiß es! Erwehre dich seiner! Ich weiß, dass du stärker bist, als er!"

Midiel lachte höhnisch, aber das Lachen erstickte plötzlich in seinem Hals, als er von einer Art Krampf gepackt wurde. Aragorn spürte, wie der Arm seinen Hals weiter zu drückte, aber der Körper hinter ihm zitterte und zuckte.

„Midiel!" rief Faramir. „A… A… Ara… gorn!"

Faramir rang mit sich selbst, er schnappte nach Luft und versuchte, seinen Arm zu lockern. Midiel aber konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, den König zu halten. Der Geist war klar im Vorteil, schon lange körperlos, war er nicht mehr orientierungslos, anhand des Kampfes, der ihn zu vertreiben suchte. Da kam ein Murmeln über Faramirs Lippen, als beschwöre er etwas und durch Fenster und Tor drang ein grüner Schein herein. Die Geister in der Stadt stimmten in das Murmeln ein und zusammen sagten die Körperlosen einen mächtigen Zauberspruch auf.

Gandalf spürte, wie zwei Seelen im Raum sich um einen Körper stritten, wie immer wieder eine im Begriff war, hinaus gedrängt zu werden, doch keine nachgeben wollte. Als nun aber Midiel angefangen hatte, eine seltsame und düstere Formel zu murmeln, spürte der Zauberer, wie Faramir überwältigt wurde und kraftlos aus dem Körper heraus gedrängt wurde. Die Augen des Körpers flatterten, als der Truchsess die Kontrolle verlor.

Der Zauberer wusste, er musste etwas unternehmen: Er schien plötzlich hoch zu wachsen und strahlte hell in der Halle, verdrängte das ekelhafte Grün aus allen Winkeln. Gandalfs Lippen bewegten sich sachte, als auch er anfing, mächtige Worte zu sprechen und seine Macht herauf beschwor. Er würde nicht zusehen, wie diese Ungerechtigkeit stattfinden würde! Er würde seinem Schützling helfen, denn die Zeit des Königs war noch nicht gekommen! Aragorn musste leben! Faramir musste leben!

Seine Stimme wurde lauter, als die Geister in der Stadt gegen ihn ankämpften. Gandalf war mächtig! Er war mächtig in der Welt der Lebenden! Und diese Gespenster gehörten nicht hier her! Was auch immer sie in dieser Welt gehalten hatte, er würde dem ein Ende setzen!

Immer heller wurde der Zauberer und strahlte wie die Sonne selbst! Herrlich war er in all seiner Pracht! Die Anwesenden konnten seine Reinheit nicht mehr ertragen und schirmten ihre Augen ab. Nur Legolas war im Stande, Gandalf zu sehen. Und er spürte, was sich hier zutrug.

Da erhob auch er seine elbische Stimme in überirdische Höhen und stimmte ein glockenklares Lied an.

O Elbereth! Glithoniel!

So sang er und Imrahil, auch wenn er nicht sah, kannte das Lied und die Zeilen, die er erfassen konnte, sang er mit Legolas.

Das wunderschöne Lied legte sich, wie ein Schlachtlied, dessen kein schlechtes Herz standhalten konnte, über die Stadt. Die Geister schrieen auf vor Schmerz, denn es nagte an ihnen und drang bis tief in ihre Lichtgestalten ein. Sie waren plötzlich ungeordnet und ihre Kraft schwand.

Aber da rief Midiel sie mit Faramirs Mund zur Ruhe und mit schreiender Stimme, führte er ihren Zauber voran, die Geister kreischten seine Worte mit und Wut und Zorn flammte in ihnen auf. Das Kreischen wurde schier unerträglich und schrill, es zerkratzte die Elbenworte bis zur Unkenntlichkeit.

Der Arm schloss sich weiter um Aragorns Kehle und drückte unerbittlich zu. Zwar zitterte Faramir, doch Midiel gab den Arm nicht frei. Gandalf spürte die Verzweiflung in dem umkämpften Körper. Verzweiflung beider Seelen. Erbittert hielt jeder daran fest, den Körper zu beanspruchen und ihre Kräfte schwanden. Beider Willen wurde schwächer, doch in einem letzten Versuch, nahmen sie alles zusammen und bäumten sich gegeneinander auf. Einer musste nun nachgeben! Einer würde es nicht schaffen!

Ein erstickter Schrei sagte allen, wer die Oberhand gewonnen hatte… Die grauen Augen hatten einen rötlichen Schimmer und der König blieb weiterhin in Midiels Gewalt.

Erschrocken ließ Gandalf von Midiel ab. Er konnte Faramir für einen Augenblick nicht mehr spüren. Doch Legolas und Imrahil sangen noch immer gegen die grausamen Stimmen in der Stadt an.

„Ich werde euch alle töten! Dann gibt es keinen Adel mehr!"

Aragorn ächzte, als er keine Luft mehr bekam und versuchte, sich aus dem tödlichen Griff zu befreien. Aber irgendwie hatte die Reise hier her seinen Geist durcheinander gebracht und es war ihm nicht möglich die vollkommene Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu gelangen. Panik stieg in ihm auf, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Im Todeskampf merkte er nun, dass er verlieren würde. Alles verlieren würde! Doch da entsann er sich der Zeremonie… Panik war nicht gut, es kostete ihn noch mehr Kraft und er würde Midiel schneller erliegen. Wenn er sterben musste, so konnte er nichts dagegen tun… schon gar nicht, wenn sein Verstand ihn verließ. Also rief er sich die klirrenden Stimmen der Winterlichen in den Sinn und was sie gesagt hatten.

„Lass ihn sofort los!" rief Gandalf und ging langsam auf die beiden Männer zu.

Er musste etwas tun und wenn er dafür körperlich Hand anlegen musste und dafür bezahlte, dann musste es so sein!

Faramir scherte sich nicht um Gandalf. Mit der halb freien Hand zielte er auf den Zauberer.

„Faramir vermag sich nicht an seine Fähigkeiten zu erinnern, alter Mann! Aber ich kann es sehr wohl! Also komm nicht näher, oder viele Unschuldige werden sterben!"

Aragorn fühlte, wie die Kraft aus seinen Gliedern wich und seine Beine nachgaben. Es war vorbei, er konnte sich nicht länger erwehren… Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und er wusste, dass die Dunkelheit nicht weit war.

Doch da hörte er ein Klirren von zerbrochenem Glas und wie etwas hart auf dem Boden aufkam. Der Arm um seine Kehle lockerte sich ein wenig und der König nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Ein Atemzug, der ihm Zeit verschaffte.

Gandalf war herum geschreckt, als etwas durch die Fenster der Zitadelle gesprungen war und nun hinter ihm in einem Scherbenhaufen aufkam. Im ersten Moment hatte er befürchtet, dass nun die Gespenster aus irgendeinem Grunde in der Lage waren, einzudringen. Doch diese waren noch immer vor dem Tor des letzten Kreises.

Zu seiner Freude und Erleichterung kannte er diejenige, die gerade eines der kostbaren Fenster zerbrochen hatte…

Es war Arwen, die Königin von Gondor! Erhaben stand sie auf und sah, was vor sich ging. Etwas hielt sie vor denen, welche vor ihr standen, hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt.

„Lass ihn frei!" befahl sie mit fester Stimme und sah Faramir mit erhobenem Haupt an.

„Niemals! Aber du kannst deinem Mann sogleich folgen, Elbenweib! Ich werde so gnädig sein, dich auch zu töten," lachte Faramir hässlich.

Aber Arwen stand stolz und unerschrocken, auch wenn ihr Gemahl dem Tode nah in Midiels Gewalt war. Sie sah Aragorn, ihren Geliebten, und sie wusste, dass sich alles, was sie durchgemacht hatte, nun belohnt würde. Sie hatte eine mächtige Waffe.

„Zum letzten Male! Lass ihn gehen!" rief sie gebieterisch und plötzlich schallte ein krankes kaltes Lachen durch die Halle.

Das grausige Lachen einer Hexe mit kehliger Stimme brach hundertfach von den Wänden wieder und Faramirs Augen weiteten sich. Panisch sah er sich im Raum um und seine Augen blickten gehetzt umher.

„Die Alte," keuchte er und zum ersten Male schien Midiel Furcht zu zeigen.

Arwen holte hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, was sie versteckt hatte.

An den langen weißen und ausgehenden Haaren hielt sie einen alten Schädel, der langsam auseinander bröckelte. Aber noch bewegte er sich und das schreckliche Lachen ging von ihm aus. Die Augenhöhlen waren leer, denn die Augäpfel waren sofort zu Staub zerfallen, als die Alte sich in der Höhle bewegt hatte.

Der Unterkiefer bewegte sich weit auf und ab beim Lachen und die Gesichtszüge waren nicht mehr zu erkennen, zerfielen immer weiter.

„Bin es! Bin es nicht? Ja, ich bin es, Midiel! Du hast mich also erkannt! Kann er!" lachte sie mit krächzender Stimme.

„Ein alter Schädel! Weiter nichts!" schrie Faramir. „Du bist schon fast zu Staub zerfallen! Was kannst du schon tun!"

„Der Körper, den du verlangst, gehört nicht dir! Allein Faramir soll er dienen und diesen erkläre ich für unantastbar! Kann er? Muss er?"

„Nichts kannst du mir! Dieser Körper ist mein!"

„Unsere Kräfte sind seit je her gleich bemessen, dunkler Hexer! Je her! Je her! Und ich spüre den Wunsch von Faramirs Seele, der Seele meiner Schwester, wieder in seinen Körper zurück zu kehren, den du ihm genommen hast! Seine Stärke und auch die meine reicht aus, um dich zu vertreiben! Den Fluch Verfallenen sollst du nicht kriegen. Wirst nicht, wirst nicht! Ich bin eine Hexe und kenne dein Werk! Sprich deine Sprüche gegen mich und ersticke selbst daran!"

Da keuchte Faramir und sein Körper begann von neuem zu zittern und wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Speichel lief seinem Mundwinkel herab und er krächzte. Seine Lippen versuchten schreckliche Worte zu formen, aber sie blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Plötzlich war Faramirs Körper eine Barriere und kein böses Hexenwort konnte aus ihm heraus.

Ismelda sprach die Worte zu Midiels Mundbewegungen und sie klangen kalt und scharf in allen Ohren. Legolas hielt sich die seinen zu vor Schmerz. Der Schädel war wie ein Spiegel und warf alles zurück, was Midiel ihnen entgegenbringen wollte.

Gandalf hob seinerseits den Stab und schickte eine Welle warmen Lichtes aus, die Faramir entgegen wallte.

Midiel schrie auf, als er die Kontrolle vollends verlor und Aragorn los ließ. Der König fiel vorn über und blieb kraftlos liegen, atmete schwer, sog so viel Luft, wie möglich in seine brennenden Lungen.

Die Welle wog über Faramir hinweg und schwappte über ganz Minas Tirith. Die Geister schrieen ängstlich auf… und verstummten dann plötzlich. Faramirs Kopf sackte ein und seine Augen verdrehten sich, sein Körper fiel über den Aragorns, als seien die Fäden einer Marionette zerschnitten worden.

Der Schädel lachte krächzend.

„Mehr kann ich nicht für dich tun, hohe Elbenfrau. Endlich verlasse ich diese furchtbare Welt und sühne meine Schuld in einer anderen Dimension. Den grausamen Geist unter dem ihr gelitten habt, nehme ich mit mir… er wird… euch nicht mehr… beläs… tigen. Kann… er?..."

Der Schädel rann in Staub herab und löste sich bis auf wenige Haare, die in Arwens Händen verblieben, auf.

Doch der Elb im Raum konnte die Anwesenheit beider Geister noch spüren.

Legolas kam auf die Beine und sah sich den Staubhaufen neben Arwens Füßen an. Dann wandte er sich um und sah, dass Aragorn sich bewegte.

„Nein!" schrie er.

Als Arwen erkannte, was vor sich ging, war sie wie gelähmt.

„Nein!" entrann es auch ihr.


	28. Der Fluch bricht

heult es ist geschafft, die Story ist endlich fertig und gepostet! Das letzte chapi endlich da! Ich habe mich fast nicht getraut, es zu posten, denn dass sie jetzt endlich fertig sein soll... Aber ich freue mich auch, denn es hat ja viel spaß gemacht und mich gelehrt, nie wieder solch eine lange story zu schreiben. wie lange habe ich dafür gebraucht? ein jahr? uff! aber endlich ist sie abgeschlossen und ich habe mein ziel erreicht: BOROMIR IS BACK! löl vielleicht schreibe ich ja noch n paar kleine szenen, die nach dieser Story spielen, aber vorerst werde ich mir Zeit lassen und mal wieder lesen ;-) gibt so viele gute Storys hier grinst

Tanja: So, jetzt gibt es keine Cliffhanger mehr. Ich hoffe, du bist damit zufrieden ;-) Danke, dass du mir so liebe Revs geschrieben hast und bis zum Ende durchgehalten hast! knuddel

Leonel: Auch dir vielen Dank für die lieben und zahlreichen Revs! Ich werde auf jeden Fall deine Storys weiter verfolgen, denn du stehst ja auf meiner author-alert-liste ;-) wir bleiben also in kontakt, gelle? knuff

Celebne: Dass ich zu dir als letztes komme, heißt nicht, dass ich als letztes an dich gedacht habe :-) Du bist sozusagen der krönende Abschluss meiner Grüße und ich kann schon gar nicht mehr ohne dich gaaaaaaanz feste drück Du warst von Anfang bis Ende dabei und ohne Dich hätte ich zwischendrin fast die Story aufgegeben. Und jetzt ist es endlich fertig und du bist noch immer dabei abknuddelt Ich werd dich ganz schön missen, aber auch du stehst auf meiner alert-liste und ich bleibe am ball, was deine super story angeht.

Der Fluch bricht

„Nein!" schrie Legolas.

Als Arwen erkannte, was vor sich ging, war sie wie gelähmt.

„Nein!" entrann es auch ihr.

Aragorns Augen glühten rötlich auf, als er sich plötzlich aufrichtete und sie sengend ansah. Der König schien nicht mehr er selbst, alle Königlichkeit war aus seinem Antlitz geschwunden und einer unheimlichen Aura gewichen.

Aragorns Züge waren hart, aber nicht mehr weise. Wahn stand in seinen Augen und den kurzen Augenblick, den sein Blick Arwen suchte, war keine Liebe in ihnen. Nur Abscheu und Hass für diejenige, die ihn so eingängig hatte bedrohen können!

„So schnell könnt ihr mich nicht besiegen," knurrte er unnatürlich und zog Anduril, die Flamme des Westens aus der langen Scheide.

Der König stand drohend und Furcht erregend vor ihnen, die dunklen Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn und seine blauen Augen schauten stechend hervor.

Das Schwert schien an Pracht und Glanz verloren zu haben und glimmte matt in seiner Hand. Als wüsste es, dass es den Herrn gewechselt hatte. Legolas war zu spät, das erkannte er sofort, und blieb stehen. Jede Faser seines Körpers war gespannt und dazu bereit zu kämpfen. Aber wenn er jetzt angriff, gab es keine Hoffnung mehr für den jungen Truchsess, der noch bewegungslos und hart schnaufend da lag. Er hatte sofort gespürt, was vor sich ging… zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass Midiel vom Kampf mit Faramir, Gandalf und der Hexe zu geschwächt gewesen wäre, aber es war nicht so. Er hatte erkannt, dass auch Aragorn schwach und unaufmerksam gewesen war und hatte seine Chance ergriffen.

Aragorn verpasste den Mann vor ihm einen harten Tritt und Faramir krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Mit einem weiteren in die Seite schaffte Aragorn es, ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen, so dass er nun dessen Gesicht sehen konnte. Faramirs Augen waren fest geschlossen und sein Gesicht verzerrt vor Schmerz. Er rang nach Luft und sein Magen rebellierte. Brechreiz ließ ihn würgen, doch sein Magen enthielt nichts, das er hätte hergeben können. Als er erfasste, dass er wieder Herr seines Körpers war hatte er kaum Zeit aufzuatmen. Denn die harten Tritte zeigten nur zu deutlich, was mit Aragorn geschehen war

Es schien dem König/Geist zu gefallen, dass er sich krümmte und wand, denn er lächelte kalt herab.

„Wenn ich deine Hülle nicht nutzen kann, den Adel zu vernichten, so nehme ich mir eine andere. Und die deine nehme ich dir, Faramir, damit deine Seele endlich die meine wird. Wenn es sein muss, breche ich deine Seele aus deinem Körper heraus!" schrie Aragorn wie von Sinnen und erhob das mächtige Schwert über Faramirs Hals.

Anduril schien traurig, denn seine elbenhafte Schönheit verblasste augenblicklich. Faramir konnte sich nicht rühren, sei es, dass die Furcht ihn lähmte, oder die Schmerzen. Ein fürchterliches Bild!

„Nein!" hallte Eowyns Schrei durch den Raum.

Ihr blieb das Herz stehen und sie riss sich von ihrem Bruder los. Ihre blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihre Lippen zitterten. Aragorn lächelte vor Genugtuung, dass er diese Adelige verletzte, die Faramir für sich beanspruchte! Und da geschah es, dass er sich Zeit ließ, um etwas weiter auszuholen!

Legolas stürzte vor! Das war die einzige Chance! Er rammte Aragorn mit der Schulter in den Bauch, Midiel verlor verwirrt kurz die Kontrolle und der König ging zu Boden. Er schrie auf, als sich das Gewicht des Elben auf ihn legte. Legolas drohte, ihn völlig von Faramir fort zu reißen.

Mit einem festen Tritt aber, schickte er den leichten Elben über sich hinweg und Legolas wurde kopfüber auf die Treppe vor der Halle geschleudert. Sofort rollte er sich geschickt ab und kam wieder hoch.

Sein Angriff hatte Zeit verschafft. Auch Boromir rannte nun schreiend auf den König zu. Unbewaffnet und nur aus schierer Verzweiflung heraus. Er hatte sein Schwert fallen lassen, denn um nichts in der Welt hätte er Aragorn verletzen können.

Aber der einstige Hexer hatte Kampferfahrung. Seine dunkle Vergangenheit und das düstere Leben in Angmar war von der Welt vergessen, doch er selbst hatte nie etwas vergessen. Nicht einmal in seinem Körperlosen Zustand.

Midiel reagierte zu schnell! Er machte sich Aragorns kräftige und schnelle Muskeln zu Nutzen und zog Anduril hoch, schwang es hart gegen Boromir! Hätte der Krieger nicht seinen alten Schild blitzschnell hervor geholt, er hätte wohl den rechten Arm verloren. Aber Boromir war schnell genug gewesen und hielt dem Schwert entgegen. Das Holz zersplitterte, der Knochen brach und Boromir wurde nieder geworfen!

Midiel schien ihm riesig, wie er so über ihm stand und dass er ihn aus Aragorns Augen ansah, machte alles noch unheimlicher. Des Königs sanfte Augen waren hart geworden und ihre Weisheit und Erfahrung waren blankem Wahn gewichen.

Boromir ächzte und hielt sich seinen gebrochenen Arm, in dem nun ein schmerzliches Feuer brannte. Er sah hinauf auf seinen König, Aragorn, der ihn wieder in der weißen Stadt willkommen gehießen hatte. Nichts Schönes war mehr an der großen Statur.

„Idiot! Ich war es, der dich schützte! Der dir dein Leben schenkte! Nun werde ich es dir wieder nehmen!"

Boromir spuckte ihm vor die Füße. Er fürchtete nicht, was er mit ihm tun würde! Er sah seinen kleinen Bruder, der noch immer nach Luft schnappte und vergeblich versuchte, seine Muskeln unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Um nichts in der Welt würde er zulassen, dass Midiel Faramir etwas tat!

Doch die erhoffte Reaktion blieb aus. Midiel schenkte Boromir gerade genug Aufmerksamkeit, um nach dessen Arm zu treten, was den wackeren Krieger nieder schmetterte. Der Schmerz explodierte und zog sich weit in die Schulter hinauf. Boromir konnte sich nicht auf den Knien halten und ging zu Boden, rang verzweifelt gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an.

Da spürte er zarte Hände, die an seiner Schulter zerrten und ihn langsam in die Hallenmitte zogen.

Er roch ihren zarten Duft nach Frühlingsblumen und Wiesen und Boromir musste nicht nachsehen, wer ihn da zog.

Eowyn! Sie war die ganze Zeit hinter ihm gewesen! Nun zog sie ihn weiter und weiter! Der Krieger wunderte sich, dass die zarte Frau sein Gewicht tragen konnte.

Eowyn hatte Midiel auch angreifen wollen. Ihr Schwert fest in der Hand war sie hinter Boromir her gestürzt, bereit zum Angriff! Sie hatte nur den bösen Geist gesehen, Midiel den Hexer, der ihr das Teuerste bedrohte. Aber ein Scheppern hatte sie aus ihrer Trance geweckt und sie wäre beinahe über Boromirs Schwert gestürzt. Irritiert hatte sie gezögert und überlegt, warum der Mann seine Waffe weggeworfen hatte…

Dann war es ihr wieder eingefallen und sie war eine Sekunde bestürzt über sich selbst. Sie hätte Aragorn ihre eigene Klinge in den Bauch gerammt, ohne zu zögern! Wie konnte sie den Hass nur so über sich kommen lassen, dass sie den König von Gondor getötet hätte!

Da wurden ihre Finger taub und ihr Schwert fiel zu Boden, wie in Zeitlupe. Wie konnte sie das Leben des Königs gegen Faramirs eintauschen! Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht!

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie Eomer hinter sich schreien. Die Zeit schien sich plötzlich unglaublich lange hin zu ziehen und sie beobachtete, wie der mächtige Krieger vor ihr den Schild vor sich brachte und Andurils Hieb abwehrte.

Eomer schrie noch immer, sie solle sich zurückziehen und Eowyn sah nicht, dass Gandalf den König Rohans mit seinem Stock zurück hielt. Irgendetwas Seltsames war in des Zauberers Mine zu lesen, das niemand deuten konnte.

Sie verstand die Worte nicht, die Midiel sprach, ihre Ohren waren zugefahren vor Aufregung und sie konnte nur das Blut in ihnen rauschen hören.

Da trat Aragorn nach Boromir und sein Schrei holte sie zurück in die Realität! Er fiel zurück, keinen Meter vor sie hin und atmete hart, die Augen fest geschlossen, den Schmerz bekämpfend. Er konnte nicht kämpfen! Er konnte nicht einmal mehr fliehen!

Eowyn rang mit sich… sollte sie den Hexer angreifen, ganz ohne Schwert und Schutz? Oder sollte sie Boromir außer Gefahr bringen?

Später konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, warum sie es getan hatte, aber sie packte Boromir unter den Schultern und hob ihn an. Das Adrenalin ließ ihn leicht werden und Fuß um Fuß zog sie ihn mit sich. Faramir hatte ihr später dafür gedankt, doch sie selbst hatte keine große Tat darin entdecken können. Warum war sie nicht geblieben und hatte gekämpft? Warum war sie geflohn?

Midiel hasste sie! Diese weiße Frau! Er hatte das Feuer in ihren Augen gesehen, diese unbändige Leidenschaft. Und diese eisige Kälte, die sie ihm zugedachte. Er würde noch viel Spaß dabei haben, sie langsam und grauenvoll zu töten. Er würde sie quälen, bis sie den Tod von ihm erflehte!

Aber zunächst wandte er sich Faramir zu, der hustend zu seinen Füßen lag.

„Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun," sprach er beinahe sanft zu ihm.

Faramir lag auf dem Boden und sah herauf zu Midiel. Seine Augen waren von Trauer gezeichnet.

„Du lügst," sagte er und schluchzte. „Du hast nur darauf hin gearbeitet, mir weh zu tun! Meinen Bruder brachtest du zurück, nur um ihn mir ein weiteres Mal zu nehmen. Verdammter Lügner! Du verdammter Lügner!"

„Früher hättest du mich niemals so genannt!" schrie Aragorn. „Wie kannst du nur!"

Es verletzte ihn! Es verletzte ihn, dass Faramir ihn so abwies! Und machte ihn wütend. Aber er ließ die Wut nicht Überhand gewinnen. Zu nahe war er seinem Ziel.

Kurz blickte er sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand nahe genug war, seinem Vorhaben ein zweites Mal einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Doch die nackte Klinge an Faramirs sterblicher Hülle, hatte es niemand mehr gewagt, sich ihm zu nähern.

Abermals hob er Anduril über seinen Kopf, er war seinem Ziel so nahe! Der Raum hielt den Atem an! Legolas stand nahe der Treppe, wie eine feine Statue aus Imladris. Eowyn sah eisern auf ihren Verlobten, sie würde nicht furchtsam wegsehen! Imrahil und Eomer konnten nicht glauben, dass sie versagt hatten! Und Arwen… sie sah Gandalf an, der nicht Aragorn und Faramir beobachtete, sondern irgendetwas über ihm. Etwas, das sie nur erahnen konnte. Aber ihre Elbensinne erkannten, dass da etwas war… ohne Zweifel.

Da schien etwas Unsichtbares Midiel zu stoßen. Nicht fest, aber es war genug, dass er einen Schritt nach hinten wanken musste. Wieder stieß es ihn und er musste weichen. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf und sog scharf die Luft ein. Er sah sich um und suchte nach demjenigen, der ihn stieß. Niemand war in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe.

Aragorn erstarrte, als er erkannte, was es war.

„Du alte Hexe, lass mich zu frieden! Ins Reich der Toten gehörst du!" rief Aragorn, doch die Stöße ließen nicht nach, nahmen sogar noch an Heftigkeit zu.

Er wurde zu Boden geworfen, Anduril fiel scheppernd auf den marmorierten Boden. Aragorns Körper wand und krümmte sich er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust, als wolle er etwas festhalten. Er war geschwächt, denn schon viel hatte er heute gerungen. Mit aller Gewalt klammerte er sich an den Körper.

Doch der König und der Geist der Hexe waren zu stark und Ismelda zog an seiner Seele mit aller Kraft, als sie hinüber ins Reich der Toten gesogen wurde. So fest hielt sie, dass Midiel nicht bleiben konnte, denn der Sog, welcher die Seelen der Toten mit sich nimmt ist stärker als alles andere. Und Ismelda wollte gehen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Sie riss ihn aus Aragorns Körper heraus, wie sie es schon bei Faramir getan hatte, Midiel hatte keine Chance. Er verließ Aragorns Körper mit einem erstickten Schrei.

Dann wurde es plötzlich still. Als wäre der Spuk plötzlich vorbei, trat absolute Stille ein und keiner getraute sich, sich zu bewegen. Sie hielten die Luft an, denn die magische Spannung lag noch immer in der Luft. Die beiden Männer lagen bewegungslos vor ihnen, Faramir auf dem Rücken und Aragorn auf dem Bauch.

Da aber regte sich Aragorn. Er bewegte die Finger, öffnete und schloss die Faust, als wolle er testen, ob sie ihm gehorchte. Sie tat es und er ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich. Dann öffnete er die Augen und war froh, wieder so zu sehen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er aus seinen eigenen Augen die Welt betrachtete. Zwar brannte ihm der Schweiß in den Augen, welcher ihm von der Stirne rann, doch dass er die Decke der großen Halle sah, machte ihn glücklich. Er schwebte nun nicht mehr über dem Raum, gezwungen, sich selbst zu zusehen. Er sah die Welt klar und aus der eigenen Perspektive. Langsam streckte er den Arm nach vorn und griff den Schaft von Anduril.

Ein Schimmer fegte über die Klinge, als bliese ein Wind Staub davon und brachte ihren Glanz zurück. Die Waffe erkannte ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzer wieder.

„Faramir?" sprach der König mit heißerer Stimme.

„Was!" Faramirs Stimme klang müde und fast schon genervt, als er noch immer hart schluckte und versuchte, die Übelkeit zu verdrängen.

Ihm war elend zu Mute. Er fühlte sich aus irgendeinem Grund als Verräter. Sowohl an Elessar, als auch an Midiel… Tränen stiegen ihm in die geschlossenen Augen.

„Bist du… du?"

Kurzes Schweigen.

Welch eine Frage! Faramir versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, was ihm Schmerzen und Schwindel bereitete. Daher ließ er ihn sofort wieder zurück fallen und der dumpfe Schlag auf den Boden brachte neuen Schmerz.

„Ich fürchte… ja. Und bist du du?"

Aragorn versuchte sein Kreuz zu strecken und es knackte laut, wie bei einem alten Mann. Er fühlt sich ausgelaugt und müde und seine Seele fand sich noch immer nicht recht im Körper zurrecht.

„Scheint so."

Beide Männer hoben die Köpfe und sahen zu dem verdutzt dastehenden Legolas, dann zum liegenden Boromir, der sich den Arm hielt. Eowyn hatte ihm den Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt.

„Boromir?" fragte Faramir. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Krieger konnte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken, aber gleichzeitig musste er auch irgendwie lachen, als er die beiden Männer sah und die Erschütterungen bescherten ihm neuerliche Schmerzen. Sie lagen da, wie alte Männer oder müde Krieger, doch kein Feind war in Sicht, keine Kampftrophäe weit und breit.

„Jahaha… Au! Ja, denke… au! Schon."

Aragorn versuchte sich langsam aufzurichten, was irgendwie gar nicht so einfach war. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als müsste er erst einmal wieder in seinen Körper schlüpfen, wie er auch morgens in ein Hemd schlüpfte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er Faramir ansah.

„Jetzt mach mal nicht so. So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht!" meinte er mit zittriger Stimme und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Faramir sah ihn kurz misstrauisch an, warf den Kopf genervt wieder zurück auf den Boden und lag da wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken. Er verstand den trockenen und sarkastischen Humor von Aragorn nicht.

„Ich werde einfach zu alt für den Scheiß," stöhnte er und da brachen Aragorn und Boromir in Lachen aus.

Legolas kam heran und reichte Aragorn die Hand zum Aufstehen. Er kam hoch, aber auf sehr wackeligen Beinen. Legolas sah ihn etwas besorgt an.

„Keine Sorge, das wird schon wieder," beruhigte Aragorn ihn.

„Die Gefahr scheint gebannt, ich spüre weder Ismelda, noch Midiel."

Aragorn nickte und erinnerte sich an den Schmerz, den er empfunden hatte, als Ismelda den fremden Geist aus seinem Körper gezogen hatte. Sofort hatte er seinen Körper wieder in Anspruch genommen, dieser hatte ihn förmlich in sich hinein gezogen.

Es tat gut, fand Aragorn, nicht mehr hüllenlos zu sein.

Eowyn konnte nicht mehr an sich halten! Sie stand auf, bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass sie Boromirs Kopf hart auf den Stein fallen ließ.

„Autsch!" beschwerte sich dieser.

Die junge Frau errötete und hielt sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund. Aber als sie sich nach ihrem Geliebten umsah, war Boromir ihr egal und sie hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, sich zu entschuldigen.

„Schon gut," stöhnte Boromir und rieb sich mit dem gesunden Arm den Hinterkopf.

Selbst das bereitete ihm Schmerzen.

Als Imrahil Boromir aufhelfen wollte, bemerkte er sehr schnell, dass dessen Arm gebrochen war.

„Vorsicht, nicht zu schnell. Du musst in die Häuser der Heilung," sagte er besorgt um seinen Neffen.

„Sehe ich leider auch so. Doch bin ich nicht der einzige, der der Heilkünste bedarf. Faramir? Kommst du mit?"

Faramir lag noch immer da auf dem Rücken mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen. Aber Eowyn war bei ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, so dass der Mann keinen Laut herausbringen konnte und auch nicht wollte. Er winkte Boromir mit dem Arm etwas unbeholfen fort und nahm dann seine Verlobte an sich, zog sie herunter und die schöne Frau fiel mit einem Schrei zu Boden. Doch es machte ihr nichts, sie küsste ihn weiter und ergab sich in seine Umarmung.

Boromir musste grinsen und auch Eomer, Gandalf und Aragorn taten das. Pippin stand stolz auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Das hätten wir also geschafft," meinte er, als wäre er nach langer Zeit mit einem großen Stück Arbeit fertig geworden. „Gibt's jetzt etwas zu Essen? Ich bin am verhungern!"

Da hörten sie ein dumpfes Stapfen von draußen und Gandalf sah sich schon hoffnungsvoll nach Radagast um. Aber ein anderer kam stattdessen.

Gimli stürzte mit seinen kleinen Beinen die Treppe herauf und kam schnaufend in der Halle neben Legolas zum Stehen.

„Ein Zwerg auf einem Adler! Wie töricht! Ich werde nie wieder fliegen!" rief der Zwerg und hob kampfbereit seine große Axt. „Also, wo ist der Feind?"

Legolas lächelte und legte Gimli eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Zwerg wurde sich gewahr, dass er zur allgemeinen Erheiterung diente und setzte mit einem mürrischen Grunzen die Axt auf den Boden.

„Ich fasse es nicht!" schimpfte er und verschränkte die Arme.

„Das tut mir sehr leid Gimli," sprach der Elb zu ihm „aber du hättest nichts tun können. Der Feind war schier nicht zu greifen."

Gimli befriedigte das nur wenig.

Draußen fing es an zu regnen und Faramir ließ von Eowyn ab. Beide wussten, was dies bedeutete und sie sahen hinaus ins Grau. Der Himmel war verdunkelt und regelrechte Güsse kamen herab. Alle fanden sich an der Treppe ein und schauten hinaus, auch Boromir wartete noch einen Augenblick, auf Imrahil gestützt.

Die Menschen auf dem Hof schwiegen still, als der wolkenverhangene Himmel sich geöffnet und das Wasser auf sie ausgeschüttet hatte. Ganz Minas Tirith erfasste in diesem Moment ein Anflug von Sehnsucht und Melancholie.

Da hörten sie eine raue Stimme…

„Geht! Geht! In eure Häuser! Die Gefahr ist gebannt… auch wenn ich gar nicht weiß, wie… aber das ist einerlei! Geht zurück in die Stadt und habt keine Furcht mehr… was ist nur passiert? Verlasst den Hof und geht eurer Arbeit nach! Macht den Hof frei!"

Radagast kam mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und wild umherfuchtelnd hoch zum Saal und schickte dabei die Leute weg.

Dann ließ er die Arme sinken und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an den Kopf. Er sah lustig aus, der alte Mann. Leicht greis, obwohl sein Verstand wach war… doch verwirrt. Er kratzte sich einige Male am Kopf bis er endlich mit den Schultern zuckte und sich umdrehte.

Erst dann sah er Gandalf, den König und alle anderen, die nachdenklich in den grauen Himmel starrten.

„Bei den Zauberern! Da steht ihr hier und sagt rein nichts, lasst mich wie verdatteiert stehen und grübeln, was geschehen ist? Gandalf! Aragorn! Ich bin froh, euch zu sehen! Seit wann seid ihr hier? Was ist geschehen? Ich muss gefallen sein, denn ich erinnere mich an nichts außer diesen Geist. So gebt mir eine Antwort, ich bitt euch!"

Gandalf nahm Radagast zur Seite und legte ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern.

„Ich erzähle es dir, alter Freund. Aber lass uns noch kurz verweilen und denken. Auch wir brauchen eine kurze Pause."

Radagast nickte und sah ebenfalls hinaus. Der Himmel machte ihn aus irgendeinem Grunde traurig.

Pippin zog an Gandalfs Gewand.

„Wann wird es aufhören zu regnen?" fragte er wie ein Kind.

Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Pippin. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Gimli dachte an den großen Ringkrieg zurück, die Schrecken, das Grauen, die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Alles das schien ihm so weit entfernt. Und doch… holten sie die Erinnerungen immer wieder ein. Die Felder bewuchsen neu, die Städte wurden aufgebaut und die Völker erholten sich. Die Geburtenrate war in allen Ländern rapide gestiegen und es sah so aus, als würde der Krieg nun endlich abziehen.

Aber sobald er sich in Sicherheit wähnte, sobald er die neuen Zeiten genießen wollte, trachtete doch ein Auswuchs des Krieges und Hasses nach ihm und seinen Freunden. Wie Unkraut schien er seine Wurzeln unter der Erde gelassen zu haben, damit er irgendwann einmal wieder aufknospen konnte. Ein dorniges, knorriges und graues Gestrüpp, das man immer wieder unter Schmerzen heraus reißen musste. Mit welchem Schmerz man doch den Frieden erkaufte!

Und da kam ihm in den Sinn, wie er von Gloin, seinem Vater, nach dem Krieg empfangen worden war. Dieser hatte ihn schon längst tot geglaubt, seinen Sohn verloren! Und bei seiner Wiederkehr ward ihm ein Fest bereitet, die Verluste waren um das doppelte wieder aufgewogen, nur durch seine Rückkehr.

Nach solch schweren Zeiten, kam einem jedes gerettete Leben wie ein unermessliches Wunder vor: kostbar. Einzigartig. Nicht zu ersetzen.

Gimli sah Legolas an seiner Seite, den schönen Elben. Er sah verloren in den andauernden Regen. Dann suchte sein Blick Aragorn, den König. Erhaben und aufrecht reckte sich seine Gestalt dem Wind entgegen. Wenn er in diesem Augenblick zu Marmor erstarrt wäre, er hätte den großen Königen am Rauros um nichts nachgestanden. Ein Bild der Zeit und der Unvergänglichkeit, mehr noch, als es jeder Elb darstellte.

Und als er an den großen Wasserfall dachte, wo sie Boromir in den Tod entlassen hatten, kam ihm noch etwas in den Sinn.

Er räusperte sich rau und schroff, um seine Stimme zu reinigen. Und da wanden sich alle zu dem Zwerg um, denn dass einer dieses Volkes eine solche Weise anstimmte, war höchst ungewöhnlich!

Aber die dunkel klare Stimme Gimlis machte der Melodie alle Ehre, verfehlte keinen Ton und war wohl moduliert. Doch veränderte hier und da einen Ton, was die Melancholie und Ernsthaftigkeit des Liedes zwar bewahrte, aber sie etwas anhob, feierlich und heiter machte. Das Lied legte sich über Minas Tirith und durchfloss selbst den formlosen Regen.

So vollendete ein Zwerg das Totenlied Boromirs würdig und wurde der vierten Strophe, die ihm auferlegt ward gerecht:

„Und den Ostwind geleitend, bricht Nacht über uns herein.

Mit Schwert und Axt und Bogen und Blut wuschen wir die Welt rein.

Das schöne Volk, es schwindet hin und lässt kein Erinnrung mehr,

Lothloriens Frühling vergangen schon, Imladris Zauber ist leer.

Oh welch tragischen Verlust und Kummer hat er uns gebracht!

Die weiße Stadt klagt um den Sohn, der auf fernen Wassern erwacht.

Er kehret wieder, Zauberer und Elben in Geleit,

Die Bruderliebe leitet ihn durch Prüfung und Gezeit.

Der Fluch zerbricht und gibt ihn frei, Gondors großen Sohn,

So steht der mutige Boromir wieder am Ecthelion!"

Ende


End file.
